


Pokemon Lemon Colllections

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Kink, Lemon, Sex Toys, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 98,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Pokémon Lemon collection. This collection will only feature Pokémon couples from the game series. I will accept requests. AU. I do not own Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Friend Next Door

Summary: Ethan and Lyra have been friends since childhood. Now that they are eighteen, will they take their friendship to the next level?

 

Ethan was lying on his bed staring at his ceiling. For the past week, he has been thinking about his friend Lyra, after Ethan became champion, he and Lyra went to many adventures and visited all of the other regions. Throughout their travels, Ethan has kindled some romantic feelings for her. He thought it was a crush at first, but as he continued to travel with her, he has fallen in love. He wanted to have the courage to go up and ask her out on a date, but he was too cowardly. This guy has easily beaten Team Rocket, but asking his childhood sweetheart to go out on a date is causing him to hide under his covers? He wondered how he should try asking her out on a date, should he call her by the pokegear? Should he send her a love letter? Should he play a guitar and sing some romantic songs? Although they may be good ideas, but he decided to knock on her door and ask her out the old fashion way, that is of course, if he doesn't get cold feet. But before he can do that, his pokegear was ringing and the ID showed that it was Lyra. He took a deep breath and answered the call. 

"Hello?" Ethan said.

"Hi, Ethan!" Lyra said.

"Hey, Lyra! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just alone in my room. Do you wanna hang out?"

He put the pokegear down and took another deep breath, "Okay, this is it. This is my chance!" He picked up the pokegear and said, "Sure, I love to hang out with you."

"Great! I'll see you then! Bye!" She hung up.

"Okay, I can't screw this up! No matter how nervous or scared I am, I will ask her out!" Ethan said with confidence.

 

Meanwhile in Lyra's house...

 

Lyra held the pokegear in her hand, she couldn't believe she just ask her friend to hang out instead of asking him out on a date. Lyra had fallen in love with Ethan throughout their journeys in other regions. She wanted to ask him out, but just like Ethan, she got nervous. And now, she doesn't know what to do, Ethan will be here in the next few seconds and she doesn't have any plans for anything. She heard a knock on her door, she went downstairs and answered the door. When she opened the front door, Ethan was standing on the other side of the entrance. 

"Hey, Ethan!" Lyra said cheerfully and gave him a hug.

He blushed and hugged her back, "HI, Lyra!" they both let go, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Uh...." She had to think fast, "...I was wondering that...if we can go upstairs and just...watch some TV...yeah that's it."

He looked at her with confusion, "Really?"

"I...uh...hate to be alone...yeah and my parents won't be home until next week."

"Where are they?"

"They are vacationing at the Kalos region."

"Huh, okay then, I don't mind watching some TV with you."

"Really, thanks, Ethan." She hugged him again which in turn, causes Ethan to blush.

They went upstairs to watch TV, Lyra tried to turn on the TV with her remote, but it wouldn't turn on. She hits the remote and tries again, it didn't work, she checks the remote and figured out that the batteries are dead.

"Don't you have a pack of batteries somewhere in your house?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, I always keep them in my closet." She checks in her closet and she brought out a plastic storage container that was full of her clothes. She opened up the box and tossed out her clothes until she found her pack of batteries. "Ha! Found them!" She said as she looked back at her room. Her clothes were scattered everywhere, Ethan and Lyra had a look of shock when they saw the room like this. (Imagine the look of shock in anime style.) Lyra gave out a sigh, "Let me clean up this place before we watch TV."

"Here, I'll help ya."

"Thanks, Ethan, you're so sweet."

"Don't mention it." He said while blushing. They were almost done, the last thing they need to put away was... "Hey, isn't that your old school uniform?"

"Yeah it is, I still kept it after I graduated and it barely fits me. It's still a bit snug though, but it still fits."

Ethan then had a perverted image of Lyra wearing that tight uniform. His face was now redder than before and his pants suddenly felt tight. "Okay, so now that we cleaned up the room, lets watch TV." He said, trying not to let Lyra notice his red face.

They watched a movie that was on TV while they sat at Lyra's bed, although they aren't really watching TV. Ethan was mustering up some courage while Lyra was thinking of a way on how to improvise their situation. When the movie ended, she changed the channel, only for the remote to stop working again and they ended up on the adult channel. They both yelped in surprise, they both saw some action as the male character was dominating the female character. Lyra tried to change the channel as she panics, but they are still on the adult channel.

"Lyra, I don't know that if we should be watching this."

"I'm trying to change it, but it seems that the remote is broken." Lyra said as she tries to turn it off.

They finally saw it happen when the male character came inside the female character. Lyra had no choice but to manually turn off the TV by pushing the power button. They both sighed in relief, she sat down on the bed and they stared at the floor.

"Well, what now?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Was all that Lyra can say.

They both stood quiet, even though that this is one of the most awkward moment they had, Ethan decide to finally ask her this question, "Lyra, will you go out me?"

Lyra had a shocked expression and looked at Ethan, "What?" she whispered.

"Well, I really like you. Like REALLY 'like' like you, or I should say, love you. I think I should say I love you." He continued to ramble on and on until Lyra shut him up by hugging him.

"Ethan, I have a confession to make." This made him tense up, but he was at ease when he heard her say, "I love you, too."

This made him smile and he hugged her back, "How long?" he said as they continue to embrace.

"Throughout our journey. You?"

"Same thing."

They pulled away and their faces were inches away from each other. They closed their eyes and leaned in closer until their lips made contact. It was like fireworks to them, they held each other as they deepen the kiss. It lasted for a minute and they pulled away to look at each other. They both smiled and hugged each other. They both had a thought, what if they actually had sex right here, right now like that act they just saw before they turned the television off? It wouldn't be awkward, but it would be great if they did their first time as lovers. They looked at each other and they both had the same idea, and decided to go through with it. They kissed as their hands were intertwined. Ethan step this up a bit by delving his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as their tongue wrestle for dominance. They continued to tongue kiss for a minute or two until they both stopped and Lyra's hand reached down to feel his raging bulge.

"Hee hee, I see that you're getting pretty hard down here." She said as she moved her hand on his bulge. She got on her knees and unzips his pants to reveal his hard manhood. "Wow! Its so thick and big!" She exclaimed as she rubs his shaft. She sucks on the side of his shaft and licks her way to the tip before she took it all in. "Am I doing it right? Does it feel good?" She said as she sucks his cock.

It was a bit muffled, but he understand every word, "Ah...Yes! It feels great! Keep going, Lyra!"

"I'm so glad!" She said and took more inches of his cock down her throat.

She deep throated him as she massage his balls, occasionally squeezing them. He moaned as she sucks his cock, he groaned as she squeeze his balls, he never felt any sensation like this before. She pulled back to suck his tip while one of her hands were still massaging on his balls while her other hand rubs his saliva soaked shaft. Ethan moaned louder as her tongue laps around his tip while she rubs faster on his slimy and fleshy cock. She took his shaft deep inside her throat again and bobs her head.

Ethan couldn't take any longer, "Lyra! Ah! I'm going to--" he couldn't say it in time as he release his seeds inside her mouth.

She was a bit surprised that he released a huge load. She managed to gulp some of it down, but she also gagged as she couldn't swallow it all down. When he was done, she took his shaft out of him and she coughed for air, she also coughed out some of his semen. "Geez, Ethan, you could have warned me earlier!" She said with an almost expression of anger.

"I-I'm sorry."

She smiled, "Aw, that's okay. You're a young boy after all. I guess." She said as she began to take off her clothes. Ethan watched in amazement as she begins to strip. "Now take off your clothes, please." She said as she took off her shirt and threw it at his face. "This got me quite horny too." She got on the bed, spread her legs, and she used her fingers to spread her pussy apart, "Come Ethan, this is for you."

He took off his clothes and he was naked as her, he kissed her before he went down to lick her pussy. He licked slowly to torture her at first, but then his tongue licks up to her bud, and he repeatedly does it over and over as she moans in satisfaction. She massage one of her boobs as his tongue delve deep inside her wet slit. Her moans increased volumes, they both wondered if anyone in town actually heard them having sex, but they both didn't care about it and continued on. Ethan pinched and twirled her clitoris which caused her to yell in rapture. Her wet juices were leaking out of her weeping slit as his tongue licked her wet walls. She moaned in bliss as he felt her walls clamped down on his tongue like a vice grip and he tasted her juices that was gushing out of her womb, he slurped the remaining contents.

Lyra pulled his head away from her pussy, "Ethan..." She kissed him lovingly and they play with each other's tongues. When they pulled away, a thread of saliva was connected to their tongues. "I can't take it anymore. I want you to make love to me, Ethan."

"I can't hold on anymore either." He position himself to her entrance, he looked at her to see if she is ready.

"Ethan."

"Yes?"

"Please be gentle with me."

"Don't worry, I will."

He slowly entered his shaft inside her, he looked at her reaction to see if he wasn't hurting her. She winced a bit when he went a bit further. He stopped when he felt her virgin barrier, he looked at her to see that if it was okay to continue. She looked at him and nodded, signaling him to take her virginity as she is going to take his. He pushed his shaft, breaking her barrier. She yelled in pain and he held her hand. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, telling her that everything will be okay and the pain will be over in a bit. Some tears formed in her eye and he kissed it away, after the pain was gone, she whimpers and sniffles. He waited for a bit until the pain was gone, in the meantime, he showered her with loving kisses until she stops whimpering. 

When she calmed down, she said, "It's okay, Ethan, you can go on."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "We come this far, we might as well finish it."

They kissed again, "Okay, just making sure you're okay." 

He slowly pulled out which caused Lyra to mewl, he then pushed it back in her. He slowly pulls out, then pushes it back in, pulls out, pushes in, in and out, in and out. He continued to repeat this until Lyra's whimpers of pain was replaced by her moans of euphoria. He increases a bit of his speed that made her forget the pain. Her pain was soon replace by pleasure and she moans again at this wonderful feeling she is experiencing. He increased more of his speed, pounding her while he massage one of her bosoms as her hand was roaming on his taut body. She squeezed his hand as she felt her orgasm coming again, he pound her harder and harder which made her tighten her hand on his.

"Lyra, I'm coming!"

"Me too! Me too!"

His pace was wild, he kept pounding her faster and faster until they both reached their orgasms. With one final thrust, he released his semen as her walls clamped down on his manhood, milking every last of his seeds. Ethan laid right next to Lyra, they both panted for air, her slit was leaking out tons of his seeds.

"So Lyra, how was it?" He asked while still catching his breath.

"It was great Ethan, thank you." She said while panting.

After they catch their breaths, they stood quiet for a while until Ethan decides to break the silence. "Lyra, do you think that...um..."

"What is it, Ethan?" She asked with a look of wonder on her face.

"Do you think...that...you...could maybe...wear your old school uniform?" He asked. His face was many shades of red.

She was surprised to hear him asked her a request like that, "Oh my, you are such a pervert, aren't you, Ethan?" She jokingly said and she giggled. If any possible, his face was even redder and he had a look of disappointment and embarrassment. "Just kidding silly." She kissed his cheek and his red face. She got off the bed to put on her school uniform. (With the exception of bra and panties.) He sat up and he can see her shirt hug her breasts tightly and he can almost see her dripping pussy that was covered by her skirt. He got hard again and she noticed it, "I take care of this hard on." She got on the bed on all fours, "This is for you, Ethan."

"Lyra..." He teased her by sliding his tip up and down on her slit.

"Geez, stop teasing me!" She whined. He smiled, "Eek!" She felt it, he inserted his cock inside her once more. He grabs her hips and pound her like there was no tomorrow. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!"

"Lyra! Your pussy feels so good!" He groaned.

"Yes! Keep banging me with your big cock!" She moaned.

He bangs her harder and harder which caused her tits to jiggle as he screws her in a wild pace. "Ah! Lyra! I'm coming again!" He said as he emptied his load again.

She slumped down on the bed panting. It wasn't long before she received her second wind, "Ethan, your cock! Give it to me!" She took it in her mouth again and she bobs her head. She took it in deeper, making some slurping sounds as she sucks. Some saliva were dripping as she bobs her head she took the shaft out of her and rubs it fast with the help of her saliva, "Ethan, it tastes so good." She deep throated him again.

"I can't take it any longer." He held her head and he thrust in her face. He also pushed her head down on his shaft while he thrust. "Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!"

"Mmm! Mmmf! Mmmph! Mmmphf! Mmmmphf! Mmmmphf! Mmmmphf!" She moaned.

"Umph! Umph! Umph!"

"Mmmphf! Mmmphf! Mmmphf!"

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

"Mmphf! Mmphf! Mmphf!"

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!...Gah!" He pulled out and his seeds splattered all over her face.

She wiped the semen off of her face with a tissue that was on the nightstand next to the bed. They shared a loving kiss. "I love you Ethan."

"I love you too, Lyra."

They both covered themselves with her sheets, snuggle up next to each other, and shared one last kiss before going to sleep. Maybe they will go on a date after they awaken, and then when their date ended, they can make love again, and again and again. Perhaps they won't get tired of loving each other.

 

This is another one of my lemon collections, this time it's pokemon. Be sure that I will make lemons for other couples. Do you like this story? Do you have any thoughts or concerns? Be sure to leave a comment.


	2. Take The Hint!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing so many times trying get Red to notice her, Leaf decided to take action and make him understand what she wants.

Leaf was on her queen size bed, growling and screaming in her pillow. She was very frustrated, she liked Red a lot for as long as she could remember. All she wanted was to go out with him and make him understand that she has feelings for him. She tried to send signals to him, but he either ignored it or he hasn't realized it yet. She would send out signals like, making up some excuse that his hair is a mess and she wants to fix it with her hands, or when he is looking at his map she would press her bosoms on his arms as she looks at his map. She can be a bit flirty and sometimes she winks at him, but it was ignored. She tries so many times and she always end up sexually frustrated and the only way to relief the frustration is by relieving herself with her hand.

She laid on her back, slid her panties down a bit, and use two fingers to massage her slit. She would sometimes fantasizes about him taking her on her bed. There is one fantasy that makes her wet, she would imagine him taking her roughly and pound her pussy hard like he owns her. His throbbing dick slamming into her hard and fast in her soaking wet pussy and pulling her hazelnut hair while she was on her hands and knees. But sometimes, he can be loving and passionate and can be gentle while he take his time with her as he makes love to her. He showers her with his kisses and worships her body that made her girlhood tremble. He gently massage her boobs while he passionately kisses her deeply.

Her pussy is beginning to moisten up, she slowly inserts her fingers and thrust at a steady pace. Another fantasy she has was about both of them having sex in public. She usually fantasize the both of them having sex on the Magnet Train that was on Saffron City. Once they got on board, they moved to where the doors are, he pulled out his shaft through the zipper of his pants while her shirt was lowered and her breasts were spilled out and pushed against the cold window and her panties were slid down to her thighs. He spread her slick pussy with his fingers and sheathed himself inside her. He had to cover her mouth with his lips so that no one can hear her cry in ecstasy. He push his tongue deep down on her mouth to silence her moans as he thrust into her. No one was batting an eye, the people riding the train hasn't notice anything strange while his rigid meat was slamming into her. The thrill of getting caught in public excites her, it was very raunchy, even for her.

She was so hot and wet and she quickens her pace when she was wet enough. She lifted up her shirt and her bra and plays with her left boob. She has so many lists of fantasies, but this next one is her favorite, this one is about them doing it in the Viridian forest. She was on top of him and they were both making out, she was massaging his shaft through his jeans while he gropes her breasts through her shirt and rubbed her slit through her panties. They were so hot and horny, they removed their clothes and continued to make out and did some foreplay. Before they could even do it, Red carries Leaf to the top of the tree, just in case if there was anyone wandering by and sees them do it in the middle of the forest. Their clothes were on the ground while the lovely couple were sitting on the branch. Red laid back against the tree with his feet dangling in the air as Leaf sat on his lap with her feet dangling in the air. They were six feet above the ground, but neither of them were scared, they were too busy on focusing on what's on their mind right now, loving each other. Her breasts were pushed against his chest as they make out, her hands wrapped around his neck while his hands were wrapped around her waist. Their tongues danced as they moaned in pure pleasure, their make out session lasted for a few minutes before their tongues pulled out and made a thread made out of their own saliva. She lower herself on his member until he was fully sheathed inside her. She bounced on his cock and gripped his shoulders for support while he has his hands on her curvy waist. The branch was sturdy enough to hold the two of them as they make love. As she bounced, she made the leaves rustle and some of the leaves along with some fruit and berries fell on the ground. Surely, if anyone sees some leaves rustling and falling down along with some fruit and berries, they will be wondering what is going on and they will assume that some pokemon is up there rustling up some grub and they will move on with their lives.

Those fantasies excites her very much, but no matter what kind of fantasies they were or how many she has, in the end, Red always make her come hard and makes her scream his name in pleasure. She pinches and pulls her nipple as her fingers thrust quickly and she plays with her clit. Soon enough, she felt a familiar sensation surging through her body and within mere minutes, her orgasm arrived and she softly cried in bliss.

When she recovered from her orgasm, she pulled her panties up and sighed in despair. She wishes that those fantasies of hers would come true, but it will never happen unless if she can get Red to notice her. Her patience has run thin and she would be horrified if Red has actually have eyes for another girl. She smacks her cheeks, sat up on her bed, and said to herself...

"If I can't get him to notice me, then there is only one thing to do."

The day is still young and she decided to go to Red's house and tells him her feelings. She got dressed, got her shoes on, and she wore her trademark hat that Red gave to her as a present. She looked at herself at the mirror and she took a deep breath and exhaled. This time, she will tell it to him straight. She went downstairs to see her parents watching TV.

"Hi, honey, are you going out somewhere?" Her mom said.

"Yeah, I'll be at Red's house, I'll be back home a little late." Leaf said.

"If you're going to go eat at their place, that's fine, but please come back before the night sets." Her dad said. 

"Don't worry, dad, I'll be safe. See ya." Leaf said and exits her house.

Red's house was right next to her house and it only took a few steps for her to get there. She knocked on his door and waited for someone to reply. She heard the locks unlocking and the door open. Red was the one who answered the door. "Oh, Leaf, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I thought that maybe we can hang out." Leaf said.

He smiled, "Sure, I got nothing else to do anyways." He lets her in and he closes and locks the door. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Where are your parents?" She asked while putting her hat on the coat rack.

"They're out on their date and they won't be coming back until 1:00 A.M."

"1:00 A.M.! Why so late!?"

"Who knows, perhaps they want to get out of the house for a while."

"But it's only 3:00 P.M. and they aren't coming back until 1:00 A.M., so how come they couldn't leave at 8:00 P.M.?"

"Maybe they couldn't wait and decided to leave early."

"So, you're the only one in this house?"

"Yep."

This was too easy for her, "I guess I can keep you company until your parents gets back." 

"What about your parents? Mine are coming back late, and you're going to stay here until it's 1:00 A.M.?"

She thought about this for a moment before she replied, "Maybe I should notify my parents about this."

"The phone's over there, or do you prefer to walk back and tell them yourself?"

Just to be on the safe side, she called them. "I should call them." Just in case if her parents did something that she does not want to see.

The phone rang back at Leaf's house, "Hello?" answered Leaf's mom.

"Hi, mom."

"Sweetie! It's you. Is something the matter?"

"Nah, its all good over here. I just called to ask you if I can stay over at Red's place for a little while."

"I'm not too sure, your father said that you should be back home safe before the night sets."

"Oh...okay. I just want to know that if its okay. But if you or dad say no, then, I won't refuse your orders. I'll come back home before nightfall."

"Sorry, sweetie." Her mother said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Its okay mom. You don't have to be sad. You and dad are looking out for me. I understand that you are worry about me and you are concerned about me. I know that you guys love me. So don't worry about me, okay?"

Her mother smiled, "Okay I won't. Just be careful dear and have a good time."

"Thanks, mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, Leaf."

They hung up and Leaf returned to where Red was. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. Leaf sat next to him, "Hey, so what did your parents say?"

"I can't stay here for long, which means I can't keep you company."

"It's fine, its so nice of you to be here and keep me company."

"Its no problem. I guess the only thing we can do is just watch TV." Not that it matters, she's only here to tell her crush her feelings about him.

"You wanna watch some movies instead."

"Sure." She said with a smile.

Red inserted a disc in the DVD player and they both watched the movie. "I'll go get us some snacks for us to enjoy the film."

It has been two hours since the movie started and Leaf wasn't actually paying attention to it. She was mostly paying attention to her crush next to him. He was so focused on the movie and he was eating some chips. This is it, she was ready, this is her chance to tell Red her feelings. She opened her to say something but all of a sudden, she has got cold feet and she wouldn't go through it. But her determination has gotten rid of it and she told herself that she will tell him. She took a deep breath, grabbed the remote for the DVD player, and stopped the movie.

"Hey, we were just getting to the good part! Why did you stop?"

"Red, the real reason why I came here is because there is something important I must tell you."

"Really, what is it?"

Her heart is thumping hard and fast, her hands were sweaty and they were clenched into fists. She took another deep breath and continued on, "Red, I want to say that I...I..."

"Yes? Go on."

Her eyes were gazing deep into his, she couldn't say the words and if she couldn't say the words, then the only option left was to take action. She grabs his shoulders and her mouth crashed into his. She clenched her eyes shut as she kissed him, her cheeks were red as roses. Red's eyes were widen and his cheeks were red as Leaf's. He didn't know what was going on, but it felt so good and decided to close his eyes and kiss her back. It lasted a moment before she pulled away, her eyes looked down away from his. She was very ashamed that she stole a kiss from him. But for Red, it was an amazing experience for him, he has received a first kiss from her.

"S-Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Her eyes started to glisten with tears, "I guess this means that you hate me, huh? I'll leave and go back home."

She stood up only for her tracks to be stopped by Red. He grabbed her arm before she leaves, "Wait, don't go!"

She tried her hardest not to cry here, "I'm sorry that I violated you, Red."

He turned her over and moved her face to gaze her teary eyes. He smiled at her, "What are you talking about? You didn't violated me. To be honest, I actually liked it." His face is now the color of his clothes that he traveled with on his journeys.

"You...you did?"

He wiped her tears away and nodded, "Of course I did, and I also don't hate you for it."

Her sad face was replaced with a happy one, "That's great."

"Is that what you have been telling me, that you love me?"

Her cheeks turned pinkish, "Y-Yes, that was it. I have been in love with you since I can remember. I tried sending you signals that I'm interested in you, but you missed them, I think."

"You think?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well, I'm not too sure that you ignored my signals or not." She explained the whole thing, "You see, I tried to get your attention and I want you to notice me, so I used some excuses to get your attention on me and notice me. I pressed my chest on your arms, I fixed your hair with my hands, I even tried to be flirty and wink at you sometimes."

"That's strange."

"What?"

"Because I was sending you some signals as well."

Her face had a look of shock and surprise, HE was sending HER signals?! They stood quiet for a moment before Leaf broke the silence, "Wait, you mean you were sending me signals?"

"Yeah, I have been since we went on our journey."

"What? When? How?" Was all she could ask.

"Well, I tried to send you some signals by being flirty and telling you how pretty and beautiful you are in my own words." 

"What kind of words did you use to say I'm pretty or beautiful."

"Well, I'll say something like this." He cleared his throat, "Sure is a lovely day isn't it Butterfree?"

There was a long awkward silence, "Is...that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much so, I sort of called you a Butterfree mainly because Butterfree are so pretty and beautiful."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" She said.

"But I also wrote some poems about you, but I don't think they're good."

"A poem? Come on it can't be that bad, I wanna hear one." She sat down on the couch.

"Well...uh...okay, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and begins his poem. "Your beauty matches with Butterfree, but you can also be cute like a Pikachu. You are as charming as a Clefairy, but also mystic like a Ninetails. Your cute beady eyes remind me a lot like Jigglypuff and it looks like a jewelry from a Staryu and a Starmie. You are never shy from any danger unlike Shellder and you never copy anyone's personality unlike Ditto. Your radiance shines like Articuno and your goals soar farther than a Dragonair."

After he was finished, he saw Leaf's face red and puffy, she was stifling a laugh. But she couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, that is the corniest thing I have ever heard! Hahahahahahahaha!!"

"Aw come on, I worked really hard on that."

"I never took you as a poetic person. Hahahahahahaha!"

"I have hobbies too you know."

She took a moment to calm herself down, once her laughter dies down, she complimented him, "It was very corny, but it was sweet nonetheless. I could say it is sweet like a Jigglypuff singing a lullaby to you." She giggled at her own joke. 

"Very funny!"

"You know, I realized something. We both send each other signals, but yet we actually missed it. You think we could have noticed it, but we didn't."

"You're right, I don't understand how we missed that. I guess we can be a couple of airheads, huh?" He said with a smile. They both laughed at this realization.

"So, now that we got that off our chest, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

She smiled, "Would you like to go out with me?"

His cheeks were tinted pink, "Uh...sure. I would love to."

She had a big grin on her face and stand up from the couch, "Thanks, Red." She kissed his cheek.

Red smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of his head, Leaf softly giggles when he did that. Red grabbed ahold of her chin and kissed her lips lightly. They both smiled and blushed, they did it again but this time with more passion to it. It lasted for a minute or two before they break contact, they did it again and they added their tongues to it. Their tongues danced and played with each other while they moaned in bliss. Leaf was feeling so hot and bothered, she needed something to relief this sensation. She grabbed ahold of Red's shirt and they fell down on the couch with Red on top. His tongue went in deeper into her moaning mouth, he gently stroke her cheek and her neck as they tongue kiss. Leaf tugged at his shirt, wanting to take it off him and feel his skin. Her hands went under the hem of his shirt and roamed through his torso, he wasn't crazy strong nor he wasn't skinny, he had an average lean built body. While Red was rubbing her shoulders, his hand accidently bumped into her boob, she moaned a bit. He gently grazed his hand through her chest and he received the same reaction from her. He gently placed his hand on her right boob and she moaned in ecstasy, he moved his hand and gingerly knead her boob through her shirt. Realizing where they were going with this, he broke the kiss to take off his shirt and Leaf's shirt. She undid his pants while Red undid her bra, she pulled down his pants to reveal his hard member poking through his boxers. He removed her bra to reveal her gorgeous average size breasts, he stared at them for a while before he squeezes and massages them. She softly moans in pleasure as she feels his strong hands kneading her bosoms. He pinches and pulls on her nipples which made her cries of pleasure rise. He twirls them and plucks at them too, the way on how he treats her breasts was amazing and the increased sensation was driving her crazy. Once he stopped toying with her boobs, they got rid of their remaining clothes and he sat at the couch naked with a naked Leaf sitting on Red's lap. His face were level with her chest and he stared at her boobs, he opened his mouth and sucked her left boob. She moaned and whimpered as she squirmed in ecstasy, he squeezes both of her boobs as he sucks. His tongue swirl around her nipple, his teeth grazed it too, he even took a nibble while licking it. When he was done with her left nipple, he blow on it which made her whimper and squirm some more and gave the same treatment to her right boob. Leaf grabs ahold of his head and pushes it in deep in her bosoms, her fingernails were tangled in his hair. The wonderful sensation lasted for a moment before he pulled away, he grabbed her butt to pick her up and she held on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck, he carried her up to his room while they smack lips once more. Once they were in his room, he gently placed her down on his bed and broke the kiss. He look deep into her eyes and lovingly stroke her cheek, he looks for signs of nervousness, but he didn't find any. 

Just to make sure, he asked her, "Are you nervous? Do you want to continue on, because if not, then I understand."

She smiled and stroke his cheek, "No, I'm not nervous at all. To be honest, I'm a little excited to make love with you."

He smiled, "That's great, I'm glad that we get to do this." He kissed her once more and he gets himself ready for the both of them to lose their virginity.

He position his hard manhood and slowly inserts it inside her wet squelching womanhood. It was so wet and warm that he dared not to come here and now, he was taking this slowly and he does not want to hurt her. Leaf was softly groaning in pain when he felt his big manhood piercing through her womb, but when he felt the barrier in her womb, she knew that it was going to hurt a lot. He looked at her one more time to make sure if she wants to go through with this, she signaled him to go on and he pushed through the barrier which made her scream in intense pain. He took ahold of her hand and she crushed his, it didn't hurt him but it felt really uncomfortable. He felt bad that he couldn't feel the pain like her. He tried his best to soothe her, he kissed her face, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and keeps telling her that everything will be alright, and he endured the pain she was giving him. When he held her hand, she crushed his. When he hugged her, she scratched his back. The pain lasted for two whole minutes and she finally calmed down, her tears were streaming down on her cheeks and Red kissed them away.

He leaned in on her ear, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be, it's okay. I want you to keep going." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Just keep going." 

He kissed her before he moved, he slowly pulled out and slowly pushes it back in so that he wouldn't harm her any further. She still groaned in pain, but she did felt a tiny bit of pleasure within some thrusts he made. Soon, she felt more pleasure than pain and signaled him to move faster. He picked up his pace and thrust a bit deeper that caused her to mewl in bliss. She crossed her legs around him that caused him to go deeper in her womb, her wet and warm walls were squeezing his shaft tightly. He moaned in bliss and thrust faster, ramming into her hot and wet pussy. She moaned loudly as he plunge into her fast and hard, she thought that her parents had heard her from here. But she didn't care and decided to enjoy this wonderful feeling. Red gritted his teeth, gripped her waist and slams into her at a incredible speed and force. Her boobs jiggled with each thrust he makes and her moans increased volume, she was so loud that she was certain that the whole town of Pallet could hear her. Sheets of sweat began to form on their taut bodies and Red's sweat was beginning to drip down on hers. Each time his member strike at her womb, a shockwave of pleasure spread throughout her body. Even though that this is their first time, she really wanted to make this like one of her fantasies, when he was slamming into her roughly but he can also be loving and caring, or where they can have public sex, or where they can have sex in the forest. But at least one thing was coming true for her, when her orgasm has reached its peak, she came hard and yelled out his name. Her tight walls clamped down on his hard shaft and he gasped and groaned when he came inside her. Her tight walls were milking his shaft for his seeds to his last drop. Red pulled out, his member was coated with his seed and her juices. Her slit was leaking out a mixture of his warm seeds and her juices. He collapsed next to her and they both panted for air, Leaf snuggled next to him and laid her head on his sweat covered chest. She listened to the fast and thumping beat of his heart until it slowed down and it beats at a steady pace. They looked at each other, they kissed, and they smiled.

In unison, they both said, "I love you." They both realized they said the same thing and they gave out a light laughter. 

"I wish I could stay here with you, but I need to get back to my parents before the night sets." Leaf said.

Red sighed in disappointment, but he understand, "I get it."

She smiled, "I knew you would understand."

They both kissed each other one last time before she got dressed and left his house. As she walked back to her house, she was thinking about that the next time they do it, she should tell him about her fantasies. She wonders that if he has any fantasies about her and what kind of raunchy scenes that he thinks of. Maybe next time when he sees him, she'll ask him about it.

 

Do you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or for others? Was that poem very corny to you? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading. :)


	3. It's Not A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan takes May to the star show at the Mossdeep Space Center. Will their little date have an happy ending for both of them? (Just to let you know, there is a little spoiler for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.)

Brendan was at his room cleaning his bed and his stuff, it has been a few weeks when he became the new champion of Hoenn. When he got back home, his parents congratulated him and threw him a party with all of his friends including the professor. Music was playing softly in his room by the use of his computer while he fixed his bed. He then heard his father calling out to him from downstairs.

"Brendan! Can you come down here for a sec?" Norman called out.

Brendan turned off the music and went downstairs. He saw his mother washing the dishes and his father was at the couch looking at the newspaper. "You called me, dad?" Brendan asked.

Norman placed the newspaper down as he said, "Of course I did, son. Yesterday, me and your mother had a terrific time at the Mossdeep Space Center. We bought tickets and had a great time!"

"It was a wonderful experience I will never forget!" Caroline said.

"There were games and amazing prizes! But, out of all the things that were there at the space center, was the star show." Norman said as he smiled in reminiscence.

Caroline blissfully sighed, "It was wonderful!"

"After that, me and your mother had entered a raffle ticket contest. The grand prize was six master balls while the second prize was a moon stone. We happened to win the third prize in that contest." Norman said.

"What was the third prize?" Brendan asked.

"It was a pair of tickets for the space center. We would love to go there again and have a good time, but I have a gym to run, and I can't just abandon my duties as a gym leader. So, I'm giving these tickets to you so you can experience the amazing things we had yesterday." Norman said and he handed the tickets to his son.

"Wow! Thanks, dad! But, who should I give this other ticket to?" Brendan wondered.

"I think you should give that other ticket to May." Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, you should! I mean think about it, you do have a crush on her and this is your chance to ask her out on a date!" Norman said.

Brendan blushed and blurted out, "Dad! I do not have a crush on her! And I won't ask her out on a date, it will just be an event with just two friends!" Brendan lied.

Brendan does have a crush on May since he first moved to Littleroot Town. But he kept that secret to himself and told no one else about it and somehow, his parents knew that he has a crush on May. Maybe because they saw how he acted a bit nervous around her, maybe it was when they overheard him talking to himself on how to tell his feeling to her while he was in his room, or it could be that Caroline found some crumpled up love notes that was in his trash bin when she was taking out the trash. On that night in route 103 where they had their first battle as rivals, she looked so beautiful to him and the moon shone down on her body was making her even better, gorgeous, perhaps. He wanted to blurt out his feelings here and now, but he decided against it because he thought he would make this awkward.

Norman heartily laughed and sarcastically said, "Of course it is, son. And I know you don't have a crush on her, either." He winked at his son as he said that last part.

"But we do suggest you take her to the Mossdeep Space Center with you anyways." Caroline said.

Brendan looked at the tickets, maybe they were right, it could be his only chance to ask her out and tell his feelings to her. "Okay, I'll take May to go experience that star show you mentioned. But, it will not be a date. It's only an event with just two friends."

"Sure, honey." Caroline sarcastically said.

Brendan exited his house and headed to May's house, his heart is thumping hard against his chest as he came near to her house. When he approached her front door, he stood there. His palms are sweaty and his heart was thumping faster, he moved his hand as if he was about to knock on the door, but he couldn't continue on to even knock. He puts his hand down and decided that this was a bad idea. He was about to leave until he heard the door unlocking. He froze in fear and all he can do was watch as the door was beginning to unlock. The door opened and Brendan sighed in relief as he found out that it was Professor Birch was standing on the other side of the door. 

"Oh? Brendan, what brings you here?" The professor asked.

"Oh, um...I was wondering if...uh...if your daughter is home at the moment..." He said with nervousness and sheepish.

"Well, yes, May is at her room at this moment." Birch said.

"You called me, daddy?" A voice said.

'Oh no!' Brendan knew whose voice that was.

"Hm? Ah, May, your friend, Brendan wants to see you." Birch said.

'I'm not ready for this!' Brendan said in his mind.

"Hey, Brendan!" May greeted.

"H-Hi!" Brendan said with nervousness.

"Well, I must be going. See you after work, May!" Birch said as he went to his lab.

"Bye, daddy! I'll see you soon!" May said.

"B-Bye, professor." Brendan said nervously.

"So, Brendan, what's up?" May asked.

'This is it! It's all or nothing!' He said in his mind. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and brought out tickets to the space center, "May, I have these tickets to the Mossdeep Space Center, and I was wondering if you want to go with me? Not that it will be a date or anything! It will just be an event for the two of us as friends!"

May gasped and squealed in joy, "Of course I will go with you! When will we go? What should I wear? How do we even get there?" She gets excited each time she asks a question.

"Calm down! We will be going around 8:00 P.M., just wear what you usually wear, and don't worry about how we get there, I got that covered." Brendan said.

"Okay, I'll get ready by then. See you around 8:00, Brendan!"

"See ya!"

May closed the door and Brendan walked back to his house. He exhaled in relief, knowing that it went smoother than he had imagined. May went upstairs to get her clothes ready when she gets out of the shower, as she wonders what to wear for the event, she recalled back what Brendan said.

"May, I have these tickets to the Mossdeep Space Center, and I was wondering if you want to go with me? Not that it will be a date or anything! It will just be an event for the two of us as friends! ...Not that it will be a date or anything!... ...It will just be an event for the two of us as friends!... ...As friends!... ...As friends!... ...As friends!..."

Did he really said that they were friends? She carefully recalled what he said earlier, she then notice that he looked a bit nervous and unease. Maybe he does want to make this a date, but he didn't want anything that could ruin their friendship. However, she didn't see him as a friend, she didn't even see him as a rival. In truth, she has a crush on him when he first moved in town. Unlike Brendan, she didn't act nervous around him, she stayed cool and calm. The reason why she is excited to go to the space center with Brendan wasn't the space center itself, it was actually Brendan himself. She loves the idea of spending quality time with him. She resume back to what she was doing before she takes a shower.

 

Meanwhile at the Petalburg gym...

 

Norman was at the phone talking to professor Birch, "Sure, it'll be great for my pokemon if you came by, professor." Norman said.

"Splendid! I'll be over around nine. Also, bring your wife, I think she may like it, too." Birch said.

"Not a bad idea. I'll call her over later."

"Oh, by the way, how is your son doing? I saw him earlier today looking a bit unease."

"Brendan? He's fine. In fact, he is going to the Mossdeep Space Center with your daughter, May."

"Really? Brendan never told me this before."

"He probably got nervous about seeing May. Did you know that my son, the champion, has a crush on her and he is way too nervous to ask her out?"

"Really, is that so?" He remembered that Brendan acted weird earlier, "You know that makes sense, because he looked very nervous when he came over to my house earlier today."

Norman chuckled, "See, I told you, he got cold feet. But there is no doubt that my son likes your daughter."

"I see what you mean, because my daughter also likes your son as well."

"Really?!" Norman exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm. But just like him, she's way too nervous to ask him out. But with this opportunity they have, I'm pretty sure that they will have a splendid time over there."

"Funny isn't it? Both of our kids are harboring romantic feelings for each other, but they are having a difficult time finding ways to express them. Wouldn't you say, professor?"

"Yes, indeed. Well, I must get ready."

"Okay, I'll see you around nine, professor." They both hung up.

 

Meanwhile at Brendan's house...

 

Brendan got out of the shower and got dressed for their 'event'. He wore his usual clothing that he wore when he was out on his journey. He looked at the bathroom mirror, smacks his cheeks together, and said to himself, "I cannot get nervous every time I'm around her. I must be strong. I can make it through this date....I mean event!" He exited out the bathroom, said bye to his mother, and went May's house to see if she was ready.

 

Meanwhile at May's house...

 

May got out of the shower and got dressed for their 'event'. She wore her usual clothing that she wore when she was out on her journey. She exits the bathroom and went to her room to get her stuff ready. She brought her Pokenav in case of emergencies, she brought at least one strong pokemon in her party, though she is hoping that she won't need it, and she brought along her own cash. She looked at her vanity mirror to fix her hair and she saw her picture frame that was on her vanity that shows her and Brendan. She picks up the frame and remembers the moments that they had together in their adventures. Sure, some moments were short, but it was enough for her. She hugged the picture frame close to her chest and smiled at those memories. She placed it back and heads outside after she said bye to her mother. 

They both saw each other coming their way and they stopped right where the entrance sign was, they both smiled in greetings and Brendan asked her, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Ready."

Brendan sends out his father's Swellow, He got on and May got on after him and holds him tight as they were about to soar above the night sky. Brendan blushed as she holds him, but he took a deep breath and calmed down. The Swallow Pokémon flaps it's wings and ascends in the sky. They both viewed the Hoenn region from above and they saw how beautiful it was as they flew to Mossdeep City. It was only a few minutes when they arrived. He sends Swellow back to it's pokeball and they both headed to the Mossdeep Space Center. They enter inside and saw how amazing the place is, it looks like that you are in outer space. They were astonished of this place.

"So, what do we do first?" Brendan asked.

"Let's get some souvenirs." May suggested.

They went to the shop and bought some souvenirs. May bought some stuffed dolls while Brendan bought a beanie bag that was design like a Snorlax wearing a space suit. They took photos at the life size cutout photo board that has an astronaut's body. May was the first one to be in it while Brendan took pictures of it. Then, Brendan was the next one to be in it while May took some photos. They look at their photos and had a laugh when they saw how ridiculous they look. They went to the food court to get something to eat before they can see the star show. As they ate, Brendan was the first to notice that an old friend was here at the center. He waved at him and May saw who it was and she beckoned him to come hang out with them.

"Hey there, I didn't know that you would be here, Wally." Brendan said.

"I'm actually here because me and my family are here for the star show." Wally said.

"Are you having a great time, Wally?" May asked.

"I am. Thank you for asking." Wally replied.

"So, you've been training hard?" Brendan asked.

"I have. But I still have a long way to go if I want to become strong as you two." Wally responded.

"Hey, since you're here, why not hang out with us for a little while longer?" Brendan asked.

"I was just about to ask him that, Brendan." May said.

"I would love to, but this is a family event we're doing here. All of my family are here and I want to be with them right now. Besides, I really don't want to ruin your guys' date.

Brendan and May both choked on their foods for a second and coughed out some of their snacks.

"It's not a date!" They both said simultaneously.

"Really? Because it looked like you were." Wally said.

"It's just an event between friends, that's all." Brendan said.

"That's right, between friends." May said.

"But Brendan, didn't you said that May was so beautiful that you wanted to look good for her? I assume that you have a crush on her?" Wally asked.

Brendan blushed, "W-Well, that's because...um..."

"You mean, you feel that way towards me?" May asked Brendan with a tint of pink blush on her cheeks.

"And May, didn't you said that you liked Brendan? Because I assume that Brendan likes you as well." Wally asked.

May's cheeks turned from pink to red in an instant when he said that, "Uh...well..."

"Okay, Wally, that's enough! I think you said too much." Brendan said.

"Ah! Oh, um...I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were supposed to be secrets." Wally said with remorse.

"It's okay, Wally. You don't have to feel bad about it." May reassured. 

"It's fine, Wally, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Brendan reassured.

"I think I should get going. I'll see you two later." Wally said and left the couple alone.

Brendan slumped back against his chair, "Well, I guess the secret is out now."

"You can say that again." May commented. 

Brendan and May heard the announcement for the star show, "Attention! The star show will begin in five minutes! I repeat, the star show will begin in five minutes! Please take your seat in the observation room to watch the star show! Thank you and enjoy the show!"

"I guess we should take our seat then." Brendan said.

"Okay, let's go." May said.

They headed for the observation room and saw that it was packed and there was almost no seats. They saw the seats that were in the back and decided to sit over there. Despite being in the back, they have a great view of the show. The lights were dimmed and the show was about to start any minute.

"...May."

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Now that the secret is out, I have to confess."

"What is it?" She knows what it is, but she wants to hear it from his own mouth.

"I actually want this to be a date, but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable about it."

She smiled at him, "Oh Brendan, of course I'm not uncomfortable about it. In fact, I love spending some time with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like you and you like me. So let's not be awkward about it and actually treat this like a real date."

He smiled, "That sounds fine."

Then, the lights were off and the show began. They saw the amazing stars shooting by and the audience were in awe in amazement. As they watch the beautiful stars going by, Brendan accidently touched May's hand. He flinch his hand back and they both stared at each other. He eased up when she smiled in reassurance and their fingers intertwine as they watched the show. A few minutes passed by and they looked at each other once more. They stared at each other's pupil and thought that they could actually do what they have always imagined. They leaned their face closer, closed their eyes, and let their lips touch upon each other. Their hearts beat faster as they kissed, they didn't even paid attention to the show. It lasted for a minute when they pulled away and they both smiled and they were glad that they did it. A few more minutes passed by and the star show was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes today's star show. We hope you've enjoyed the show. When exiting, exit to your right and throw your trash on your way out. Thank you and get home safe." The announcer said.

"That was amazing... the kiss and the show I mean." May said while blushing.

"I'm glad you liked it... both the kiss and the show." Brendan said with some blush on his face.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Brendan. I've really enjoyed spending time with you."

"No problem. I've enjoyed spending time with you, too."

They exited the Mossdeep Space Center and they flew back home. "You know, I'm not even tired yet. How about we keep this night going and hang out at your place." May said.

"That's a great idea! But what about your parents?" Brendan asked.

"I'll let them know that I'm back first before I get to your place."

"Okay, I'll let my parents know that you're coming."

"Okay, I'll be back."

They went back to their houses after they kissed. When Brendan went inside his house, there was no one here. He saw a note that was hanging on the fridge, he read what the note said.

"Hey, Brendan! Sorry I'm not here right now, but, the professor has a key stone for mega evolving pokemon and he is going to give it to your father! Right now, your father and the professor are searching for a mega stone for his pokemon while I'm going watch over the gym. If you're hungry, there are some leftovers from last night. I'm not going to be home until morning. Love, mom."

'Cool. Dad now has a key stone for mega evolving his pokemon. Maybe I'll battle him again when he gets the hang of mega evolution.' He thought. There was a knock on his door and he knows who it is. "Come in." He said.

May entered inside, "Hello!"

"Hey, May." They shared a kiss.

"Where's your parents?"

"They're at the gym." He explained everything to her.

"Cool. I can't wait to see you and your dad battle again."

"I can't wait, also."

"So, what shall we do tonight?"

"Uh...I have no idea. I thought that you knew."

"Hmmm...how about we watch some videos from the internet?"

"All right, maybe we can watch some funny videos as well. Oh, by the way, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Got anything to eat?"

"I have some leftovers."

They went upstairs to Brendan's room and watch videos from the internet. The videos they watched amused them as they ate some leftovers. After a few videos, May got bored and they stopped watching the videos. Instead, they sat at the bed and started to make out. They make out for a few minutes, relishing the taste of each other's lips. May got a bit bold and slipped her tongue in the make out session. Brendan was surprised at first, but he soon went with flow and slipped his tongue into the make out session as well. Their tongues wrangle for dominance and their saliva dribble down to their chins. She clenched his shirt and she tried to lift it off him, but he stopped her. 

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to scar you if we continue like this."

She smiled, "Yes I'm sure. I wanna do this with you, the man that I love."

He smiled, "Okay, just wanting to make sure."

He pulled off his shirt before they resumed their make out session. He grope her breasts through her shirt as she roams her hands through his tanned body. They broke the kiss again to lift her shirt off and unhook her bra to reveal her large bust. He sucks her right breast as he massages the other one. She quietly moans and held his head. He grazed her nipple with his teeth as he carefully nips. His tongue swirl around her nipple, he also licks it, plucks it with his teeth, and gnaw at it. Her moans got a little louder and she squirmed in ecstasy. While his mouth was pleasuring her right breast, his hand was giving it an equal treatment. He squeezed her left breast, moving it in circular motion. Her breasts felt like pillows to him, he plays with her nipple by plucking and twisting it. He gently pushes her down on the bed as they were having fun with foreplay. While he pleasures her bosoms, May took off his pants and left him in his boxers. He continues to pleasure her breasts for a few more minutes before he pulled away. He stripped her pants off, but before he could take away her last piece of clothing, she placed her hands on the edges of his boxers. In synchronization, they both pulled off their last piece of clothing and they were revealed of their naked glory. He looked at her to see if she was ready, she signal him to continue on and with ease, he slowly inserts his dick inside her hot and tight pussy. As his member pushes forward to her womb, May felt a tiny pain and she groaned when he pushes deeper. He felt her barrier and he looked at her to see if she was really sure. Before she even signaled him to go on, she stroke his cheek with her hand. Her fingers stroke through his hair and her index finger traced his scar that was on his head. She placed her hands on his back and signaled him to go on. He pushed his member through her barrier and she groaned in pain. 

Brendan panicked, "Ah! Are you okay!? Should I stop?!"

"No, wait! I'm...I'm fine." She groaned as she goes through the pain.

"Are you sure, because we can stop now, if you want."

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just don't move for a bit." Blood trickles out of her womb and on his bedsheets.

They both tongue kiss while May was getting used to Brendan's size. They pulled away and he said, "May, your insides are so warm and tight. And you are getting so wet."

"And you're so big. Your thing is pulsating inside of me."

"I love you, May."

"I love you, too, Brendan." They shared another kiss that lasts for a few seconds before they pulled away, "Hey, you can move now."

He protested, "But..."

She placed her finger on his lips to silence him, "It's fine as long as it's slow. I want to feel good with you, okay?"

He saw no traces of nervousness on her face. He nodded and said, "Okay, I'll do it." With ease, he slowly pulls out and pushes his member back inside. She still feels the pain, but she knows that it will go away soon. With just few thrusts, the pain was gone and she was moaning in pleasure. Brendan boosted a bit of his pace as he thrusts. Her juices were leaking out each time he strikes at her womb. Her walls were squeezing his shaft as he boosted more of his speed. A sheet of sweat was beginning to form on Brendan's taut and tanned body. Her hands were roaming around his sweaty body and she rubbed his chest before she pinched and pulled his nipples. He thrust deep and hard in her womb and it caused her breasts to jiggle and she moaned loudly with bliss. They tongue kissed again as he continues to pound her womb. Their tongues dance to the beat of his thrusting rhythm as their fingers intertwine. He suddenly felt the urge to release his seeds. He warned her, "I can't hold it! I'm gonna come!"

"Yes, yes, come in me!" She gripped his hand as he thrust harder, faster, and deeper. More and more of her juices leaked out of her womb and some of her juices even seeped out of her slit and trickled down on the bedsheets were her virgin blood was. Her walls were squeezing his member tighter and tighter while he pounds her harder and harder. It was only a few moments when they finally reached their orgasm and they both shout in rapture. Brendan released so much seeds, that some of them were spilled out of her womb, he pulled out and spurt the last of his load on her face and bust. She sighed in bliss, eased her grip on his hand, and savored the feeling of the afterglow. Brendan collapsed and his face fell on her huge bust, he snuggled in them as he catches his breath. She stroke his hair as he pants for air. "Hey..."

He looked up to her, "Yeah?"

"You still feel up for another round?" She smiled sexily.

He smirked, "Sure, I can go for the next one."

She giggled, "Okay, but this time, let me be the one on top."

"I see no problems with that."

They flipped each other over so that May was on top, both of their hands intertwine for her balance and she lowered down on his hard shaft. She moaned as his shaft goes deeper and deeper inside her and she wouldn't stop until it was fully sheathed inside her. Brendan groaned in pleasure as he enjoyed the feeling of her wet, hot, tight walls squeezing his shaft again.

"It's all the way in!" She moaned.

"In this position, I can go deeper inside your womb than before." He groaned.

She relish the feeling of his hard member before she moves. She slowly push herself up before she impales herself down on his shaft again. She does this for a few times until she gets the hang of it and started to bounce on his hard member. Brendan wanted to thrust with her, but he decided to hold that off and let May enjoy the pleasurable feeling surging through her body. Soon, her taut body was beginning to get covered in sweat and he thought that she would never get even more sexier and more beautiful than before. With her sweat combined, he gazed at her bouncing boobs. He thought they looked beautiful and amazing, especially when they were covered in sweat. She stopped bouncing and started to grind on his member. His closed his eyes and groaned in ecstasy as her walls were gripping on his shaft when she grinds. May likes the look of Brendan's ecstasy face when her walls gripped his member hard. She gyrates her hips faster as she continues to look at his reaction. His eyes were still closed in bliss, his teeth were barely clenched, his moans sounded cute to her, and his head turned as he felt his member was given pleasure by her hot, wet, tight walls. She decided to tease him for a while by grinding on his shaft in a erratic pace.

"Are you enjoying this, Brendan?" She asked while she grinds.

"May! May! May! May! May! May! May!..." He moaned her name over and over and that was pretty much all he could say.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She grinds for a few minutes and change from grinding to thrusting against his groin. She continues to watch his reactions, his eyes were half open, his face was sweaty and red, and his moans still sounded cute to her. She lets go of his hands, leans back, and thrust erratically. It was Brendan's chance to grope her bust while their hands weren't connected. He plays with her bust again as she moves her hips against his groin. She has never felt so much sensation before in her life.

"Your breasts are so soft and supple, May." He said as he massages them in circular motion.

"Yes! Play with my boobs as I thrust. Do whatever you want with them." She moaned as she thrusts.

As she thrusts, he pinches her nipples before he pulls them. As he pulls, he also twists them. He even flicks them with his thumb. It was an extra sensation along with her thrusting and his massaging. She stops thrusting and went back to bouncing and this time, not only they were holding each other's hands again, but now, Brendan could thrust with her. They met each other's pace and rhythm as they make love. Their bodies were sheeted with sweat and her breasts bounced and jiggled when he thrusts and when she bounces. The tip of his member can almost touch and feel her womb.

"May, I can almost touch your womb, and your walls are getting tighter around my dick." He moaned as he thrusts.

"This sensation...it's unbelievable." She moaned as she bounces.

The sounds of slapping flesh and lewd noises coming from May's pussy was echoing throughout the room. It was loud enough to be heard from downstairs and they were both glad that his parents weren't here, otherwise, they'll embarrass him instead of stopping them. They can feel their orgasm coming close.

"May, I'm sorry, but I can't hold it any longer!"

"I can't hold it any longer as well. Let's both feel good and come at the same time, Brendan!"

He thrusts fast while she bounces fast and they still kept up with each other's pace and rhythm. As they make love, he found her sweet spot and decide to hit again and again that made her yell in pleasure. It was enough for the both of them to reach their orgasm and they both shout each other's name in pure pleasure.

"MAY!!!"

"BRENDAN!!!"

Her walls clamped on his member and she came while he release a ton of his gooey seeds. The tip of his member was near the entrance of her womb as he spilled more and more of his pearly sperms. There was even a mixture of their bodily fluids seeping out of her slit. She collapse on his sweaty chest as he continues to come until for a few seconds. Just like their first kiss in the Mossdeep Space Center, they both smiled and they were glad that they did it. They both share a passionate kiss for a few seconds before they simultaneously said, "I love you." They both chuckled.

"I'm glad we did this. It's too bad that we didn't even go on an adventure together with just the two of us. Because if we did, we might do this sort of thing all the time. I really regretted that."

She kissed his lips to shut him up and said, "Don't be so regretful, Brendan. We're together right now. We'll make this up in no time."

He blushed and smiled, "I guess you're right, sorry for ruining the mood."

She smiled, "It's fine. I'm just glad that we're together."

They shared one last kiss good night, covered themselves with a blanket, turned off the light, and went to sleep. He held her close as she snuggle close to his chest. From here on out, their lives will be filled with happiness now that they are together.

 

I've always thought that white hat was Brendan's hair and I'm pretty sure that everyone thought so, too. But, I reviewed it a bit further and it turns out that his hair is actually brown. (But I'm sure everyone knows it.) It has always been this way since it came from the manga and I haven't read the manga. All I know is that he has that white hat to cover his scar or something. Do you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Any questions about my stories you would like to ask? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. When You Lose a Pokemon Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you battle a trainer, the loser grants the winner prize money. What happens when Dawn lost and doesn't have any money? (Yes, I know it's unoriginal. Most of you must have heard of this before and you might have watch some porn videos of it. I ran out of ideas, okay.)

Dawn returned her pokemon back to it's pokeball. She lost against her childhood friend and rival, Lucas. Lucas scratch the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. This is one of the few times that he has won against Dawn. Through their days as pokemon trainers, Dawn always managed to win and beat Lucas. She would mostly win against him, but she would sometimes lose against him. This time however, Lucas is not too sure whether it was luck or Dawn was losing her touch.

"Wow, I lost. Oh, well." Dawn said as she scratched her head.

"I guess that's another win for me." Lucas said as he continues to scratch the back of his head and smile sheepishly.

"But...I don't have any money to give to you." She said as she looked down on the ground.

"Really? Aw, that's too bad." He said as he looked away from her.

"But...I can manage to make this up for you...if you like." She eyed him.

He looked at her, "What do you mean?" He curiously asked.

She moved closer to him, leaned her chest forward to him and lower her shirt so that he can barely sees her chest. "I can give you...my body as your prize." She said with a lusty tone in her voice.

He blushed and turned around to avert his eyes, "Dawn! I don't think you need to do that! Listen, how about we just hold off on that prize money, okay? You can give it to me when you have it." He exclaimed.

"But I want to. I insist." She cooed.

Without looking, he asked, "Are you sure? Because I still think that we can hold off on that prize money or maybe even forget about it."

This was her chance to get undressed while he wasn't looking. As she stripped her clothes off, she said, "But I feel so bad not actually owing someone something. I just have to make it up to you. Besides, haven't you always imagine doing this sort of stuff with me?"

His face has just gotten redder than before, he actually does imagine having sex with her and takes her virginity as she took his. But he wasn't expecting to do this here out in the open in the woods where they just had their battle. "Well, I...um...uh, that is...er..."

"And not only that, but you also harbor romantic feelings with me, don't you?" She said with a smile.

"How did you know? Whoops!" He closed his mouth with his hands to keep himself quiet and not blurt out any further.

"Hee hee! I knew it." She said with a smile.

He twiddle with his fingers with his cheeks red as roses. "So, you want to do this with me just because I have a sort of crush on you?"

"Well, you're not the only one who harbors romantic feelings. I have a crush on you." She admits it.

He was surprised, but he didn't turn around to face her. "You...you do?"

"Of course. And since we like each other, this is one of the most perfect opportunity for us to feel each other's love. Now turn around and look at me."

He slowly turned around and his eyes were widen, his jaw dropped, and his face was now red as a Scizor. She was naked, but she only had her hat on and her scarf wrapped around her neck. "Dawn, you're, uh, not wearing any clothes."

"You should get naked, too. It's not fair if I'm the only one who is naked."

He took a moment to stare at her amazing body first before he took his clothes off. He stared at her chest, which was not too big nor it wasn't too small, it was the perfect size. He then stared at her waist and hips, it was so slender and smooth that he wants to snuggle in them. He finally got to the part where he stared at her legs, which were so gracefully thin and lean from all that walking around in Sinnoh. He finally removed his clothes except he left his hat and scarf on him since there was a gentle breeze that would blow them away and they both really don't want to lose them to the wind. They were both a bit chilly, but they know they will get warmed up in the middle of their action.

"All right, are you ready?" He asked with concern.

She nodded, "Ready. And I must say, you really have a nice body." She said with a playful smile.

He blushed and muttered, "Thank you, you have a nice body, too."

She heard every single word he said and she giggles. She leaned up against a tree with her butt up in the air and her slit weeping wet. "Come, Lucas. This is for you." She cooed as she swayed her butt left and right in a hypnotic matter.

"Dawn..." He rubbed his shaft to get it hard, rubbed his shaft against her wet slit as he held her hips, and inserted it inside her hot walls. She groaned in pain and some of her virgin blood seeped out of her womb and trickled on the ground. He took notice of this and he panicked, "Dawn, are you okay?! You're bleeding! Should I stop?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm...fine." She groaned in pain. "Just don't move, please."

He doesn't move and all he does is watch her writhe in pain as she get used to his size, "Dawn, I don't like this, at all. I think we should stop."

"No, don't! It's okay, I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

She looks at him and nodded, "It's fine. It will be over soon. So don't worry."

He was hesitant at first, but he took her word for it and nodded, "Okay, I trust you. But, if I'm hurting you, let me know, okay?"

"Sure." She said with a smile which in turn, it made him smile. It was a few minutes until she calmed down and the pain was subsided. "Okay, you can move now, but go slowly."

"You got it." He moved as slow as he could, he feels her hot walls squeezing on his shaft and he moans when he moves. "Dawn, its so warm and wet inside. I feel your insides massaging my manhood." He moaned.

"Ah! I can feel your tip touching my sweet spot." She moaned. Her drenched walls were spilling her juices out her slit and landed on her virgin blood as he moved. He slowly moved in and out, in and out, in and out for a few times until she notifies him, "You can go faster now, if you want." She moaned.

"Am I hurting you at all?" He asks as he moves.

"No, you're not. I feel fine. So please, go faster, if you like." She said.

He nodded, "Okay, if you say so." With his hands still holding her hips, he picks up his pace, thrusting a bit faster inside her tight and warm walls. "Ah!...Oh!...It feels so good!" He moaned.

"Ah!...Mmph!...Your manhood is hitting my sweet spot...please, Ah!...Go faster!" She moaned.

He increased a bit of his speed and strikes at Dawn's sweet spot again and again and again that made her moan loud in pleasure. As he thrusts, more of her juices started to leak out of her womb. His hands went up to her chest and kneaded them with love as he thrusts. He moves her bosoms in circular motion, he plays with her nipples, and he squeezes them all at the same time. She moans Lucas's name in ecstasy and held on to that tree as if it was an anchor for her life while the storm was raging on. He released her breasts and grabbed her plump ass. He massages them like he did to her breasts. He squeezes them, spanks one of her butt cheeks which she moans in response, and spread them apart as he increased more of his speed. As he thrusts faster, her walls were squeezing tightly on his manhood and in return, he squeeze her butt cheeks. More of her juices spilled on the ground and made a small puddle and lewd noises were made from her pussy. Dawn's sexy body was beginning to moisten while a sheet of sweat was forming on Lucas's hot body. Her moist bosoms jiggled as he thrusts with so much force while his sweats were dripping off of his slender body when he moves. He was on the verge of releasing his seeds and decided to pound her sweet spot.

But, before he can do that, he warned her of his coming. "Dawn, I can't hold it in any longer. I'm about to come!" He groaned in ecstasy.

"Me too! Let's both come together! Keep hitting me harder with your hard penis!" She moaned.

He clenched his teeth, gripped her hips, and pound her like there was no tomorrow. To make her feel even more good, he kneaded her breasts again with the same actions he did earlier. The tip of his manhood kept hitting the entrance of her womb over and over again which made her shriek in pleasure. Her hot, wet walls kept squeezing his shaft tighter and tighter each time he thrusts. With a few thrusts, he pushed his manhood deep inside her womb, shout Dawn's name in ecstasy, and released all of his load inside her while Dawn's wet walls clamped on his manhood like a vice grip and released her juices as she shouted Lucas's name in ecstasy. After their orgasms, they panted for air and Dawn's legs were like jelly and they couldn't support her weight, but luckily, Lucas held her hips as they catch their breaths. Some of his gooey seeds along with Dawn's bodily fluids oozed out of her slit and drips on the ground along with her mixtures of juices and her virgin blood. His manhood was covered with his own semen and her juices. Once they catch their breaths, he pulls out along with his sperm making a thread that connects from the tip of his manhood to her womb. More bodily fluids escapes from her slit and drips down on the pile of other bodily fluids.

"That was amazing!" She said between pants.

"I gotta say, it was wonderful." He said.

"I'm glad we did this, Lucas."

"I'm glad, too."

"So, you want to go for another round? Because I see that you are so ready for another one." She smiled sexily.

He noticed that his manhood was still rock hard and he blushed. "Ehehehe...I guess we can go for it, if you want to." He said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it back in and slam my dirty hole." She lustfully said.

He rubs the tip of his shaft against her slit before he pushes it back inside her again as his manhood felt her warm walls again. He thrusts his hips against her hips, her breasts bounce with each thrusts he makes. Within mere minutes, the sounds of slapping fleshes, lewd noises coming from her genital, and erotic moans echoed throughout the woods. He pulled her up to his chest, his sweaty chest was touching her back, but she hardly cared because she was too busy relishing the pleasure that she was given. One of his hands massage her left boob while his other hand rubs her labia. He looked at Dawn's erotic look when she is enjoying receiving a pounding. 

"So, Dawn, tell me how does it feel when I'm shoving my cock all the way up to your hot, tight, and wet pussy?" He asked while he thrusts into her.

"It's...so...amazing...!" She moaned.

He smirked, "That's what I like to hear."

Their tongues danced and played with each other. His hand squeezed her breast as he moves it in a circular motion. His other hand was massaging her labia, rubbing his digits up and down as he feels his own member thrusting up to her womb. Her walls were so wet, his member was coated with her juices. He took this advantage and thrusts rapidly, ramming into her drenched hole. With speed and force, he found her sweet spot again and decided to strike at it over and over again. She moaned while she continues to tongue kiss Lucas. Some of her bodily fluids seeped out of her slit and made a trail down to her thighs, it also made a trail from Lucas's manhood, down to his testicles, and her juices was dripping from them. With Dawn's free hand, she grabs and plays with his balls. He groaned while they relentlessly tongue kiss. She gave them a squeeze before she gently pulls them down. He groaned when she squeezed and pulled them, it didn't hurt him, in fact, he felt an unbelievable sensation when she did that. His hand left her labia and pinches her clit. She broke the tongue kiss to shout in ecstasy when she felt her clit being touched by his hands. She also released her grip on his balls due to the extreme ecstasy she felt. 

"No! Not there! Anywhere but there! Ah!" She said.

"Why? Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Well, yes. but...Ah!" He continues to torture her clit as she squirms in ecstasy. He assaults her body with pleasure by thrusting, kneading, and pinching. "Ah! No...don't! Please stop! It's too good! I can't handle this much pleasurable sensation!" She groaned.

"How does it feel, Dawn?" He asked in a sexy tone.

"It feels...way too good! Oh, yes! Fuck me more, Lucas, Fuck me hard with your big manhood!" She moaned.

He smirked and said, "As you wish." He continues to assault her body with pleasure.

He licked her sweaty and salty nape as he pushed his member faster and harder into her womb. He released his grip on her breast and pinched her nipple as her boobs bounce with each thrusts he makes. She felt more amazing sensation when her nipple was pinched and her boobs were bouncing. She moaned in rapture by all these wonderful sensation. She was so turned on and she was so horny and her walls were so wet by all of the pleasure she was given. She decided to move with him to meet his rhythm. She bounced on his cock while he thrusts. As she bounced, his manhood went deeper than before into her womanhood, practically kissing the entrance to her womb. She threw her head back and moaned into his ear. He kissed her lips before he inserted his tongue deep into her moaning mouth. She returned the favor by darting her tongue into his mouth and wander around his mouth. He freed her nipple to gently clasp her hand with his. In synchronization, their fingers intertwine and they held each other's hands throughout their love making. Her hand gripped his hand as she couldn't handle all of the extreme rapture she felt, he gently brush the back of her hand with his thumb. He stops torturing her clit and wrapped his arm around her waist as he thrust hard, fast, and deep.

She broke the kiss to say, "Lucas! I'm coming!"

"Do it, Dawn! Come to your heart's content!"

He slammed harder and deeper into her womanhood while she bounced faster on his manhood. With his free hand, he rubs her labia again in a fast pace. She doesn't want to come alone, she also wants Lucas to come with her. With her free hand, she plays with his balls again. They kissed again but with no tongue added, just a regular lip smacking kiss to increase the rapture. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their cheeks were red, and the action they were doing was made out of pure love. Soon, Lucas felt the urge to come again due to Dawn's playful action to his balls. It felt too good and he didn't had a choice, he needed to come.

He broke the kiss to say, "Dawn! I'm coming!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Within a few seconds, he shoved his member deep inside and her walls clamped on his member and her juices gushed out while he released his loads inside her. They both shout each other's name in bliss.

"Dawn!!"

"Lucas!!" She crushed his hand as her orgasms was coursing through her.

Some of his sperm leaked out of her slit and dripped on the ground. More of his seeds combined with Dawn's juices oozed out of her slit when he pulled out. His manhood was covered with his and Dawn's bodily fluids. Her grip was loosen when her orgasm came through. He continues to gently brushed his thumb on the back of her hand. Her legs felt like jelly and she was about to collapse, luckily, Lucas manage to hold her while they regain their stamina as they catch their breaths. Once their stamina regains, they shared a kiss.

"I gotta say, that was amazing." Lucas said.

"I know, right?"

They both smiled and kissed again, "I don't mind doing this sort of thing with you. Maybe later on we can go at it again?"

She giggled, "Okay, but if you win against me in a pokemon battle. Deal?"

"Aww, that's not fair! I rarely win against you!" He whined.

She giggled, "All right, we can do this again later on."

He smiled, "I can't wait."

They kissed again, "Now lets get dressed, I don't want anyone to come here seeing us naked like this."

"Agree."

Dawn puts on her panties, bra, and shirt while Lucas puts on his underwear, pants and shoes. "Where is my skirt?" She asked as she searches for it.

"It's right here." It was right next to Lucas, he picks it up and says, "Here." But before he throws it to her, something slipped out of her pocket that was on her skirt. He picks it up and sees that it was a wad of cash. "You did have the prize money all along!" Lucas said in shock.

"Oopsies." She nervously said.

"You mean you had it this whole time?!"

She didn't even bother explaining her way out of this one because there was no escaping from the truth, "All right, I admit it, I do have the prize money."

"Then what was the point of doing this if you had the money?"

"Didn't I told you before, I have a crush on you." She smiled when she said that.

He looked at the prize money and he remembered how she battled earlier. That's when he realized something, "Did...did you plan this?" He curiously asked.

She smiled while she squirmed sheepishly, "I guess you can say that."

"Does that mean that you lost that battle on purpose?"

"Right again."

"When did you plan this? And how did you know that I have a crush on you?" 

"I planned this when a certain blonde boy told me that you have a crush on me."

He knew what she meant when she said "blonde boy", 'Well, I did get all lovely-dovey near Barry whenever Dawn was around. I guess I blame myself for that.' He thought.

"After he told me, I hatch the idea of us making love far away from the town and in the woods. Where no one can hear us moan erotically."

He had a look of shock on his face. He cannot believe that she planned this. But, he wasn't complaining about it. He actually likes making love to her just like how he imagined it. "Geez, Dawn, sometimes I don't even know what's going on in your head. But for once, I actually liked it."

She still has that smile on her face, "I'm glad."

They put the rest of their clothes back on and headed back to their hometown holding hands.

 

Just like I said in the summary, I know that this is unoriginal. I couldn't think up of a unique story for Lucas and Dawn. For that, I apologize, I will do better next time. I don't even know if you like this chapter or not, but either way, please leave a comment and tell me what did you think of this story. Thank you for reading!


	5. Ebony and Ivory (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides loathe each other and a forbidden love has blossomed between four people. Will their love take them to a happy ending? (This is part one of two of this chapter. In this chapter, it will be about Hilbert and Hilda.)

Black City, a place where shady businesses can happen, where the tallest buildings are, and it has the most disgusting, if not, a horrible reputation this place has. White Forest, a place where pokemon can be happy, full of nature, and it has the most serene aura that it brings tranquility to anyone who comes here. Throughout the years, these two places have been fighting each other for many reasons. An example, a group of city dwellers from Black City have been harming the environment of White Forest by smoking, littering, and even almost setting a tree on fire. Some of the villagers of White Forest chased them off before they've done any real damage. There was this one time when a villager from White Forest came to the market in Black City to purchase some ingredients for dinner and did not have enough money to purchase the last ingredient needed for dinner, so the villager decided to steal from the market (Mostly because a city dweller from Black City robbed a market in White Forest before.) and the store owner caught him and kicked the villager out of his market. This recently, when a young villager from White Forest came to Black City to deliver a package to a friend that lives there, the villager wandered around the city to look for the address to the place and he encountered a gang of delinquents and they beaten the poor villager just because he entered their territory, he returned back to his village with bruises. When some of the villagers heard of what has happened to the villager that came back from Black City with bruises, they decided to strike back. A group of villagers came to Black City, they searched for the gang that harmed one of them and when they found them, they had a gang fight and in the end the villagers won. They returned home as champions when they defeated the gang from Black City. Everyone was congratulating them, even the mayor of White Forest, but his two daughters were disgusted by this.

"That'll show those rude ruffians not to mess with one of us!" The mayor said.

"Dad, you know that's just plain childish!" Hilda said.

"We're not supposed to be like them, you know!" Rosa said.

Hilda and Rosa always disliked the fighting between White Forest and Black City and they weren't the only ones who disliked it.

 

Meanwhile in Black City...

 

The mayor of Black City was furious about the villagers coming and attacking the citizens of Black City. His sons were furious as well, but it wasn't about the attack.

"How dare they! These villagers are nothing but weaklings and the citizens were beaten by them!? The people of this place did nothing wrong!" The mayor said.

"They did, father." Hilbert said.

"Those 'citizens' attacked that villager from White Forest first. In fact, I think they deserved it." Nate said.

However, their father simply ignored them. They both exhaled in anger. It wasn't always like this between the two sides, they used to get along with each other. In fact, the peacemaker was the one who got the two places to meet each other for the first time during his adventure in this region. Black City and White Forest were five miles away from each other and the two mayors didn't even know that there were this close to each other. That was when the mayor's daughters from White Forest met the mayor's sons from Black City. Every time if one of the mayors went to meet the other mayor, their children plays with each other and the four of them got along really well. Time after time, they spent the day with each other and they grew up together. Soon enough, they developed romantic feelings for each other. Hilda and Hilbert fell in love with each other while Nate and Rosa felt the exact same thing towards each other. They used to hold hands, go out on a date, and they even had their first kiss. They were all happy to be with the ones that they love. But that all ended when the two sides got into a fight and they couldn't even see each other anymore. They were heart broken and upset about this and they didn't had the peacemaker with them anymore because he died long after he introduced Black City to White Forest. But, even after their fathers forbids them to see each other, that didn't stop them to make contact with one another. Sometimes one of them would sneak out at night just to see them and maybe even have a make out session. 

Hilbert's phone suddenly rang and he saw the caller id, it's just the capital letter W, he knew who it was and he left his father's office and went to his room so that his father, who is still frustrated about the villagers, wouldn't hear their conversation. He answered the phone when he left the office. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hilbert, how's it going?" Hilda asked.

"Hey, Hilda! It's going great!" Hilbert replied. He continues his conversation as he made his way to his room and laid on his bed.

"So, I've heard that some of the people of Black City were beaten up by our people."

"I know, it's embarrassing, to be honest."

"Because your group got their ass handed to them by our group?" She jokingly said.

He chuckled a bit before he answered, "No, it's just that my father thinks that it the villagers fault that started the fight when in actuality, the gang members were the ones who started it."

"I was actually mad about the part when my father is so proud that the villagers defeated the gang members. We're not supposed to get revenge on the people who hurt us, even if they still tarnish our land!"

"I hate this fighting between us! Why can't they just get along like we do?"

"I hate this fighting between us too, but we can restore this land if we become mayors. But that's not until for another ten years at best. I hate that we never see each other that often, I wanna see you more, Hilbert!"

"I want to see you as much as you do, but you know our fathers won't allow it."

"Sometimes I hate my dad. He can't just see that we love each other. If only there is a way for us to see each other more often without our father knowing about it."

The fight started when the mayor of Black City proposed that he can have more land if the trees of White Forest were gone and that made the mayor of White Forest very angry. The trees of White Forest were very sacred and were not to be destroyed. The mayor of White Forest said that the pollution of the factories in Black City were harming the pure and fresh air of White Forest and demanded them to be taken down. That made the mayor of Black City furious and they got into an argument which led into a fight. Hilbert has been thinking of a way for him and Nate to see Hilda and Rosa more often. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, he's not too sure whether this idea is good or just plain stupid. But either way, it could lead them towards a happy future. 

"Hello? Hilbert? Are you still there?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Uh...yeah, I'm still here."

"What happened? You spaced off on me for a moment."

He took a deep breath, "Hilda, I have a suggestion."

"What is it?"

Can he really go through with this? "What if we..." He hesitated.

"Yes, go on."

"...What if...we...run away from home?"

There was only silence, Hilbert heard nothing but the sound of his heart thumping hard against his chest. Maybe it was a bad idea after all and he started to regret telling her this. Before he says something to change the subject, Hilda said something that brought relief to him.

"That sounds like a great plan!"

His eyes were widen in surprise, true, he is relief that she wasn't mad at him for bringing this idea up, but he wasn't expecting her to agree with this idea. "You...You mean it?"

"Of course! That means we can get to see each other much more often." She said in a cheery tone.

If she was serious about the plan of leaving home and finding happiness together, then, he might have to think of a plan on where to go when they leave their homes. "Hey, if we leave, where do you think we should go?"

"I thought you knew since you were the one that came up with this idea."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, "Hilbert, it's your father. May I come in?"

A panicked look appeared on his face, "My dad's here! I'll call you back!" He whispered.

"Let's continue this at night at White Forest. I'll meet you by the usual spot." Was all she said before she hung up.

"Hilbert?" His dad called out.

"Oh! Uh...Come in!" He said.

The door opened and his father showed his face. "My son, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He looked sad and he wondered what is he so sad about. He was hoping that he wasn't sad about his people losing to the villagers. He put the phone back in his pocket, "What is it, father?"

He entered the room and sat on his bed, "Listen, I've been thinking that I felt like this was my fault this whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's because I haven't been the greatest mayor of this city, but I think I'm the one to blame for all this mess. I think that those hooligans did deserve the beating of their lifetime."

Is he finally admitting that he is at fault and he should feel ashamed for feeling so frustrated about losing to White Forest? "Dad, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said with hope in his voice. His face almost looked like he was about to smile. 

His father nodded, "Of course. What I'm saying is that we need to increase the strength of our people. This way, we can fight back with brute force! These hooligans did deserve the beating, but they can become stronger if we train them."

He almost smiled face turned into a frown and his teeth clenched in anger, "That's it?! That's what you were so sad about?! I can't believe you!"

"Hm? What do you mean, son?"

"What I mean is that you care mostly about beating up the people at White Forest instead of making friends with them!"

"Son, you know that those people have no remorse."

"That's not true! These people only brings happiness, but you made them resort to violence and they fight in self defense because of what you did! Even my own girlfriend, who lives on the other side, knows this and she's not happy about what's becoming of her people!"

A disgusted look formed on the mayor's face, "Maybe your 'girlfriend' is lying to you and she may be the one who is training her people into fighters. She can become vicious when she wants to."

Hilbert became more furious when he speaks bad things about his girlfriend, "Don't! You! Dare! Talk to my girlfriend like that! She is the sweetest person I've ever known! And I won't let you talk about her that way!"

The mayor sighed, "My boy, I think you are becoming delusional."

"Delusional?! That's it! If you can't see what I see, then, you're not fit to be called 'Dad'! Get out of my room, old man! Just get out!" He shouted in anger.

His father left the room without any words to say. All of a sudden, the plan of running away seemed like a great idea. He remembered what Hilda said, "Let's continue this at night at White Forest. I'll meet by the usual spot." If his father can't see why Black City should get along with White Forest, then, Hilbert should just leave with Hilda, along with Nate and Rosa. 

Later, the sun was beginning to set and Hilbert was getting anxious for their meeting. He told his brother that he will be coming home later, maybe even late at night. When his father was asleep at his room, Hilbert sneaked out of the house and went to White Forest. Some of the people of Black City saw Hilbert exiting out of Black City, but they didn't even said nothing and just let him be. Hilbert exits out of the city and walked on the route that leads to White Forests with thoughts on his mind. What are they going to do when they run away? Where are they gonna go when they leave their homes? What will their lives be when they leave? Hilbert soon found the answer he was looking for right before he reached his destination. He enters White Forest and notice that there was not a lot of villagers out tonight, which makes it very convenient for him. He sneaked through the forest and makes his way to the usual spot where he was suppose to meet Hilda. He made it to the usual spot unnoticed and waits for Hilda. This spot is actually very well hidden and no one, not even the mayor of this forest, can't even find this spot. The only ones who knows this are Hilda, Hilbert, Nate and Rosa. Hilbert sat down on a rock waiting for Hilda to arrive, as he waits, he took admire of the usual spot. The area of the usual spot has a pond that was pure, clear, and clean like the lake of this forest. The grass was perfectly green, maybe even greener than all of the other grasses in the world. There were also flowers that grew on the grasses, the flowers looked very pretty, it reminded Hilbert of Hilda. And speaking of which, she appeared through the entrance calling out to him. He saw her and she ran towards him to give him a hug. They both embraced each other for a while before they let go.

"You're looking well." Hilda said with a smile.

"So have you." Hilbert said and pecked her lips which she blushed in return.

"Where's Nate?"

"He's still back at the city. Where's Rosa?"

"I believe she still back at my place."

"So I guess this means it's just us."

Usually, four of the young lovers hang out at this spot together. It's actually rare if there's only one couple in this spot. They both sat down on the grass and talk amongst each other. They never brought up the plan of running away yet, mostly because they were enjoying each other's company. They talked for quite a while and they never got tired of hearing each other's voices. Their hands clasp as they talk and shared a laugh. 

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Hilbert." She smiled.

"Me too." He smiled back at her.

"So, about that running away plan of yours."

"What about it?"

"What are we going to do?"

He lifted her hand, that was still clasp with his, and closed it with his other hand. "Let's not worry about that right now. The important thing is that we're here together. No one is going to break us apart." He kiss the back of her hand. 

She smiled and blushed, "Hehe, you're right. Let's just enjoy this moment between us."

She kiss him deep with passion and love, and he kiss her back with the same affection. Before the two sides fight began, their first kiss was amazing, its like a whole new world for the four lovers. Their second, third, fourth, and all other kisses they had were wonderful as well, it meant love and kindness for these four lovers. But since the two sides began to fight, their kiss had become different. It used to be wonderful and great, but now their kisses have changed into something else. Each time when they kiss, it became a thrill for them. Their kiss was still full of love and kindness, but also something exciting. That's when they realized, it was a forbidden kiss. They knew their kisses were forbidden, but yet, there was also excitement to those kisses. They realized that their love was forbidden like that story that they all read that one time. Their kiss, their love, even just seeing each other was forbidden. Doing something forbidden really makes anyone's heart pounding, their pulse racing, and their blood rushing. Their bodies lean closer towards each other and they embrace with one of their hands still holding each other. Her free hand slowly rubbed his back up and down with gentle tenderness and he did the same as well with care. His hand then moved from her back to her right cheek, he gently caress her face as he deepen the kiss. Her hand rubbed from his back and made its way to his left shoulder. After what it felt like an eternity for them, they broke the kiss and smiled. 

"We haven't kiss with this much passion since the time when we had our first kiss." Hilda said.

Hilbert smiled with his cheeks red as roses, scratch the back of his head and said, "I'm glad you liked it."

She took both of his hands and held them, "Since we don't know what going to happen to us in the future, I have a suggestion."

He had a confused look on her face, "What is it?"

Her eyes looked away from his, her cheeks were blushing, and she had a shy smile that was on her face. "Let's...Let us make love...Right here in this forest."

His eyes were widen in surprise, His heart was beating faster, and his face got even redder. "You...You mean it?"

She nodded, "Of course. I want to do this with you, Hilbert. I love you."

He could tell that she was being serious. He thought about it at first and thought that it would be great to make love to her because he does love her. He nodded and smiled, "Okay, then let's do this." Neither of the four lovers had sex before, mostly because they didn't want each other to be uncomfortable. "But aren't you nervous?"

"To tell the truth, yes, I am. But, since we're planning to escape from our home, we might as well make love here in the place where we used to have fun together before our home started fighting each other."

"If you feel confident about going through with this, then I'll gladly be able to make love to you." 

They both kiss again with love and passion. Her hands rubs his chest while his hands rubs her shoulders. Their kiss lasted only a minute or two before Hilbert broke their contact to kiss her neck. She softly moans as he kisses her neck, tasting her sweet and salty neck. He gently pushes her down as he continues to taste her flesh. When he placed her on the grass, he started to bite her neck. She gasped and moaned in bliss and her hands clutches his shirt. After he bit her neck, he licks and kisses it and he left his love mark on her neck. He smirked, knowing that it won't be going away anytime soon. Hilda decided to do the same of what he did and she flips themselves over and she kiss his sweet and salty neck. He quietly moans as he feels her kisses and he softly gasped when she bites on his neck. After a few seconds of biting, she licks and kisses his neck and she left her love mark on his neck. They gazed at their love marks that they left before they started to sit up and strip their clothes off. Hilbert was the first one to disrobe Hilda. He took her shirt and her pants off to reveal her white bra and panties. He thought she looked stunning and breathtaking, her body was like the grace and beauty of the forest that they were about to make love in. Her body was so slim, her legs were curvy, her butt wasn't too thick nor isn't too thin, and her breasts were big and round. It was Hilda's turn to unclothe Hilbert. She took of his shirt and pants off to reveal his black boxer shorts. She thought he looked hot, His muscles weren't that big, but she didn't mind. She didn't even mind that his torso was so slender, his chest muscles was small, and he has a small four pack abs. Before they can go any further, he asks if he could feel her breasts. She smiled shyly and said that he can. He knows that he needs to be gentle with her since this is their first time. With ease, he gently and carefully grabbed her bust. He massages them and gently squeezes them which made her moan. They both kiss while he plays with her bust. Her hands roamed around his torso to feel his chest and belly. Their touches was like fire to them. Hilbert's hands roamed behind her back to unhook her bra. After he has done that, he let the bra fall and broke the kiss to see her beautiful bust. She giggles and sat on his lap for him to lick and suck her breasts. He started on her left breast, he licks her nipple just like how he does when he is licking a post stamp to a love letter that he sends to her. He swirl his tongue around it, kisses it, and finally decided to place his mouth over it. He nibbled on her nipple while he sucks her breast, his tongue also started to lick her nipple. She moan as she felt the combination of his mouth, teeth, and tongue, playing with her nipple until it got hard. Once her nipple got hard, he plucks it by using his teeth. She winced and whimpered each time he plucks her nipple, she felt a slight pain, but she also felt pleasure. He does this for a few times before he gives her other breast the same treatment. As he sucks, licks, and nibble on her right breast, his hands clutch her perfect ass. She gasped in surprise and moans in pleasure. His hands pressed down on her butt as he roamed his hands around it. When her nipple got hard, he grind his teeth around it for a moment or two. She whimpered more in sheer bliss and she squirmed around in ecstasy, it was too good for her. 

He lets go of her breast to say, "Hilda, your butt and breast are so soft...they're like pillows." He buried his face between her boobs.

"Oh my, Hilbert. Ehehehehe..." She patted his head as she laughed sexually. 

After a moment of being buried by her boobs, he looks at her, "So, are you ready?"

She nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She got off of his lap and their hands got ahold of their underwear and in unison, they pulled it down to reveal their genitals. Hilda was amazed on how big he was and Hilbert was astonished on how wet she was. They took a moment to examine each other's genitals, Hilda was the first to study his fleshy organ. Her hands were petite compared to how thick his member was. She slowly rubbed his shaft up and down which caused Hilbert to moan quietly. She then moved on to his balls, she gently pats them before she plays with them. He softly groans in ecstasy as she rubs his shaft and tickles his balls. She then decided to place her mouth on his thick shaft. She only took a few inches of it inside her mouth and begins to move her head. She swirled her tongue around the tip and sucks on it. She then gently graze the shaft by the use of her teeth. He moaned in sheer rapture as she sucks, licks, and graze his meaty shaft. She stopped as soon as it got hard and it was now Hilbert's turn to probe her sex organ. She spread her legs for him and he leaned in close to her vagina. He spread her pussy lips apart with his fingers and gazed deep inside her wet hole. Her juicy liquids were seeping out of her hole and were dripping down on the grass. Her cheeks were red as he could not stop staring at her drenched pussy. He slowly slid his index finger up and down on her moist slit. She quietly moans as he feels her soaked pussy lips, he then squeezed them together for more of her juices to ooze out of her. The next thing Hilbert did was kissing her pussy lips. To Hilda's surprise, she didn't know that he was going to do that. He kissed them tenderly like how he did when he kissed Hilda. His lips taste her juices as he used his fingers to pinch her clitoris which it was hard like a pebble. She whined in pleasure as he kept giving her so much bliss and rapture. He stopped because he knew she was close to reach her orgasm and he didn't want her to experience it just yet. He placed her down on the grass with him on top and stared at her blue eyes. His member was position to her entrance and she gave him the signal to go on. But she does wonder if something that big will be able to fit inside her, she is going to find out soon enough. They tenderly kissed as he slowly pushes his member inside her, she groaned in pain as he kept going, but she didn't want to scream because she didn't want him to find out that she is in pain. But he knew that she was in pain anyway, which is why he kisses her to soothe the pain. Oddly enough, it was working and she almost didn't feel the pain. A few minutes has passed after he was fully sheathed inside her, the pain had subsided, but they were still kissing. She broke the kiss and signaled him to continue. He nodded in response and he pulls out and in, in a slow pace, mostly because he does not want to damage her any farther. Her whimpers of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. After a short while, he thrusts while increasing his pace. Her pussy juices were coating his thick meaty member and she moaned as he thrusts non stop. Her moans were ecstatic, they were music to his ears as he pushed his dick deep into her damp cavern. He gropes her large breast and licks her nipple while her hands were roaming around his small abs. They both moaned as they touched each other, her fingers were dancing around his torso as his tongue was tasting her tit. Sounds of slapping flesh and squishy sounds echoed in the forest, but fortunately, no one in the village heard it. They didn't even hear the sweet rapture of moaning between two lovers. He let go of her tit, grabbed ahold of her waist, and plunge his dick deep inside her, thrusting at a fast and wild pace that made her moan very loud. His member went in far deep into her womb. Her big boobs bounced with each hard thrusts he makes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him as she lets him rock her world. He slam his hips into her as they lovingly kiss. Her juices were leaking out and were spreading across her thighs. He released his grip on her waist and his hands snaked its way to her back and held her like if he was giving her a hug. Her boobs were mashing on his chest and it felt so good to feel her sweaty boobs on his chest. He wanted to come, but not until he warned her first.

He broke the kiss, "Hilda, I can't hold it anymore. I'm gonna come!"

She caress his cheek, "Do it, Hilbert. Come inside of me."

He held her and thrust faster and faster until he felt the urge to come. He wasn't the only one who was about to reach his climax. With his final thrust and their orgasms coming, they both said their names.

"Hilda!"

"Hilbert!"

His member exploded and his seeds were gushing out of it. His seeds filled her womb to the brim and her slit were spilling out her juices. Their mixture of love liquids were seeped out of her womb and onto the ground while his member was still deep inside her. They both pant for air and they were exhausted. After a few short seconds, Hilbert pulled out. His dick was covered with their love juices and more of his seeds spilled out of her womb. A moment later, Hilbert was laying back against a tree with Hilda laying back against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist with his fingers intertwine with hers. They were still naked and they were basking in the glow of their after sex.

"Hey, Hilda."

"Hm?"

"After we run away from our homes and find a new place to live, lets get married. Whaddya say?"

She smiled, "I would like that." She snuggled in his chest and they both kissed again. "No matter what happens, we'll always be together forever, right?" 

He smiled, "That's right."

She turned herself over and kissed him passionately. Her bust were squished up against his chest. His hands were wrapped around her as if he was protecting her from danger. They both lay down on the grass again with Hilda on top while she was kissing Hilbert. She rubbed her groin against his which caused Hilbert to moan in her mouth.

She giggled, "I can feel your penis pulsating."

"Your womanhood is throbbing as well." He said with a smile.

She helped him guide his member and insert it in her hole. She moaned as his shaft burrowed deeper and deeper into her womb. His shaft was so hard and thick and she couldn't wait to bounce on it. She placed her hands on his chest to maintain balance and she moved her hips up and down while his hands were massaging her huge boobs. Her moist walls were squeezing his hard meat as it was hitting her sweet spot over and over again. His hands were like magic to her, he moves her breasts in a circular motion while applying gentle pressure on them. He squeezed her nipples with both of his index fingers and thumbs, and shake them up and down. He tugs and plucks her nipples for a moment before he goes back to massaging them. She moaned and decided to bounce a bit faster and she moved her hands from his chest down to his small abs. After a few minutes of massaging her breasts, he went back to playing with her nipples again. This time, he twists them as he pulls them. She stopped bouncing on his shaft and started to grind on his shaft. She gyrates her hips as her walls continued to squeeze his member. He decided to thrust up at her womb while he plays with her tits and while she was grinding. He stops playing with one of her nipples to knead one of her breasts. One hand to squeeze her breast while the other hand plays with her nipple. He pressed his hand against her breast as he moves it in a counter clockwise motion. He'll sometimes pull her breast with little pressure and that'll make her shout in pleasure. His hand slowly twists and pulls her nipple that made her moan in ecstasy. Sometimes, he'll just flick her nipple just to make her whimper and moan. Bodies were beginning to get covered in sweat. She stops grinding and thrusts her hips against his groin. He stops thrusting up at her womb, so that she can take charge. She placed her hands between his small abs and slender chest. All Hilbert does from this point on, was pulling her nipples very slowly that will induce ecstasy. She threw her head back and gave in to the pleasure that he was giving her. After a moment of pulling her nipples, he let go of them and his hands went to squeeze her flawless butt. She lowered down and her moist breasts were squishing up against his sweaty chest again. She kissed him while she was still moving her hips up and down with the assistance of Hilbert's hands gripping her butt cheeks and moving them up and down. Their lips were smacking and their genitals were making squishy noises. He pulled her butt cheeks apart to let the cold air hit her butt hole. She shivered and moaned while he smirked and squeezed her butt cheeks. After a few minutes of lip smacking and butt massages, She sat up and thrusts at an erratic pace. He grabbed her hands and their fingers intertwine again while she thrusts. Her boobs were bouncing and jiggling when she moves against his groin. Her sweaty boobs were dripping off of her and onto Hilbert's moist torso. Their moans were erotic and at this point, they don't even care if someone from the village did hear them. All they care was for each other. Suddenly, they felt a familiar urge. 

"Hilda, I'm about to come!"

"Me too! Me too!" She thrusts faster and faster, her hands were squeezing his.

"No matter what happens..."

"...We'll always be together forever."

Her drenched walls were squeezing on his rock hard shaft as she thrusts faster and faster.

"Together...!"

"...Forever!"

Within a few seconds, their orgasms arrived and they shout their names in bliss, pleasure, and happiness.

"Hilda!!"

"Hilbert!!"

His member released his loads inside her womb once again while her walls were squeezing and milking the seeds out of him. Her juices came rushing out of her womb and coated his member. His seeds was filling up her womb until it was full and it seeped out of her moist hole. After their orgasms has passed, she collapsed on his chest and they were both panting for air. Once they regained their strength and catch their breathes, they both smiled in happiness.

"I love you, Hilda."

"I love you, too, Hilbert."

His hand glides the back of her beautiful hair, "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow, we have a big day ahead of us."

Her fingers were tangled in his wild hair, "Okay, let's talk about the plan tomorrow."

He chuckled, "Sweet dreams."

"And you as well."

They kissed once more with passion and fell asleep on the grass they made love on.

 

To be continued...


	6. Ebony and Ivory (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides loathe each other and a forbidden love blossoms between four lovers. Will their love take them to a happy ending? (This is part two of this story. Last chapter, it was about Hilbert and Hilda. In this chapter, it will be about Nate and Rosa. We'll start in the part where Hilbert received a call from Hilda and continue on from there.)

Hilbert's phone rang and he left the room, leaving Nate with his furious father. By the look of Hilbert's face he knew that it was Hilda calling him. Nate walked out of the office only to be stopped by his father. 

"Hold it, my boy!" His father shouted.

"What is it, Dad?" Nate asked in a rude way, as if he didn't want to listen to his bullshit.

"You know that I'm right. Right, son?"

"No, you're not." He answered rudely and turned the knob and opened the door.

"Wait!" He stopped him. "Tell me what I have to do to make things right."

Nate looks at his dad in the eye and tells him, "Maybe you should make up with White Forest and forget this nonsense fighting."

"Erm.... Would you mind explaining it in a clearer way?"

He sighed in annoyance, "What other way should I explain it? Are you really that dense? I'm saying you should give up on this fighting and figure out a different way on resolving your differences with the mayor of White Forest." That was all he said and left the room.

He walked in the hallway that leads to his room which was right across Hilbert's room. He suddenly heard his brother talking to Hilda on the phone, "Hilda, I have a suggestion." He knows he shouldn't eavesdrop on his brother, but whatever he was talking about, it was pretty important. He carefully leaned his ear to his door and listened carefully. "What if we..." He sounded hesitant, but for what reason? "...What if...we... run away from home?" Those words shocked him, he placed his hand over his mouth to silence his gasp. Soon, there was nothing but silence. A few seconds later, that silence was broken when he heard footsteps coming towards his way. He quickly pulled away from his brother's door before someone came by around the corner. It was his father's footsteps that he heard.

"Ah, there you are, Nate, my boy. I have something to discuss with you."

"Uh...er...what is it, father?" He tried to act cool as to not to arouse suspicion.

"I have been going over on what you said to me earlier and I've decided. I know a way to resolve our differences between my city and the forest."

"You have?" He said with hope and a smile.

"Of course! I suggest we increase our strength and fight back with all we got!"

His hope and his smile has disappeared, "Oh, what a letdown you are." He said with disappointment.

"I'll go share the news with Hilbert. Oh! Maybe I should act sad before I start being happy. That way he will feel a bit sad before I bring up the good news."

"I don't think he'll like it."

"Oh, pish posh! I'm sure he will." He went and knock on Hilbert's door. "Hilbert, it's your father. May I come in?"

"I don't think he's in the mood for guest right now, Dad."

"Not now, Nate. I'm about to surprise him." He cleared his throat. "Hilbert?" He called out.

"Oh! Uh... Come in!" Hilbert said.

He put on his sad face and poked his head in his room. "My son, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it, father?" Hilbert asked.

Their father entered Hilbert's room were Nate was all alone in the hallway. He sighed, 'He never listen to reasons. Though, I gotta wonder, Why would Hilbert commit to running away from home? Does Hilda agree to his plan? And what about Me and Rosa, are we going to run away with them?' Those are the thoughts in his mind. Never ending questions and he wants to know the answers so very desperately. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Hilbert yelling.

"Delusional?! That's it! If you can't see what I see, then you're not fit to be called 'Dad'! Get out of my room, old man! Just get out!" Hilbert shouted in anger.

"Now what did dad do?" Nate said in worry.

He saw his father coming out of the room. He closed his door and sighed, "Perhaps he's in his rebellious phase?" He wondered. 

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"Hm? Ah, it's nothing to worry about. I think it will take time for him to get adjust the idea."

"Sounds like he disagreed with you. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing personal." He said and left the hallway and went back to his office.

"Yeah, I don't believe that." He wonders if he should check up on him, possibly a bad idea. But he worries for him, plus, he has to know what got him so upset. He knocks on his door, "Hilbert, it's me, Nate. Can I come in?"

There was silence for a few seconds before he answered, "Sure."

He opens the door and sees Hilbert in a calm manner. "Is everything all right? I heard yelling in my room and wanted to make sure that everything is okay."

"...Yeah, everything is fine. Dad was just being an ignorant person who won't--"

"Listen to reason..." Nate finished his sentence together with his brother.

"...That sums it up." Hilbert said.

"Would you mind telling me what he said that made you so angry?"

"I...really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, I won't bother you anymore. I'll just be in my room now." He left his brother's room and went to his room.

He jumped on his bed and let out a big sigh in his pillow. He didn't want to ask Hilbert about his plan of running away, mostly because of how upset he is. He remembered that he was talking to Hilda, maybe if he asks Hilda or Rosa about the plan, he would know. But he doubts that Hilda would answer his questions, mostly because it wasn't any of his business. But maybe he'll be lucky if he asks Rosa if she knows something about the plan, again, he may doubt that she'll know anything, but its worth a shot. He took out his cell out of his pocket and went to his contact list. There were a couple of friends, his brother Hilbert, Hilda, and Rosa. Hilda's and Rosa's names in the contact list were W and W2. Hilbert has the same name for his contact list on his phone. For Hilda's and Rosa's phone, Hilbert's and Nate's name were B and B2. The reason why their names are like that in their phones was mostly because if their phones were lying around somewhere and if their father looked at the caller id and found out that it was one of the mayor's children, then they will surely get into trouble. Nate was the one who came up with this idea ever since the two sides were fighting. He called W2 aka Rosa, he waited for his girlfriend to answer. 

Meanwhile at White Forest...

 

"Let's continue this at night at White Forest. I'll meet you by the usual spot." Hilda said before she hung up her phone. She giggled in excitement, "I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what, Sis?" Rosa asked when she overheard the conversation. Hilda's door was open wide enough for her sister, Rosa, to listen to her conversation.

"I got some good news!"

"What is it?" She gleefully asked in curiosity.

"Let me ask you, do you hate the fighting between White Forest and Black City?"

"Well, sure. I hate it as much as you do."

"Well, Hilbert has a plan that involves me, you, him, and Nate, running away from this place and finding a happy place for all of us to live together."

"Really?!" She said in glee.

"Yes!"

Rosa squealed in joy before Hilda puts her index finger on her lips and made some shushing sounds to keep her quiet as to not let their father know about the plan. "So, where are we going to go when we leave?" Rosa whispered.

"Hilbert is still trying to figure that out. But I'm sure it will be great! In fact, I'm meeting him in the usual spot." Hilda whispered.

Suddenly, Rosa's phone was ringing. She looked at the caller id and saw B2 and she knew who it was. "Oh, Nate's calling me. Does he know about the plan?"

Hilda thought about it, "Mmm... Not that I know of."

She answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rosa!" Nate greeted.

"Hey, Nate!" Rosa greeted back. She looked at her sister and mouthed the words "I'll be in my room." She exited her room and went to her room, which was right next to hers.

"How ya doing?" He asked.

"Just fine, thank you." She replied as she laid down on her bed.

"Let me ask you something, did you, by any chance, heard anything from your sister at all? Like, did she heard something that astounds her or maybe even shocked?"

"As a matter of fact, she did."

"Really?"

"Well, she wasn't astound or shocked. In fact, she was happy."

Maybe Nate thought Rosa misunderstood him, "What was it about?"

"Gosh, I guess you haven't got the news at all."

"What news?"

"Well, I've heard from Hilda that Hilbert is planning to run away with you, me, and my sister."

"That was it. That's what I was talking about."

"Oh, I guess you have heard."

"I've been thinking about this plan of his and--"

Before he continued, Rosa interrupts him, "I think its a great idea!"

"What?!" He said in shock.

"Yeah, think about it. We'll get to spend our lives together more often now."

"Do... Do you really like his plan?"

"Of course. I'm tired of this fighting between the two sides. I hate it when I have to sneak out of the house just to see you."

"I don't like it as well. But, do we really have to--"

There was a knock on Rosa's door, "Honey? It's your father. I must speak with you."

"Oh crap! It's my dad! I'll talk to you later." She said before she hung up.

"Wait, hold on a minute! Rosa!... Rosa!..." She already hung up. Was she really serious about agreeing to Hilbert's plan, to run away and never look back? Nate, himself, has mixed feelings about this and he doesn't know what to do. He must tell her or else she'll never know. Next time she calls, he has to tell her.

"Rosa?" Her father called.

"Come in, Daddy!"

Her door opened and her father entered her room, "Rosa, there is a matter of discuss I need to inform you."

"What is it?"

"As you know, we, the champion of White Forest, have recently defeated the gang of Black City."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" She said in disgust.

"I fear that Black City will strike back with brute force and we may not be so lucky. I'm afraid that if this keeps up, we may end up in going to war. Which I'm fine with that, but, I must let you know right now that I forbid you to join the army that we're about to form. I don't want to lose one of my girls."

There was a long awkward silence until Rosa decided to break it, "Is...that it?"

"Yes." Her father replied.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Of course."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? 'We may end up going to war.' 'I forbid you to join the army.' You are sounding so ridiculous."

"Erm... What do you mean by that?"

"Instead of starting a war, maybe you should prevent it! I mean, you would risk the lives the people of White Forest and the forest itself just because you and the mayor of Black City could not make up?!"

The mayor was could not understand her, as if she was speaking another language. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

She sighed in annoyance, "Forget it."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I must continue on with my business. See you later, my dear." He said and left her room.

She sighed and thought, 'Is my father really that simpleminded?' She remembered that she was having a conversation with Nate and called him back.

Nate was still in his room with nothing to do but wait for her to call back. Then, his phone rings and the caller id is W2. He answered the call, "Hello?"

"Sorry about that. My dad just kept talking and talking and he wouldn't shut up."

"It's fine. Now where were we?"

"Actually, do you think we can finish this conversation later?"

"Um...sure."

"We'll talk later at a motel in Black City."

"Wait, what?!"

"I don't want my father to interrupt us any further. We'll talk more when we get there, okay?"

"Uh... But I'm not sure why we should go to a motel in Black City when we could--"

"Thanks! I knew you understand! I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye!" She once again hung up, leaving him sighing in disapprove.

"When we could just talk at the usual spot in White Forest." What he was about to say before he was interrupted. He looked outside of the window and sees the sun was about to set. There was a knock on his door.

"Nate? Can I come in?" Hilbert called out.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Hilbert poked his face in. "Listen, Nate, I just want to let you know that I'll be coming home later. Maybe even late at night. But I'll get back before dad finds out. I'll be over at White Forest spending time with Hilda."

"Okay. Are you going right now?"

"Not just yet, when night comes. I'm letting you know ahead of time, so that way you'll back me up if dad gets suspicious."

"I gotcha."

"Thanks." Hilbert left the room leaving Nate getting a bit concern about Rosa and the motel. 

The sun fell and the sky was replaced with the moon. Hilbert came by to Nate's room to let him know that he is leaving and he sneaked out of the house. Nate can tell that Hilbert was getting anxious, but so was he. He went to his father's room to check up on him and finds him sleeping on his own bed. Quietly, he sneaked out of the house and venture into Black City. He went to the entrance of the city and waits for Rosa to come. There were some people, namely gang members, wandering by around the corner. They were usually punks who likes to cause trouble, but they wouldn't even think about starting trouble with the mayor's kid. If they were to harm either Hilbert or Nate, the penalty was death, and the mayor does not want that right now, especially when he is striking back at White Forest with brute strength. They paid him no mind and just kept walking.

 

Meanwhile at White Forest...

 

"All right, sis, I'll see you later." Hilda whispered.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't get caught." Rosa whispered.

"I won't. I'll be careful." She whispered before she left.

Hilda was gone to meet with Hilbert, and now Rosa is leaving to see Nate. She quietly exit the house without making too much noise. She exits White Forest and she made her way to Black City. She viewed the beautiful and healthy trees as she walked on the route that leads to the city. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Then, she heard crunching footsteps, as if someone was stepping on sand and pebbles. The sound was coming towards her way. Was it Nate? It couldn't be, they were supposed to meet at the entrance at Black City. The sound of footsteps were getting closer, is it a spy who is going to infiltrate White Forest? A city dweller who come to White Forest to cause harm? She didn't have time to think about that now, she needed to hide. She hid behind the bushes and trees and waits for someone to pass by her. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and Rosa could see who it was that was coming to White Forest at this very late hour. It was Hilbert, Hilda did say that they were going to meet at the usual spot at White Forest. She sighed of relief and she kept moving. 

Nate was still waiting for Rosa at the entrance. He waited...and waited...and waited... Until finally... He saw her running towards him. In the blink of the eye she pounced on him as she called out his name and gave him a big hug that caused Nate to stumble and fall and with a "Whoa!" as he fell. She lovingly nuzzled in his neck as she tightly hugs him. He lovingly pats the back of her head as he holds her. She wanted to stay like this for a while. 

"Uh... Hilda? I think that we should get moving." Nate said.

She sighed in happiness, "Okay, let's go."

They picked themselves up and headed off to the motel. They both hold hands as they make their way to the place. There were some looks from the city dwellers here and there, but Nate and Rosa don't care. They made it to the motel and checked in.

"Welcome! How can I hel--" The desk clerk stopped in his tracks as he seen the mayor's son with the daughter of the mayor from White Forest. "My, my. What have we here? Nate, the mayor's son from Black City, and the daughter of the mayor from White Forest, erm, Rosa, was it?"

"That's correct!" Rosa said.

"So, are you here for something, or are you planning to get a room?" The desk clerk said with a sly tone in his voice. 

Nate blushed as he said, "N-No! We're just here because me and Rosa need to talk and this is the only place where we can talk in private."

"I see." The desk clerk said.

Rosa hands the money to the clerk, "One room, please."

"Very well then." He said and gave Nate the keys. "I won't tell anyone that you're here. Now enjoy yourselves. And by that I meant, have a lovely conversation." The clerk said.

"Thanks!" the couple said and went to their room.

Nate unlocks the door to their rooms and entered inside. He turned on the lights and saw how casual the room is. Rosa was stunned by how amazing this room looks. But they weren't here for visiting, they were here for a reason. Nate sat on the bed and Rosa sat next to him. They stood quiet for a moment, they don't even know how to break the silence and it was getting awkward. Nate quickly broke the silence to end this awkward silence.

"Rosa, I want to talk to you about this plan that Hilbert came up with." Nate said.

"About running away? I like his plan." Rosa said.

He puts a finger on her lips to silence her, "Please let me finish, Rosa." She nodded and he pulls his finger away from her lips. "I've been thinking about his plan, and I know how much you love it, but I have to disagree with him."

She looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"As much as I hate this fighting between this city and that forest, I can't just leave my home."

She looks down at the floor, "You mean...you're not going?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He rubbed her back, "But if you want to go with your sister and Hilbert, then, I won't stop you."

"No."

"What?"

She looked at him, "I won't go. I'm not leaving you here. I want to stay by your side. If you're not going, then, I'm not going."

"But, you were so happy about his plan."

"I was. But that was before you disagreed with his plan. Reason why I made this decision is because I thought that you would be happy about running away too."

"You're making this decision on your own?"

She nodded, "Don't think that I did this only because you don't want to go. I made this decision on my own."

He smiled knowing that his girlfriend is staying by his side. He held her hand and said, "Thank you, Rosa. For being here with me." He kissed her in gratitude and she let out a small giggle. "Quick question, why is it that we have to talk here? Why not have our talk at the usual spot in White Forest?"

"Oh, because Hilda and Hilbert are there having their own conversation."

"Then, how come we couldn't go over there to have a talk amongst with each other?"

"Well, with the way things are between them, I say they are doing the 'do'."

He looked at her all confused, "What?"

"Well, what I mean is that they are going to make love in the usual spot."

"Ugh! That where we used to play and have secret meetings with each other!"

She laughed, "I'm just joking! They are not going to make love at the usual spot. I mean, come on! Do you really think that they are doing it at the place were we used to play when we were kids? Come on!" She said and laughed.

"Ah geez, Rosa!"

After her laughter died down, she said, "But seriously, the reason why we are here to have our conversation is because we need them to have some space and give them some privacy. You know, let them think things through with the running away plan. I bet Hilbert never even told you about the plan, did he? You just overheard his plan, haven't you?"

He sheepishly chuckled, "You know me too well."

They both shared a small laughter before they began to make out. Her hands rubs his chest while his hands rubs her shoulders. There was nothing but a moment of sounds of lip smacking. Then Nate's hands started to move a bit lower right where her breasts are. He gently moves them in a circular motion that caused Rosa to mewl. He realized what he was doing and pulled back away from her. He was about to apologize, but she placed her finger on his lips and she smiled and let him know that it was okay. She took one of his hands and pressed it on her right boob and moved it in a circular motion. She moaned and mewled and he soon moved his hand on his own and placed another hand on her boob and they resume their make out session. She continued rubbing his chest up and down while he gently apply pressure on her breasts as he moves them. She lowers her hands down to the hem of his shirt to pull it off, but he stopped her. 

"Wait, Rosa! Are you sure you want to do this? Don't think we're doing this because I was the one who started this."

"I'm not. I'm doing this because I love you. And yes I'm sure."

"You're not nervous? You rather that we do it here and now?"

"I'm not nervous at all. Although, my heart is beating fast. But, I'm not afraid. I want us to make love right here in this city. I love you, Nate."

"And I love you, Rosa." They shared a deep passionate kiss that lasted for a moment. "Okay, If that what you want, then, I won't object. Please, continue on." 

She pulled his shirt off of him and stared at his torso. True, he wasn't very muscular as his brother, but he was decent enough, and that was good enough for Rosa. It was Nate's turn to take her shirt off followed by her white bra. Her breasts weren't as big as her sister's but they were pretty average and Nate didn't mind that her breasts were not as big as Hilda's. They resume making out while their hands roam each other's bodies. Her fingernails gently raked his smooth torso as her palms felt every inch of his slender body. His hands gently massage her breasts with love as he squeezes them to hear her cute moans. It lasted for a minute or two before they broke the kiss and started working on taking off each other's pants. Once their pants were off, all that's left was their underwear. Nate got ahold of Rosa's white panties while she got ahold of his black underwear. In unison, they pulled their underwear off to reveal their sex organs. Nate wasn't as big as his brother, but it was the perfect size for Rosa and she couldn't want it to be bigger. Rosa laid down on the bed and Nate hovered over her. She placed her hand on his chest to feel his heart, it was beating fast and hard. She took one of his hands and placed it on her chest for him to feel her heart, it was beating fast and hard. She knows that he is nervous as much as she was.

"Are you sure you want to continue? Because we can stop now if you want." Nate said with concern.

She nodded, "I love you, Nate. Even though I'm nervous, I want to do this. You feel the same way, don't you, Nate?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I am." They shared a kiss that lasted a few seconds, "Okay, let's keep going."

He position his member to her entrance and he slowly pushes it in. She winced in pain as he pushes his member deeper and deeper, he stopped as soon he noticed she was in pain, "Don't stop, keep going. Even if I am in pain, just don't stop."

He had to take her word for it. He keeps pushing and pushing until he felt her barrier. He looked at her and she nodded to continue. He breaks her barrier and she gasped in pain. Her mouth was open but she couldn't let out a scream if she wanted to, that's how much pain she is feeling. Tears started to fall from her eyes and a thread of saliva dribbled out of her mouth. She held her and whispered apologies in her ear. He wanted to feel the pain she is feeling, he feels so guilty to just let her suffer from this intense pain. A moment later, she calmed down and she lets out short breathes. He wiped her tears away and kissed both of her cheeks. Her hand reached out to touch his cheek and caress it. She smiled to let him know that she is okay and signaled him to continue. He kissed her before he moved on. He thrust slowly at first so he wouldn't cause her in any more pain. But soon enough, the pain was gone and all she felt was pleasure. She moaned her lover's name in pleasure and urged him to go faster. He did so and he slowly increased his speed. She grabs his cheeks and pulls him down to kiss him as he slowly plunge his manhood deep in her womb. Kissing Rosa and her walls clenching his manhood almost made him come on the spot, but he forced himself to hold back as he wanted to make this last. He increased his speed and rammed harder into her. Gushing sounds were made and her juices were surging out of her weeping slit. The sounds of her moans increased it's volume and she squirmed in ecstasy. Nate broke the kiss and he lifted her hips and thrust fast and hard. She was moaning like crazy and she grabbed ahold of the bedsheets as if it was an anchor for this wild ride. Her breasts bounced violently as he lunged his manhood hard and deep into her. Soon, sweat started to form on their bodies. Rosa was barely covered in sweat while Nate had a sheet of sweat formed on his body.

He slowed down and lowered her hips and she lifted herself off the bed and sat on his lap with his manhood still inside her. In this position, his member is even deeper into her than before. Her breasts were pressed up against Nate's chest. In unison, they both move into rhythm. She feels his member hitting her sweet spot while in this position. They wrapped their arms around each other's backs and shared a deep, loving, and passionate kiss as they moved. He played with one of her breasts as they still kissed, he gently moves her breast in a clockwise motion for a while before he started to pinch her nipple. She whimpered in his mouth, but she still kept moving as to not stop the rhythm of their love making. He started to twist them before he plucks them which caused Rosa to whimper in pleasure. He lets go of her breasts and his arm wrapped behind her back again. They began to pick up the pace, their moaning has gotten a bit louder as they moved faster. He can feel her moist bust rubbing up and down on his sweaty chest. Her soaked walls were clenching and milking his member every time he thrust upward into her womb and she feels his hard manhood striking her sweet spot every time he thrusts. Their lips were still lock as they moved faster, their kisses tasted like love to them as their eyes closed in bliss and their cheeks were red as the roses. Her delicate hands rubbed his smooth back while his gentle hands roamed around her soft back. They hugged tightly as they moved faster and faster until they feel an urge approaching. They don't want to stop, they don't want to break the kiss to let them know that they're coming, they want to keep going and make to the climax of this love making. 

A few seconds later and their climax have arrived. They moaned into their kiss as his seeds spurted inside her womb and her walls are gripping his manhood like a vice grip. They finally broke the kiss and panted for air. After they catch their breath, they looked into each other's eyes and they both said, "I love you." They smiled and shared a kiss that lasted a minute.

A minute later, they laid down on the bed with Rosa laying her head on his moist chest. Nate was still thinking about Hilbert's plan while Rosa was thinking what should they do if they were to stay here.

"Rosa, I've been thinking." Nate said.

"What is it?" Rosa asked.

"If we decided to stay here and if Hilbert and Hilda decided to run away, we do you think our lives are going to be?"

"All I know is that my sister's and your brother's lives will be happy. As for us, our lives will be happy as well."

"You're not worried?"

She shook her head, "I'm not. I rather focus on the present than the future."

He smiled, patted her head, and said, "That's my carefree girl." He kissed her scalp and in return, she giggled.

"I supposed we should get dressed and go back to our homes before our father notices that we're gone."

"Yeah, you're right."

They got off the bed and got into their clothes. They left the motel and Nate walked Rosa to the entrance. He kissed her goodbye and she headed back to White Forest. He headed back to his place and sneaked back inside his house. He went to check up on his father and he found him still sleeping in his room. Nate sighed in relief and went to go check on Hilbert's room. He wasn't back yet, and it is very late. He is very tired and decided to go to bed. He is sure that his brother will be back before his father notice that he is gone.

 

Meanwhile in White Forest...

 

Rosa made it back to her place and she sneaked inside her house as to not make any noises to wake her father up. She checked on her father and she finds out that he is still snoozing away. She went to check on her sister's room and she finds out that she isn't here and she is still with Hilbert. It was 4:00 A.M. and it was getting very late. Rosa knows that her sister will be back before her father wakes up. She yawned and went to her room to sleep.

 

Meanwhile in the usual spot...

 

A ray of light was hitting Hilbert's eyes and it interrupted his sleep. It was the sun that woke him up. He gently lifted himself up as to not awaken Hilda. He checked his watch and finds out that it is 4:00 A.M. and they need to get back home before their father awakens. He gently shook her awake.

"Hilda! Hey, Hilda!" Hilbert whispered.

She made some soft groaning noises and she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at Hilbert. "What is it, my dear?"

"We need to go, its four in the morning and we'll be in trouble if our dad finds out we're gone."

She rubbed her eyes more, "Okay, we need to hurry." She slowly lifted herself off of him and his member that was still inside her while they slept.

They put on their clothes and headed out of the usual spot. Hilbert checked around and sees that no one was around. "Okay, the coast is clear. You should head home without anyone noticing."

"Okay, but let's not forget about the plan that we were supposed to talk about."

"I won't. We'll talk later."

"I know we will."

They shared a kiss before Hilda went back to her place. Since no one was around, there was no need to sneaked around the forest. He dashed right for the entrance and make his way back home.

Hilda made her way to her place and quietly sneaked back inside her house. She checked in on her father and finds him still sleeping, she was relieved. She checked on her sister and she finds her sleeping as well. She smiled as she sleep so peacefully. She went back to her room and fell on her bed and sleep through the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in Black City...

Hilbert made it to his house and sneaked his way in without too much noise. He checked on his father, he is still snoozing away. He checked on his brother, he finds him catching some Zzz's. He sighed in relief and made it back to his room. He lied down on his bed and continued with his sleep.

 

A few hours later...

 

Hilbert, Nate, Hilda, and Rosa woke up. They checked the time, it was 9 in the morning. They were still tired, but they have to get up and make preparation for today. They ate breakfast, wash their dishes, and Hilbert told Nate that they should go to the usual spot to go meet with their girlfriends. He texted Hilda about the plan that they would talk about and to let her and Rosa go to the usual spot to talk further about the plans. About four in the afternoon, Hilbert and Nate told their father that they will be in the city doing some errands while Hilda and Rosa told their father that they will be taking a stroll in the forest. They had to make an excuse to leave the city and the forest for a moment to go meet with each other.

When all of the four lovers arrived at the usual spot, they took a seat and Hilbert announced the plan to Nate and Rosa. "I have an announcement to make, I have a plan that will feature all of us living happy together."

"I know, it's your plan about running away." Rosa interrupted.

"How did you--" Hilbert was about to question her about this until Hilda decided to butt in.

"Ehehehe... That may have been my fault since I told her about it." Hilda said as she sheepishly laughed.

"Oh...well...I guess Nate is the only one who hasn't heard about the news." Hilbert said.

"Oh, he knows already." Rosa said.

Hilbert looked at his brother, "How did you know?" 

"I overheard your conversation with Hilda yesterday." Nate answered.

"Oh...well...um..." Hilbert was shocked to hear that everyone now knows. "Well, what do you guys think about the plan." He asked.

"That's the thing, I have to disagree with you." Nate said.

"What?" Hilbert is shocked to hear his brother say that.

"And I have to agree with him. I don't like this plan as well." Rosa said.

"Huh?" Hilda was surprised to hear her sister say that. "Rosa, but I thought you were so happy about the plan."

"I was, until I realized that we can't just leave our homes." Rosa said.

"We live here in our entire lives and we are just going to abandoned it just like that?" Nate asked.

Hilbert and Hilda looked a bit sad, "I know how it feels, but I don't want to stay here with all of this fighting. It has gone long enough and it just won't end." Hilbert said.

"That's why we're leaving this place, our people just won't listen to reason and OUR people are suppose to be the gentle and kind people that we are. But instead, they've turned vicious and ruthless." Hilda said.

"But, maybe we can turned them around, make them kind again." Rosa said.

"After all, "he" would be the one to make them kind again and make this senseless fighting stop." Nate said.

"Are you talking about "him"?" Hilbert asked.

"That's right, "he" was the one who brought these two sides together." Hilda said.

"And after all "he's" done for us, we can't let "his" death be in vain." Nate said.

"I'm pretty sure "he" would want us to stop this endless fighting." Rosa said.

They all let out a sad sigh, "I miss that green haired buddy." Hilbert said.

They stood silent as they remembered the peace maker, N. They all remembered going to his funeral after he died of old age.

Hilbert looked at Nate and Rosa and decided, "If you guys don't want to come with us, that's fine."

Nate and Rosa looked at his smiling face, "You mean it?" Nate said.

"Of course. If you could, you can make our homes a peaceful place again." Hilbert said.

Nate, Rosa, and Hilda smiled at him. "For once, you have a great idea." Nate jokingly said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hilbert asked.

They all shared a laugh as they used to when they were kids.

The next day, Hilbert and Hilda got their stuff ready and left a note in their father's office. They said goodbye to their sibling and left their hometown. Hilbert and Hilda met outside of Black City and White Forest. They hold hands as they walked to the route that will lead them to their happiness, they went to a place called... Johto. Meanwhile, the mayor of White Forest and Black City received the letter that was from Hilbert and Hilda. They find out that they left the their hometown and ran away from the senseless fighting and violence. That's when they came to their senses. They have been fighting for stupid reasons and now they have lost their kids. Perhaps their children were right and they were the idiots who didn't listen to their reasons and for that, they couldn't see them again. If this keeps up, they know that Nate and Rosa will be next to leave and they couldn't bear that. It was too late for them to stop this endless fight and they could not fix what they broke. They were depressed and in despair, they decided to step down as mayor and they disappeared in the region. Without the mayor look after the city and forest, the people didn't know what to do. They were so lost and confused, they were almost about to start a riot. But soon, things started to calm down when the new mayors of Black City and White Forest stepped in. Mayor Nate and Mayor Rosa signed a peace treaty to end all of the nonsense fighting. Soon, little by little, both sides stopped fighting and the people of White Forest turned back to become friendly and kind people. Now, whenever if a city dweller comes to White Forest or if a villager comes to Black City, there was no violence, just peace. Months have gone by and now, Nate and Rosa didn't have to sneaked through the other side just to say hello. Anytime if Nate or Rosa comes to visit, they would have a nice conversation and maybe make love afterwards. They sent a postcard to Hilbert and Hilda and they both saw the photo of them and their hometown. It was back to its peaceful self. They should come visit them some time and more often. Nate and Rosa could not wait to see Hilbert, Hilda, and their child.

 

What did you think about the ending? How do you think it could have ended? Did you like this two part story? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. A Romantic Night at Hotel Richissime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena celebrate their anniversary by having the most wonderful night of their lives.

It was nighttime at Lumiose City, construction workers are done for the day, people are out and having a good time, even the Prism Tower is shining with beauty. Today is the day of Calem's and Serena's anniversary. He took her out to dinner, took her to the movies, and they even had a sip of coffee. The only way to end this wonderful night is to make love and they were both ready for it. Calem and Serena were at a hotel called Hotel Richissime. It was a place that was known for couples to make love here in this hotel. Calem and Serena were sitting on the bed, making out. He placed his hand on her stomach while his other arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Her hands were rubbing on his shoulders as they kissed. He broke the contact and whispered in her ear.

"I love you and I always will. I want to make love to you. I want to fill your body with pleasure and keep filling it up until you overflow with ecstasy." Calem whispered. Serena shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. His hand that was placed on her stomach started to lower itself down to her panties. His hand felt her soaked cotton panties, "You are so wet down there, Serena. Do you want me? Do you want me to take you?" He huskily said.

"Yes... please." She moaned.

They haven't even started yet and he already made her so hot and horny. This was going to be easy. As he gently massage her pussy through her soaked panties, he ravish her lips with his tongue deep inside her moaning mouth. Soon, their tongues began to wrestle for dominance. He pushed two fingers through her panties which caused her to whimper in delight. Saliva started to dribble down to their chins as their tongues continued to wrestle for dominance. Calem retreated his tongue back and gave her a kiss before he starts to disrobe her, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She felt so embarrassed to be in her underwear. She did her best to cover herself but Calem breathe down on her neck which caused her to shiver in excitement. 

He huskily whispered in her ear, "You don't need to be embarrassed. You are already beautiful to me." He gently brushed his lips against hers to ease her nerves.

She felt so calm and she slowly removed her hands away from her half naked body. As he continues to kiss her, he unhook her bra and peel off her wet panties. He broke the contact to see her fully naked body. She looked so hot and he thought she couldn't get any better. Her torso was so slim, her hips were very curvy, her legs were so lean, and her bust was the perfect size, not too big and not too small. Her cheeks were so red, she thought about covering herself again. But she felt calm again as Calem was disrobing himself. After he undressed himself, she took a moment to gaze at his body. He wasn't very muscular nor he wasn't very skinny, His arms were so lean that she would feel so safe if he wrapped his arms around her, and his member was incredible, it was seven inches. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips for a few seconds. She broke the contact and she kissed a path down to his sexy body until she reached his shaft. She gazed at his member, she poked the tip which made him groan. She kissed the tip and stroke his member and it made him moan. She then licked the tip for a few seconds before she licks the shaft. She kissed the tip once more and a thread of saliva was form when she pulled away. She stared at it one more time for a few seconds and decided to take it in her mouth. She only sucks and licks the tip and kept doing it until she tastes his pre-cum. She swallowed only a small load of his pre-cum. She decided to take the whole thing in her mouth. She slowly bobs her head and closed her eyes as she took it deep in her throat. Calem threw his head back and moaned as she worked him to his limits. She started to move faster as she plays with his balls. She pats them before she slowly pulls them down. He groaned in pleasure as she satisfied his member. Calem suddenly felt an urge approaching. 

"Serena, I'm about to come!" Calem warned. But Serena kept going and going until he finally released his load inside her mouth. She took his member out of her mouth and she showed him his load in her mouth before she swallowed it all. She licked off the cum that was still on her lips. That took Calem by surprise, "Did you just swallow my cum?"

"It tastes so sweet, it reminded me of your personality." Serena said.

He smiled, "The only sweet thing I see is you."

She smiled and leaned on him and kissed him with her tongue inside his mouth. He didn't mind that he can taste himself and he kissed her back with love and tongue. They break contact and he made a trail of kisses down to her perfect size breasts. He gropes them which caused her to moan and whimper. He gently squeezed them as he moves one of her breasts in a clockwise motion while the other in a counter clockwise motion. It got her moaning for a while until he stops to kiss both of her nipples and decided to suck on one of her breasts. He sucks on her breast for a moment and he gave her other breast the same treatment. After he was done, he resume making a trail of kisses down to her wet pussy. He stared at her glisten pink slit, she covered her face in embarrassment as he could not stop staring at her soaking wet slit. After a moment of gazing, he began kissing a trail down to her left thigh. Kiss by kiss, she can feel his lips getting closer to her pussy. Once her made his way to her dripping slit, he exhales on it with his hot breath and it cause her womanhood to quiver in excitement. His mouth left her moist womanhood and began to leave a trail of kisses on her right thigh. Once his kisses were getting near to her wet womanhood, she had hoped that he would stop teasing her. His mouth made it to her weeping slit and he gently blows on it and it made her womanhood tremble in thrill. He slowly slides his index finger up and down. She softly moans and squirms as he teased her slit. He gingerly spread her pussy lips apart and more of her wet juices started to leak out. Her face was many shades of red as he stared at her drenched womb. More of her juices were leaking out and soiling the bedsheets and after he took his time staring, he licked his lips and placed it to her pussy. She gasped and moaned as she feels his lips and tongue pleasuring her damp hole. Her cheeks were red, her mouth was open with a smile, and a trail of saliva dribble down to her chin. He increased the pleasure by toying with her breasts. Both hands were massaging her breasts with tender love as his mouth was pleasuring her womb. All Serena felt was extreme rapture and bliss as he assaults her body with pleasure. It was too much for her and she felt like she was going to come. 

"Calem, I'm going to... I'm going to..." Serena couldn't finish her sentence due to the extreme amounts of ecstasy she was given.

"Try to hold it in a little longer." Calem said.

"I'll... I'll try." She moaned.

As he was pleasuring her womb, his hands were giving her bust a massage of a lifetime. One hand was pinching and pulling her nipple while the other hand was squeezing and kneading her other one. She was panting and moaning as she tries her best to hold her orgasm in a little longer. She knows the reason why she was told to hold her orgasm in. He wants her to experience this wonderful sensation for a little longer before she came. He pulled her left nipple as he gently pushes her right breast down, he pulled her right nipple as he gently pushes her left breast down. He does this pattern for a while and it caused her to mewl and she squirm in ecstasy. After a few moments of pulling nipples and pushing breasts, he stops and kneads them. She moans loudly as she desperately tries not to reach her climax yet. However, it was a failed attempt.

"I can't hold it any longer, Calem! I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She moaned as she grabs his hair, arched her back, and let her orgasm rock her world as her mouth was open wide with a happy smile on her face and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Her juices came rushing out of her womb and spilled on Calem's face and on the bedsheets. He swallowed her juices as it was gushing out. After her orgasm came through, she fell back on the bed, panting and regaining her energy. After he gulped down her juices, he licked away some of her leftovers on his lips and gazed at his lover. Her face was a bit red and sweaty as she was catching her breath. Her golden honey locks were sticking on her face and her forehead. She never looked so satisfied. But that was only the beginning.

"Did that feel good, my love?" Calem asked with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Yes. It felt so amazing!" Serena said in pants.

"Was it good?"

"Yes. I love it."

He smiled and said, "We're just getting started, my sweet heart."

After he waited for her to regain her energy, he position his member to her slit. He looked at her and she nodded, meaning she is ready. He slowly push his member in her slit and burrow deep in her womb. She winced in pain as he kept going deeper and deeper. She clenched her teeth as the pain was beginning to get worse. Her tears were spilled out of her eyes as the pain will not go away. She didn't scream, but she let out groans of pain. He kissed her tears away as he kept telling her that everything will be fine to soothe her nerves. He stops as he was fully sheathed. Blood trickled out of her womb and soiled the bedsheets. She soon calmed down as he stops moving.

"Are you okay?" Calem asked with guilt in his voice.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't move."

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through this."

She shook her head, "Don't be. This just means that I give my virginity to you and you give your virginity to me. Your manhood inside me. Your love towards me. It just makes me so happy. I'm so happy that I gave my virginity to you and no one else."

He smiled, "And I'm happy that I gave my virginity to you. I'm so happy that I'm about to make love to you."

She smiled and they both kiss with love, passion, and tongue. After a few moments, she broke the contact to say, "Hey, you can move now."

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine after a while."

"Okay. If you want to stop, let me know."

He slowly moves his member out and in. She whimpered in pain as he moves, but she knows that she will feel good soon enough. He took one of her hands and clasped it with his and looked her in the eye. She looked at his eyes and his eyes said that everything will be fine, you will soon reach your destiny to pleasure and ecstasy. She felt so calm and at ease. After a few moments of slow movement, the pain subsided and she finally moaned in bliss. She signaled him to go faster and he increase his speed. She let out a loud moan as she tightly squeezed his hand. He groaned in bliss as he pushed his manhood deep inside her womb. Her walls were squeezing and massaging his shaft as he moves. Calem increases his velocity that caused her breasts to bounce with each thrusts he makes. Sounds of wet slapping genitals, moaning, and groaning echoed throughout the room. Their bodies were beginning to covered with sweat and they both thought that their lover would not get any sexier than this. With her free hand, she wrapped her arm around his neck and crossed her legs which caused his hips to push in her groin and in turn, his shaft went in even deeper into her. With his free hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and increases his pace. He leaned in and kissed her, her moist breasts were pressed against his sweaty chest. His tongue venture deep into her moaning mouth and plays with her tongue. Their tongues swiveled and they both mewled. Their kiss only lasted for a few moments before they felt an urge that was familiar to them. They retracted their tongues back into their own mouths, gave each other one last kiss, and broke their lip locking contact. 

"I'm about to come! Are you?" Serena moaned.

"Yeah, I am! Let's come together!" Calem groaned.

Her petite hand crushed his hand as he moved faster and faster while they tried to reach their climax. They both panted and moaned as his member was striking her womb while her tight walls were clenching his long shaft. With his final thrust, he pushed his member deep into her womb and released his loads. Serena blissfully moans as her orgasm reached it's peak. She feels his hot seeds filling up her womb. Once their orgasms has passed, Calem laid right next to Serena. They snuggled as they regain their energy. She placed her head on his moist chest and she can smell his manly cologne. He lovingly patted her head as he could smell her lovely perfume. 

"I'll ask again. Was it good?" Calem asked.

"And I'll answer it again. Yes. I love it." Serena answered. They both kissed for a few seconds. "I think we should get ourselves cleaned up. After that whole love making, it can get your body very dirty."

He smiled, "All right. Let's get ourselves clean then."

He got off the bed, picked her up bridal style, and he carried her to the bathroom. They entered the bathroom and Serena was amazed on how glamorous it looked. The room was lit by dozens of romantic candles. Rose petals were scattered on the bathroom floor and some tiny lit candles were surrounding the bathtub which it was already prepared. The bathtub looked so grand and it was big enough to fit two people in it. 

"Wow!" Was all she could say.

"Do you like it?"

"I do."

He smiled, "Then let's get ourselves cleaned up."

He kissed her as he placed her on the bathtub. The water is warm and the bubbles are foaming. There were some fancy bath products that were on the edge of the tub. He dipped inside the bathtub and she made some room for him. She laid back against him with her back facing his chest. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and pours it on his hands and he washes her hair. He gave the bottle to Serena and she pours it on her hands and scrubs his hair. As they were cleaning each other, they kiss each other with love and tongue. Their eyes were closed in bliss as their lips touched each other. When their hair was full of foam, Calem grabbed a bucket that was on the floor, right next to the tub, scoops some of the bathwater, and gently pours it all over her. She gave the bucket to her and she scoops up some bathwater and she tried her best to gently pour it all over him. But she failed and accidently dumps the whole bucket on his head. He lifted the bucket off his head and peeked at her. She tried to apologize, but he let out a smile and laughed, she laughed along with him. He puts the bucket back on the floor and grabbed a bottle of body wash and a bath sponge. He pours it on the sponge and lathers it with his hands. Once it was soapy enough, he tells her to turn around and he washes her back. He got her shoulders clean as well and scrubs her neck. If he wanted to wash her whole body he needed her to stand up. They stood on the tub while Calem was still washing her back. He then scrubs her belly, legs, and arms. He decided that her butt needs cleaning too. He gently scrubs her butt, it was not too thin nor it wasn't too thick. He then got to her wonderful breasts, he scrubs them gently in circular motion as he did when he was playing with her breasts. She quietly moaned as he washes them with care. He squat down to wash her vagina, he looked at it for a few seconds before he cleans it. She heavily breathes as he washes her vagina. When he was done, he took a good long look at her soapy body. He grabbed the bucket, scoops up some bathwater, and pours it on her body. She looked squeaky clean. It was Serena's turn to wash Calem's body. He took the bath sponge from him and pours some body wash on it. She lathers it and scrubs his chest. She took her time as she washes his chest before she washes his belly. She scrubs in circles as she washes his belly. She then scrubs his lean legs and arms. She scrubs his back in circles, while she scrubs, she thought his back looks so sexy. She then washes his neck with tender care. She lower herself to wash his butt, she thought his butt looked so cute. It was then time to wash his manhood. She still couldn't believe how long it was. She gently and carefully rubs his shaft with the bath sponge. He softly moans as she washes his member. She gave his balls a good lathering too. When she was done, she took her time to gaze at his soapy body. She grabbed the bucket, scoops some water, and before she even thought about pouring water all over him, she gave it to him. But he declined and she tells her that she is supposed to pour the water on him, even though she did accidently spilled the whole bucket on his head. With confidence, she accepts and tries to pour the water on him starting with the top. But, he was a foot taller than her. He lowers himself a bit for her to pour the bucket on him. With easiness, she pours the whole bucket of water on him without accidently dumping the bucket on him. She smiles at her herself for not being so clumsy. After they were done, they lie back on the tub with Serena laying against Calem, with her back facing his chest. They lie there, Serena was playing with the bubbles like a little kid while Calem was enjoying the warm bath water soaking into his skin. After a while, Calem noticed a bottle of massage oil. He grabbed it and pour some on his palm and rubbed it on Serena's perfect breasts. She was startled but she calmed down when she knew what Calem was doing. She saw the open bottle of massage oil and she smiled and lets him continues on with his massage. She suddenly felt his member poking between her butt cheeks. His manhood was half soft and it was beginning to get hard. She took this opportunity and clenched her butt cheeks. He groaned and she did it again and again until she felt his member fully hard. She turned around, grabs the bottle of massage oil, and pours on his chest. She began rubbing it and spreading the oil on his chest. As they rubbed each other, they began to make out. Their tongues delve into each other's mouths and explore their caverns. Their eyes were half lidded in pleasure as their kisses were exquisite. She felt his member poking at her slit which in turn, it made her moan. 

She broke the kiss and smiled, "We've just made love, and now you want to go at it again? Cheeky, aren't you?"

He sheepishly smiled, "Well, I couldn't help it." He ended the sentence with a sheepish laugh.

She giggles, "Well, I actually want to make love again, if that is fine with you."

"Sure, we can go at it again."

She got off of him, stood up, turned around, bend over, and took ahold of the edge of the bathtub. Calem stood up, position his manhood to her entrance, took ahold of one of her hands, and slides his member into her fully sheathed. She softly gasped and moans, her tight walls welcomed his member by squeezing it. He groaned in bliss and started to move. He used his free arm and wrapped his arm around her waist and lower his torso. She felt his chest touching her back as he moved faster. She felt his hot breath breathing down on her nape as he thrust his member in deeper. As he moved, the bath water splash out of the tub and spilled on the floor. Even some of the tiny lit candles, that were on the edge of the tub, were pushed away by the torrent of the water, but fortunately, the fire was extinguished by the water before it caused any serious harm. HIs hard manhood was striking her sweet spot over and over again that caused her to loudly moan in rapture. There was one thing that Calem did promised Serena, he fills her body with pleasure and keeps filling it up until she overflows with ecstasy. It was an unbelievable sensation that she has never felt before and it wasn't long before they felt their orgasms coming close. Her hand crushed his while his thumb gently brushed the back of her hand. He thrusts deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Moaning and groaning and splashing water and wet slapping sounds filled the room. They were glad the rooms were sound proof, otherwise, they would have annoyed their neighbors. He thrusts his manhood deep inside her womb and released his loads. She gasps and moans as she felt his hot seeds filling her up to the brim. It was enough for her to reach her peak. Her walls clenched his member tightly and her juices were rushing out of her womb. After her orgasm has passed, she almost fell. But luckily, Calem was holding her and she was grateful for that because her legs felt like jelly and it felt like her legs would collapse at any moment. He brought her back down on the tub with her back facing her chest. She panted as she laid her head against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her while he catches his breath. After they recovered, they lovingly gazed at each other and smooched.

"Now we have to get ourselves cleaned up again." Serena said.

"I suppose so. After that last love making, We really need a bath." Calem said.

They got themselves cleaned up again without the love making. When they were done, they towel themselves dry, carried her to the bed and they lay down naked. She nestled on his bare chest as his arm was wrapped around her. The velvet sheets and blankets were covering them as they look at each other one last time.

"Happy anniversary, Serena." Calem said.

"Happy anniversary, Calem." Serena said.

They gave each other one last kiss and they both dozed off to sleep with a smile on their faces.

 

To all of the Kalosshippers out there, I hoped you've enjoyed reading this story. How was this chapter? Do you have any stories for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. Punish Me, Bad Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lyra gets caught by a Team Rocket grunt, (A.K.A Ethan in disguise.) Ethan dishes out some punishment for her.

Ethan was sneaking around in the Team Rocket HQ, looking like one of the Team Rocket grunt. Team Rocket has a plan for world domination and it's up to Ethan to put a stop to it. He checked the hallway to see if it was clear before he move out with his Feraligatr following him. Sure, he looked like a Team Rocket grunt, but that doesn't mean he should be careless. One wrong move and he'll be caught as a fake member who is infiltrating HQ.

"I can't believe these people think that I work for them. They are so dumb." Ethan said. His pokemon nodded in agreement as they kept moving.

He stops and checks the hallway again. He looks left, then he looks right. He saw someone sneaking inside the building as well and he knew that it was his friend, Lyra. Without even thinking, he approached her. He called out to her and she looked behind her. In her eyes, she saw a Team Rocket grunt.

"Oh no. I've been caught. Well, I'm not going without a fight!" She was ready to send out her pokemon.

He panics and he waves his arms in a gesture to not have a battle, "Wait, Lyra! Don't! It's me, Ethan!" He whispered.

She looked at him in disbelief, but she soon stand down when she stops and sees his face. "Ethan? Why are dressing up like Team Rocket?"

"I'm trying to sneak in the building. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to sneak in the building. But I see that your idea of sneaking in is way much better."

"Listen, you need to get out of here. I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"I'll be fine. I got my pokemon with me and they are strong enough to take them down."

"Well, that's true. But still, I can't let you wander around in the building exposed as a non Team Rocket member." He grabbed her arm, "Come on, Let's get you out of here."

"Hey, what's going here?!" A voice called out.

'Oh no!' They both thought. Feraligatr looked back and sees a grunt coming towards them. Feligatr growled and was ready to unleash an attack.

"Don't! We don't want to increase the heat. Just stand down." Ethan whispered and his pokemon did as it was told.

The grunt came by with a smile on his face, "Well, well. I see you caught an intruder, newbie."

Ethan noticed that he still has Lyra by the arm and he decided to go along with it, "Uh... Yeah! That's right! I have caught this intruder sneaking in this building. And I was about to kick her out. Yeah, that's it. Well, I'll be going and show her the door." He said as he walk past the grunt.

"Wait right there, rookie! I say we teach her a lesson." The grunt said.

"Uh... What do you mean?" Ethan asked nervously.

"I mean, you will bring her to the torture room and punish her." The grunt said.

Lyra let out a small "Eep!"

"Um... What kind of method do you want me to do?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual." The grunt said.

But Ethan was still confused by what he meant. "Uh..."

"Oh my g--! We don't have time for this! I'll bring you and the girl to the torture room and you'll take it from there!" The grunt said.

The grunt brought Ethan and Lyra to the torture room. Ethan and Lyra entered inside and saw that it was a normal room with dozens of beds. "Um... isn't this a resting place for, you know, to rest?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, we're kind of on a budget right now, so...yeah." The grunt said. He handed him a key. "Lock this door and do not let her out. She seen too much. Oh, by the way, in the desk drawer over there, there are some fun tools for you to use on her. You'll like them, and it's pretty handy for disciplining intruders." With these words, he left the room, leaving the couples alone.

They both sighed in relief. Ethan took off the cap and he returned his Feraligatr back into it's pokeball. "Ethan, would you mind telling me why are you here?" Lyra asked.

"Team Rocket has a plan that may lead to trouble and that's no good. So I'm here to put a stop to this. What was your reason to be here?"

"The same thing you are doing."

"Oh, boy. We're gonna be here for a little while until the heat dies down. I betcha the guy is still out there."

"Well nothing to do here but just wait for a while." Lyra was then curious about the desk drawer, "Hey, I wonder what's inside that drawer he was talking about."

Ethan went to check on it. He opened the drawer and his face looked shocked and the color on his face was red. He quickly closed it before Lyra had the chance to look.

"What was in it?"

He looked at her with his red face, "You don't want to know."

"What is it?" She walked towards the desk and she moved Ethan out of the way and she opened the drawer. Her face was redder than Ethan's as she viewed the 'fun tools' the grunt mentioned. The desk drawer was filled with sex toys. It has dildos, vibrators, you name it. She closed it, "Oh my gosh! That's what he thinks you going to do to me?! But then again, they do look fun."

He stares at her with a surprised look, "What? I've used them before. It's not like I use it all the time, just for when I'm so stressed out."

Ethan suddenly noticed an object under the drawer. It was covered with a cloth. "Hey, look. There's something down here." He pulls it out from under the desk and pulls the cloth away. It was a dildo machine, it looked like a small box with a phallus attached to it.

Suddenly, Lyra looks interested in it, "Oh my. It looks nice."

"Do you... Do you like it?"

"Well, it looks so fun and so advance. I like to give it a try."

He covers it up and puts it away. "Well, what shall we do while we're in here?"

She stares at him for a moment. She thought that Ethan looked so dashing with the Team Rocket outfit. "You know, with all the toys, being locked up in here, and you wearing that outfit, which you are rocking it by the way, it gets me so... excited."

Ethan looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying we should do it here."

"Do what?"

She sexually laughs, "Let us have sex here." She said sexually.

He was extremely shocked, "What for?!"

"Well, we may not get this chance again. You know, when in Rome and all that."

"Are... Are you sure."

"Yep!"

"Well, okay then."

"But first, lock that door so that no one will disturb us." He walks to the door and locks it with the key that the grunt gave him. He puts the key in his pocket and walks back to her and they held each other for a moment.

They started off with a kiss and Ethan carried her to the nearest bed. He sat down with Lyra sitting on his lap. Their kiss was full of passion and lust. This wasn't their first time kissing and making love. They have done it before, but now, they were going to do it in the enemy's headquarters. They broke apart and he was about to disrobe himself, but, Lyra, stops him.

"I want you to keep it on and I want you to put on your cap."

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"We are going to do a little role play. You're going to pretend to be a bad boy who molests cute girls like me. And I'll be the cute girl who will be at your mercy."

"Oh my, aren't we a bit kinky today?"

She smiled seductively, "You know it."

He puts on the cap and placed her on the bed, he removed every single of her clothing, leaving her stark naked. He unzips his pants to release his member. They position themselves on the bed with Lyra being on top. He has her by the waist, and he slowly lowers her down on his shaft. She mewls as she feels his member burrowing in her womb. He suddenly drops her on purpose and she choked out a gasp. He wasn't usually this rough, but since they were role playing, he got into character. She collapse on his chest as she pants. Her walls were so wet when his member was fully sheathed.

"Wow! You are so wet! Are you really that eager to try this kind of role playing?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know it will be great." She said in pants.

He smirked, "Then I think it's time we get this started."

She rise up to his face and their hands were intertwine with each other, "So you're a bad boy now? Punish me!" She crash her lips onto his as he thrusts. 

She moves her hips up and down on his shaft. Her walls were so tight and was massaging his member. Their lips smack as they moved into rhythm. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and their tongues dance to the beat of their love making. Ethan thrusts his hips faster as Lyra was trying to keep up. Her love juices leaks out every time she and Ethan moves. He thrusts faster and faster while Lyra was trying to increase her speed. His manhood was coated by her juices, it was slick enough for him to thrust at an extremely fast pace. Lyra tried her best to keep up, but she couldn't. She decided to do her best and moved as fast as she could. Her tight and wet walls were squeezing his shaft so good, he tried his best not to come on the spot. Without warning, her walls were clenching his member tight and her love juices rushed out of her womb. It was enough for him to reach his orgasm as well. His member spurted out his semen and was mixed with her juices that was flowing inside of her. Their lips broke contact and they panted for air. She collapsed on his chest as their hands were still connected to each other.

"That was..." Ethan started off.

"Amazing!" Lyra finished his sentence.

"You wanna go again?"

"Of course." She looks at him, "But this time, let's try some of the stuff that is in the desk drawer." He looks at her with a surprised expression. "What? I did say they look fun. We might as well try them out."

He smirked, "If that is what you want, then, let's go for it."

He got off the bed and went to the drawer to pick out an item to use. He brought out a rope and he shows it to her. "Ooh, that looks fun. But I'm a bit eager to try that machine that is under the desk."

"You'll get it soon enough. But, I will be the one who's in charge here, not you."

They were still role playing and she did let him be in charge so she doesn't have a say on this. "Okay, fine. I'll wait, but at least the rope will be kinky enough." 

He tied the rope to the ceiling and tied her hands up in the air. He took a moment to take a good look at her. Her body was still a bit sweaty from the last round, her breasts were round and soft, her chest inflates each time she took a deep breath, her pussy was still wet and dripping and it was making a mess on the bed sheets. He got on the bed, lifts her by grabbing her waist, and he plunges his member deep inside her which caused her to moan loudly. He lifts her up and then drop her again, he did again and again and again until she was screaming in ecstasy. He stops dropping her and decided to move her up and down. Her tits bounced each time he moves her. She moaned and gasped in pleasure, she wanted to placed her hands on his chest and ride him like there was no tomorrow. However, she couldn't even break free of the ropes. She had no choice but to let Ethan have his way with her. He stops moving her and he thrusts his hips forward to her groin. She moaned louder as he thrusts so fast and hard that it made her boobs jiggle. He placed his hands on her jiggling breasts and massage them with a mixture of ease and roughness. He twists and pulls her nipples as far as it can go and he instantly lets them go. He does it for a few times before he resumes his massage. The pleasure felt so good for Lyra, she couldn't help but move with him. But she stops when she felt her tits being slapped which resulted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"You're not allowed to move. You're going to stay still and enjoy the pleasure I'm giving you." Ethan said with a menacing tone.

"I'm... I'm sorry. It just feels way too good." Lyra said like a quiet little shy girl.

"If you be a good girl, I'll give you that toy you wanted." He said while still thrusting into her.

"O...Okay." She murmured.

"Now, continue with your wails of ecstasy. I want to hear it." He thrusts faster and harder which caused her to resume her moaning.

Lyra knows that Ethan wouldn't truly harm her, especially since they're role playing. But he is good when he is getting into character. Ethan continues with playing with her breasts, he mangles them and pushes them up to make them bounce. He was so rough but yet so gentle with them. She feels her breasts getting squeezed roughly, then she feels them moving in a gentle manner. Her nipples were hard and he flicks them before he roughly squeeze and massage her boobs. He tugs her boobs while he pinches her nipples which last for a while and he lets go and gently pats her breasts from beneath. He made them bounced as he pats like if it was patting a pet on the head. He stops patting and pinched her nipples once again and he thrusts faster. It made her breasts bounced up and down while her hard nipples were being pinched.

"Ah! Ethan, please, when can I have fun with the toy you promised me?" Lyra moaned.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Then, beg for me!" He thrusts harder.

"Ah! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please! Oh, please let me have fun with the toy! I want it! I want that toy to be shoved right up in my pussy! My dirty pussy! Please! Please! Please!"

He groaned and thrusts faster and harder. He grabbed ahold of her breasts and squeezed them hard. (But not too hard.) He pounds her sweet spot over and over again that made her scream in ecstasy. He thrust deep and his seeds gushed out of his member. She gasped and groaned as she felt his seeds spilled inside her. It was so good that she reached her climax as well. More of her juices rushed out when she reached her peak. She slumped and panted for air. She was glad that the ropes were holding her. He pulled out and got off the bed to retrieve the machine. She took deep breathes as she was trying to regain her energy. Some of his seeds were oozing out of her slit. When he came back, he has the machine along with a bottle of lubricant that was in the drawer. A lewd smile appeared on her face when she saw the machine. He placed the dildo machine under her, lubed up the phallus, and he gently placed her on the slick phallus. There was a dial in front of the machine. The settings were slow, normal, fast, and maximum speed. He set the dial to slow and the phallus started to slowly thrusts up into her. She mewled as she felt the slick phallus burrowing deep inside her. She gasped when she felt a finger circling around her anus. She looked at Ethan and she saw a perverted smirk on his face. His finger was covered in lubricant and he was still wearing gloves. She felt his velvet finger gently pushed on her anus, but it didn't enter yet. This was starting her to get wet again. Her juices were trickling out of her slit and onto the dildo. She felt his finger enter in her anus and instead of groaning in pain, she moaned in bliss. He pumped his finger slowly at first, then after a while, he increases speed. He stops and enters a second digit and he gingerly scissors his fingers. He carefully spreads her anus apart and then he continues to pump in and out of her anus with two of his fingers. She squirms in ecstasy as she felt both of her holes receiving pleasure from his fingers and a slick phallus. He keeps pumping and pumping until her ass was slick enough. He pulled his fingers out, cover his manhood with lubricant and he swiftly penetrate her anus without causing any pain. She moaned in rapture as she felt both of her holes getting filled up with phalluses. He slowly moved his member in and out of her anus while his hands went back to play with her bust. He pinched one of her hard nipples and shakes it up and down while her other nipple was being plucked. 

"Ethan, it feels so good! Can you please set the machine to maximum speed and could you also thrust faster inside my ass?" She moaned.

"My, my, aren't you a dirty slut."

Her face turned red. "No, I'm not. It's just that..."

"Don't lie! You know you like it and you are such a dirty little slut!"

"Please, can you set the speed to maximum?"

"All right, maybe I can, if you admit that you are such a dirty little slut and you like taking it inside both of your holes."

"I'm... I'm..." She muttered.

He tugged both of her hard nipples as far as he can, "I can't hear you!"

"I'm a dirty little slut! I... I like taking huge cocks inside both of my holes!" She moaned.

"And you must admit that you're a dirty bitch that deserve punishing."

"And I'm a dirty bitch that needs to be punished! Oh, punish me! Punish me!" She moaned.

He set the machine to maximum speed and he thrusts at a frenzy pace. She moaned loudly as felt the phallus thrust fast and deep into her while his member was going all the way inside her rectum. Her breasts were roughly massaged by his hands and her hard nipples were getting tugged, twisted, pulled, and flicked by his fingers. He leaned in on her ear and whispered, "Hey, let's keep this dirty talk going. I'm liking it, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded.

 

Meanwhile...

 

A female grunt and a male grunt (The same one who found Ethan caught Lyra) was walking in the halls when suddenly, they heard this, "You are a bad girl for breaking and entering in Team Rocket's HQ and you deserve some punishing!"

"Please, no! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please let me go!"

"No chance! I'm going to have some fun with you, you dirty little bitch!" The sounds were muffled, but they can hear it.

"What was that?" The female grunt asked.

"The new kid caught his first intruder and he is giving her some discipline." The male grunt said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and by the sound of it, he's pretty experienced."

"I just wished that they sound proof the walls. I don't want to hear that when I'm walking in the halls."

"Hey, we're on a budget. What can we do?" They both continued to walk through the halls until they couldn't hear the sounds of discipline.

 

Back in the "Torture room"...

 

Ethan was panting as he was slamming his member in her ass. The sounds of slapping flesh and squishy noises coming from Lyra's pussy from the phallus was ringing in his ear as he was moving her breasts up and down, side by side, and in a rotating motion. Lyra was gasping and moaning as he rammed into her like if she was some kind of sex slave. Her mouth was open, her tongue was out, her cheeks are red, and her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy. A little saliva was trailing down to her chin as she was in too deep in pleasure and ecstasy. It was too much for her, she couldn't handle this much pleasure. She arched her back and her walls clamped down on the dildo and her juices were rushing out of her womb again. But, the machine kept going and Ethan still continued to ram into her. But she doesn't want to stop this and she plead for him to fuck harder and faster in her ass. It didn't took long as she received another orgasm. She wailed in rapture as Ethan and the machine kept going. Her body was sheeted in sweat and Ethan thought she looks very sexy when she is sweaty and tied up. He nibbled on her ear as he slammed in her ass and giving her bust a rough massage. Lyra received another orgasm and she wonder how long can she keep this up. The phallus was coated with her love juices as it kept going faster and faster deep inside her womb and it even hit her sweet spot a few times before. She wished she could enjoyed it a bit further, but unfortunately, it has to end. Ethan feels his climax coming to a close. He slammed into her ass harder and harder as he roughly squeezed her boobs. He pushed his member deep into her ass and he spilled his seeds. She gasped as she feels the seeds filling up in her ass. It resulted with Lyra reaching her peak once more. After he dumped his seeds into her ass, he pulled out and turned off the machine. He got her off the machine and he puts it away. His seeds were oozing out of her ass and spilling on the sheets. She slumped down and panted and she fell on the bed when Ethan untie her. He snuggle behind her and gave her neck some soft kisses. She turned her head to him and they both softly kissed with love.

"Wow, That was amazing. You are so great at playing as a bad boy." Lyra complimented.

"And you were great at playing as a cute innocent girl." Ethan complimented.

They pecked each other's lips, "Well, I guess you should be going. I don't want to interrupt you with your mission."

"You're not going to stand by my side and help me?"

"Do you have any more Team Rocket outfits?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess not."

"Besides, I think you can handle it by yourself. I know you're strong enough."

He smiled, "Thanks."

They got up and get themselves ready. Ethan puts his member back inside his pants and zips his pants up while Lyra was getting her clothes back on. After they were done, Ethan unlocks the door and looks out to see if the coast was clear. Once he sees nobody around, they both moved quickly to the exit. Once they exit out the HQ, they found themselves inside a fake souvenir shop where it was held in Mahogany Town and Lyra exits the fake shop.

She turned to him and she pecked him on the lips, "Good luck."

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'll stop Team Rocket's plan."

"Hey, after you're done, maybe we should do this kind of role playing more often. And this time, I'll be the bad girl who molests cute trainers like you." She said with a sexy tone in her voice while sensually sliding her finger up his chest to his chin.

His cheeks were red and he gulped nervously, "Um... Uh... Sure. We can do that after I'm done with this."

"Hehehe... you nervous?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"Er... I gotta go. I must stop Team Rocket's plan. Bye now." He pecked her lips and went back to the HQ.

She giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." 

I thought about Ethan wearing a mask as he was making love to Lyra, but I thought, nah, it's better without the mask. Do you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for these couples or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. Let Me Tell You Who's In Charge Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ethan lets Lyra be in charge, he wonders if he made a good decision or regretted the idea.

Ethan and Lyra were naked and making out on Lyra's bed with Ethan being on top. They were under the bedsheets while their lips were smacking. They were about to start, but Lyra stops him.

"Wait." Lyra said.

"What is it?" Ethan asked in concern. He knows he didn't messed up, but he wonders why she wanted to hold off on the love making.

"Ethan, can I be on top this time?" She asked.

Ethan was always on top and Lyra rarely gets to be on top. So he decided to let her be on top. "Uh... sure. I have no problems with that."

She eagerly smiled, "Thanks!" She kissed him and they flipped each other over and continue with their make out session. It lasted for a few minutes and she broke contact and leaned in his ear, "I have some toys that I wanna try." She whispered.

HIs cheeks were pink when she said that. He was a bit excited to use them. She got off the bed and went to her closet to go get her fun toys to play with. She brought out a plastic container that was full of sex toys. She opened the container and pulled out a dual-ended dildo and a rope. Ethan was confused as to why she would use that toy and why she brought out a rope. Unknowingly to Ethan, behind Lyra's cute smile lies behind a deviant girl who's ready to sexually torment her lover.

"What are you going to do with those?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said with that cute smile still on her face. "Now, put your hands behind your back."

He was baffled at her request, "Why?"

"Just do it, please."

He did as he was told and she tied his hands with the rope, "Lyra, what are you planning?" He asked with curious and fear.

"I said you'll see."

His heart was thumping fast. She was tighten the rope real good and she smiled at herself. She brought out a bottle of lube and oiled one end of the dildo. She puts the other end of the dildo inside her and let the other end dangle when she placed it half way in. That cute smile has turned into a deviant smile.

That worried Ethan and he pleaded with her, "Lyra, please tell me what you are going to do?" His tone of voice has a mixture of fear and excitement.

She let out a small evil chuckle, "Tonight, we're going to have some fun." She got on the bed and she tries to lift him up, but she failed and her evil tone has reverted back to her normal self. "Um... Ethan, could you... please help me with this?"

"Oh, sure." He helped her carried himself high enough for her.

She placed the other end of the dildo inside his butt. He moaned a little when he felt the dildo burrowed in his ass. "Now what I want you to do is to slowly lower yourself down on the dildo. Trust me, it'll be fun!" She said with a sweet tone in her voice and with a cute smile. He did as he was told and he softly moans as the toy went in deeper. "Good, that's it. Keep going!" She urged. He lifts himself up and went back down on the dildo and kept repeating this pattern over and over again until he got used to the size. His soft quiet moans increased volume. "Does it feel good?" She teasingly asked.

His cheeks were pink and he murmured, "No."

Her hand reached out to grab his cock, which is rock hard, and stroke it at a slow pace, "Don't lie, your cock says otherwise." She begins to tease his cock by circling around the tip with her finger, her fingernail slowly raked his dick from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, and with the use of her index finger and her thumb, she gently squeeze his member and some of his pre-cum oozed out from the tip.

"Lyra, please stop teasing me." He begged.

"Do you like my toy being stuffed in your ass? Answer honestly and I will pleasure your cock. If you like the toy, respond by moving faster."

It was torture for him, but he has to admit, it does feel good. He moves his hips faster and he whined in pleasure as that toy was bumping into his prostate. She smiled at his response and she pours some lube on her hands and rubs his member at a erratic pace. The lube coating his manhood and the massage by her delicate hands increases the sensation. Ethan wasn't the only one who was experiencing the pleasure, when he lowers himself down on the dildo, the other end also pushes in her pussy. She purred as it was getting her pussy so hot and wet and she can't wait to have him inside her, but that can wait. For now, she will have fun with him before she rocks his world. She thrusts her hips forward to his butt, it caused both ends of the dildo to burrow deeper inside their holes. He moaned loud with rapture while she purred in pleasure. They both moved as fast as they could. His face was a bit red and a bit sweaty, his mouth was open and was letting out sounds of pleasure while he is panting, and a little saliva dribbled down to his chin. He never thought he could feel pleasure like this before. He suddenly felt a sharp pain and in response, he yelp in bliss. He knew that Lyra was spanking his ass, but she couldn't resist it, his butt looked cute to her and it looked like it needed a spanking. It felt like Ethan was receiving more pleasure than Lyra does, with all the rubbing, spanking, and the toy stuffed in his ass while Lyra only has the toy in her hot pussy. But he didn't care and all he felt was pleasure and nothing more. He lets the toy gets shoved deep in his ass and with a shout of ecstasy, he member exploded with semen and it landed on his face and chest. He panted after his orgasm had passed. With her boobs pressed behind him, she cupped his face towards her and she licks the cum off of his face while smearing his semen on his torso. After she swallowed the cum, her tongue struck at his mouth and tangled with his tongue for a few seconds. She wiped the remaining semen off of the tip of his cock with her finger and sucks her finger as if it was his cock she was sucking. She untied his hands and got the toy out of their holes. He fell on the mattress face down and he pants for air. 

She lie right next to him and rubbed his back as she asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

He kept panting and he couldn't answer her question.

"Due to the powerful orgasm you had, I say yes, you did." She kissed his cheek and got off the bed and went to her closet.

His eyes were closed as he is catching his breath and after he recovered, his eyes were open and he was shocked to find out what Lyra was wearing. "Lyra, why are you wearing that?"

What Lyra wore was a strap on, "Oh, this? Well, since I'm on top, I've decided to try this out. Besides, you liked it when that toy was in your ass and you couldn't stop jumping on it. So, I wore this so you can feel when you had that manhood of yours thrusting inside me. You'll have fun, I know it." His heart was thumping hard and fast and he felt a mixture of terror and eagerness. He wanted to say no, but his heart tells him to go through with it. She pours the lube on the strap on until it was coated with it. "On your hands and knees, please." She said with a cute tone in her voice.

He got himself on his hands and knees and he raised his ass high in the air. She position herself and she spread his butt cheeks apart. Before they could start, Ethan called out to her in a soft tone, "Lyra?"

"Hm?"

"Please be gentle with me."

She smiled and she reached out to cup his face, "Don't worry, I will. I won't hurt you. Just let me know If I am. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Before she starts, she felt his member, it was flaccid and limp. She let go of it and gets herself ready. With his butt cheeks spread apart, she swiftly moves in a quick motion and she easily slides the dildo in his ass. He moans in bliss and he wriggled in ecstasy. She felt his member again, it was hard and rigid. She smiled, "So, you like toys stuffed in your ass or is it because I'm the one who's in charge?"

He blushed, "N-No, it's not like that!" He moaned.

"Oh really?" She teasingly asked. She pulls the dildo out and pushes it back in and in response, he moaned in bliss. "So the answer is B." She smugly said.

"No, it isn't!" He moaned.

"You're moaning, your dick is hard, and you're squirming in sheer pleasure. I say that you like being on the bottom. That or you must be a masochist."

"But I'm not a--" His words were cut off when he felt his butt spanked again and he let out a small moan.

"Sounds like you are."

She thrusts at a average pace while she fondles his butt. His cheeks were pink as she pounds his ass. He felt the dildo rubbing up against his prostate. Sounds of pleasure escapes from his mouth, he felt like she was treating him like a sex slave. She leaned down on him with her breasts pressed against his back and she plays with his nipples. She teases them by circling her fingers around them, gently pressed them, and caressing them until they were hard. She flicks his hard nipples while she increases her speed. He let out a small whimper and he gripped the sheets as he lets her girlfriend ram into him and plays with his nipples. She pinches, twists, and pulls his nipples and he yelp in pleasure. The pleasure was too good for him. His arms couldn't support him any longer and he slumped down on the mattress only for her to thrust deeper into his rectum. After a while, her hand felt his hard member and the tip of his cock was oozing out pre-cum. She knows that he was about to reach his limit soon. She turn themselves over with him on top of her and his back faced to her. She held his waist and he balanced himself so he wouldn't crush her. In this position, she thrusts faster and deeper. He let out moans of ecstasy as she was slamming in his ass. The dildo reach places that sparks an intense sensuality for him. She teased his cock by circling her index finger around the leaked tip. Her other hand snaked its way towards his butt and she slaps it. He yelps in ecstasy and pain and just like that his member burst again and his load landed on his chest and face again. He panted while he tried his best not to collapse on Lyra. Instead up licking up the semen like she did last time, she use two of her fingers and scooped up the semen from his chest and face and shoves it in his mouth. Her fingers twirl around his tongue, smearing his semen on his taste buds. It tasted so bad and he is letting her do it. He felt his member rigid hard again, maybe he is a masochist. After swallowing every single of his load, she got the dildo off of him and he collapse on the side of the bed, panting for air. She kissed him on the cheek and she got off the bed and went to her closet. After he recovered, he sat up on the bed and he saw Lyra carrying a drilling dildo machine and some ropes. 

He looked shock, "Where are you getting these stuff?!" He exclaimed.

But all she answered with, "I can only imagine how much pleasure and ecstasy you must have felt. It was fun, but it got me so hot and horny. My pussy is so wet! It's time for the finale." She tied his hands together and placed them above his head. She tied the other end of the rope to the barred headboard. She tied his ankles to the low poster bed to spread his legs apart. She looked at his member, "I see that you're hard again after tasting your own load. Aren't you naughty?" She said with a smug face.

His face was flushed with embarrassment and his stiff manhood oozed out more pre-cum. She hovered her genitals over his. His member can feel the heat coming out from her hot and wet pussy. Her juices were leaking out of her slit and landing on his cock. He groaned in bliss and he thrusts his hips up, only for her to move her pussy high enough so he wouldn't reach. He squirmed and wriggled in ecstasy, wanting to feel her hot, wet, and tight pussy pleasuring his dick. He wants to break free of these ropes and dominate her, but she wouldn't let him. She mischievously smiled at his failed attempts to break free. More of her juices spilled on his hard cock. 

"Lyra! Please, let me feel you inside me." He whined.

She placed her finger on her lips and said, "Mmm...okay, if you let the dildo drill into your ass."

"W-What?!"

"You want my pussy inside you? Then let that dildo drill into you."

He took a look at the machine that was next to Lyra, could he really want her inside of him with that machine in his ass? His ass was already violated, he might as well go through with it. "Okay, you can put the machine inside me." He murmured.

She leaned in closer to him, "Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quite hear that."

He took a deep breath and said, "You can put the drilling dildo machine inside my ass." With a loud clear voice.

She smiled and she grabbed the machine. She easily pushed it in his rectum and turned it on, letting the dildo spin around his ass. He loudly moaned as that dildo was rearranging his insides. He moaned louder when he felt Lyra landing on his member. Her hot, wet, and tight walls were greedily squeezing and milking his cock. Lewd noises escaped from her pussy. Her face had the look of a satisfying expression, dominating her boyfriend and riding his hard meat sends her into a world sheer bliss and ecstasy. She bounced on his dick and moaned his name. The machine was going in and out of his hole while it was twirling. His eyelids were half closed in bliss as he felt the amazing sensations. He saw how beautiful Lyra looked when she was bouncing with her sweat covering her and dripping off her. He also liked the expression she has on her face, she looked like she was in deep ecstasy. He also couldn't take his eyes off of her bouncing breasts every time she jumps on his shaft. He desperately wants touch her bosoms and feel them in his hands, but sadly, he couldn't because of the ropes. His cheeks were red as he let the overwhelming sensation take over him. She bounce faster and she moaned very loud when she felt his member hitting her sweet spot. As his member went deep into her womb, the dildo burrowed deep into his rectum, bumping into his prostate. He never thought that his member entering his girl's pussy and the dildo entering inside him could never felt so good. She bounced faster and she moaned her boyfriend's name in sheer pleasure. Her body was glistening with sweat and they were dripping off of her boobs, Ethan thought she looked so beautiful and sexy. Her walls were coating his shaft with her juices and squelching sounds escaped each time she bounces on his manhood. She can almost feel her climax coming close. She bounced faster and faster and kept moaning Ethan's name over and over. She whimpered in pleasure as she is desperately trying to reach her peak. He whimpered in ecstasy as he felt his climax coming close as well. He squirmed and wriggled as his climax was coming closer. They both whined in ecstasy and the volumes of their whining were getting higher and higher with each bounce. When she let his shaft sheathed inside her, his member was in deep in her womb and he exploded again. They both shriek each other's name in sheer ecstasy and pleasure. Her walls tightly clenched his shaft and her love juices rushed out of her womb. She feels her womb getting filled up with his hot seeds. After their orgasm had passed, she collapse on his chest and they were panting for air. The dildo was still drilling into him and it was starting to bother him. With little energy she had, she got up and turned off the machine. It slowly stops turning inside his hole. When it stopped, he sighed in relief. She fell on his chest again and she sighed in bliss. 

She kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Ethan, for giving me this opportunity."

"No problem." He panted.

She untied him and got the machine out of his ass. Once she puts her toys away, she snuggled in his chest. "Hey, maybe next time, I could share my toys with you and you can use them on me. It's only fair." She whispered.

He blushed at the thought of him dominating her with her toys, "You...You mean it?"

"Of course. You can use them in any way you like."

"I would love to try them out right now, but, I am so tired." He yawned.

"I know what you mean. I always feel tired whenever I put my toys in my holes."

"Erm... That's not what I meant."

She chuckled, "I know. I'm just messing with ya."

He chuckled with her. "All right, let's get some rest. We both had a long night."

They shared a deep passionate kiss before they went to sleep. Ethan was excited for tomorrow, he couldn't wait to use some of her toys on her and humiliate her like she did. And she couldn't wait for that also.

 

Did I went too far with the whole bondage thing with Ethan being a masochist? I hope I didn't, and if I did, please let me know. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	10. A Hot Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Dawn's little performance, Lucas stopped by her place and made their hot day even hotter.

It was a hot day in the Sinnoh region. Lucas was in his house, on his bed, and only wearing his boxer shorts. His body was sweating due to the malfunctioning of the air conditioner. His mom went to her friend's house that was on the other side of the region and asked if they knew how to fix the air conditioner. She was actually the lucky one since she is keeping herself cool in her friend's house while Lucas was fanning himself off. The heat was unbelievable, no one didn't want to go out and play with the heat beating them down. If Lucas has to describe how hot it is, it will go something like this...

 

It's like a pokemon used the move, Sunny Day, and a pokemon used a fire type move on Flareon, with the ability Flash Fire, and Flareon used Overheat while the Sunny Day and Flash Fire was in play, and Flareon used a held item called the fire gem.

 

That's how hot it is. He sighed in despair as he tried to cool himself off. Suddenly, he remembered something. Everybody in Twinleaf Town was gone to go visit Sandgem Town to go cool themselves off at the beach. He sat up on his bed and he smiled at the thought of going to the beach. But he wasn't planning to go alone, he thinks about bringing his next door neighbor, who is also his crush, Dawn, to go to the beach. He grin grew wider as the thought excite him. Not only he's going to cool himself off, but maybe this might be the chance to ask her out on a date. He got off the bed and gets himself ready. Before he gets everything ready, he looked out the window to see if Dawn was in her room. They normally see each other by their window, if one of their curtains was closed, it means that they are not there or they are busy. He saw the curtains was closed, maybe he thought that she went already. But that thought was perished when he saw her in front of her house, laying on her recliner, rubbing some tanning oil, and giving herself a suntan by the use of her sun tanning mirror. He's pretty sure that's unhealthy, but nonetheless, she should ease up on the tan. Before he should ask her to see if she would like to go to the beach, he took his time gazing at her while she gets herself a tan. He wasn't a creep who stares at people nor he isn't a pervert. It just that the swimsuit she is wearing looks magnificent on her. Even though she is only wearing a red two piece swimsuit, something that magnificent deserves attention. The tanning oil on her body looks great on her as well. She looks like she glowing with all that oil. His eyes could not stop feasting on her. He thought he was done staring at her, but what made him continue to stare at her took him by surprise.

She placed the tanning mirror on the ground and her hands were placed on her average size breasts. She moves them in a circular, clockwise, and counter-clockwise motion. His face had the look of shock as he was thinking why she is doing this out in the open. Sure, no one is around, but she could have done it in her house. She lifted her swim bra and grabbed her bottle of tanning oil and pours it all over her breasts. She rubs the lotion all over her breasts and she pinches her nipples while she's at it. Her eyes were closed as she was lost in her own world of pleasure. He felt his manhood getting hard but he tried to ignore it. He even tried his best to stop staring at her, but it obviously failed. She softly moans as her breasts was sending some shockwave of excitement into her nervous system. He could tell she was moaning by the way her facial expression is. One of her hands left her breast and made its way to her snatch. Her hand enter inside her swim panties and her fingers were rubbing her slit. Her mouth was wide open and she softly gasped and moaned. His member was getting harder and formed a tent in his boxer shorts, wanting to break free. He couldn't fight the urge anymore and he slid his boxer down on the floor, releasing his member. He grabbed his member and he slowly strokes. She pulled down her swim panties, pour the tanning oil on her palm and she rubs her pussy with the oil. It was an erotic sight for him to see. Her whole body was covered in oil and she looked sexy with her glowing body. Her moans got a little louder when she inserted two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. He groaned as he stroke a bit faster. He notice his skin lotion that was sitting on his desk right next to him and he decided to use it. He pours some on his palm and rubbed his member with the use of the lotion. She was moving and squeezing her breast and thrust inside her pussy faster and faster until her juices leaked out. He strokes his member faster and faster and some pre-cum leaked out of the tip of his dick. His body was still covered in sweat and he pants as he strokes. Both trying to reach their peak as they pleasure themselves, the sight of her covered in oil while she touches and pleasures herself was getting him so horny. Both stroking themselves faster and faster, both groaning and moaning in pleasure, and both bodies were covered in body fluids. They finally reached the end of their peak when her walls were clamping down on her fingers and she let out a loud moan while her orgasm arrived. He let out a loud groan and his throbbing member bursts with semen and it splattered on his window. He fell on his butt panting, his member is now flaccid and limp.

After he recovered, he stood up and grabbed some tissues to wipe his cock clean along with his window. It looked like a sloppy mess when he tried to clean his window with tissues. He'll clean it up with a spray bottle of window cleaner later. He can still see outside his window even with the mess he made. He saw Dawn packing her belongings and headed back to her house. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. This wasn't the first time he masturbated to Dawn, but it was the first for him to masturbate with Dawn. He usually uses his imagination or one of his photos of her to jack off. He does wonder why she would do this out in the open. But he decided to forget about that fact and moved on. He's not too sure if he still wants to go to the beach with her after what he just saw. But he got even hotter due to the action he just did, and with no air conditioning, he's likely to burn up. He wonders if Dawn's air conditioning is broken as well. But it's most likely she's cooling herself off in her house. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. he looked at the caller id number and saw that it was Dawn. He wonders what she could be calling him for?

He answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lucas!" She greeted.

"Hey, Dawn!" He greeted back. Although, it was awkward talking to her on the phone while he is naked.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just burning myself in my room."

"Huh? What do you mean by burning yourself up? Why don't you turn on your fan or your AC?"

"I don't own a fan and my AC is broken, so my mom is on the other side of the region to get it fixed."

"And you're all alone in your house with no AC?!" She exclaimed.

"That's right."

"You could get a fever by that! Look, come stay at my place until your AC is fixed, okay?"

"All right, thanks!"

"No problem, I was getting lonely and bored anyways."

"Okay, I'll be right over. Bye." He hung up.

They were going to be alone in the house all day. He would have asked her to go to the beach with him, but that plan had changed. He got a better plan for today. It was so much better than going to the beach. His plan involve him seducing and impressing her and perhaps ask her out. He got dressed and went to Dawn's place which is right across from his house. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Dawn opened the door and she greeted him with a hug. She was not wearing her two piece bathing suit, she was wearing her travel clothes instead. They entered inside and Lucas was welcomed with the cold air hitting him.

"It's much better than staying inside your hot house, isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it is. But I was planning to go to the beach and I thought you wanted to come with me."

"Nah, I don't want to go to the beach."

"Why not?"

"I really don't want to swimming with a bunch of strangers."

"What about Barry? I'm sure he is at the beach."

"He's not."

"He's not there? Where is he?"

"I believe he's the lucky one. He's on a cruise ship with his parents." 

"And your parents?"

"At the beach. I rather stay here in my cool house."

"Seems reasonable. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's just hang out here in the house. We can watch a movie, or watch some TV, perhaps maybe play some video games."

"I like that."

So they spend all their day inside the house instead of going out into the hot sun. They watched a movie, they watched some TV, they even played some board and video games. They even unwind themselves by watching some internet videos while drinking some cold sodas. They both watched the video with her computer that's on her desk. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Their sodas were placed in front of the desk near to them. But, Lucas wasn't paying attention to the internet videos. His eyes were glued onto her. There were times when he couldn't stop staring at her beauty when he was up close to her. Her face looked so beautiful, her eyes were so blue like the ocean, he could just drown into her cobalt eyes. Her hair was so astonishing, he's just itching to just stroke her tint blue hair in his fingers. Her skin looked so soft and gentle, her neck looked so gracefully thin and untouched that he wanted to imprint his love mark on her unscathed neck. And her lips looked so thin and soft, he wanted to plant his lips onto hers. His eyes slid a bit lower down to her breasts. He normally didn't looked at them, but after what she did a while back, he couldn't stop staring at them. The moment when she touched herself kept playing in his head over and over again like a film reel. She suddenly turned to him and he quickly turned his attention back to the computer screen with some blush on his cheeks. Dawn turned her attention back to the screen as well. When he was reaching for drink, Lucas accidently knocked her soda on her shirt.

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry, Dawn! I didn't mean to do that!" He quickly apologize.

"It's fine. You made an honest mistake." She said while looking at her wet shirt.

"I'll be out of your room while you change."

"No, it's fine. You can stay here. Just don't peek." She got off her chair and went to her closet.

As she opens her closet door and picks out a shirt, Lucas was struggling to not take a glance at her while she's changing. Sure, he already saw her naked and he saw her pleasuring herself, but still, it would be rude of him to see her get changed. He gripped the edge of her desk as he tries to keep focus on the computer screen. When the video ended, he clicked another video to keep his mind off of her. When he clicked the video, it was buffering and the screen was black and it made a clear reflection behind him. He could see her taking off her shirt and it revealed her red swim bra that she was wearing a while ago. He gulped and gripped the desk tighter, praying for the video to start already. She was sliding her shirts as she was wondering on what to wear. It took her a second to find the perfect outfit for her, but she needed to remove her skirt in order for her to wear the outfit. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop staring at her through the reflection of the black screen on her computer. He saw her hands placed on her skirt and she slide the skirt down. Now he couldn't see her slide her skirt down because the video started and the black screen was gone. He silently cursed when the video played. He couldn't help it, he decided to slowly turn around with little resistance and sees her get dressed. He saw her in her red two piece bathing suit as she was picking out her clothes out of her closet. He couldn't believe she was still wearing it this whole time. It lasted only for a moment until he got caught. Her cheeks were a bit pink as she froze into place like a deer in the headlights. Her face looked surprised. He quickly looked down in shame for a few seconds. He couldn't control his urges anymore, that moment of her playing with herself flashed back into his mind. He got out of his chair and went up to her. He grabbed her wrists which made her dropped her clothes and he crashed his lips onto hers. His eyes were shut tight and his cheeks were pink as his lips tasted hers. Her eyes were widen and her heart was beating fast and hard. Her mind calculated on what's going on and she soon give in and kissed him back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His plan was to originally seduce and impress her, but it seems that she seduced him. As they kissed, they made their way on the bed. He made sure not to use all of his weight on her so he wouldn't crush her. His hand roamed around her leg, feeling her soft flesh as his palm rubbed up and down on her leg. He inserted his tongue inside her mouth and he his hand left her leg and gently grope her breast which caused her to gasped in surprise, but she soon calmed down and lets her tongue plays with his. His manhood was getting hard and her swim panties were getting wet. They were so turned on. 

Lucas broke the contact, "Dawn, I can't hold it anymore, I need to take you."

"I can't hold it either, I want you, too. Please, Lucas, take me."

They resume their tongue kissing again as he takes his clothes off with Dawn's help. After his clothes were off, she broke the contact and admire his upper body. His torso is so lean and strong. His muscles were so small, he had a small six pack, small pecs, and his arms were so lean. Her eyes gazed down to his groin and she saw his hard shaft, it was long but not too long. He took off her swimsuit and he gazed at her naked glory once again. Her breasts looked so supple and soft, his hands fondled them again with gentle ease. He slightly squeezed them as he moves them. She softly moans and her nipples were getting hard. He pinches and twists them and the volume of her moans slightly increased. He placed his mouth on her nipple and sucks it while his hand was giving her other breast some attention. He nibbled on her nipple and he swirl his tongue around it. He slowly pulled both of her nipples with his teeth and fingers. He stopped and kissed her lips before he proceeds to have sex with her. He rubbed the tip to her entrance and she mewled when he was teasing her. He finally inserted his member inside her, it felt so tight and wet. She whimpered when she felt his long and hard member penetrate her vagina. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for a moment for her to get adjusted to his size. Her walls were so wet and it was coating his member. When she signaled him to continue, he thrust at a slow pace. She was so wet that every time he thrusts, her pussy was making some wet, lewd, noises. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they make love. Her hands slowly slide around his body, feeling his small abs and chest. His hands maneuver around her body, feeling her slim belly, creamy thighs, and her slender waist. He move a little faster and thrusts hard. Her walls were gripping his shaft tightly as he moves. She moaned when she felt his hard shaft striking her sensitive spot. Their bodies were beginning to get moist with sweat. With each thrusts he makes, her breasts bounced a little. He stops and pulls out which made her whine in protest. He position her on her hands and knees and he slide his cock right back in her tight moist pussy. In this position, he thrusts deeper into her womb. She moaned at a high pitch when he thrust hard and deep into her sensitive spot. His hands fondled her butt cheeks as he thrusts. It felt so plump and soft as his hands sink into them. He moved faster and plunge his dick deeper into her womb. Her moist breasts bounced and jiggled as she was being pounded from behind. She gripped the bedsheets and she thrust back and tries to meet with his rhythm. She grind her butt against his groin and it caused him to moan in sheer pleasure. He squeezed her butt cheeks and slammed into her. The sounds of slapping flesh and wet, sloshy noises rang into their ears. Lucas tilt his head back and closed his eyes as he is experiencing the pure pleasure that is coursing through his body. Dawn's eyelids were half closed and her jaw was left hanging as she felt the shockwave of ecstasy coursing through her body. She was seeing stars as he kept ramming into her harder and deeper. Her juices were trickling out and soaking the sheets. They never wanted this moment to end. But unfortunately, it has to.

He felt his climax getting closer, "Dawn, I'm about to come!"

"No, don't! Don't come inside!"

He pulled out and flipped her over on her back and he rubbed his shaft as fast as he could like he did when he was masturbating earlier. But she didn't want him to come by his hands. She pulled his hand away and she took his member in her mouth. She took it in deep in her throat as she was fondling with his balls. He moaned loudly and he grabbed ahold of her head and he thrust it in her throat while he pulls her head in. She gagged a little, but she calmed down and just took it in her throat. She slowly pulls his balls down, fondles them, and tickles them. He pulled out and spilled his seeds on her face and boobs. He may be done, but Dawn wasn't. With little strength he had, He grabbed her thighs and spread them apart and licks her pussy. He licks them up and down, side to side, and he even plays with her clitoris with his tongue. His tongue entered into her womb while his fingers assaulted her clitoris. He pinches, twists, and pushed down on her clitoris with his thumb. His tongue wanders through her soaked walls, tasting the flavor of her juices. She was screaming in pleasure and her juices spilled on his face. He slurped up the remains in her slit and thighs. They laid on the bed and sighed blissfully. Their faces were covered in fluids, but they don't seemed to care that much. They held hands as they enjoyed the moment of their after sex.

"...Dawn."

"Hm?" She turned her face to him.

His face was turned away from her, "I'm sorry for what I just did to you. I couldn't control myself."

Although, it was too late for apologies. But she wasn't really mad at him, "It's fine. I actually enjoyed it."

He turned his face back towards her, "You...You mean it?"

"Of course. Besides, I actually have a crush on you."

He looked so surprised when she said that, "What?!"

"I didn't want to say it because I was shy to share my feelings with you."

He smiled, "I feel the same way towards you, I didn't want to say it because I was afraid what would happen if I confess my feelings toward you."

"How long did you have these feelings towards me?"

"Since we've met. You?"

"Same thing."

He lightly chuckled, "If only we told each other before."

"I've always think of you when I'm touching myself. Do you?"

He was surprise to hear that question, but he confessed, "Yeah, I do it sometimes."

"Actually, earlier today, I committed the same action. And when I reached my orgasm, I screamed so loud that I thought that maybe you or anyone else must have heard me."

He blushed when he said, "I...kinda saw you do it. In fact, I masturbated to you masturbating."

She blushed when she admits her actions. "I was supposed to have a regular sun tanning session, but my mind was filled up with you dominating me on the bed and when I screamed, I quickly pack my stuff before you or anyone else saw me like this. Since my tanning session ended early, I got bored. So, I called you so I wouldn't be bored. And it was really awkward talking to you on the phone while I was naked." 

"I was naked as well when I was talking to you on the phone." He admits.

"But, I felt like you were staring at me the moment when we were watching internet videos. I thought that maybe it was my imagination. But when I was changing my clothes after you accidently dropped the soda on me, I felt the same sensation that you were watching me. And when I caught you seeing me undress, I don't know whether to cover myself up or continue to undress. And when you kissed me, I felt so happy."

"Well that explained a lot." He commented.

"But in the end, I'm glad things worked out." She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arm around her, petting her head.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe this Saturday we can go out."

She smiled, "Sure, I like that."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

She smiled and lightly giggled, "I love you, too. So much."

They shared a deep passionate kiss.

 

How many of you like my description of a hot day? I say that would be too hot, but hey, that would give you some ideas for when you're about to have a pokemon battle. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	11. Ferris Wheel of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting stuck inside the Ferris Wheel, Hilbert and Hilda kill some time by doing hot, steamy action.

Nimbasa City, a place where fun happens. It is the most popular city in the Unova region. It became known for entertainment for the family and a good date spot. Hilbert invited his girlfriend Hilda to have the time of their lives. They went to the Musical Theatre, they watch some battles at the Big Stadium and the Small Court, and they participated at the Gear Station. (AKA, the Battle Subway.) Even though they are a pretty good team, they didn't make it that far. But nonetheless, they had fun doing it. They went on a couple of rides, but one of them was a bit intimidated on some of the rides. They went out to eat at a decent restaurant. The sun was still out and shining and there were more rides to go on and they crave for more fun. They decided to go on the Ferris Wheel, one of the most appreciated rides in Nimbasa City, it was also known for couples to get a first kiss or a propose for marriage. They were hardly anybody in line and they form themselves in it. It only took a few minutes for them to get on the ride. They sat next to each other and they were enjoying the ride. Hilda was looking out at the window and she was in awe as they were getting higher and higher and she can see everything from this point of view.

"Wow! We are really high! We can see everything from up here. These people look like Durant from up here." Hilda said.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself." Hilbert said.

They finally reached to the peak and they can fully see everything. Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel slowly stopped. They were now stuck at the peak. "Huh? What happened? Why did we stop?" Hilda asked.

They suddenly heard the employer from the speaker that was placed in the ceiling, "Uh... Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a slight technical problem with the ride. Please do be patient while we sort out the problem. We apologize in advance and we will get this ride going again as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Oh geez." Hilda said as she leaned her head on his shoulders. "I wonder how long we'll be stuck right here."

He placed his hand on her head and gently stroke while he said, "Not too long. But we got to do something to kill the time." His hand slide down to her shoulder.

"Well... what are going to do here? There's nothing much."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." His hand snaked it's way to her double D size breast.

She gasped and let out a small moan. "W-Wait! We can't do it here. We might get into trouble."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. We just need to kill some time." His hand gently squeezed her breast and she let out another small moan.

"Well, okay. If its all right."

"I'm sure it will be. I promise you, we won't get into trouble."

She trusted his words and she let out another small moan when she felt her breast squeezed again, "Stop teasing me, you." They shared a deep passionate kiss as they closed their eyes.

His hand gently moves her breast and he circled his index finger around her boob. She placed her hands on his chest as she inserted her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and placed his other hand on her thigh and sensually rubs her thigh. She was getting so wet. She clenched his shirt and she gently tugs it wanting to take it off. He broke the kiss and he lifted her shirt up. He softly kneads her breasts. She mewled as the sexual sensation coursed through her body. He pressed his fingers on the center of her boobs where her nipples are. He rubs his fingers in a circular motion on her nipples which made her pant. After a while, he felt her nipples getting hard like pebbles and he smirked while she pants and moans. He lifted her bra up to free her boobs. They bounced a little when her bra was lifted. He kneaded her right breast with his hand while he tugs her left nipple with the other hand. She threw her head back and pants faster as the pleasure was rushing through her body. He blows her right nipple before he placed his mouth over it. He suckles her nipple and she strokes his hair as she softly pants and moans. He nibbled her teat with his teeth. She mewled as he grind his teeth and he slowly grazed her nipple. He swirl his tongue around her nipple before placing a kiss on it. He proceeds to do the same with the other nipple. In Hilda's mind, even though Hilbert promised her that they won't get into trouble, she can't help but feel like they were going to, if they continue on like this. But her mind was soon filled with arousing pleasure and decided that she doesn't care. After he kissed her nipple, he pulled her shorts down to reveal her drenched panties. Her face was red when she couldn't believe how wet she was. She was so embarrassed. He grazed his fingers around her wet panties, it made some squelching sounds as he pressed his fingers on her soaked undies. He placed his mouth on her crotch and sucked her pussy through her panties. She squealed a little as the suction of his mouth was slurping up her juices. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she pushed his head closer to her pussy. Her mouth was open but no sounds came out, its like the oxygen was sucked out of her lungs due to the immense ecstasy. It was then, right there, she came. Her panties was drenched in her juices and made a trail down to her thighs and her juices made a puddle on the seat. He made sure that her juices will not go to waste. He licked her juices off of her thigh and licks and slurps up the remaining contents through her panties. She slumped back at her seat and pants for air. 

He got up and wiped off the remains off of his mouth and leaned in to her ear and he whispered, "Did you enjoyed it?"

She could only nod.

"Do you want to keep going? We still have some time to spend."

She nodded again.

He smirked, "Good."

He peeled her drenched panties down to her legs and he placed her on the floor. He spread her legs apart and took admire of her wet vagina for a few moments before he continued on. He unzipped his pants and released his member. He rubs the tip of his cock against her slit and it caused her mewl and squirm. He smirked as he watched her writhe in bliss. She begged for him to enter and a few minutes later, he finally inserts his member inside her. She let out a low moan as her pussy was getting filled up with his meaty shaft. After he is fully sheathed inside her, he took his time to feel her pussy welcoming his manhood. As he slowly thrusts, her walls were wet and it tightly squeezed his shaft. She was so slick that he can easily move fast and deep, but he wanted to take his time. She was heaving each time he thrusts, she feels his shaft stretching her walls. He eyed her breast, it inflates each time she breathes. He buried his face between her boobs and he raised his speed. She held his head close to her bosoms and she lovingly stroke her fingers through his hair. Hearing the sounds of her soaked pussy and slapping flesh really got him turned on. His speed increased and he slam hard into her. She erotically shouts as she felt his member hitting her secret spot over and over again. He softly moans in her breasts as his member was being tightly squeezed by her walls. She threw her head back and she arched her back as she lets the pleasure and ecstasy run through her body. 

He stopped and pulled out which caused her to whine in protest. He picks her up, turns her around so that her back was facing him, pushed her upper body down with her hands on the seat, supporting her, and he inserts his member back into her again. He gripped her hips and he moves her without even thrusting. Her juices were sliding down to her thighs as he moves her. He grunts and moans as her pussy was swallowing up his shaft. She eventually moves on her own and tried her best to move at her greatest speed. He watches her as she thrusts back against his groin. He admits that she is good, but he doesn't want to tire her out, not yet, anyways. He moved along with her and thrust his member deep into her. She shouts in bliss as she felt him hitting her secret spot again. His hands squeezed her ass and pulls her butt cheeks apart as he thrusts fast, hard, and deep into her. With this kind of motion he was making, it was making her breasts jiggle.

Suddenly, they heard the employer from the speaker, "Hey, the people who is at the top of the Ferris Wheel, your cart seems to be moving a lot, is everything okay up there?"

Hilda's eyes were widen and she closed her mouth with her hand. 

"Push the button that's right on the side of the cart to answer." The employer said.

He saw the button and pushed it while he continues to thrust inside her, "Yeah, everything's fine. We're just bored up here, waiting to get down."

Her moans were muffled and she tried to keep it in.

"All right, don't worry. We're almost done here. Just try not to move a lot while you're in there." And with that, he ended the conversation.

This Ferris Wheel is known for first kisses and marriage proposals, but she didn't think that they were going to have raw sex here. If she had known, she would have worn some sexy underwear and bra. 

He pulls her upper body up to his chest and he moves her to the window with her breasts and hands pushed up against the window, "Look at it, Hilda, isn't is beautiful?" He asked as he pushed his dick into her.

"Hilbert, stop! Someone might see us."

"From down there? That's impossible. Besides, who can see us when we're way up high?"

He was right, no one could see them having sex from down there. Her anxiousness and worriedness has soon melted away and resume enjoying the raw sex she was having. Her nipples were cold and hard when they were pressed up against the window and she knows that it will leave a print on the window, but she didn't care. Now all of the sudden, she wished that everyone could see them do it. She never felt so naughty and kinky before. Just seeing these people from up above while her pussy was getting rammed, she felt like that she was giving them a show. Her pussy was now wetter than before and her slick juices dripped from her slit.

Suddenly, they felt the ride moving again.

"Ah, we're moving again. Shame that we cannot fully enjoy this moment, so let's make this the best that we can." Hilbert said. He carried her thighs and he lay down on the floor and resume thrusting into her. She wanted to stop this and resume back to their place, but her mind was filled with lust and her body was saying keep going.

Their cart was starting to go lower and reaching to the bottom.

His dick rammed hard into her pussy, it was hitting her secret spot and kissing the entrance to her womb. His hands were playing with her breasts and tugging her hard nipples. They both soon felt their orgasms was coming to an end.

The cart was now at the half way to the end.

He thrusts faster and faster as she shouts in bliss. Her juices were gushing out each time he thrusts. Her walls were clenching his dick like a vice grip as he kept going. He grunts and pants in ecstasy while his hands were squeezing and pulling her nipples.

Their cart was so close to their destination and so were they.

She felt the pleasure surging through her body. His hands were squeezing and kneading her breasts. His dick was ramming into her hard. This was too much for her. With a shout of bliss, she reached her climax. Her walls tightly clenched his member and her juices were rushing out of her womb. He groaned and with a shout, he spilled his seeds inside her with his tip kissing her womb.

Their cart has reached their destination. The employee opened the door and sees the two teens sitting on the seat with their clothes fully on. Hilda laid her head on his shoulder panting. "We're sorry it took too long." The employee said.

"No problem. We kind of enjoyed it." Hilbert said.

The employee notice Hilda panting in his shoulders, "Hey, is she going to be all right?"

"She's fine. She's just tired." He carried her with her arm around his shoulders and picking her up by her belt. "She just need some rest." He exited out of the cart with Hilda barely walking due to her legs failing to support her. He noticed their friends were waiting in line and they were up next to ride the Ferris Wheel. "Oh, Hey, Nate! Hey, Rosa!"

"Hi Hilbert! So, you got stuck on the ride, huh? Are you all right?" Nate asked with concern.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hilbert answered.

"What happened to Hilda?" Rosa asked.

"She's just tired. We're going to go sit on the bench so she can take a break." Hilbert answered.

"Cool. Well, we'll see you around." Nate said.

"See ya." Hilbert said and he carried Hilda to find a place to sit until she recovered.

Nate and Rosa got on the cart and they both notice something weird. "Why does it smell weird here?" Rosa asked.

"And why is it so hot in here?" Nate asked.

They took their seat and they enjoyed the ride. As they were going up, they notice a small liquid puddle that was on the floor.

"What is that?" Nate asked.

Rosa took a closer look and took a whiff of it. "It smells so weird."

Then, a theory popped into their heads and they looked out the window to search for Hilbert and Hilda, but they couldn't find them. Instead, they noticed a print on the window.

Nate looked at his girlfriend, "You don't think that..."

"No, no, no. It can't be. It was probably there when they were riding on it."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, come on, them? Having sex in here?"

They both laughed and they soon forget about the theory and just savor the ride. Suddenly, the ride stopped and they were stuck up high in the air.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	12. The Lonely Freshman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem is forced by a few bullies to sneak into the girls' locker room and take some sneaky nude pictures. But when he gets caught by Serena, the class president, he gets himself in a unexpected predicament.

It was the first day of high school for Calem. This is his freshman year and he wonders how will this year will go for him. He is usually alone and doesn't have a lot of friends. In middle school, he has some bully problems and he just couldn't help but think about if someone were to harm him like the last school he's been through. A few hours, no one has seem to been hurting him at all. He finally calmed down when no one was after him. He made it through a day of school without any problems. He thought it was a good day. But that thought soon disappeared when three hooligans came up to him.

"Hey, kid! We heard that you're new around here." Said the first bully.

"Fresh meats like you ought to know that we like to give out warm welcomes to anyone who is new here." Said the second bully.

"And we are the welcoming party." Said the third bully.

They rushed him and attacked him at all sides. He felt the fists landing on him. He felt the kicks shattering his ribs. He couldn't even call out for help and why would he bother if there isn't anyone out there who would help him. They were in the grassy fields in the school and he doubts that anyone would hear him or come to his aid.

After they were done, the first bully, who is also the leader, said to the injured Calem, "Welcome to high school, kid!" The three troublemakers laughed as they left his damaged body on the grass.

He coughed out a little blood as he gets up. He gathers up what little strength he had and walked back home. His bones were aching with each step he takes. Blood spilled out from his lips. Bruises were marked on his body. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he doesn't want to, mostly because he is used to the pain. When he got home, his parents weren't around. He knew that they were still at work and he didn't even want to show his bruises to his parents if they were here. He went to the fridge and grabbed some packs of ice and placed it on his bruised body. He knows that this isn't the end.

The next day, Calem went back to school with a little fear in his mind. He didn't even planned on playing sick to avoid school, he just has to go through this school year with bully problems. He didn't even want to tell his parents about this problem either. Something like this happen in middle school and when he told his parents about it, it just got worse. He is better off to just go through with it without making anything worse. All day and everyday was nothing but beatings, swirlies, and wedgies for him.

Within a few weeks, he joined the swim club to partake and it starts after school. He joined the swim club back at middle school and he was the fastest swimmer in the club. He likes to swim because it calms his nerves and lets his troubles melt away. It is also great for him because he could avoid more trouble from those delinquents. In the swim club, there is a board of records that shows a list of people who are the fastest swimmers. There were only five names on that list and the person who made number one on the list is Serena, a senior and the class president. He knows what she looks like because of the pictures on the posters that was about her running for class president. He thought she looked so beautiful and nice.

When he joined the swim club, he got less beatings and humiliation and he thought that maybe they were done with him. But that thought was perished, because he knew it was the calm before the storm. A month later, after he was done with his swim meet, the three hooligans showed up and walked up to him. Calem slowly walked back into a wall and all he felt was fear. He doesn't want to know what happens next, all he wants is to just get this over with. When they cornered him, he waited for the beating. But it didn't happened, which was very odd.

The leader gave out an evil smirk, "We heard that you're in the swim club. Is it true that Serena, the class president, is in there?"

Calem didn't speak, he only nodded.

"Good." He pulled out a camera and gave it to him. "Let's make a deal. You take some pictures of Serena getting naked, and we'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Calem looked at the camera and then at the bully.

"It's no big deal and no one will suspect you since you're in the club. All you gotta do is go in the girls' locker room, hide, and snap some photos of her. If you can't do that, at least steal her panties. And if you fail to do that, then, hehehehe.... well, you know." Was all he said before he and his gang left.

Calem looked at the camera in his hands, could he be really telling the truth that if he were to take some nude photos of her, they would leave him alone? He decided to go through with it. What else does he have to lose?

The next day, after the swim club has finished, Calem sneaked inside the girls' locker room with the camera in his hands and wearing only a navy blue speedo with two orange stripes, one on each side of the hips. He made sure that the coast is clear before he entered. He was shaking out of fear and his heart is pounding.

"Man, how did I get myself into this mess?" Calem asked himself.

He slowly took one step, then he took another. He is still shaking. He doesn't know what he is more afraid of, the bullies giving him endless pain or the fact that if he gets caught, he will be in deep trouble. His nerves were calm as he ventures through the locker room. He took deep breathes as he tries to find a place to hide and take photos. One of the lockers suddenly opens and some stuff came out and it startled him. He soon calmed down and he noticed that someone didn't closed the locker properly. He scavenge through someone's property to find if it was Serena's stuff. He found some old gym clothes, an empty duffel bag, some sporting equipment, regular clothes, and some towels. But what he found may save his life, from the pool of discarded stuff, he pulled out some panties. The leader said to try to steal some of Serena's panties if he couldn't take the pictures. Calem doesn't know what Serena's panties look like and he is pretty sure that the bully doesn't know the difference either. Whether it is Serena's panties or not, he decided to take them. Now all that's left is to get out of here before someone shows up. 

"Wow! That was some great exercise!" Said a female swimmer.

"You look refreshed today, aren't you?" Said another female swimmer.

'Oh no!' Calem thought. He had no time to think, he quickly gather all of the stuff and placed it in the open locker with him in it.

The door opened and two members of the swim club entered. "Sheesh, I don't know how you feel so refreshed when Coach Misty is barking commands at us. It really stresses me out." Serena said.

"But I think that she is pushing us to the limit to make us better swimmers." May said.

Serena and May were both wearing a light blue speedos and swim jackets that has the school logo on the back and Serena was carrying a duffel bag in her hand. They get their stuffs ready as they continue with their conversation. "I don't know if barking at someone can make you a better swimmer. All I know is that with some harsh training, you can become a better swimmer." Serena said.

"Hmm... Then, maybe if I train hard like you, I can become a good swimmer?" May asked.

"Last time you train hard, you exhausted yourself. Seriously, I don't understand how you feel so calm when Coach is yelling at you."

"Don't all coaches yell at their students? That's the way they are."

"Let me ask you something, The reason you feel so calm, is it because you let out all your stresses by dominating your boyfriend on the bed while wearing your swimsuit?"

Her cheeks blushed and she covered her mouth.

"I'm right, aren't I?" She said with sly smile.

"What?! No! I don't dominate Brendan on the bed while wearing my swimsuit!"

"I'm just kidding! Hahahahaha! Gosh, you're easy to tease."

"Geez, Serena, you know what buttons to push."

"So, would you have sex with your boyfriend while wearing your swimsuit?"

"Well, truth is that I would but I wouldn't do it flat out. I want to tease him about it. He hasn't seen me wear this and he hasn't even imagine me wearing slutty outfits."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell you flat out."

"I ask him if he imagines me wearing such naughty outfits and he told me he doesn't and I know that if he is telling the truth. He is such a gentlemen."

"I don't buy it." She opens her locker and she couldn't believe what she is seeing right now. She saw a male swimmer with a camera in one hand and her panties in the other. Most girls will scream and shout out pervert to a guy who is trespassing in the girls' locker room. But instead, she stares at him. She had a blank look on her face while his face says that he is screwed. He was even thinking about it too.

'I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!  
I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!  
I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewed!I'mscrewhoohoohooed!' (He sobbed at the last part.)

May noticed that Serena was just blankly stares off at space and from her point of view she didn't even see the trespasser. Her locker was two lockers away from hers. "Is everything all right, Serena?"

She smiled, "Yeah, everything is fine." She lowers her shoulder straps and freed her boobs. Her bust was so large that made his jaws dropped. She placed her duffel bag right next to him.

He was so surprised as to why she would get undressed and not yell at the intruder. She took the camera away from him and placed it on top of the shelf.

May continues on while she is changing, "So anyways, I'm planning to have sex with my BF while wearing this and I'll start off by saying, 'Can you imagine me wearing a swimsuit?' I want to tease him at first, get his hormones raging." May said.

Serena's hand snaked its way to his groin and caress his penis, "My, my, looks like we have a naughty girl in this locker. So tell me, what will you do next?"

His cheeks were so red and his heart is pounding hard as she lightly squeezed his penis. His mouth was open and he let out some soft and quiet moans. She drown out his moans by stuffing his face with her right boob.

"Then, I will subliminally place some images of me wearing a swimsuit in his mind. To get him think about naughty things about me." May said.

His penis got big and hard. She stroke him as she asked, "Then what? Will you let him sink those images sink deep into his mind?"

She grabbed her panties away from his hand, rolled it up as a ball, then she stuffs it down in his throat only leaving a strap hanging from his mouth. He almost gagged but he forced himself not to.

"Oh yeah. Then, when his mind get some erotic images of me wearing it while I'm doing some naughty things, I want him to jack off to those images."

"Oh my." Serena said. She leaned in towards Calem with a smile and whispered, "Don't make a sound." She placed her hand on his back to straighten it up and continues to stroke his dick. Her right boob was squishing against his chest. His moans were muffled and they were barely heard. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. His body was starting to heat up. He wonders why she is doing this to him. His speedo suddenly felt so tight.

"Soon, he will be begging for me to wear a tight swimsuit and he will ravish me while I'm wearing it."

"My, my, then I guess that means that you are both pervs." Serena said as she squeezed his balls.

His penis got bigger and half of it was out. His balls were spilled out and half of his shaft was out while the other half was stretching his speedo.

"Hey! Don't call us that! Most couples can get kinky in a while if they wanted to. Besides, I bet if you have a boyfriend, you will be doing the exact same thing."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said as she traced her finger up and down on his shaft and tapping the tip.

"I forgive you. Also, as he is taking me, I just hope he doesn't go fast like you do."

"He does that?" She uses her two hands and gives his long and hard shaft a good massage. She rubs his shaft as if she was sculpting a pot that was made out of clay.

"No. He takes his time. But I'm just saying that if he did, then I hope he won't go fast as you."

"I see what you mean."

He was in so deep of the pleasure of her wonderful handjob. It was getting so hot inside the locker. His body was moistening with sweat and he almost couldn't breath through the panties. His dick was oozing out pre-cum through his speedos. He just wanted to cum right now.

"Well, I just hope that if he does go fast, he wouldn't break my record."

"I'm pretty sure he won't. Then again, there was this one guy who did broke your record. I must say, he's pretty fast for such a little guy. He looked scrawny too. I believe he's a freshman, if I'm not mistaken."

Serena looked at Calem's innocent, red face, 'This guy, that can't be him, can it? He's the one who broke my record?'

"Are you mad, Serena? That a freshman took your number one spot on the list?"

"Nah. I'll live. I'm not mad if someone broke my record. That just means that he will have to be the fastest there is." She stokes while she twirls her finger around the tip, smearing the pre-cum around his tip and speedo. "I'm just hoping that he will be the best after I graduate." She strokes faster and rubs the tip. "After all, I wouldn't want him to disgrace me if he lost. Not until he is a senior." Her strokes were slowed and she pushed her finger on his tip. "That is all I wish for."

He tried his best to hold back his moans despite the panties being stuffed down in his throat as he finally cum. His member sprayed out his semen while her finger was still on the tip.

"Wow, you really have it in for the new guy. I admit that he is cute, but I didn't know that he is your type."

She licked off the semen from her finger, "He isn't. All I want is to wish him for the best."

His seeds were spilled on her locker and his speedo is soaked with his seeds. He felt so dizzy and hot after experiencing such a fantastic orgasm. He fell back against the locker and it made a loud thump.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Hm? Oh, that was my duffel bag." Serena said with a cool and calm expression on her face.

"Jeez, what's in that bag?"

"Sporting equipment."

"Man, all these club activities, how are you keeping up?" 

"It's a secret."

Just then, May's phone was ringing from her swim jacket. She recognized the ringtone, "Ah, It's my boyfriend calling me." She answered her phone, "Hey Bae!" She lovingly said.

She is sitting on the bench with her back turned to her, this was her chance. She picked up the trespasser and she said to her friend, "May, I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to go home. You don't have to wait for me."

With her back still facing her, she gave out a thumbs up. "Sure, I would love to go eat a burger with you."

She quickly guided him towards the shower room before she had the chance to notice.

"Oh, so you are going to a pool party? That's cool, but I really don't want to go. I mean, can you imagine me wearing a swimsuit?" May asked.

"Phew, that was so close. What a rush!" Serena said.

Calem was on his knees, pulling out her panties out of his throat. It was soaked with his saliva and he cough and gagged when it was out. He then tried his best to cover his flaccid penis. Not that it matters since she already saw what it looked like.

"Now then, let's get back to you. Boy, oh boy, you sure have a lot of explaining to do as to why you are here in the girls' locker room. You don't even look like a perv. May I ask what grade you are?"

"Fr-Freshman." He answered nervously.

"I see. You do have the face of an innocent little boy. So would you mind explaining why you are here?"

Calem notice that she wasn't mad. She just wants an answer. Without looking at her, he said, "Well, you see, I was forced to come here. These guys told me that if I were able to get some photos of you or get the panties from you, then--"

Serena stops him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop. Let me guess, there are three guys who told you that if you manage to get my panties or get some nude shots of me, they leave you alone."

He was shock for her to know that. He looked at her, "Y-Yeah... How did you--"

"You're not the only one who trespassed in this locker room. I know these guys, especially the leader. He's been wanting to steal my panties or get some photos of me getting nude since freshman year. He usually sends his lackeys to do the job, but in the end, it ultimately failed. He then started to bully the other kids to do the job, but they were caught and they were let off with a warning."

"I really don't want to face them again empty handed. I'm scared that they will do something horrible to me if I don't have at least your panties."

"Well, hate to break to ya, kid. But even if you did manage to get ahold of my panties, they still would give you a lifetime supply of wedgies and swirlies."

His face looked so shocked and scared. He can't believe that if he would be able to bring the panties to him, he would go back on his word. His face stared at the ground, he really wanted to cry now.

"Hey, don't look so sad now. I can actually give you something that will bring a smile on your face." 

He looked back at her, "What do you mean?" She knelt down to him, gently pushed him down on the floor and she pressed her boobs on his chest. His face was so red and his heart was beating faster. "Wh-What are you doing?! Stop!" He didn't even put up much resistance.

All she was doing was just pressing her breasts against his chest, "Is this your first time?" She asked with a smile.

He didn't look at her when he answered, "Um... Well...yes." He murmured.

She lightly giggled, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She grabbed ahold of his speedo and peeled it off him. He was startled that his speedo was taken off quickly. He took steady breaths. She stared at his small, flaccid penis, "Huh, I could've sworn it was bigger." She squeeze his penis with the use of her index finger and thumb. He softly and quietly moans as she strokes his penis. It gradually grew a bit bigger by the minute as she continues to stroke. By the time it got a little thicker, she used her whole hand to stroke. She kept stroking and stroking and with a few minutes, it has gotten big. She was so stunned, surprised, and amazed, "Wow! I never realize that your penis can go from small to large and thick. Not many boys have that talent." Her fingers were touching the tip, she was rubbing the slit, pressing the head, and even squeezed the tip by the use of her finger and thumb and it caused him to moan loudly. "My, my, does it really feel good? Are you really that sensitive?"

"W-Well, you are touching it. That spot is very sensitive."

She giggled and she position themselves to where their genitals were facing them. She slowly stroke the shaft, "It's really hard and stiff. Its twitching so much in excitement that it looks like its gonna blow. How does it feel? Can you tell me?"

He took slow breaths as he feels her hands working his shaft. She can also feel his hot breath breathing on her genital as he takes slow breaths. "It...feels so...oh...ah..."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" She finished his sentence. She planted her groin on his face and he gasped as he felt her wet, soaked speedo. "Seeing the way on how you received pleasure while having that innocent look, it has gotten me really turned on. And while I'm about to give you another orgasm, you're free to give me pleasure as well."

She took his penis deep into her throat and he gasped in pleasure as he felt the suction of her mouth pleasuring his member. Her saliva coated his member as she works him to his limits. She slowly pulled her mouth away from his shaft and stopped until her lips touched his tip. With the tip in her mouth, she sucks and licks it like it was a lollipop. She swirl her tongue around the tip before she slowly took his penis back deep into her throat.

"Hey, you can pleasure me too. You should take advantage of this delicious situation. You do know what to do here, right?" 

His lips tasted her delicious juices that was leaking out of her genital and through her speedo. "But, what if I'm...doing it wrong."

"It's okay. Just use your lips and tongue to pleasure my pussy. It's that easy." He smelled her wet juices and he thought it smelled so sweet. He placed his hands on her butt and he sucked her pussy through her speedo. She yelped in surprise and pleasure, "Wow! You're really eager. You are going straight for my soft spot. I'm impressed." She went back to sucking him and deep throating his cock. He hold her groin tightly close to his mouth as he sucks. He didn't even bother to remove her swimsuit, he could just taste her juices and her pussy through them anyway. "You don't have to hold on to me so tight, I'm not going anywhere." She decided to use her boobs to sandwich his penis as she sucks. Despite him being scrawny, he was very strong when he was holding her very tightly. She can feel his mouth sucking so hard through her speedo and she thought she was going to suck everything out of her body.

"You taste so good." He lifted his upper body and her groin up as he continues to suck her juices.

As she sandwich his dick with her breasts, she moved her breasts up and down while taking his member deep in her throat. The vibration of her moans in her throat increased the pleasure for him. "Wow! Even though you're young, you can still endure this wonderful sensation. Impressive."

He pressed her groin closer to his mouth as he sucks harder and harder, draining out all of her juices out from her pussy. If he were to continue on like this, no doubt that her orgasm will arrive sooner than expected. Their bodies were getting moist from this activity they were doing. Her boobs were covered in sweat and saliva. As she sandwich his penis, she rubs her boobs against his shaft as she licks the tip. His cock was so slippery and wet, due to it being coated with her saliva, she easily slid his cock in her throat as her breasts rubs his slippery shaft. She tries so desperately hard to make sure that he comes first before her. But her efforts were fruitless. With his cock deep in her throat, she scream in pleasure as her orgasm surge through her body. When she was done, she took his penis out of her mouth and she pants in pleasure.

"S-Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Calem apologized.

"There's no need for apologies. But I must say, you are really good at this. You suck me so hard that I thought my insides were going to get sucked out." She panted. She took a look at his penis, which is still large, hard, and thick. "Oh, I didn't even finish the job. Well then..." She removed her speedo and spread her pussy lips apart, "How about I take away your virginity." Her juices were spilling out and made a small puddle on the floor. With Calem still laying on the floor, she hovered her genital over his. "It's so big. I wonder if it could fit."

She slowly lower herself on his shaft and they both moaned in sheer ecstasy. His member was venturing deep inside her womb. He feels her warm, slippery walls coating his member with her juices. She had a look of pleasure on her face along with a smile as she feels his member going inside her deeper and deeper until it was fully sheathed.

"Ugh! It's so wet and warm in there. I can feel your vagina twitching." Calem moaned.

"Ah! It's so big! It's hitting past my soft spot." Serena moaned. She slowly moves up and down. She feels her weak spot getting hit with each movement she makes. She placed her hands on his scrawny body to balance herself and she bounced on his cock. He loudly moaned in ecstasy as he felt his member getting tightly clenched by her walls. "Your cock is so amazing! It's penetrating so deep into my womb! It's hitting my soft spot when I move! I can feel it in my stomach. No, I mean, I really can feel your penis in my stomach." He pants and moans as the erotic sensation surge through his body. "Hey, you're allowed to touch my boobs, you know?" She took one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts. As she bounced, she moved his hand around her breast and within a few moments, he moved his hands on his own. "How do they feel?"

"They feel so soft." He moaned.

She giggles and bounced faster. He squeezed both of her breasts which caused her to shriek in ecstasy. He gave them a good kneading before he pulled her nipples. She erotically shouts as she felt her body receiving extreme pleasure. She bounced faster on his cock. Once he was done with her breasts, his hands roamed around her body. He got to feel her curvy waist, her perfect butt, and her wonderful thighs. When his hands reached for her stomach, he felt something that surprised him. He thought that women didn't even have those. He rubbed her stomach to get a good feel. To him, it felt amazing.

"You like them? I have been working out. I've done a lot of sporting activity." They were barely noticeable, but they were there. She has a small four pack abs and his hands continued to feel them. She was glad that she wasn't ridiculously buff and she was happy that someone appreciated her abs. "So, which do you like more, my boobs or my abs?"

"Both." He moaned.

"Both, huh? All right, I appreciate that."

She placed her hands on the floor and she leaned her boobs close to his face. In this position she was in, she manage to move faster than before. Her breasts were dangling near his face and he decided to suck her nipple while he gets a feel of her abs. She was moaning so loudly as she felt his hands and mouth admiring her body. Her sweats were dripping off her and landing on him. Never before has she felt this good, But it was time to put it to an end. Calem felt something was about to come out of his penis and Serena felt like her orgasm was coming closer. They couldn't hold it any longer and within a few minutes they both reached their climax.

"I'm coming again!" Serena shouted.

"I'm coming!" Calem shouted.

With his cock deep into her womb, his member exploded and his hot seeds burst out of his member. Her walls clenched tightly on his member and her juices bursts out of her womb. They both erotically shout as their orgasms were rocking their worlds.

A few minutes after she regained her energy, Serena puts her speedo back on and checked the locker room to see if the coast was clear. Her friend, May had left and they were the only ones left in the locker room. "Okay, no one's here. We can get out without any suspicion."

After Calem puts his speedo back on, he asks her, "Why did you want to do that with me? Do you do that with the other boys who sneaks in here as well?"

"Oh no, I did not. You're the first one I actually have done it with."

"Then, why me? Why did you have sexual intercourse with me?"

"When I saw the sad look in your eyes, I knew that you have been going through some rough stuff. So, I decided to do this with you so that you can cheer up and be happy again."

His cheeks blushed, "You did that...for me?"

"Of course. And don't worry about those bullies who are bothering you. Next time I see them, I will take care of them." She said with a wink and left the locker room.

On the inside, he felt so happy. He quickly exited the locker room with her without anyone noticing them.

 

The next day...

 

"What?! What do you mean you lost the camera?!" Said the leader as he clutches Calem's collar.

"I, er, think that it's wrong to take someone's photo without their permission or steal someone's property." Calem nervously said.

"You lost my camera and you didn't even brought me back some panties! Bring my camera back or so help me, I will break your skull!" Suddenly, he felt his head got smashed as he heard...

"Here's your stinking camera back, you perv!" Serena shouted as she smashed his camera onto his head, breaking the camera in pieces and breaking his skull. He fell down after he felt the impact and his two lackeys shook in fear as they saw his leader on the floor, passed out. "Well, shall we get going?" She sweetly asked him.

"Sure." He said with a smile. "Thank you, Serena."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"Friends...?"

"Sure, we're friends now..." She held his hand, "...but I think we should be more. Don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and said, "Of course."

He never thought he get to smile again and he finally found himself a best friend/girlfriend. From this point on in his high school years, he will never feel lonely again.

 

I think this was a satisfying ending, don't you agree? Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	13. Maid For Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two people are alone in a empty café, the unexpected happens between a businessman and a maid café.

Calem sighed in exhaustion as he walk around Lumiose City. He just got done with a long meeting and he had to present his idea, along with a long speech, in front his co-workers. His speech has gotten him very parched. He decided to go to a nearby café that he usually goes to. He enters inside and saw that the café was empty. The owner of this place was wiping the counter. He greeted Calem with a hello. Most cafés closes during this time of night, but not this one.

"Hi, Mr. Bart." Calem croaked.

"You ok there, Calem? Your voice sounds very gruff." Mr. Bart said.

Calem knew Mr. Bart for as long as he could remember. He always come here to have either milk, juice, or a soda when he was just a kid. He had his first taste of alcohol when he turned eighteen. Mr. Bart was big and burly, he has a shining bald head, a black curly mustache, and he was like a stern, but yet, lovable father to all of his workers.

"I'm fine, my throat is just very dry right now." Calem said.

"Hehe... And I suppose you be wanting a drink now, huh?" Mr. Bart asked.

"Yes, I would. I would like to have a soda, please." Calem said.

"No problem." Mr. Bart said. "Serena! One bottle of soda for the customer here!" Mr. Bart called out.

"Okay!" Her voice called out from the kitchen.

Calem took a seat on one of those high tables, placed his briefcase on the table, and waits for his drink.

Serena walked out the kitchen wearing a maid outfit and holding a plate with a bottle of soda. At all cafes, every worker must wear an outfit. The male workers wears a butler outfit while the female workers wears a maid outfit. She delivered the soda to him and said, "Here you go, one soda for our favorite customer." She winked at him.

"Thanks, Serena." Calem said and took a sip of his drink. Serena pulled a rag out of her pocket and begins to wipe the tables.

Calem and Serena knew each other since childhood and they grew up together. Unbeknownst to each other, they hold a secret crush on each other. Possibly developed since middle school.

Mr. Bart's phone rang and while he is cleaning a glass mug, he answered the phone and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Hi, I like to speak to Bart Ender." (1) A woman said.

"This is him." He said.

"Hi, I'm calling to let you know that the package is ready, but unfortunately, we couldn't deliver it to you. Our car has broke down and we don't know when the repairs will be done."

"That's fine. I could just go over there and get it myself."

"Okay then, that's great and I apologize that we can't deliver it to you."

"It's fine, I'll be right there." He hang up. "Serena, I'll be back to go pick up the package that is on the other side of the city, watch over this place while I'm gone."

"Okay." She said.

Mr. Bart exits out to retrieve his package.

Calem continues to drink his soda while Serena continues cleaning. As she works, Calem started a conversation with her, "What are you doing here so late? I thought your shift ended a while ago."

"I asked Mr. Bart for a raise and he said that if I want a raise in my paycheck, I must work overtime."

"Where are the other workers?"

"They went home."

"So, it's just you and Mr. Bart?"

"Yep."

"And you think you can get this done all by yourself?"

"Of course."

He watched her wipe the tables, she has plenty more tables to clean before she is done for the day. "So, do you just have to wipe the tables and you're done?"

"I still have to clean the dishes and get everything ready for tomorrow."

"That will take you all night!" He said with a surprise.

"That's why Mr. Bart will be here to stay with me until I'm done."

She finished wiping the table and moved on to the next one. By the time she's done, she will be too tired to work tomorrow. He saw a rag that Mr. Bart was using and had an idea. Serena wiped the dirt off the table and gave it a good cleaning. Next to her, she saw Calem, who was wiping the table next to her. His sleeves were pulled back as he gave the table a good cleaning.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"I figured you may need some help. I can't just stand by and let you do all the work yourself."

"That's nice of you, Calem. But I need to do this on my own."

"Come on, by the time you're done, you'll be exhausted. With my help, you get to go home and have yourself a good rest."

"Well, I don't know. I don't think Mr. Bart would approve of this."

"We don't have to tell him anything. This could be our dirty little secret, okay." He said and smiled at her.

He may be right, with his help, she could get things done a lot quicker. "Hmm... Okay, you can help."

"Now, let's get this done so we can go home."

With Calem's help, they manage to clean all the tables with no sweat and they moved on to washing the dishes. Serena was bringing the dishes while Calem was washing them. So far, no one was coming in the café and it made things much easier for the both of them. 

In truth, they were both happy that they get to spend time alone with each other. Serena was stacking the dirty dishes from the counter and carried them to Calem, her vision was blocked by the stacks of plates she carried. As she carried them to the kitchen where Calem is, she was in deep thought about him and the times they went through together from childhood to high school.

While Calem was cleaning the dishes, his mind was filled with his crush, Serena. They have been through good times and bad times and they were always there for each other. His phone brought him back to reality when he received a text message from his boss. He wiped his hands and exits the kitchen while he reads his message.

Serena enters in the kitchen while Calem was walking out of the kitchen when suddenly, they accidently bumped into each other. Serena dropped the plates and fell while Calem fell on his butt. They both rubbed the spots where they hurt and realized what just happened and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" They both blurted out. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"The dishes were blocking my view!" Serena blurted.

"I was distracted by my phone!" Calem blurted.

They realized they were over talking with each other and stood silent. Calem stood up and reached for Serena's hand. She reached out to him and grabbed his hand. When he pulled her up, she slipped on a puddle of water and fell and brought Calem down with her.

"Ow..." They both groaned.

Calem landed on Serena when he fell, and when his arms supported him up, he was face to face with his childhood sweetheart. In Serena's point of view, she was looking at the handsome face of her crush. Both cheeks were blushing pink and they didn't even said a word for a while until Calem breaks the silence.

"Uh... Sorry... I, uh...hope I didn't hurt you." He awkwardly said.

"No, No. I'm okay." She said.

Neither of them moved and yet, they don't want to. All of a sudden, their heads started to slowly lean towards each other. Calem was the first to notice this, "What are we doing?" He huskily asked.

"I don't know. What are we doing?" She replied huskily.

They don't want to stop what they were doing and just continued on. Their eyes were closed and their lips were about to make contact for the first time. The gap between them finally closed and they had their first loving kiss. Their hearts were beating fast and hard. Both of them are hoping that this is not a dream. They both kissed deeper and intensified the loving rapture they are feeling right now. Serena wrapped her arms around him and she wasn't about to let go. His hand lovingly caress her cheek as he passionately kiss her.

His knee accidently bumped into her core and she whimpered in response. His other hand was slowly stoking the side of her waist, he moved his hand in a caring and loving motion. The kiss lasted for a while until they broke contact. They both sighed in bliss as if their breathes were taken away from each other. His knee bumped into her core again by accident and she whimpered again. 

"I love you." He admits.

Her eyes had the look of shock and surprise, he finally admits his feelings to her and deep in her heart, she felt so very happy. She smiled and said, "I love you, too."

He smiled back at her knowing that she harbors the same feelings as him, "For how long?"

"For as long as I could remember. You?"

"Same here." He deeply kissed her again that last for a few seconds before he broke contact and blissfully sighed, "Do you want to take this a bit further?" He huskily asked.

She nodded and they both deeply kissed again. As they kissed, Calem unbutton her maid outfit and revealed her light pink bra. He pulled her bra down to reveal her large breasts. He grabbed ahold of her black panties and peeled them off and letting it hang around her leg. He unzipped his pants to free his long, hard manhood. He took a look at her womanhood to find that it was soaked, which it should be convenient for him.

"Calem." Serena called out.

"What is it?"

"Please be gentle. It's my first time." She said while blushing.

He smiled, "It's my first time, too."

She smiled back at him knowing that she is willing to give her virginity to the man she loves and he even feels the same way towards her as well. He slide the tip up and down on her slit before he slowly puts it in. Once the tip was in, he tried to be so careful with her as he pushes it in. It was hurting her so much but she was not going to tell him that and work through with the pain. She felt so tight as he pushes his member deep into her.

He felt her hymen and he lets her know what he is about to do. She nodded and he clasps his hands with hers as she was getting ready for what's coming. He pushed his manhood through her barrier and she screamed in pain. It hurts unlike any other pain she had felt before and it even hurts Calem more than her since she's the only one who is experiencing the pain. She was now sobbing in pain and crushing his hands. He gave her tender kisses on her face, kissing away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I'm okay." She sobbed. "Just don't move." It was a few minutes when she calmed down. She feels his manhood pulsating inside her. 

"How are you feeling now?" He asked in concern.

"I'm a little sore, but I know the pain will go away soon, right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Hey, while we wait, would you like to...please my breast?" She asked while she blushed with a tint pink color on her cheeks.

He smiled, "I guess I could. That way, you can experience pleasure instead of pain." 

He gently placed his palms on her soft, delicate bosoms. He gently and slowly moves them while applying gentle pressure. She softly whimpers and arched her back which caused his hands to sink deeper into her breasts. His fingers circled around her nipples in opposite rotations. He lightly pinches the bud until it hardens, after that, he placed his mouth on one of her nipples and lightly sucked it.

She whined in pleasure as she groans, "Calem, it feels so good!"

"Your breasts tastes so sweet, I can't get enough of it!"

He twirl his tongue around the bud while his other hand was flicking and brushing the other nipple. Serena was whining in bliss as he gave her loads of pleasure. He proceeded to gently nibble her nipple along with some licking. With the combination of biting, licking, and sucking, Serena was experiencing pleasure, which Calem has promised her. He let go of her nipple and proceed to do the same with the other one.

"Oh, Calem! It feels great! Keep going!" She moaned.

He nibbles, sucks, and licks the bud while his other hand was giving her other breast a nice, gentle massage. The pain was already gone and she felt nothing but pleasure. She never felt so much pleasure before, but wait until she gets to the main event.

After a few minutes of nipple pleasing, he stops and gave her a passionate kiss, "Are you ready for this, Serena?"

She nodded, "I am."

With ease, he pulls his member out and induce a bit of pain for Serena. She whined in pain as he slowly pulls out. He pushes it back in and pulls it out again. He began a rhythm that caused her to moan and the pain was truly gone. He thrusts into her at a steady pace while he holds her hand again. Her tight walls were moistening his dick as he pushed deeper. The sensation she was feeling was unbelievable. Her hands were wrapped around his body, she wanted to tore off his business uniform, but she decided against it, just in case if Mr. Bart walks in on them.

"Calem, go faster!" She moaned.

He did as he was told and increased his velocity. He was plunging his member deeper into her, slamming against her groin and the tip was practically kissing the womb with each thrusts he makes. Serena was shrieking in bliss, her mouth has curved into a smile as Calem was hitting her secret spot over and over again. He was slamming her so hard, her breasts bounced and jiggled a bit.

"Serena, I can't hold it in anymore, I'm gonna come!" Calem moaned.

"Me too! I'm coming, too! Let's come together, Calem!" Serena moaned.

Their lips mashed together once again as they were preparing for their orgasms to arrive and rock their worlds. He thrusts faster and faster into her tight, wet womanhood. Her warm vaginal walls were clenching and clamping on him, milking and gripping him until pre-cum oozed out of his dick. With one final push, he thrusts his member deep into her womb and they both loudly moaned in pleasure as they finally reached their climax. He was releasing tons of his loads while her walls were milking and gripping him to the last drop of his seeds.

When they were done, they broke the kiss and pants for air. His seeds were oozing out of her slit with his member softening inside her. She can feel it throbbing and pulsating as his member was getting limp and flaccid. They finally caught their breath and they both sighed in bliss, pleasure, and happiness.

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Calem."

They both shared another kiss, "I wanna stay like this for a little while longer, can we?" He asked.

She smiled and caress his cheek, "Okay, but just for a little bit." She said.

After she said that, Mr. Bart entered in his café, carrying his package that contained various drinks and ingredients for food. He placed the package on the counter and sighed in exhaust. He noticed Serena was not around and Calem's briefcase is still here. He scratched his head in wonder as to why his briefcase is here and where in the world is Serena. He enters inside the kitchen and sees Calem and Serena.

"Calem? Serena? What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Uh-oh... We got busted." Calem said in a playful tone.

"M-M-Mr. Bart! I-I-I can explain!" Serena nervously stuttered.

He caught Calem helping Serena with the dishes, "I wanted to help Serena since she's the only one working here. I figured she would be tired when she gets to work tomorrow."

"Calem, I appreciate the help you're giving to Serena, but she came to me for a raise and she needs to work on her own. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave the kitchen."

He chuckled in embarrassment as he left the kitchen, he looks at Mr. Bart and said, "Don't punish Serena for this, this was my idea, after all."

"I won't, I'm just giving you two a warning for now." As Calem went back to his seat, Mr. Bart asked, "Would you like a refill on that soda?"

"Yes, I would, please."

"All right. Serena! One bottle of soda for Calem here!" He called out.

"Okay." She called out.

She came out from the kitchen and hands Calem a bottle of soda, "After work, whenever you're free, how about we go to my place and experience more of that intense pleasure you've been feeling?" He whispered.

She smiled at him, "Sure, I would love to!"

"And how about you wear that maid outfit for me, huh?"

She giggled, "Of course. I was made (Maid) for service." (1)

 

(1) I am not sorry. Do you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	14. Reach For The Time Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem has a problem for reaching his climax too quickly when he is making love to his girlfriend. So she helps him by inventing a game that would surely be a lot of help to him and fun for her.

Calem has a problem that is embarrassing to admit. He would always be gloomy when he admits it. He has bedroom problems, he couldn't last long enough to give her girlfriend an orgasm while they were actually having sex. He can have her reach climax with his fingers and he can make her come with toys, but in the actual act of sex, nope. However, Serena didn't mind that he couldn't make her come while making sweet love. She loved him for who he is and she would always stay by his side no matter what. But, she does feel kind of sad for him that he wasn't able to make her come while having sex.

She talk to some of her girl friends, read books about sex, and asks some doctors and she finally found the answers to help him. She's doing this for him to help him overcome with his problems and maybe it can cheer him up a bit. She was a bit excited to use this method on her boyfriend. She gets everything ready and made the bed with some fresh clean sheets. She brought a box of her toys and a stopwatch to the bed as she waited eagerly for her boyfriend to return from work.

The front door opened and Calem entered inside the apartment. He sighed in exhaustion after a long hard day at work. He was suddenly startled when he felt something glomping him from behind, but he calmed down when he realized it's just his girlfriend saying welcome back.

"Long day, babe?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired." Calem said as he yawned.

"Aww. So, does that mean that you're too tired to pleasure me in bed?" Serena pouted.

He looked at her puppy eyes and pouty lips. He can make her reach ecstasy with his fingers, mouth, or a toy they used. But, he felt a bit depressed that he wasn't able to make her come by having sex. "I don't know. Sure, I can please you, but I don't know about sex." He said with despair in his tone.

"Come on, please? You don't even need to do the work, I could do it. I even have something special for you."

"What is it?"

She smiled as she said, "It's something that can help you with your problem."

He looked at her in disbelief, "I highly doubt it."

"At least give it a try."

He thought about it for a moment and decided, "Okay, I'll try it."

"Yay!" She cheered.

She grabbed his arm and led him to their bedroom. When he enters in their room, there was a stopwatch on top of a small box on their bed and he noticed that she made the bed with some fresh sheets.

"This time, let me take care of you." Serena whispered and planted a kiss on his lips.

Their eyes were closed in bliss as they held each other and locked lips. They disrobe each other as they made their way to the bed and they stumbled on the mattress. As they laid on the bed, they disrobed the last remaining clothes and were finally naked. Serena was lying on top of him, her chest was pressed against his as they deeply kissed with passion. His hands were wrapped around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid there, kissing for a few minutes until she broke contact and got off him. She opened the box and brought out a vibrating egg and a penis sleeve.

"What's that for?" He asked.

Serena lightly giggled, "We're going to play a game."

"A game?" He asked.

"A game." She said.

"Okay, what's the game called?"

"I call it, "Reach for the time limit.""

"Such a dorky name, like you." He joked.

She gave out a sarcastic laugh, "You won't be saying that." She set up the rules to him. "The rules are simple. You need to last long enough for at least thirty minutes, and the time has to be exact. Failure to reach for the precise time will receive a penalty. Are we clear?" 

"But I can't last for thirty minutes."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

She pats the space next to her and he scooched closer to her. She grabbed a bottle of lube from the box and lubes the egg. He lie back a little so his head can rest on her arm. She had him spread his legs a bit and he saw where the egg was going.

"What are you doing?" Calem asked in concern.

"This goes in your butt, darling."

"I'm not letting you put that inside me."

"Why not? You put those toys inside me, it's only fair. Besides, this could help you with your problem."

"How, exactly?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then, please try it."

If what she says is true, then he should at least give it a chance. She carefully inserts the egg inside him and it caused him to groan and squirm a bit. Once it was in, she turned on the vibration and he gasped in surprise, his eyes were wide in shock of how strangely pleasurable it feels. He squirmed a little when the sensation was filling his body. She starts the stopwatch and placed the penis sleeve around his shaft, grasps his member, and strokes it at a steady pace.

The moisturizing toy felt so good to him as he let out soft moans. His mouth was suddenly covered by her delectable breast and he took her invitation by sucking on her nipple. Her hand snaked it's way to his right nipple and teased it by flicking it. She kept her eye on the stopwatch as she pleases him. It wasn't long before he immediately reached his climax. His seeds erupted from his member and landed on his belly and chest. The stopwatch kept going, but she knew the exact time when he came.

She reached for the watch and stops it, "Thirty seconds, as usual." She said. She turned off the vibrating egg and took it out of him and watches Calem slowly pants as he regains his energy. "You didn't last for thirty minutes." 

"See, I told you I wouldn't last."

"So now, you will have to face the penalty."

"Now that's not fair."

She pulled out a dual ended dildo out of the box, "We're going to have lots of fun with this."

"What?!" He exclaimed. "I don't know about this." He said with worry.

"Don't worry, just like what you did to me on our first time, I'll be gentle."

She used the lube on one end of the dildo and carefully inserts it in his ass. He moaned in bliss when he felt that toy filling his ass. She inserts the other end of the dildo into her snatch. She slowly thrusts her hips towards his butt and they simultaneously moaned in ecstasy. The dildo was burrowing deep into Calem's rectum and bumping into his prostate while the other end was rubbing against her soaked, hot walls.

She slide her hand up to his body and made it's way to his right nipple. She pinches and pulls it as she was fucking him. She saw his flaccid member getting hard again and started to stand like a pole.

"Are you getting turned on by this, babe?" She teased.

His answers were only moans of pleasure.

"I guess that's a stupid question to ask." She said and thrusts at a fast pace.

Her hot walls were clenching the toy as it was venturing deeper into her when she thrusts. The volume of his moans increased when the dildo was burrowing deeper. She circled her finger around his areola until his nipple has harden. For Serena, being on top was getting her so wet and her climax was coming close. She gave his other nipple some treatment by squeezing it with her index finger and her thumb and pulling it lightly.

She leaned in and sucks his right hard nipple, soaking it with her saliva. She uses her teeth to bit the bud and grinds it. The sensation he is feeling has intensified and he arched his back in ecstasy. She let go of his nipple and gently blew on it. She purred in delight when her orgasm came. She sighed in happiness and takes the dildo off his ass.

"Now that you are hard and ready, let's keep going with the game." Serena said.

After many tries to not come early, Calem is actually starting to last long enough.

Serena was amazed by this, "Wow, Calem! you're starting to last. You lasted for fifteen minutes! I'm impressed."

"I'm glad that we're doing this. Let's keep going until I last for thirty minutes." Calem said with enthusiasm.

When he fails to reach for the time limit, he gets excited for Serena handing him the penalty by owning him with toys. So far, she has used many toys to own his ass and fills it with dual ended dildos, strap on, vibrators, butt plugs, and drilling dildos. 

Calem was thrusting inside Serena while having a vibrating dildo stuffed in his ass. He was slamming her hole fast and hard and his limit is incredibly developed. When he came inside her, she stopped the watch the moment when he climax and looked at the time.

It was 29'59'59.

"Ooh, so close!" Serena said. "You have to reach at the specific time in order to win. Sorry, but I have to give you the penalty again."

"Ok, give it to me and I'll try this again." Calem said.

She left the vibrating dildo inside him and she grabbed some handcuffs from the box. "Put your hands behind your back." She ordered like a sexy cop with a sultry tone in her voice. 

He did as he was ordered and she cuffed him. She puts the strap on back on and she grabbed his hair to have him face with the long dildo, "Take that cock in your mouth like the little slut you are!" She ordered.

His mouth took in what he can and starts to suck on the dildo.

"Deeper!" She ordered.

He took half of the dildo in his mouth. But it wasn't enough to satisfy Serena.

"You need to take it in deeper than that." Her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed it down towards the dildo as she thrusts in his mouth.

His eyes were half lidded in pleasure as the dildo was deep into his throat and the vibrating dildo was deep into his rectum, pleasing him as the vibration was tingling his prostate. She pulled him away from the dildo and some threads of his saliva were connecting from his mouth to the dildo. She turned off the vibration and removed the dildo. She grabbed a dog whip out of the box and snapped it against her hand.

She position him on his knees and pushed his upper down on the mattress while she raised his ass high in the air. "How deep do you want it in?" She sexily asked.

"Not too deep." He murmured.

She snapped the whip against her thighs and whipped his butt cheeks. "Wrong answer!" She snapped. She suddenly lost her dominant side and said, "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"Nah. You're good."

She grinned and her dominant side showed again, "Now, I'll ask again, and when I do, I better hear the right answer this time." She said and repeatedly snapped the whip against her hand. "How deep do you want it in?"

With a loud, clear voice, he answered, "All the way in!"

She smirked and grabbed his butt cheeks and spreads them apart. She easily slides the slimy dildo inside his ass and he loudly moaned in ecstasy as he felt the rubber toy stuffed inside his butt. As she thrusts wildly, she whips his butt which caused him to yelp in both pain and pleasure. They did some BDSM before and it wasn't the first time that Serena was on top, dominating her boyfriend.

When she was done tormenting his ass, she pulled out and removed the strap on. She grabs the Ben Wa balls out of the box. There were four balls, and each balls had different sizes starting with the tiny ball, next was the small ball which was a bit big than the last, then, there is the medium ball, finally, there was the large ball that could able to fit inside any hole.

She inserts the tiny size ball, then the small size ball. He squirmed a bit as the small size ball was pushing through his anus. The medium size ball was next and as she inserts it in, he moaned and squirm some more. Lastly, she inserts the large ball and due to Serena's strap on act, she easily pushed it in. Calem was now wriggling and squirming as those balls were rolling around in his rectum and bumping into his prostate.

"Are you ready, babe?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

She released the cuffs, freeing his hands and she got on her hands and knees. Her pussy was moist, hot, and ready. "I hope you can fuck me good, babe. I know you can make it to the specific time limit."

He slide his dick up and down on her slit to lube the tip. He inserts his member inside and she purred in pure satisfaction. She restarts the stopwatch and starts the time the moment when he thrusts at a steady pace. He didn't even want to start off slow. He really got the hang of this and didn't even climax that quickly anymore. Serena lovingly moaned each time he hits her secret spot. His hard shaft was rubbing against her moist walls.

The tip of his member was kissing the entrance to her womb as he thrusts deeper. She had a pleasing smile on her face as his dick reached places where he hasn't gone before. He increased his speed which increased the volume of her moans, her pleasing sounds satisfied his ears. His hands gripped her waist as he thrusts hard into her, she yelped in ecstasy with each thrusts he makes.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Feels so good! Just like that, babe! Fuck me good!" She moaned.

"Oh, babe!" He moaned. The Ben Wu balls were rolling around in his rectum and rolling against his prostate.

He was now thrusting at a wild pace and slamming his hips against her. His teeth were gritted when the balls were wriggling around in his butt. Her sounds of pleasure echoed in the room. Her breasts jiggles with each push he makes, she gripped the bedsheets and thrusts back to meet up with his pace. His hands slide from her waist to her shoulders and gripped them as he thrusts into her really hard, fast, and deep. She threw her head back in pleasure as he was sending her to a place where she was receiving endless amount of ecstasy.

His head was thrown back in bliss as her tight pussy was clenching on his hard dick and the balls were rubbing against his prostate as he moves. Her walls were milking him and trying to make him come. Their rhythm and movement were in synch as they both thrust into each other, feeling each other's love. His hands slide from her shoulders to her buttocks. His hands sink into her butt cheeks. It felt so soft like a pillow.

Serena looked at the time on the stopwatch, it was fifteen minutes when he started. He was doing good and she is hoping that he would reach for thirty minutes. As they make love, they've done various positions to intensify the pleasure and ecstasy.

Serena was laying on the bed with one leg slung over Calem's shoulder. He groped one of her boobs as he screws her fast and deep. Her body was filled with ecstasy and it was enough for her to reach her climax.

He sat on the bed with Serena riding him with her back faced to him. The Ben Wa balls were buried deeper into his ass when he sits. He held her waist and moves her up and down, her breasts bounced along with her as she enjoys the ride. In this position, his dick was deeper than before and it hit past her secret spot with each thrust. Within time, she reached her climax and moaned her lover's name.

She was back into doggy style position with her upper body slumped down on the mattress and her ass high up in the air. He was thrusting into her at a frenzy pace, dominating her until she was at paradise. She took a look at the stopwatch and it was exactly thirty minutes when he started, which means that he won the game and he managed to last this long. She wanted to tell him to stop and congratulated him for making it this far, but decided not to and just enjoyed this wonderful pleasure she was having.

After many various positions and multiple orgasms from Serena, Calem felt a familiar urge. "Serena! I'm almost there! I'm coming!"

"Oh yes! Come in me, Calem! I want your love juices inside me!" She moaned.

Calem was panting as he thrusts faster and faster into her. Serena was seeing stars as she was being fucked silly. He pushed deep into her womb and released a ton of his load inside her. His orgasm was enhanced due to the balls rolling and bumping against his prostate.

"Serena!!" He moaned.

"Calem!!" She moaned.

His hot seeds was filling her up to the brim and they were starting to flow out of her. He pulled out and collapse on the bed, panting for air and recovering his strength. Even in her state of pleasure, when Calem had his orgasm, she stop the time. When she recovered, she looked at the watch to see how long did he go without coming. She was surprised to see that he lasted an hour and fifteen seconds. She smiled at her work and was happy that Calem can now last long enough. As he recovers, she gently took the balls out of his anus and he softly moans as each ball was slowly pulled out from his ass. When the balls were out, she drops it on the floor and laid back in bed.

"You lasted for a whole hour, Calem. I must say, you gotten better, thanks to my help." Serena said.

After he recovered, Calem wrapped his arm around her and held her hand. They were in a spooning position as they continued their conversation, "Thank you, Serena, for helping me with my problem. I love you."

She smiled at his boyfriend, "You're welcome, sweetie. And I love you, too, Calem."

He yawned in exhaustion, "I am so tired right now. I got a long day tomorrow and I'm going to be exhausted when I get back."

"Look on the bright side, at least you have something to look forward to when you get back."

He smiled at his girlfriend, "I guess I won't work too hard tomorrow. I got to save some energy to pleasure you all night."

She smiled, "And I can't wait for that."

They both had a small giggle and kissed each other good night. Serena covered themselves with the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

 

I don't even know if this could work. This story is just a work of fanfiction that I made. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	15. Milk Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf bought a mechanism that is suitable for Red.

Red was standing naked in front of Leaf. She giggled as she was about to have some fun with him. She is thirsty and she would like to have none other than Red's delicious milk. She would accept no other. She puts him on a pillory and grabs a nozzle that was connected to a small tank in front of Red. It was a milk machine that she ordered. It's only use was for having Red to fill up the tank with his semen. She could have just given him a blowjob, but she would just spill it and she wouldn't want it to go to waste. She placed the nozzle on Red's member and starts the suction with a push of a button with the remote for the machine and it started to suck his member.

He groaned as the suction started to squeeze and milk him. His ass was out and was ready for the taking. He felt something pouring on his ass. Leaf was pouring some lubricant on his ass and stuck two fingers in his anus. She pumps and thrusts inside his ass until he was loosen and slick. She puts on a strap on and slides the phallus inside him. Red gasped and moaned when the rubber member was all the way in. She thrusts inside him and he groaned and squirmed. He was starting to get hard and some pre-cum oozed out. He was already so close. She slowly traced her finger down to his spine and she cupped his balls. She squeezed them and pulls them down and he instantly came on the spot along with a shout of ecstasy. His semen was traveling through the tube and it filled up a small proportion of the tank. Sure, it wasn't enough, but it's good enough. Red was slowly panting as he tried to regain his energy.

Leaf turned off the suction and pulled out to look and see Red's face. She smiled as she said, "You came a lot! I'm definitely sure that would've covered my whole body. But sadly, it still not enough. I want more. So let's get back to work. Okay?" She said with a cheery tone.

She went behind Red and swiftly inserts the strap on back inside him again. He gasped and his member got hard again. She turned on the suction again but this time with higher settings. The nozzle was making it tight for him as the suction was milking him even harder. He felt a sharp pain on his butt cheeks. Leaf was spanking him good.

She spanks him, "Come on, I want to drink it now!" She whined and spanks him some more. "I want you to cum and I want you to cum a lot, I want some thick loads of it." She assaults his butt cheeks with multiple slaps. With each slap, she told him to come. "Cum! Cum! Cum!"

With a shout, he exploded and a huge amount of semen made it's way to the tank, filling it up. It was a bit better than last time, but it's still not enough.

She pulled out again and looks at the tank, "Still not enough. I'm going to need more, my darling. I'm going to take a break. But in the meanwhile, I have a little toy for you, so that way your butt won't be so lonely."

She inserts a dildo inside him and turns on the vibration with a press of a button. The vibration setting is low and that made him mewl and squirm for a bit. The suction of the nozzle was milking him harder and faster. It was getting so tight and his member was getting so sore. He ejaculated again and a small amount of his seeds traveled through the tube and into the tank.

She increased the settings for the dildo from low to regular and the vibration was starting to feel so good to him. He moaned and wriggled a bit. She pushed the dildo deeper into his rectum and he felt the vibration trembling deeper inside him. She plays with his balls by fondling them. She pushes them up and slowly pulls them down. She sucks his balls and licks them. She pulls them down again with her mouth and Red reached his climax again. This time, a bit more of his sperm filled the tank.

She lets go of his balls and puts the vibration settings to high and Red loudly moans in ecstasy. His cheeks were red like his traveling clothes. Leaf took the dildo and thrusts it in and out. As she pushes the toy, she cupped his balls again. She pulled the toy away just letting the tip stay in, and pushed that vibrating toy deep inside him. He was groaning and shouting as that toy was torturing him with pleasure. He came again and this time, he released a ton of semen into the tank.

She turned off the vibrating dildo and pulls it out. She looked at the tank and it was almost half full. She smiled in satisfaction. "I wonder if you like the taste of a phallus going down in your throat." She said and left the room for a bit and came back with a dildo machine. "Let's find out, shall we?"

She placed a stool in front of his butt and puts the dildo machine on top of the stool and position it to his anus. He inserts the tip in and turns on the machine. The phallus was thrusting inside him at a steady pace. His mouth was open and he moaned with each thrust. She took advantage to his open mouth and inserts the strap on inside his mouth. His eyes were wide in surprise as his throat was being filled with a rubber dildo.

She grabs ahold of his head and thrusts inside his mouth. She thrusts at the same pace as the machine does. He was choking and gagging on the phallus. His eyes were rolled back as the stream of tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. She pulled out so that he can breath for a moment. As he takes in some air, she adjusts the settings to the dildo machine and sets the speed from steady to fast. He groaned and moaned as that phallus was hitting him at a fast speed. She silence his moans by shoving the strap on back into his throat and thrusting against his tonsils.

His sounds of pleasure and pain were muffled and his face looked like he was enjoying it. She smiled and thrusts the phallus deeper into his throat. She held on to his head and thrusts into his mouth at a fast speed. Her hips were smacking against his face. He tried to wriggle away from her, but it was futile. He couldn't breath and the oxygen was cutting off to his brain. Then his orgasm suddenly gotten powerful due to the lack of oxygen. She finally pulled out and he gasps for air.

She looked at the tank and saw he came a lot. A quarter of his semen filled the tank up pretty good. She turned off the dildo machine, took the phallus out of him, and left the room for a bit and came back as she brought a large, thick, silicone dildo and carefully stuffs it in his ass. His was gasping and wriggling as that thick toy was filling him up. A few seconds has passed and he was panting when it was inserted. She waited for a moment for him to get used to the size.

She then proceed to move the large toy in and out of his rectum. He was shouting and moaning as that toy was stretching his anal walls. The nozzle was sucking his swollen dick like a vacuum. His hands were formed into fists as he couldn't take all of this amazing ecstasy. She was pushing it in and out, in and out, in and out. It was so thick and he feels like he was about to pass out from all of this pleasure if he doesn't come soon.

It was an endless torture session for him to endure this painful, yet pleasurable, sensation. She pushed it in deeper and he shouts as loud as he could. It was hitting the back of his rectum when she pushes it in. This feeling of pleasure is unreal and he couldn't take it anymore. He finally came and groaned in ecstasy. His eyes were rolled back, his tongue was out, his cheeks were red, and his tears of pain stream down to his cheeks. His member spewed out thick loads and it was filling the tank.

She slowly pulls the thick toy out and she drops it and lets it roll. She looked at the tank, it was almost there. She was feeling so very giddy right now. "Almost there now. I want thick loads of your cum, sweetie!"

She inserts the strap on back inside him. She thrusts fast and pounds his hole. She slaps his cheeks again as she pounds him. With each swat, he yelped in pain and pleasure. She was leaving red handprints on his smooth cheeks. His cheeks are beginning to look red as she was spanking that sweet ass. She loved spanking him like a naughty little boy he was. The nozzle kept pumping his swollen member and milking him.

"Who's your mommy? Who's your mommy? Who's your mommy?" She said as she swats his red cheeks.

Red was panting and moaning. His eyes were closed as his ass was being tortured into submission. A sheet of sweat formed on Leaf's body. The sweat was flowing down to her sexy body and dripping off of her nipples. Sweat barely formed on Red's body. There were some here and there and some of it were dripping off him and landing on the floor below him. His legs started to feel like jelly and he felt like he was about to give out, but Leaf managed to hold him as she fucks him.

He ejaculated again and his seeds filled the tank. It was so close and they needed more. "It is so close! We gonna keep going and you're gonna keep coming until that tank is full of your semen." She said.

She continues to fuck him and assaults his cheeks with slaps. His ass started to sting a bit and it felt like he wasn't going to be able to sit for a week. The suction of the milk machine kept pumping him nonstop and the nozzle was getting tighter and tighter. His member started to feel numb, but he continues to ejaculate anyways. She cupped his balls again and pulls them down as he releases more of his cum.

After a while, he was seeing stars and he was in paradise. The feeling of this wonderful sensation surged through his body and ecstasy was filling him up. He came one last time and it was a huge thick load this time. She stops and looks at the tank. It was completely filled. She is so very happy. She pulled out and let his hips fall since his legs felt like jelly. She stops the milk machine and takes the nozzle off him. She got a look at his penis. It was so swollen and it was throbbing. After she was done looking, she opened the tank and she got a whiff of the smell of his semen.

She pours it down her throat and guzzles his delicious semen. The taste is so wonderful, it was so sweet. She kept guzzling it and not stopping until she drinks it all. She gulps it down until the tank was empty again. She happily sighs and said, "Delicious!"

She freed Red from his medieval prison and he fell to the floor. His energy was drained and his body couldn't move at all. She kneed down to him, "Thanks, Red. Your seeds tasted wonderful. You deserve a good rest."

He exhaled and passed out with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps next month we can do this again." Leaf said.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for these couple or others? Please leave a message and thanks for reading!


	16. Love Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward moment happens when Brendan and May have to share the hot springs.

Brendan and May were exhausted and tired. The moon was out and they have just finished battling Flannery for her badge. All they want now is to go to bed. But before they do that, Flannery suggested that they should go to the hot springs at the pokemon center. It would be nice for them to do that before they could go to bed. They entered inside the pokemon center and finds Nurse Joy welcoming them.

"Welcome to the pokemon center! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We would like for you to take care for our pokemon, please." Brendan said.

"That would be no problem." Nurse Joy said.

"Also, is there a hot springs here?" May asked.

"Of course there is, but..." Nurse Joy hesitated.

The couple looked at her in confusion, "What is it?" May asked.

"Well, the women side of the spring has been tainted. Someone had pulled a prank and women side of the spring is now filthy and it is getting cleaned." Nurse Joy said.

"What about the men side?" Brendan asked.

"It's completely fine." Nurse Joy said.

May sadly sighed, "I was so looking forward to it."

Nurse Joy looked around and urged the couple to come closer to whisper to them, "Look, I'm not allowed to do this, but how about you two share the hot springs in the men side?"

They both gasped, "A-Are you sure?" Brendan whispered.

Nurse Joy nodded, "I won't tell anyone and I tell the men that the men side are closed for cleaning so you two can relax and enjoy." She whispered.

"I don't know about this." May nervously whispered.

"Don't worry, no one's in the men side. It'll just be you two." Nurse Joy whispered.

"But won't you get into trouble for doing this kind of stunt?" May whispered.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Nurse Joy whispered and winks at them. "I'll go with you to the men side."

Nurse Joy directed them to the empty men side locker room. "Here is where you will be changing." She said. "When you're done, come see me and I'll sneakily escort you two out." Nurse Joy said to Brendan.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Brendan said.

"Don't mention it." Nurse Joy said and hands them a towel and left to leave them in privacy.

"Well, we better get started." Brendan said. He was about to get changed until he realized he was about to change in front of his girlfriend, "I'll... just go to the other end of the locker room."

They changed at different areas and they wrapped a towel around themselves to cover their privacy. They went to the men side of the hot springs. They looked at each other for a moment. May wrapped the towel around her body to cover herself while Brendan wrapped the towel around his lower body to cover his manhood. They both blushed and looked away. Even though they're couples, they never even seen each other naked.

"Brendan, are you sure this is a good idea?" May asked.

"It's okay, we'll just go to the other end of the springs and relax. There's no problem at all and Nurse joy got our backs." Brendan assured.

"O-Okay, if you say so." She timidly said.

They looked away and unravel their towels and went in the hot water. Their bodies felt so relaxed and the tension seemed to melt away. They went to the other end and enjoyed the springs. Brendan sank deeper into the water and let the warm liquid soothe his body. May was in neck deep in the water and letting her stress melt away. All of that battling with Flannery really made her tense since it was a close call.

They let their body float in the water and they didn't mind letting the flow of the springs take them somewhere. Their eyes were closed as they float and relaxed. They really needed this and this may be great for getting a good night's sleep. After a moment, they opened their eyes and turned and see that they are so close to each other right now. They both gasped and turned away.

"S-Sorry about that!" They both said.

"I didn't mean to do it. I was way too focused on the springs!" Brendan said.

"So did I!" May said.

They stood silent for a moment and looked at their surroundings. They were right under a grotto and the water felt so nice. Brendan turned to look at his girlfriend and he got a gander at her face. She didn't see him looking at her until a few seconds later. She looked back at him as he gazed at her.

"What?" May asked as she wonders why he is looking at her. She covered her breast just in case if he got a glance of her.

"May, I never notice how cute you look when you are so flustered."

She blushed. She looks at him and saw him coming towards her. She didn't swim away when he approached her.

He carefully caress her cheek and turns it toward his way. They gazed at each other's eyes for a moment. He brushed his thumb on her cheek and he deeply kiss her. She loved his boyfriend's kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hand on his chest. He felt her boobs pressing up against his chest and she felt something poking at her thighs. They both gasped and pulled away from each other and turned away.

"S-Sorry!" They both said.

They were so embarrassed right now. After a moment, they slowly turned to each other and gazed at themselves. They got a little closer and this time without the embarrassment. They hugged each other and they didn't mind their private parts touching each other. They just hold each other like a love couple they are. They looked at each other and had a deep passionate kiss. Their eyes were closed as they let the kiss heat things up in this spring. A moment of lip locking has passed and they slowly pulled away and looked at each other. Brendan gazed at her face which was starting to make her feel a bit embarrassed.

She giggled, "What?" She was wondering why he was staring at her like that.

He smiled, "You just look so cute when you're embarrassed."

She chuckled, "That's it?"

"You also look beautiful when you're hair is a bit wet."

She blushed at his words.

"You also look so gorgeous when you're under this grotto."

Her face was starting to get red and it was not from this spring.

"I love you." He said and kissed her again.

She lightly giggled, "I love you, too."

They held each other for a moment. She nestled in his chest as his arms were wrapped around her. She felt something poking at her thighs again. She got bold and decided to get a feel of this mysterious object that is poking her. Brendan got surprised when he felt May caressing his member.

"S-Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" May asked.

"No, no. You're fine. I was surprised. That's all."

"Can I... Can I keep touching it?"

"Um... Sure."

She pets his member for a little bit before she wraps her hand around his member. She strokes it for a bit and it made her boyfriend moan a bit. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Should I keep going?"

"If you want."

She kept stroking it and stroking it until it was hard. "Can I see it?"

Brendan was a bit surprised to hear her say that, "Uh... Sure."

They moved deeper into the grotto until Brendan can feel his feet touch the surface. As they got closer to the surface, most of their body was getting out of the water, but May still kept her breast hidden in the warm springs. He got out of the water with his feet only in the springs. She gasped in surprise when she sees his long, hard, member. It was pulsating and throbbing. She seen what a penis looked like before, but his size was different than the pictures she saw when she was learning from Sex Ed. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and strokes it. He groans a bit as her girlfriend was giving him a hand job. Something was oozing out of the tip and it looked transparent.

"Hey, Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I can do this with my breasts?"

He blushed, "Uh... Sure." He was so nervous and flustered.

She got up from the springs and revealed her boobs. His eyes were wide when he saw how big it looked. He thought his girlfriend was regular sized, but he never knew her breast was a D cup. She sandwich his cock with her boobs and strokes it. He rubs her tits on his rigid member and it made him moan a bit loud. He was gasping in bliss as her girlfriend was doing great on giving his cock some pleasure.

She was softly panting as she moved up and down and rubs her breasts on his member. After a while, he grunted and his member spewed out his white semen. She gasped as she saw his seeds splattering on her face. She wiped the stuff off her face with the use of her fingers. She took a look at it and it felt sticky in her hands.

"S-Sorry about that. I should've warned you." Brendan said.

She looked at the sticky substance for a moment before she decides to lick her hands clean. It tasted a bit salty, but she managed to clean her hands. She looks at him and smiled, "It taste delicious."

He smiled at her girlfriend. His member is still hard even after that last orgasm. She stared at his member. Their minds have been filled with desires.

"Hey, Brendan."

"Hey, May."

They both said.

"You first." They both said.

They stood quiet for a second, "You wanna say it together?" He asked.

She nodded.

In unison, they said, "Do you want to make love?" They both said and covered their mouths.

After a moment, they both snorted and laughed. But they were serious, they do want to make love.

They both said, "I do. Only if it's with you."

They both smiled and they got close to each other and kiss again. They never had sex before, so they at a bit nervous, but also excited. They got in the water and held each other as they kissed. They let their bodies float in the water until Brendan's back hit the wall of the grotto. They flipped themselves over and May was against the side of the grotto. Their feet were on the surface, so it was easy for them to make love. She turned around, placed her hands on the wall, and pushed her hips against his groin. He groaned when he felt her groin pressed up against his.

He got ahold of her hips and he carefully slides his member inside her. She felt the tip entering in and she feels the rest of the shaft entering her. She groaned as his member was filling her up. He held her hand as he pushes it in. She didn't feel that much pain, but it still stings a bit. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for a moment until she is able to get adjust to his size. He was so long and hard and thick. The tip was practically kissing the womb. Her pussy were milking his manhood and her walls were so soaked. At this point, she just want him to move.

"G-Go on." She groaned.

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Please, just move." She grunted.

He slowly moves as he is careful to not harm her. He slowly pushes in and pulls out. He repeats this for a few times until she got used to it. He got a beat going and thrust to that pace. He let go of her hand and got ahold of her hips. May felt a wonderful feeling as she was being thrust into. She feels his rod rubbing against her as he moves. The tip of his manhood was kissing her womb. She was softly panting as this feeling was surging through her body.

Brendan was softly panting and moaning as he thrusts. Her vagina felt so tight and wet, it was squeezing his member. He can actually feel the tip of his dick kissing her womb, it was something he never felt before. Her juices were coating his dick as her pussy was clenching on his member. Her pussy felt so warm and snug as he moves into her. He decided to increase the pace a bit.

When he moved a bit faster, she feels his dick burrow deeper inside her. It felt so amazing. She feels his member throbbing and pulsating inside her as he thrusts. She was moaning just a tiny bit loud, but not so loud that anyone could hear. She was gasping and panting and moaning when she felt his member hitting her secret sweet spot. The cold air was hitting their soaked skin and it caused her nipples to harden.

He moved a bit faster and thrust a bit deeper into her. His hands went from her hips, to her nice breasts. He gently fondles them as he moves inside her. He is careful as to not be so rough with her. He moves them gently and slowly, applying only gentle pressure onto her bosoms. She gasped and moaned as her breasts were being fondled by her lover. It only increased the sensation she is currently feeling. As he moved her breasts, he flicked her nipples and it caused her to mewl. She tried so hard to keep her moans in and not let anyone else hear them.

He was now moving faster and deeper into her. They were making the water splash as they move. They were panting and moaning and making all kinds of pleasurable sounds. Her hands were clenched into fists as the pleasure was getting intense. Her eyes were shut in bliss and she clenched her teeth as she was enduring this awesome sensation. It was the best feeling she ever felt.

He picked her up and he had one arm wrapped around her while the other arm was pleasing her left breast. He planted his lips deep into hers to quiet her moans as he thrust up to her. In this position, he thrust deeper into her. They released their lips to grab some air, they feel their each other's pants on their lips and closed the gap between them. Her moans were muffled and she was definitely glad for that. Her breast was kneaded and her nipple was being plucked by his strong hand.

They both suddenly felt an urge. This urge was familiar to them since they have masturbated before. They were about to reach their climax and it was coming close. With a few thrust, he pushed his member deep inside her and release his seeds. She moaned in bliss as he groans in pleasure. She feels his seeds filling her up. Some of his seeds along with her juices were soiling the water. They still kept their lips intact and make out for a few seconds before they pulled away. They cannot believe they just made love in a hot springs. They looked around and saw some liquid that doesn't belong in the spring. There was blood, semen, and love juices everywhere.

"We're going to have to explain this to Nurse Joy, you know." May said.

"You're right, since this is our fault." Brendan said.

They looked at each other and smiled. They never regretted what they did in here. Even if they made a little mess, its just a small cost for this wonderful experience they went through. They lock lips again for a few minutes before they can leave. They went back to the locker room and Brendan heads out to let Nurse Joy know that they're done.

"Did you enjoy the hot springs?" Nurse Joy asked.

The couple looked at each other, "We definitely did." May said.

"That's good to hear." Nurse Joy said.

"Also, we may have made a little mess." Brendan said.

"Oh dear, is that so? Well don't worry, I'll clean it up since it was my idea to let you two in." Nurse Joy said.

"We're so sorry!" May said as she bowed in apology.

"It's okay. No need to worry." Nurse Joy said. She sneakily escort the couple out of the men's locker room and made their way to the lobby. Luckily, no one was in sight and no one knew that Nurse Joy had to bend the rules a little. "Your pokemon are fully healed and ready." She said.

"Thanks." They both said.

"We hope to see you again soon." Nurse Joy said.

Brendan and May rented a room for them to sleep for the night. They were on the bed, the sheets were covering them, and they were ready to go to sleep. May was laying on Brendan's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ah, I feel so relaxed!" May said.

"So do I." Brendan said.

"Hey, maybe we can revisit that spring again sometime and we can make love again."

He blushed when she said that.

"Or do you want to do it here and now?" She asked seductively.

He smiled at her, "Sure, but only if its for love."

She smiled, "Of course it is."

They disrobe and got to making love again until the sun rise.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a message and thanks for reading!


	17. Under The Moonlit Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and feelings between the Hoenn couple turns into a love making session.

Brendan had just won the championship league and beaten Steven and became the champion. May was so happy for him. Steven was impressed by him. Professor Birch was proud of him, knowing that he gave him a starter pokemon that helped him became the champion of Hoenn. After Brendan received congratulations from his friends, he rode on his bicycle back to his home with May following him back home.

These two have been traveling along together for quite some time now. When he first moved in Littleroot Town, he has a huge crush on May when he first saw her. He learned about this feeling he has from his mother. If this feeling lasts for more than one month, then it's love. It's already been three months and this feeling hasn't been going away. He finally admits to himself that he's in love with her. The question is... Does May have the same feelings he has? He was about to find out by confessing his feelings towards her.

It was nighttime and they were almost back to their homes, but before they could even head home, May wants to stop by on route 103, the same route where they had their first battle as rivals, travelling companions, and friends. They looked at the pond that has the reflection of the moon. This spot brings back memories for these two. May looked up to the sky and gazed at the beautiful moon while Brendan continues to stare at the pond that has the reflection of the moon. This is his chance, they are alone and there was nobody around to ruin this mood. He is about to confess his feelings towards her. He open his mouth to say something, but May spoke first.

"Brendan, I have a confession." May said.

As she still gaze upon the starry filled night sky and as he stares at the pond with the reflection of the moon, he asked, "What is it?"

May took a deep breath and said, "Throughout our journeys, it was fun and filled with magic. I had a great time travelling with you and battling against you. There were times where there was fear that stood in our way of our journey. But I was not afraid to face my fears. Even I was not afraid to face off against the legendary pokemon that Team Magma and Team Aqua unleashed. And now, I'm still not afraid to tell you this." She took another deep breath and said, "Brendan, I...love you..." She confessed. Brendan looked at her for a moment. She gazed at the moon for a few seconds before she looked at his reaction.

He smirked, "Darn. You beat me to it."

She softly gasped in surprise with her eyes bit wide. "Are you saying that..."

"I have a confession as well. When I first saw you, I have a huge crush on you that wouldn't go away for three months. And I think it's safe for me to say that I love you...May."

With a smile, she ran up to him and gave him a loving hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other for what seemed like a lifetime. They pulled back and gazed at each other. They leaned in closer towards their faces, closed their eyes, and enjoyed their first kiss. Their lips stayed in contact for a few moments until Brendan decided to get bold and lick her lower lip for entrance. She obliged and opened her mouth and he insert his tongue inside her mouth and dance with her tongue. Their tongue tangling lasted for a few minutes before they broke contact and sighed in happiness knowing what they said to each other and what they did.

They looked at each other and smiled. Their lips met up again and this time with passion. It was then that May was starting to tug on his shirt while Brendan was wanting to remove her shirt as well. They broke contact and decided to remove their shirts. May got a close look at Brendan's body. He was tanned (I think.) and a bit muscular. His chest is small and his stomach is tight. Brendan got a look at May's body. Even though she still has her bra on, her cup size were magnificent and her tummy was smooth and tight.

Then they remove their pants and now they are in their underwear. She notice the bulge in his boxers that wants to break free from the fabric. She was curious to see how big was he. But before she could remove his last piece of garment, Brendan took off her remaining pieces of clothes and he finally got a full look at her naked body. She look gorgeous to him. May was a bit shy and she squirmed a bit barely covering her tits and her vagina. But her shyness was gone when Brendan took off his boxers and he revealed his thick, harden manhood.

She kneeled down to his member and stared at it for a moment. It was twitching and throbbing. She poked at it and a bit of pre-cum oozed out of the tip. She opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and proceeded to lick the pre-cum off of his member. There was no taste, but she wanted more of it. She got ahold of his member and continued to lick the tip as she strokes. Brendan groaned a bit as she was swirling her tongue around the tip and licking off more of his pre-cum.

"Could you...maybe use your boobs to please my cock?" Brendan asked.

She looked at him, "Mmm..." She thought about it for a moment before she made her answer, "Okay."

She sandwiched his thick cock with her breasts and moves them up and down as she sucks on his tip. Brendan's groaning got a bit louder and he tipped his head back in bliss. She swirls her tongue around the tip as she sucks. She rubs her breasts against his thick meat with a little drool helping her move her bosoms a bit faster. She was moving her breasts faster and faster, and slurping up the pre-cum from his member. With a shout, he ejaculated his load inside her mouth which received a muffled surprised sound from May as his seeds was landing on her taste buds. When he was done, she opened her mouth and spilled his load onto his dick and on her breasts.

"So warm and...sticky." She moaned.

"S-Sorry about that May." Brendan apologized.

She slurped up the load that is on his dick and swallowed his seeds. She licked her lips in satisfaction. "Don't be." She said with a smile.

He smiled as he was impressed that he swallowed his load. He kneeled down to her and they started to make out. No tongue, just lips and love. Lips were smacking each other and he didn't care if he tasted a little of himself along with his load that is on her lips, he just wanted to kiss her with love. They held each other as they were just standing on their knees. Her breasts were pushed up against his strong chest, her hands were rubbing his strong back, and their kisses were like wonderful fireworks to them.

They finally broke apart and were ready for the finale of the night. Brendan laid down as May got on top of him. She sat up and saw his rigid meat getting hard again after that last orgasm he had. She lifted herself up for him to position his member inside her. But he was having trouble trying to insert it inside her. She giggled at his efforts and helped him. He sheepishly chuckled as he was a bit nervous for what's about to come next and he could tell that May was nervous about this as well.

Once his member was position, she carefully inserts his manhood inside her. He is so big and thick, her face scrunched in pain as it was burrowing deeper inside her. When it was fully in, she waited for a moment to get used to the size, she was panting and catching her breath after it was in. There was some blood leaking out of her, but she wouldn't be worrying about that right now.

After a few moments, she started to move. She slowly lifts herself up and slowly drops herself down. Brendan could tell that she is still feeling the pain, he opened his mouth to tell her that she could stop, but she put her finger on his lips to silence him and she let him know that it's okay and she wants to keep going. He trusted her words and lets her continue on.

Soon after the pain was gone, she started to feel a bit of pleasure when she moved and increased her speed a bit. Brendan reached his hands out to her and she used his hands to balance herself. Their fingers entwine as she bounced on his member. Her moans were lovely to him, they were like music to his ears. Same thing for May when he heard his soft moans and she wants to hear more of his moans of satisfaction.

Her tits were bouncing along aside her as his member was rubbing against her vaginal walls. Her body was beginning to moisten with her sweat and he thought she couldn't get any lovelier. The moon really reflected off of her moist body. Her slick womanhood was coating his thick meat with her juices and clenching it, making her pussy tight and wet. Her pussy was milking his member for more of his thick, creamy loads.

They were panting and moaning each other's names and their moans were getting louder and louder with each bounce, almost as if like they are almost at their climax. Her hands started to clenched on his hands as she bounced faster and faster, her tits were jiggling due to her speed. Their eyes were closed as the shockwave of pleasure was surging through their body.

Then suddenly, they shout each other's names in pleasure as they reached their orgasm. His member was shooting out multiple loads inside her. She can feel his seeds filling up inside her and it won't stop. Soon, it started to fill her to the brim and it started to overflow. After a few seconds, he stopped and she lifts herself off him and she spills his seeds on his manhood. Suddenly, his member had one more shot to blow and it landed on her face and tits. She was a bit surprised, but then, she sighed in pleasure and laid on Brendan's chest.

They laid there for a while, regaining their stamina and enjoying the moment of the after sex. He placed his hand on her back and gently strokes her back as he gazed at the night sky. May was wondering how long have they been here, she was worried that their parents might notice that they aren't back home yet and she doesn't want to get into trouble with her father.

"Brendan?" May said.

"Hm?" Brendan said.

"I think we should get going. Our parents must be wondering about us not being home right now. They must be waiting for us."

But Brendan didn't feel like leaving this spot or even wanting to ruin this moment. "Nah. Let them wait. I want to enjoy this moment a bit longer."

"Well, we have been here for quite some time. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Let's not worry about that. Look, there's some shooting stars. Let's just enjoy this show before we head back, all right?"

May thought about this for a moment and decided, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while."

She got off him and laid next to him and snuggled on his chest. They held each other as they both enjoy the stars shooting across the sky. This was a fantastic ending to their journey. Brendan became champion, they confessed to each other's feelings, and they made love. And now, they are laying on the moist grass, naked with their lover, watching the stars under the moonlit sky.

 

In case if you are wondering, yes, this scene from the beginning is from the ending of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire when you beat the champion. Also, I don't know if Brendan is a bit tanned or not. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Brendan is a bit pale. But in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I can't tell the difference. I am not too sure if he is tanned or still the same. Let me know what you guys think. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for these couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	18. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan and May are having some fun with sundaes.

For arina, I hope you enjoy this story.

 

Brendan and May were in the kitchen getting the ingredients for a sundae. They went upstairs to Brendan's room once they have the ingredients. They put the stuff on a small table in the middle in his room, got rid of their clothes, and started making out as they made their way towards the bed. They fell on the bed with Brendan on top of May. As they kissed, May was stroking Brendan's manhood for a short while until he got hard and she let's go and they broke lip contact.

"So, shall we get started, my dear?" Brendan asked.

May smiled and giggled, "Of course." She said. "You go first."

He smirked, "My pleasure."

He got off the bed and brought the table closer to them. He sat on the bed while May takes a look at the stuff. As she was looking, she was stroking his cock again. When she was done observing, she grabbed some of the stuff. She poured chocolate syrup on his large cock and it was soon coated. She puts some sprinkles on top of the syrup and made sure it was spread out. For the cherry on the top, she puts a cherry on the tip.

"Wow! It looks so delicious!" May said.

"Go ahead, my dear. You deserve it." Brendan said.

She licked her lips and licks his chocolate covered cock from his balls to the tip of his dick. She puts his balls inside her mouth and sucks and licks the chocolate off. Brendan's eyes were closed in pleasure as he moans and threw his head back. His cheeks were turning red as May was pulling his balls down and lets go of them. The chocolate was slurped off of him.

She licks the shaft and licks off the sprinkles. Once the chocolate and the sprinkles were licked off, she headed for the cherry. She licks his cock from the base and up to the tip. She picks the cherry off and eats it, after that, she placed her mouth on his cock and slurps up the remains. Brendan was moaning as he was loving the attention she is giving to his cock. She slowly took it deep into her throat and pulls out slowly. She bobs her head as she strokes his shaft. After a while, Brendan yelps in pleasure and he ejaculate inside her throat. She guzzled his seeds as it was running down her throat. After he was done, she slowly pulls out as she slurps .

She licked her lips, "Delicious! I especially loved the cream with the chocolate and the sprinkles."

"I'm glad you liked it." He said.

"Now, it's my turn!" She said. She leaned in to his ear. "This morning, before we were about to do this, I put a cherry deep inside my pussy." She whispered.

His eyes were wide in surprise.

"It has been inside me all day. It must be soaked with my juices." She licked the shell of his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. "I want you to find it." She whispered.

She laid on the bed with her legs spread. He approached her womanhood and starts licking her entrance. He slowly licked her slit and he received a moan from her. He kissed her pussy lips before he spreads them apart. He traced his finger up and down on her pussy and her moans escaped from her lips. He sticks his tongue inside her and licks the inside of her pussy.

She was squirming and push his head deeper into her as he licks her. So far, he hasn't found the cherry he was looking for. So he decided to bring the cherry to him by sucking her insides. Her screams of pleasure escapes from her mouth as her insides were being sucked out. His tongue ventures deeper into her pussy, but no luck on finding that cherry, so he kept sucking.

She received an orgasm but he still kept going and looks for the cherry. After a few moments, his tongue touched something and he knew that it was the cherry. He kept sucking and sucking until it was in his reach. He used his tongue and takes the cherry out of her. He holds it by the stem and shows it to her. She was laying on the bed panting after receiving multiple orgasms from his mouth and tongue. She looks at the cherry and smiled and she watched him licks and sucks the juices off of the cherry. He eyed her as he cleans the cherry. After he was done licking the cherry, he eats it.

"So sweet and tangy. And the cherry was delicious as well." He said.

She smiled at him, "We're just getting started. Now that you got the cherry out of me, it's time for you to cover me in sweets."

He smiled, "That's right."

He brought a bucket of ice cream and scoops a spoonful of it and places it on her breast. She yelped and shivered and that cold cream was placed on her sensitive nipple. He scoops another spoonful and placed it on the other breast. It felt so cold and her nipples were starting to harden. He puts a little of chocolate syrup on the ice cream, added sprinkles, and puts a cherry on top of each boob. He sprayed whipped cream on her luscious slit. She looked so sexy and delicious.

He started off with the sundae. He starts off with her right boob and kissed around and in between her mounds. He picks out the cherry and places it in her mouth. She licks the cherry and sucks on it for a while before he pulled it away and ate it. He licks the sundae off her breast. He licks the chocolate, sprinkles, and the ice cream off until he tastes her nipple. He plucks her perky nipple before he places his mouth over it and sucks on it for a little while. After he was done, he licks around her mound for any remaining ice cream before he moves on to the other breast.

He moved towards her left boob and picks out the cherry and places near her mouth. She took the stem out and has the cherry between her teeth. He lean forward to her mouth and their mouths connected and kissed with tongue. He took the cherry from her and ate it. He continues to tongue kiss her for a while before they continue on. He licks the ice cream, chocolate syrup, and the sprinkles off her until he felt her perky nipple. He gave the same treatment like the last nipple. His tongue roamed around her bosoms before he moves on.

He moves on with the whipped cream. He eats out of her and the whipped cream, licking and munching her pussy as the sounds of her moans escapes from her lips again. Even after licking the whipped cream off her, he still eats her out until her juices were leaking. He pressed his thumb against her clit and her sounds of pleasure got louder. He nibbled on her pussy folds and plucks it, earning more shrieks of ecstasy from her. When he placed his mouth over her womanhood, she received another orgasm. Her juices were rushing out of her and he guzzled all of it.

He pulled away and wipes the leftovers off of his mouth, "Are you still hot?"

She was panting, but she was able to nod.

"Are you ready for the final course?"

She nodded again.

He smiled, "Good."

He sat on the bed and he picks her up and hovers her above his large, hard dick. She was so giddy about this. He slowly lower her down to his cock. The tip was inserted and she softly moans. She gasped and pants as more of his shaft was being filled into her, stretching her pussy apart. She threw her head back in bliss when his member was sheathed inside her. Her head was laying under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he starts to thrust at a steady pace.

"Mmph! So big... It's so big!" May moaned. Her face had the look of pleasure, her cheeks were red, her mouth was open and her tongue was out. The pleasure felt so good.

He increased his speed and tilted her head towards his direction and placed his mouth over hers. They gently and softly make out with love. Their lips were full of sweetness from their dessert. He delve his tongue deep inside her moaning mouth. He pushed his cock deeper into her, earning moans of satisfaction from her. The tip was kissing her womb with each thrusts he makes.

He increased more of his speed and thrusts faster into her while he deepens the kiss. One hand was massaging one of her breast while the other hand was caressing her cheek. He squeezed and moves her right mound while pinching her nipple. Her muffled moans were satisfying to him. Her pussy was wrapping his cock as tightly as it gets, milking the seeds from him.

He retracted his tongue back and kissed her lips one more time before he broke contact. He stops thrusting and got a hold of her hips, and moves her up and down on his shaft. She was moaning loudly as his cock was ramming into her. Her boobs were jiggling as he moves her. She could feel the tip entering inside her womb. He lifts her up and she slams her down on his shaft while he thrusts as deep as he could and they both reach their climax. She threw her head back as her orgasm rocked her world. Her insides were being filled with cream and some of the cream were spilling out of her.

After their climax has ended, he held her and they both pant while they regain their energy. Soon, his member was soften and it slid out of her pussy. More of the cream started to ooze and spill out of her. He fell back on the mattress and brought May down with him. After they recovered, May let out a blissful sigh. They looked at each other and kissed again. Truly, this was the most sweetest day of their lives.

"I love you, my dear." May said.

"As do I, my sweetheart." Brendan said.

Once they have the energy to move, they put on their underwear and puts the ingredients back where they belong. After that, they took a nice long hot shower to clean themselves from the activity. There was nothing but playful touches as they clean each other. After that was done, they put on some fresh clean clothes and laid on the bed together. They snuggled against each other as they wondered what are they going to do next. 

"It's still the afternoon." Brendan said. "Is there anything you want to do?"

May pondered for a moment. "Maybe have some actual sundaes?"

He laid there for a moment to let the idea sink in. "All right."

They both got off the bed and went back to the kitchen to make sundaes.

 

For arina, I hope you liked this story. It's the best I could do. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	19. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda tries to let Hilbert know about her feelings. But with Hilbert being the pure minded and hearted person he is, she decided to take drastic measures.

Hilbert and Hilda were alone in the forest and training with their pokemon. After they have finished training, Hilbert was a bit nervous about asking Hilda a question. She is wondering what could he be thinking and what's on his mind.

"There's something that I want to ask..." Hilbert said nervously.

"What is it?" Hilda asked with a cheery tone and a smile.

Then, with a bit of excitement, he asks, "They're so bouncy and round! Can I squeeze them?!"

Hilda was so surprise to hear that. She refused. "Eh! N-No way!" But then, she considered about it and said, "Well one touch won't hurt so..." She closed her eyes as he reached his hands out. She was ready to feel his hands touch her bosoms. A few seconds later, she hasn't felt his hands touch her boobs. She opened her eyes and sees that he is squeezing her hair. "Wait... What?" She was surprised. (1)

His eyes lit up with curiosity. "They're so soft! What kind of hair conditioner did you use?"

She looked at him in an unsatisfied look. Truth be told, she really wished that he would really touch her boobs. She's in love with him since childhood. But the problem is... Hilbert's heart and mind are pure. Meaning... He hasn't watch porn like any pubescent teenager, not seen a naked chick once, nor he ever has any dirty thoughts. He is pure and innocent like a child.

A few minutes later, he is done touching her hair. "Thanks, Hilda. Your hair feels so amazing!"

With the unsatisfied look still on her face, she replied in a deadpan tone, "Thanks, Hilbert."

Hilda is trying her best to get him to notice her feelings toward her. She even tries to get help from Cheren and Bianca. But that didn't work at all. Bianca's plan was to help him understand about girls and their feelings. She tried teaching him about what girls like, what kind of girls there are, and what not to do to a girl. He got the latter part right, but the rest was a failure.

Cheren tried to help him and teach him about Sex Ed 101. But of course, even he couldn't get it. Cheren even tried to explain it the best as he could.

"A guy sticks his location in a girl's destination to increase the population of the next generation. Do you get my explanation?" (2) Cheren said. Hilbert looked at him in confusion and he tilts his head as he was wondering what he means. Cheren face palmed himself, "Never mind."

All of these lessons and yet, he still doesn't learn. Although, as innocent as he may be, he is also very kind. That is very true to his pure heart. As they walked back from this route, she could still remember the day when he did something very kind to her. They were five years old and Hilda and Hilbert were playing around in that same area route where they were training their pokemon.

 

Flashback...

 

Hilda was crying and sniffling as she fell from her bike and scraped her knee. She was trying to learn how to ride a bike and Hilbert was teaching her how.

Hilbert puts a bandage on her scraped knee. "There, feel better?"

She nods as she sniffles.

"Can you try to get up?"

She slowly stood up only for her to stumble and fall, but luckily, he catch her before she damaged herself any further.

"I guess not, huh?" Hilbert carried her on his back and made their way back to their hometown so that their parents can help her.

"What about the bike?" Hilda asked.

"I'll come back for it once I take you to the grown ups. You need some help from that fall." He said.

She held onto him as he carries her back to their hometown. A few minutes later, Hilbert noticed a flower that was in bloom at the peak of a huge boulder. It was a rare flower that only blooms in spring. Hilda did say she always wanted it, but it was too far for anyone to reach. Being a good friend, he decided to go get the flower for her. He puts her down next to a tree and she wonders what he is doing.

"What is it?" She asks.

"See that flower up there? You like that flower, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm going to go get it for you."

"Oh, Hilbert, that's sweet. But you don't have to get it for me. It's too far to reach."

"I got to at least try, now don't I?" He said with a confident grin and went to go climb up that boulder.

She worries for him and she hopes that he doesn't fall. It was tough climbing the boulder, but he managed to reach to the top and plucked the flower from the peak and climbs down to give it to her. As he started to climb down, Hilda's leg started to heal and she can walk now. She went up to the boulder to meet him. He got off the boulder and gives the flower to her.

"Here you go!" He said with a grin.

"Thank you, Hilbert! That's so sweet!"

"Hey, you started to walk again!"

"I feel a bit better now."

"That's great! Now lets go get the bike back and go back to Nuvema Town."

They went back to get the bike and made their way back to their hometown. Hilda held the flower close to her as Hilbert was pushing the bike.

"Thanks, Hilbillybert. For giving me this flower. You're so sweet."

"It's the best I can do for you, Hildy." He said with a cheery smile.

She smiled, "That's so sweet." She said and kissed his cheeks and he turned a bit red.

 

End of Flashback...

 

"Hilda? Hey, Hilda!" Hilbert said.

"Huh?" Hilda was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked, what is it that you're going to do today?"

"Oh! Uhm... Maybe watch some TV."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Hilbillybert."

"Will you stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!"

"Why? You liked it back when we were kids."

"Yeah, when we were kids. Now, it's just a bit embarrassing."

She smiled and giggled at him.

"Hey, Hilda!"

"Over here!"

The two teens looked over to see who called her. It was Cheren and Bianca.

"Hey, guys!"

"Can you come over here real quick?" Bianca asks.

"We need to talk to you." Says Cheren.

"Sure." Hilda said. She looks at Hilbert. "Just let yourself inside my house and get yourself comfortable. I'll be right there in a moment."

"Sure." Hilbert said and walks towards Hilda's house.

Hilda approaches Bianca and Cheren.

"So, did the plan work?" Cheren asked.

Hilda shook her head in sadness.

"Darn." Bianca said. "We were sure it was going to work."

The plan was about Hilda and Hilbert going deep into the forest to train and having a moment with each other. But as always, it failed.

Cheren sighed in frustration, "Well, there's only one thing left to do. You're going to have to take action."

"I am?" Hilda said.

"If he doesn't notice you, then, you got to tell him flat out. Flirting and leaving hints aren't going to work anymore. It's time to tell him." Cheren said.

"Right now, he's in your house. This is the best chance you have." Bianca said.

They're right. When push comes to shove, she just has to let him know.

"All right. I'll do it. This is the best I can do right now." Hilda said.

"Then, we wish you good luck." Cheren said.

"If this doesn't work, then, nothing will." Bianca said.

Hilda went inside her house and inside her room to find Hilbert sitting on her bed, watching TV.

"There you are. What is it that Cheren and Bianca wanted to talk to you about?"

"Nothing important." She said and sat next to him and watch TV with him.

She doesn't want to tell him just yet. She has to come up with a plan in order to seduce him.

After a few hours. Hilbert felt a bit tired and got off the bed, "I'm tired. It's been fun, but I have to get going."

"Wait!" Hilda said as she grabbed his wrist. She came up with a plan just in time.

He looks at her, "What is it?"

She pulls him down on the bed and he fell on the mattress and got on top of him.

Hilbert's face turned red. "Uh... What are you--"

Hilda mashed her lips onto his and his eyes were wide in surprise. He didn't know what to do. Should he stop her? Or deepens the kiss? He was hesitant, but he soon slowly closed his eyes and caress her cheek as they kissed. She held his head as she desperately kissed him, he has no idea how bad she wanted this. It lasted for a long while and they finally break away.

"That was... Wow!" Was all Hilbert could say.

"I've been trying to get you to notice me all these years, Hilbert. Now, I'm going to say it flat out. I. Love. You."

There was a moment of silence. They just look for each other and there is a blank expression on Hilbert's face for a while until he had the look of confusion on his face.

"Ugh! How dense can you be?!" Hilda said. "Listen, I have these feelings for you. Feelings, that makes your heart beat and flutter when you see someone you really, really like. Do you understand?"

"Do you really feel that way towards me?"

"Of course I do, you big dummy! I've been dropping these hints on you and you just didn't even catch them."

"Wow..." Although, he did remember that she kissed him before. "So then, that kiss you gave me when we were young, does that mean you liked me back then?" 

She nods, "Yes! I've always have and always will." This made them both blush. "You didn't realized it before when I first gave you that kiss?"

"To be honest, I thought that's what girls do to their friends who are guys. I guess I never did noticed it before." Hilbert scratched his head in embarrassment. "I'm...sorry, Hilda. Is there anyway I can make this up to you?"

An idea popped up her head, "Actually, there is one thing that you can do." She unzipped his jacket and tosses it away. She clutched his black T-shirt and strips it off him, showing his well toned body.

"W-Wait! What are you--" His cheeks were red and he tries to cover himself.

"This is my first time. And I know that this is the first time for you as well. So, let's be gentle on each other." She said and takes off her shirt.

One by one, each clothing was taken off and were tossed somewhere in the room, leaving both teens naked. Hilbert's cheeks were red as he covers his member. However, Hilda wasn't ashamed and showed off her naked glory.

"Hilda... I don't know about this..." Hilbert said.

She approached closer to him, their faces are inches to each other, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. Just let me take control from here on out. Also, there's no need to be ashamed about being nude, I'm naked as well. Come on, let me see you fully naked."

He slowly pulled his hands away and she saw his average size dick. She wrap her fingers around his member and she started to stroke. Hilbert was panting and moaning as she squeeze and pull his cock. Soon enough, it got long and hard and started to stroke faster. It wasn't long until he reached his climax and yelped as his seeds splattered on her face and chest. He was curious as to what that was that came out of his penis.

"Wha...What is that?" Hilbert asks as he catches his breath.

She licked the seeds off her mouth and looks at him, "You really are innocent. That stuff was your sperm. When you get this hard and feel this good, this stuff will come out of your penis. It's used to make babies."

She strokes his cock again and he yelped. "H-Hilda! It's still a bit sensitive when you keep rubbing it like that."

"Don't worry. It's gonna feel real good soon." She kept stroking it until it got hard again. "Perfect."

She mounted him and lower herself on his cock. The tip was inserted in and soon, his whole member. She kept going until he is fully sheathed. Blood started to stream out of her womanhood. It did hurt, but not that much. A few minutes later, she was adjusted to his size and started to move up and down on his hard shaft. She balance herself on his torso as she moves. Both teens were grunting and moaning as the ecstasy were starting to fill their bodies.

"Ah! It's so soft and wet in there! You're tightening up! Ah!" He moaned. In a few short moments, Hilbert reached his climax again.

"Aw geez! You couldn't hold it in a little longer?" Hilda said.

"S-Sorry."

"Well, this is your first time, so I should've expected this. But I'm not done yet." She continues to move up and down on his softening member. 

"Ah! Hilda, wait! It's too sensitive! I-I can't take it! Ah!" Hilbert moaned.

"Just take it! I know you can withstand this." Hilda grunted.

She turned her body around with his cock still inside her and continues jumping on his member. All Hilbert could see was her back and her beautiful soft butt pressing against his groin each time she lands on him. She was getting so wet and it's becoming so easier for her to move faster. Hilbert was panting and moaning as the ecstasy started to fill his body again.

His member started to get hard again and her vagina started to clench and squeeze his hard dick. She moans as his hard shaft was rubbing inside her and striking her secret spot. He yelped louder in pleasure as her pussy was squeezing and milking him out of his sweet sperm. It felt so tight and wet, luckily, he already came twice, so there's no way for him to come this quick this time.

She grinds and thrusts against him as she was so close to reach for her climax. She placed her hands on his torso and impales herself deep down on him. She was working up a sweat. A sheen of her sweat covered her body. Just then, Hilbert started to get a familiar feeling he had. But he tries his best to hold it in for her as she rides him to his limits, the keyword being, try.

"Hilda! It's coming out! It's coming out again!" Hilbert moaned.

"It's okay, release it all inside me." Hilda said.

She slammed herself down on him again and they both received the last orgasm of the day. His seeds were filling her up as her pussy was clamping and clenching his cock and releasing her juices. After their orgasm has passed, they both panted for air and recovers. Hilda slowly laid back on his chest as she catches her breath and regains her energy. He held her close to him and she pecked his cheek.

"Wow, Hilda, that was amazing!" Hilbert said.

"I'm sorry that I took your first time by force." Hilda said.

He shook his head, "Don't be. I kinda enjoyed it." He said with a cheery grin.

She smiled at him and was glad that he isn't that upset with her. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Sure. Whatever you like." He said.

She is so tired after that activity. As she dozed off, she said this to him. "I love you, Hilbillybert." She murmured and begins to slumber.

He smiled at her, "I guess I should say I love you, too, Hildy." He laid back in the bed, covered themselves with a sheet, and started to sleep as well.

This is only the beginning for them. Soon, their relationship will grow and perhaps turn out to be wonderful. After all these years, Hilda is glad that she finally got Hilbert to notice him. He may be a dunce, but she loves him for that.

 

(1) Okay, I admit, I cheated. I got this from a comic. It's hilarious and it was actually convenient for me to put this in my story, the comic is called "Squeeze". (2) Also, this is from a sex poem I found. Again, it was convenient for me to put this in my story. I find that poem to be very funny. Did you like this story? Do you have a story for these couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	20. Wedding Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely honeymoon night for these lovely newlyweds.

For ts879, I hope you enjoy this story.

 

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The pronouncement declared.

Nate and Rosa kissed and the whole crowd cheered and applauded for the new wedding couple. Nate carries his bride bridal style and runs out of the church as everyone was throwing rice at them. After the wedding reception, the newlyweds heads toward their new home for them to live in and start a family. They entered inside the house as Nate carries his wife bridal style and kisses her as they make their way toward their room. When they entered in their room, he gently placed her down on the bed and continues to kiss for a few minutes.

They stopped and he slowly pulls back and looks at his wife. She reached her hand up to him and caress his cheek. They were finally husband and wife, this is just the start of their relationship. He clasps her hand over his and cuddles with it. He kissed the ring on her finger and she brought his hand down to her and kissed the ring on his finger. They gave each other a quick smooch.

"I love you, Nate." Rosa said.

"And I love you, Rosa." Nate said.

They both started to kiss each other again for a few moments. After that, he started to take off his black wedding tuxedo and he is completely naked. She brought him down on the bed and they held each other as they kissed again for a few moments. After a while, he broke the kiss and started to take off her wedding gown. She was almost naked, he just left on a few clothing on her. She still has the long white sock, clear high heels, pale stockings, ivory gloves, and even the pearly wedding veil. 

They lovingly kiss again, feeling each other's soft lips pressing against them that lasted for a while. They sat on the bed and she laid her back against his chest. His hands gently caress her small mounds. It felt so soft and her breasts were a bit sensitive. She softly moans as he moves them up and down. They kissed again as he softly squeeze them and plays with her nipples. He pinches and twists them and she moans inside his mouth.

She turns around and she sat on his lap, his mouth was near her nipples. He placed his mouth over one of them and lightly suckled. She let out some loving moans and she held his head close to her as his mouth was sucking her teat. He plucked her nipple with his mouth and flicks her nipple with the use of his tongue. He swirled around it, flicked it, and even lap it. She was feeling too good.

He finally stopped and she gently pushes him down on the mattress. "I think it's time to get started, no?" She said.

He nods, "Of course."

She sat on his manhood and she felt his rod. It was so long and hard. She has been wanting this for her life, but she was saving herself until her wedding. Now is the time to finally give her virginity to the man she loves. But before she could go on, she decided to tease him a bit since he has been waiting for this, too. They were both wanting this for their lives, but they decided to wait until they have their wedding.

She slowly thrust her groin against his manhood and the sounds of his groans escapes from his lips. Her slit felt so wet and soft. He has been wanting to put himself inside her for quite some time. He felt so hard and she can feel him throbbing against her womanhood. It looked like he could explode any second if he isn't inside her virgin womanhood. She decided to stop playing with him and started to get on with it.

She rise up and position his manhood toward her womanhood and she slid down on his shaft. She moans as his manhood was burying deep down inside her, it even push past her virgin barrier. It didn't hurt like she thought it would, but she was glad she didn't have to experience that pain. They both held hands and their fingers intertwine as she started to jump on his manhood.

"Mmm... It's so big!" Rosa moaned.

"You know it's not that big." Nate said.

"Well, it is average size, which is big enough for me. So yeah, it's big enough and it fits me." She said and bounced faster.

She slammed herself down on him and her juices were leaking and gushing out. It was also coating his manhood. Her vagina were squeezing and clenching his dick, some of his pre-cum were leaking out of the tip. They were panting in pleasure as the ecstasy started to fill their body up. Nate suddenly had his orgasm sooner than expected and released his loads inside her.

"Already?" She asked.

"S-Sorry." He said sheepishly. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, this is our first time. So I should've expected this to happen. But we don't need to end it here. Let's keep going." She said and takes his manhood out of her.

She turned her back to him and lowered herself down on his member again. Once it was in, his limp member got rigid again. He sat up and entwine his hand with hers, his other hand was holding the side of her waist. They kissed again and added tongue this time as she moves. Their tongues were wrestling for dominance. She was putting up a good fight, but Nate eventually took control and pushed his tongue deep into her moaning damp cavern.

His rigid manhood rubs against her wet and damp insides. It was clenching his dick tightly and milking his seeds. More of her juices were gushing out and leaking. Her mounds were jumping alongside with her as she moves faster and faster. She suddenly started to feel her orgasm coming close and within a few seconds, her womanhood clamped down on his manhood hard and tight and she received her orgasm. She moaned in his mouth as her juices came flooding out of her. He retracted his tongue and pecked her lips again.

"You're done?" Nate asks.

"Yeah... Apparently so." Rosa said in pants.

"Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I wanna keep going. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Then let's continue." She said and takes his manhood out of her.

She turned around and she was facing her husband again. She lowered herself on his member one more time. There was a happy grin on her face as his hard member was filling up her empty womb again. Her moist boobs were pressed up against his chest and their hands interweave one more time. They kissed again, but this time, there was no tongue, just lips and love. She moves up and down and he moves with her and thrusts up to meet with her pace.

As they moved, his member was reaching for her sweet spot. As it hits, more of her juices leaks out of her and her pussy was getting wetter and slicker, making it easier for them to move faster. They both softly moan as they were enjoying this wonderful feeling that is filling up inside them. This raw pleasure felt too good. Their eyes were closed in bliss as they moved faster and his member was plunged deeper into her. There were sounds of wet slapping flesh, moans of pleasure, and smacking lips filling up the room.

Her womb was being filled with his love and his member was receiving loving and caring attention. His member was filling her womb up and hitting her sweet spot, and her womb was squeezing and milking his member. Truly, their bodies were filled with each other's love. She can feel his member throbbing and pulsating inside her. His member kissed her secret spot with each movements they make.

They suddenly felt their orgasm coming close. They were almost there. Their hands were clenching on each other, squeezing and crushing them as their climax was coming. Their eyes were clamped shut as they made one last thrust and his member was deep inside of her and release all of his seeds inside her hot womb, filling her up to the brim and breeding inside her. There wasn't a doubt that she could get pregnant.

After their orgasm has finished, their grips were loosened and they slowly pulled their lips away and slowly opened their eyes. They smiled and held each other. He slowly roamed his hands up and down on her back. She laid her head on his chest while she sensually rubs his shoulders. They looked at each other again and they leaned their heads close to each other, resting their foreheads on each other and closed their eyes again. Their lips were brushed up against each other again that lasted for a few seconds.

After they pulled away, Rosa said, "I love you."

"And I love you." Nate said.

She could still feel his seeds spilling out of her, but there were still some in her belly. That should be enough for them to have a child, where they could have a normal family.

"Come on, Rosa, let's go to bed. We had a long wonderful night, It's time to end this on a happy note." Nate said.

She nods in agreement, "Of course."

She took off the rest of her wedding dress with the help of her husband. The lights were turned off, they laid in bed, sheets were covering them, and they held each other as they sleep. This was the best day and the best night of their lives and there will be more for them to come in their future.

 

For ts879, I hope you liked this story. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	21. Bright Like The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid in the region is nervous about living in this region as her home. But the friendly, yet hot, guy helps her get adjusted to the place.

Moon left her hometown in Kanto to move in the region called Alola. It was hard to say goodbye to her hometown and change can be scary. But, there was one person who had helped her get used to the life of this region. That person was Sun. He is cheerful, very friendly, and is such a nice guy. She has been living in the Alola region for a week and already she has a crush on the tour guide. But at least she has adjusted to this region and she accepts to call this place home.

Sun and Moon were walking in Hau'oli City, Moon came out of the store holding the groceries. Sun just happened to be there to relax at the beach, but when he found her carrying heavy bags full of groceries, he decides to help her.

"Thank you for helping me with the groceries, Sun." Moon said.

"No problem. It looked like you got your hands full, so I decided to help." Sun said and lets out his bright smile that made her blush.

This always has some effect on people when he helps out others. He is always such a nice guy. Moon would probably bet that there are some girls that swoon over his charm, and she wouldn't blame them. How could anyone ever resists this sweet person's smile. His bright, cheery personality, his hopeful smile, and his heart full of kindness seemed to even cheer up even the gloomiest of people.

He's just... just so... cool.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. People are wondering what it was. Could it be an earthquake? Is the volcano erupting? Then, the ground started to rumble and there were sounds of galloping coming close to the teens location. They turned around and saw a horde of Tauros heading their way. With quick thinking, Sun dropped the groceries and took him and Moon some cover next to the building that has a small space, but it was enough for them to fit in. They were on the ground and Sun was on top of Moon and used his body to shield her. It was quick timing too, because he got themselves safe right before the Tauros could even hit them. The Tauros passed by and the one who is chasing after the group of Tauros was none other than the Kahuna of this island.

After the Tauros were gone, he makes sure that Moon was okay. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Moon said. Then, there was a drop of blood that dripped on her forehead. She gasped in shock to see that it came from Sun. His forehead was damaged and it must've been from the Tauros.

Blood was sliding down from his forehead and he touched his forehead and saw his hand covered in blood. "Oh, uh, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"But, you're hurt."

"It's just an injury." He said and pulls off a smile.

"Well, I need to get it treated. Luckily, this building we're hiding in is a pharmacy. I'll be right back." She said and enters inside. After she made the purchase, she finds Sun leaning against the building in the same spot with his forehead oozing out blood. "Here, just hold still while I treat your wounds."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, Moon. You're really sweet."

This made her face all flushed. "W-Well, it's because you saved me, that's why." She said and treated his wounds.

He's not only kind, but very brave and chivalrous. Although, this isn't the first time he damage himself just to save others. He just got cuts here and bruises there. But this is a first that he bleeds for someone. After she is done, she wrapped the bandage around the forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." He said.

"There, that should stop the bleeding." Moon said.

Suddenly, Sun just realized about the groceries. "Oh! Uh..."

Moon looked at the road and saw her crushed groceries.

"Sorry about your groceries."

"It's fine. As long everyone is safe, that doesn't matter."

"Well, there's gotta be someway for me to pay you back since I am the one who dropped those."

"It's fine. I could just go back and buy them again."

Suddenly, there was one more Tauros heading their way and Sun managed to hide Moon in the small space of the building again and used his body to shield her from that last remaining Tauros.

"That was a close one. You okay?" He asked.

They were so close to each other, his warm skin was pushed up against her body. She couldn't take it anymore. She clutch his black tank top and took him in the alleyway next to the building to hide themselves from the public. She pushed him against the wall.

Sun was very nervous and he was blushing a bit, "Uh... What are you--"

She shuts him up by mashing her lips against his. His eyes were wide in surprise. The kiss she made was desperate, like she really wanted to kiss him. Soon, Sun slowly closed his eyes and he kissed her back while he holds her. Her hands clutched his black tank top, wanting to rip it off. She lifted his top up to feel his warm tan skin. She felt his well toned body and roamed her hands to feel more of it. He has been keeping in shape. 

She finally broke the kiss and the two teens softly pants for air while they looked at each other. No doubt that they loved that wonderful make out session. She suddenly unzipped his shorts and release his hard member.

"Wait, hold on!" Sun said.

"You have been this hard. I wonder if it was because we kissed."

He blushed hard and tries to hide his member, but Moon held his wrists and pushes them away. She mounted him and she pushes the barrier of her panties to the side and inserts his manhood inside her. She yelped in pain when he was fully sheathed inside her. He saw some blood streaming out of her womanhood. 

He gasped in surprise and said, "Moon, are you a--"

"I am!" She groaned in pain. "But don't worry about it." 

She lifted his top up to feel more of his skin and she bounce on his cock. Her hands slowly roamed around his tanned torso. Her arms cling onto his neck while she slammed herself down on him, harder and faster. This sensation felt too good. He decided to help her out by holding her legs and it caused her to go deeper. She feels his shaft venturing deeper inside her.

His member was reaching places like her sweet spot and the entrance to her womb. Her head was crooked in his neck and panting on his throat. He lowered her top and pushed her bra up to reveal her boobs. As he held one of her legs, his other hand was caressing one of her breasts. He gently massage her mound, rotating it clockwise as he lightly squeeze it. He brushed her nipple with his thumb. With those actions he makes, her sounds of pleasure escaped from her mouth.

He decided to move with her and thrusts deep into her which caused her to threw her head back in bliss as she felt his member plunging deep inside her. Their lips mashed and their tongues ventured into their damp cavern. Her pussy was so wet and slippery as his hard member was thrusting deep and fast, pounding her until she is filled with pleasure and she won't stop until she's satisfied.

Then, they were suddenly close. They can feel their orgasm coming. He thrusts faster and harder into her to try to reach their orgasm. He pinched her clit, twirled it, and she was the first to reach her orgasm, followed by Sun's orgasm. He is so deep inside her as he spilled his seeds inside her womb, filling her up to the brim. She collapse on him and pants for air. His cum was oozing out of her and dripping on the ground. He held her as he softens inside her.

After she catches her breath, she looks at him with guilty eyes. "S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to--"

He silenced her by smooching her for a few seconds and he gave out that same charming smile, "Truth be told, I always did had a thing for you when you first move in here."

Her heart fluttered and her cheeks turned red, "R-Really?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "I'm glad that we really like each other."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulders. "Me too."

They were at this position for a while before Sun ruined the moment. "We should really get dressed before someone sees us like this."

She sighed, "Okay."

They got dressed and exits out of the alley.

"I should really buy you dinner. After what we did, it seems appropriate." Sun said.

"You really shouldn't." Moon said.

"And I should owe you for the groceries since I am the one who dropped them."

She sighed, "Well, I guess I can't stop you for doing nice things, now can't I?"

They went back to the market and Sun paid for all groceries she bought. Maybe tonight, he could surprise her by coming over to her place and make them dinner just for two.

 

When I found out that the names for the protagonists are named Sun and Moon, at first, I was a bit disappointed. Then again, in the first generation, the protagonist's name is Red while his rival's name is Blue and in the remakes, the female protagonist's name is Leaf. Pokémon, keeping things traditional since 20 years. Did you like this chapter? Do you have any stories in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	22. Beautiful As The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon will be making love under the midnight moon.

Sun and Moon were on a private beach and they were all alone. They were watching the sun set down on the horizon. Soon, the sun was gone and the sky was replaced with the moon. They continued to watch the beach washing up on the shore, looking up at the twinkling sky, and the beautiful full moon. Their hands clasps together as they watched the star filled sky.

They looked at each other for a moment and their heads started to lean closer to each other and rest on each other's foreheads. His hand caress her cheek and their lips made contact. They scooted closer to each other and deepens the kiss. They held each other as they make out with passion. After a moment, they slowly pulled away and exhales on their lips.

They looked at each other with passion and soon, they started to strip each other off of their clothes. Soon, they were fully naked, and Sun gently places Moon on the soft sand while he kisses her with deep passion and love. His hand gently caress one of her boobs and his thumb brushed her nipple. After a few moments of massaging her mounds, he lets go and he breaks the kiss.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, and you look beautiful today?" Sun asked.

Moon smiled and giggled, "No, you haven't."

He smiled, knowing very well that he did told her that, but he knew that she is playing with him. "Ah, my apologies. Let me tell you that right away." He said. "I love you, and you look beautiful today."

She giggles, "Why, thank you, Sun."

They both had a small giggle to themselves and kissed with love again. He delve his tongue deep inside her mouth and their tongues wrestle for dominance. Her hands roamed around his body. She appreciate his well built body from his broad shoulders to his small muscles on his torso. His fingers was teasing her wet slit while her hand was stroking his cock. Both of the two lovers moaned into each other's mouths.

They pulled away and a thread of saliva were connected to their tongues for a few short seconds before it broke. It was time to get started. He position his manhood to her womanhood and he had some help since he had some trouble. With ease, he inserts his manhood inside her and it caused Moon to gasp in bliss and pleasure. His long, hard member stretch her pussy apart and she felt him throbbing and pulsating. 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sun asked in concern.

"No, you're not. You're fine, just be gentle." Moon said.

He smiled in relief, "Okay, I will."

He started to move at a steady pace and his member was rubbing against her vaginal walls as she starts to tighten up. Her breasts were bouncing and jiggling and he took this opportunity by pressing his thumb on her nipples, letting her breasts bounce, and her nipple was brushing against his thumb. She was letting out soft moans as this kind of pleasure sends out shockwaves throughout her body. 

"You ok?" He asked in concern.

"I am." She pants.

"Do you feel good?"

"Yes." She moaned.

He started to move faster and pushed deeper into her. His throbbing member was rubbing her insides and spreading her pussy apart with each thrusts. She let out yelps of ecstasy with each thrusts he makes. He was panting, and groaning, and grunting as he moves faster into her. Soon, he groaned as he pushed his dick deep inside her and lets out his huge load of his seeds and filling her up to the brim. She can feel him throbbing and twitching inside her. He pulled out and his seeds were oozing and spilling out of her.

"Sorry that you didn't get to come, Moon." Sun said.

"It's fine. We can keep going. We have all night to please ourselves. Even your penis is still ready for more." Moon said.

He notice that his member is still hard and is eager for more. "You may be right, Moon. All right, let's keep going."

She lifted her leg up in the air and he places it over his shoulder and inserts his hard member inside her again. Her vagina was welcoming his member by squeezing and clenching it. In this position, he can go a bit deeper. He thrusts at a steady pace and his member was hitting against her secret spot. He played with her clit while he moves inside her. He pinches it, flicks it, and presses it with his thumb and her shrieks of rapture escapes from her lips. 

"How does it feel?" Sun asked.

"It feels...so good!" She moaned. "Ooh~ Please don't stop."

He thrusts deeper and faster while he teases her clit. She felt more of this wonderful shockwaves of rapture. He pinched her clit and twists it and she let out more shouts of ecstasy. He thrusts faster and deeper that lasted a while. He pushed his member deep into her and spilled more of his seeds inside her. Some of his seeds were oozing out of her while he is still inside her. When he pulled out, it was streaming out of her.

They pant for air and Sun wiped the sweat off his brow, "You still haven't come yet, have you?" He asked.

"Not yet. But let's not stop. I wanna keep going." She said.

Despite coming twice, he is still hard. He still has more energy to spare. "Okay. I'm not out just yet. I'll make you come."

He laid on the sand beside her and she snuggles against his chest. Her back can feel his sweaty chest. He lifted up her leg with one hand while the other hand was placed on her breast. He kissed her before he dove his tongue deep inside her moaning mouth. He slid his member inside her again and her womanhood welcomed his manhood back inside by squeezing and clenching his dick again. 

'Moon is tightening up. I bet she must be feeling good right now.' Sun thought.

'His penis is stretching me apart.' Moon thought. 'I can feel him throbbing in there.'

He thrusts inside her at a steady pace. Her womanhood was so wet and slick and her juices were gushing and leaking out of her. Sounds of slapping flesh was being made as he moves faster, harder, and deeper into her. Not only his member was hitting her secret sweet spot, but it was also kissing the entrance to her womb and sometimes when he thrust just a bit deeper, he could almost enter inside her cervix. 

'That last thrust felt a bit weird, but good.' Moon thought.

Her arm was flung over his neck as she deepens the kiss. His hand that was lifting her leg up was massaging her thigh, gently pressing his fingers into her creamy skin. His other hand was squeezing and kneading her breast. His tongue was still deep inside her and dominating her mouth as it ventured in her damp cavern. She was shuddering and twitching as he pounds into her.

He thrust deep inside her and she moaned into his mouth as her pussy clamped his member and she finally received her orgasm. He groaned and grunted when her pussy was clamping on his cock and he spilled more of his seeds inside her. She was practically full of his seeds and it was gushing out of her when he is still inside her. When he pulled out, more of his seeds were rushing out of her womb.

He retracted his tongue back and he smooches her before he broke the contact. Both lovers were catching their breath and regaining their energy. She finally received her orgasm and his member finally started to get limp and flaccid. He held her close to him and doesn't let go. After they catch their breath and regain their energy, they gave each other one last kiss that lasted for a while.

"Finally got what you wanted?" Sun asked.

She nodded, "I sure did." Moon said.

He sighed in happiness, "I'm glad."

She turned her body around and nestled under his chin. "I love you, Sun."

He gave her one last smooch for the night and held her to protected her from any harm. "I love you, too, Moon."

They slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. All they hear was the sound of waves crashing into the shore, the nice gentle breeze, and the rustling leaves that were caused by the breeze. They were truly in a paradise of pleasure.

 

I remember when people used to make fun of Moon's hat because it looked like a rubber glove. But I looked at the art style of Moon and found out that the hat was designed as a flower. We were looking at a 2D art picture, but we never considered what she looked liked in 3D. Go figure. Did you liked this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	23. Gangster Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While infiltrating Team Skull's headquarters, Sun and Moon couldn't resist taking this opportunity for a little role play.

Sun and Moon were walking up to the front entrance of Po Town and sees two Team Skull grunts watching the front door. Sun and Moon were both wearing Team Skull's outfit to infiltrate their base to rescue the pokemon that Team Skull has captured.

"Remember, you need to hide the Z-Ring. Otherwise, they'll know and we'll get caught." Sun said.

"Got it." Moon said and made sure that her Z-Ring is hidden under her wristband.

They approached the front gate and they were stopped by the two grunts.

"Hold up! Who are you? I ain't seen you before." Grunt #1 said.

"We are actually joining Team Skull." Sun said.

"Yo, for real!? Then come on in!" Grunt #2 said. "You gotta go to that big house at the far end. That's how you get recruited."

"Thanks...G." Moon said.

"It's B. But you'll learn eventually." Grunt #2 said.

They entered through the gates.

"That was a close one." Sun said.

"My heart is beating fast." Moon said.

"We're almost there. We just need to get inside that house and get that pokemon back. Then, we're out of here."

They walked at the far end of Po Town and enter inside the big house. They see some grunts here and there. They also see what a huge mess the place is. As they search around the house, the grunts were greeting them with a "Hey!", or a "Yo!", even a "Sup!". Sun responded back with the usual gangster greet, but Moon greeted them back with a "Alola!". That turned a few heads. Sure, it's the usual greeting used by the people in the Alola region, but the grunts were not that used to that greeting since they don't normally say it.

"Hey, Moon?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't greet them with a "Alola", you got to greet them back like they do. We're gonna attract attention like this. We don't need that."

"Ooohhh... Okay, I can talk like they do."

As they continue searching around the house to look for the pokemon, more grunts came by and greeted them. Moon managed to get the hang of it and soon, they blend in with the crowd. After a few minutes of searching, they couldn't find the pokemon. Maybe they thought they were too late and they already did something bad to it like selling it to another region.

Then, they heard one of the grunts shout, "Here comes our boy, Guzma, y'all!"

Sun and Moon hid themselves and watches as Guzma enters inside the house.

He looked at the grunt and said, "Yo, did two trainers come by here?"

"Naw, B. I haven't seen any intruders around."

"That's good. Because they're coming here to rescue that pokemon we stole and I need to get back to my throne room so I can look like a badass when they walk in here." Guzma said. "By the way, how is the pokemon doing."

"We're taking care of it. It's in a cage and it's been fed."

"As long its in a cage, I don't mind if you have to fatten it up. Just make sure it isn't loose around the house." Guzma said and went to his throne room.

"So, that's where it is." Sun said.

"In the throne room? But now he's in there, waiting for us." Moon said.

"We're going to have to think up a way to retrieve it without him noticing it."

"Hey, yo. Whatcha doin?" The grunt said.

Sun and Moon looked at the grunt next to them and from the grunt's perspective, Sun's front torso was pressing up against Moon's back.

They didn't know what to say. "Uh...."

"Is you about to bone each other?" The grunt said. "Because there is a vacant room right there." He pointed the room behind him.

"Oh! Um... Well... Uh..." Sun was trying to figure out a way to explain themselves.

"Yeah, we are. Do you mind?" Moon said.

"Like, get a room. Literally." The grunt said and left.

"Come on, Sun. In here." Moon said and drags him inside the vacant room.

There were alone in a room and Moon locked the door so that no one can disturb them.

"Moon, what are you doing?!" Sun exclaimed.

"Come on, this is a perfect opportunity to have some fun and maybe do some role playing since we are here and wearing this outfit."

"Did you forget what we came here to do?"

"Don't worry. The pokemon is being taken care of, and nothing bad will happen to it. Guzma is just waiting for us, so we have all the time we need."

Sun thought about this for a while. The pokemon is being taken care of, and Guzma won't be out of the throne room for a while. This is the perfect opportunity and who knows if they are going to have another chance like this.

"Well... All right. Since we are not in a big hurry anyways. We have time for a quickie." Sun said and he started to disrobe himself. He took off the wristbands and was about to take off his shirt.

But Moon stopped him, "Wait, let's keep these on. I want to have sex looking like this."

"Oh... Okay. I guess this does look kind of sexy when we wear this." 

"But before we could get started, we need your penis to get rigid." They got rid of their pants and they got on the bed.

Moon started to stroke his limp and flaccid member. She kissed the tip before she gave it a lick. She swirl her tongue around the head for a few seconds before she puts it in her mouth. She strokes and sucks his cock, she makes some slurping sounds to get it hard. She took it deep into her throat and bobs her head. She was choking on his cock, but she learned to breath through her nose and she got the hang of it and continues sucking. She kept sucking and slurping and choking on his cock until it was long and hard. She pulled back and Sun pushes her down on the bed.

Sun was on top of Moon and he inserts his member inside her. She softly moaned and he started to thrust inside her at a steady pace. They were panting and shaking the bed. The bed was making some creaking sounds as he pounds into her. His member was deep inside her and she was already wet. It must've been the idea that excited her and gotten her wet.

She crossed her legs behind him and it caused him to push deeper inside her. He pounds her at a fast pace, his member was rubbing against her soaked pussy. Her juices were gushing out with each thrusts he makes. He laid his head beside her head as he pants. His hot breath exhales in the shell of her ear. She gripped his shoulder as he moves faster and harder.

He stops and he pulls out. He flipped her over on her hands and knees and inserts his manhood back inside her. In this position, he can reach deeper into her. He pounds her fast and deep, she was trying to suppress her moans, but it ultimately failed. She gripped the sheets as his member was reaching places he couldn't reach before. He managed to hit her sweet spot that got her moaning like crazy.

She suddenly took control and she was on top this time. She placed her hands on his torso to balance herself as she bounced on his cock. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss as she lets out her moans of satisfactory. She slammed herself down on him, her wet pussy was squeezing, and clenching, and milking his member for his seeds. She moved faster and slams her hole down on his rod.

Sun sat up and he thrusts into her. They both held each other as they both move in synch. She gripped his shoulders as she pants and moans. He was so deep into her, he even hits her sweet spot again and it got her feeling so good and she was moaning like crazy. She was seeing stars as she was getting pounded. Wet, squelching sounds and slapping flesh echoes in the room and ringing in their ears.

They made one last thrust and he pushed his member deep inside her. She yelled in ecstasy when she reached her orgasm. He groaned as he spilled his seeds inside her and filling her up. The pleasure she is feeling was endless and when she came, she almost fainted from the pleasure. After their orgasm has passed, she collapse onto his chest and she pants for air with a satisfying smile on her face. He held her as they recovered. After they regain their strength, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips and put their pants back on.

"Now that we are done, let's go do what we came here to do." Sun said.

"Right." Moon said. "Now that I am satisfied, we can continue our mission."

They exit the room and looks for the throne room, which they have no idea where it is. They found a grunt around the front entrance to the house.

"Hey, do you know where the throne room is? We need to talk to the big boss." Sun said.

"It's upstairs. The path is blocked, so you gotta take the window upstairs and go around." The grunt said.

"Thanks, B." Moon said.

"No problem. Anyti--" Then, the grunt saw something that wasn't right. "Yo, am I looking at a couple of intruders? Do we have intruders in da house?"

Sun and Moon had their eyes widen in surprise, but they try not to let the grunt know.

"Uh... W-What are you talking about? We're honorary Team Skull members." Sun said.

"Then what's that on yo wrist?" The grunt asked.

Sun looked at his wrist and saw that his Z-Ring is showing. "I forgot to put the wristbands back on!"

"Ay, yo, everyone! We got intruders in da house!" The grunt announced.

"Well, so much for my plan." Sun said.

Sun and Moon brought out their pokeballs and was ready to battle the grunt and everyone in the house, including Guzma.

 

In the games, you greet someone with a "Alola". I get it since it's just one letter missing for Aloha. But I kind of wished that they just say "Aloha" instead of "Alola". Maybe they were trying to keep things unique? Who knows. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	24. The Best Beach Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lead gets naughty in the beach while trying not to get caught.

For Armand, Enjoy! :D

 

Red and Leaf arrived at the beach at Sandgem Town where all of their other friends and rivals were at. Red was wearing a tank top and shorts, he wore sandals, and he brought his duffel bag full of their stuff. Leaf was wearing a sundress, she wore some sandals, had some shades on, and carried a parasol and a beach ball that looked like a Master Ball.

They were approached by Lucas, who welcomed them. "Hey guys! Glad you can make it!" Lucas said.

"Thanks again for inviting us." Leaf said.

"You're welcome." Lucas said. "If you need to change, there's a cabana tent over there." He said as he points to the direction. "Find a spot to put your stuff, and have fun!"

"Thanks!" Leaf said.

They find a spot and they went to the cabana tents. There were a total of ten tents, and nine of them are full.

"Go ahead, you go first." Red said.

"Thanks, Red." Leaf said and entered inside the vacant tent.

Red scours around the tents to see if anyone would come out. He circles around the tents and every ten seconds, he would ask if anyone is using the tent. It has been three minutes and none of the other tents are vacant. He sighed and got impatient and decides to change the easy way. He entered inside the tent where Leaf was using and sees her changing into her swimsuit.

She gasped and covered herself. "What are you doing?! Close the tent!"

He closed the folds of the tent.

"And I want you out when I'm changing!"

"I can change with you, I've already seen you naked."

"Yeah, well... Uh..."

"What's wrong? You're shy about changing in front of your boyfriend?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that..."

"What?"

She blushed when she said, "It's embarrassing. I don't want you to see me change."

"I'll look away then." Red said and turns around and gets changed.

She looks at him for a moment before she continues to change.

Once Red was done, he looked over to Leaf and sees her swimsuit. She looked fantastic when she wore that swimsuit. It was a white two piece, had a frilly skirt, and her bikini top pushed her breasts together. She looked over to Red, and she quickly covered herself.

He approached closer to her, and hugged her from behind. "Why do you need to hide yourself, you look so gorgeous." He said.

She then recall his words, "Isn't that what you said to me when we made love for the first time?"

"And that is not a lie." He said and kissed her scalp.

She turned her head towards him and they both kissed. His hands were slowly raking up to her slim torso and made it's way to her supple breasts. He slowly moves them up, down, and in circles. His groin was brushing up against her butt, and it made her shiver a bit. She pressed her rear to his groin and he groaned in her mouth. One of his hand reach down to her bikini bottom, and pressed her vaginal area. It squelched a little and she whined a bit.

He broke lip contact and whispered on her lips, "You're so wet down there. Are you turned on?"

His other hand gently caressed her neck to feel her racing pulse. "Yes!" She said breathlessly.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes!" She said. Then, she snapped out of it. "Wait! We can't do this here. Someone might catch us."

"Don't worry. As long as we're quiet, no one can find out about this." Red said and lowers her bikini bottom.

He was about to insert it inside her, but...

"Hello? Is someone in here?" A voice called out.

"Eek! Someone's here!" Leaf squealed.

"I have an idea." Red said.

"If no one's in there, I'm coming in." The voice said.

Then, Leaf popped her head out of the folds of the tent. "I'm in here."

"Oh, hey Leaf."

"Hi, Blue."

"So, when are you going to be done? The other tents are occupied."

"Um... Maybe in a minute or two...?"

"All right. But don't take long, okay?"

Meanwhile, Red was hiding inside the tent and he sees her ass hanging in the air, no panties at all. He smiled, knowing that this opportunity is ripe for the taking. He caressed her ass and it caused her to squeak.

"Huh? Everything all right?" Blue asked.

"Um...yeah. I'm fine." Leaf said.

"It sounded like you were in pain for a moment."

"What? No, I'm fine."

Red squeezed and massaged her butt cheeks before he gives each of them a smack. His member was hard and ready to go. He thrust his member in between her thighs and it made her shudder a bit. His hard member was also rubbing against her entrance and a stream of her juices were trickling down to her thighs. It made her thighs slick enough for him to move a bit faster.

'What is he doing?!' Leaf thought. 'Can't this horny idiot see that his own best friend is right in front of us?!'

"By the way, have you seen Red anywhere? I can't seem to find him." Blue asked.

He probed her entrance with the tip of his dick and he inserts his cock fully in.

Her eyes widen when she feels his cock sheathed inside her. 'I...I can't believe it... It's all the way in... And I'm about to come... Right in front of Blue. I... I can't hold it!' Leaf thought.

"Uh... Are you feeling fine today, Leaf?" Blue asked.

Leaf had an intense orgasm and her juices were coming out of her womb and spilling a huge mess on the sand. 'That was amazing.' Leaf thought.

She had the most pleasing look on her face and Blue just looked at her in confusion. Red thrusts into her and pounds her pussy as she was still having the conversation with Blue. Blue couldn't see what's going on behind the tent since it was a bit dark in there and only Leaf's head was shown to him.

"A...About Red you say, I-I c-can't find him either." Leaf said while trying not to moan. Her legs were already starting to feel like jelly. "M-Maybe he's in one of the t-tentssss....."

"Um... Okay... I'll go check it out. See ya." Blue said and left. And just in time too because after he left, Red came inside Leaf.

He brought her back in the tent and she slowly fell on the sand, panting. Once she starting standing again, she swiped him. "You bastard! Couldn't you wait until he's gone?! We almost got caught!"

"Hey, he didn't find out though, did he?"

"Still!"

They got dressed for the beach, and Leaf exits out the cabana while Red exits the other way around so that people wouldn't find something suspicious. Red went to meet up with Blue and him, Red, and Leaf went into the water to have some fun. Thirty minutes later, they got out of the water to go eat. After they ate, they have to wait thirty minutes since they did ate.

Leaf sighed, "I'm so bored."

She leaned on Red as he was hugging his knees and looking at the ocean. "So am I."

They both stared out at the ocean and looked at their other friends and rivals playing in the water.

"Since we do have to wait a half hour to go back in the water, what do you say we have some fun behind those boulders?"

She glared at him, "Really? After what happened?"

"It was just this one time. I'm sure it won't happen again."

She thinks about it for a few moments and decided, "Okay, but just a quickie. All right?"

"Sure."

They behind the boulders where no one can see them. He laid on the sand and lowers his swim trunks. She pushed the barrier of her swim bottoms aside and she slid his cock back inside her. Her hot pussy was welcoming his member back in by greedily sucking him in. She stops halfway and starts to grind on his member. His member was stirring her insides and striking her sensitive spots. He teased her clit by pressing her thumb on it. She tries her best not to moan loudly in front of everybody.

Then, someone called out to her, "Hey, Leaf!"

She stops and looks over to see who's calling.

Approaching her was Daisy Oak and Dawn. "Hiya, Leaf!" Daisy said.

"Oh, uh... Hi, Daisy. Hello, Dawn." Leaf said nervously while trying not to let them know what she is doing.

"We were looking for you." Dawn said. "We wanted to know if you would like to hang out with us and have some drinks over by the juice bar."

"Oh, that sounds nice!" Leaf said.

"By the way, what are you even doing back there, anyways?" Daisy asked.

"Oh! Um... I'm...uh..."

'Having fun. That's what we're doing.' Red thought. 'Though, I think she does deserve to be with her friends, so I should wrap this up for her.'

He got ahold of her thighs and pushed her down. His cock was fully inside her again and her eyes widen in surprise.

'N-Not again!!!' Leaf thought and had another huge orgasm. She slumped towards the boulder and her friends gave her an odd look.

"Hey, you feeling all right, Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm f-fine." Leaf said with a hint of moaning in her tone.

Red started to thrust up inside her, but not too rough or hard. He doesn't want themselves to get caught. His cock was pressing against her tip, and sometimes, it even enters inside her cervix. Leaf tries her best not to make a pleasing face right in front of her friends.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked. "What is it that you're doing back there?"

She needed an excuse, quick. What she came up was this. "I'm...playing hide-and-seek."

The girls looked at her for a moment.

Red slowly pulls back and thrust hard into her. He slowly pulls back and thrust hard into her, again. He didn't made her whole body jiggle a lot. Leaf bit her lower lip to prevent her from moaning.

'Stop this, you idiot!' Leaf thought.

"Hide and seek?" Dawn questioned.

"With who?" Daisy asked.

"With... With my boyfriend." Leaf said.

"With your boyfriend?" Dawn questioned. "Where is he?"

"Trying to find me." Leaf said. "And you're attracting attention, and I don't want him to find me."

"Okay, we'll leave and let you continue hiding." Daisy said.

"I'll come meet with you at the juice bar once I'm done, okay?" Leaf said.

"Okay. We'll see you then." Daisy said.

"Good luck with your game, I guess." Dawn said and the girls left.

Leaf collapsed on Red's chest and panted.

Red grabbed her butt cheeks and moves them at a fast pace while he thrusts into her wildly. He was so deep inside her and she was whining and squealing. She gripped his shoulders and clawed at them which made him groan in pain and a little bit of pleasure. She bit his collarbone to quiet her moans. When he thrust deep inside her, he came and his seeds bursts out of his member and into her womb.

They laid there, panting for air and recovering their energy. They were still hidden from others and they didn't even come close to the boulders. His cock slid out of her pussy and his semen was spilling out of her. Once they regain their energy, Leaf punched Red on the chest.

"Ow!" Red said.

"It won't happen again." Leaf said in a mocking tone.

"But they haven't found out."

"Not yet, now they think I'm sort of childish weirdo because of you!"

"But you gotta admit that it felt good, right?"

She pouted at him and murmurs, "I guess it did."

"And I did you a favor as well. I ended this quickly so you can go hang out with your girlfriends. They're waiting for you."

Leaf sighed, "All right. I should get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure."

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before they left. Leaf got up from the boulders and walked away while Red was crawling away to avoid suspicion. Leaf hangs out with Daisy and Dawn while Red hangs out with his other friends. Leaf chats and drinks with her friends while Red had a battle with his friends. After a few hours, Red and Leaf met up again. They held hands as they walked down the beach.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Leaf asked.

"It sure is." Red said.

"The sun is still out, we are alone with no one to bother us, and the best thing is..." Leaf leaned in Red's ear. "We can finally take our time to do it while no one's around." She whispered.

"You sure you wanna do this again?" Red asked.

She nods, "I'm sure. We can even go inside one of those shower stalls so that no one can see us."

He looks at the shower stalls and sees that they are completely empty. Each of them has a curtain to maintain privacy. "All right, why not?"

They get in one of the shower stalls and turns on the water to wash off the salt off their bodies. They make out as they let the water wash the salt off their skin. He dropped his swim trunks and carries her by holding by the butt. He pushes her against the wall, moves the barrier of her swim panties aside, and inserts half of his dick inside her. Their lips met again and pressed each other. He was going so slow, taking his time with her. He was slowly stretching her walls apart and brushed against her sensitive spot. She wrapped her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck and moves with him. This moment for them was so peaceful, so wonderful, so loving...

"Hello? Is someone using this shower stall?" A voice asked.

That is until someone came by and ruined it for them.

'You gotta be kidding me!' The couple thought.

"Obviously, someone has to be in there, Ethan. Why else would the water be running?" Silver said.

"We can't just waste water, you know? We need to conserve." Ethan said.

"I'm in here, you guys." Red said and shows himself. Well, only his face, at least.

"Oh, hey, Red. I didn't know you were using this." Ethan said.

"See, someone is using this stall." Silver said.

"Well, sorry, I didn't know." Ethan said.

Red was standing on his toes while carrying Leaf. The boys couldn't see her on the other side. Red suddenly slips and lets go of Leaf to grab the edge of the stall wall. When he let go, Leaf fell onto his member and it was deep into her again. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss and she covered her mouth to silence her moans. She obtained another huge orgasm. Her juices spilled on the floor and combined with the water.

"Well, since I'm here, I'm going to wash my body." Silver said.

"I might as well, too." Ethan said.

The boys entered in the stalls. Silver was on left side of the stall next Red and Leaf while Ethan was on the right. The boys showered and washed their bodies, unknowing that Red and Leaf were continuing making love.

Red whispered to Leaf, "Let's finish this, they're not going away anytime soon. You just need to be quiet."

Leaf nods.

He thrusts his hips up at her while she moves. They need to make this quick and quiet. She hugged him as tight as she could as she moves her hips. His member was deep into her yet again. She rest her head on his chest, her wet boobs were pressed up against his soaking tight stomach. He looked left and right to see if they were watching. They were so close and any sudden and unusual noises could alarm them. His member was all the way in and his member exploded inside her. She was starting to get full from his seeds. Some of his seeds were spilling out of her even with his dick plugging up her pussy.

When his orgasm was finished, he gently placed her down and pulls his swim trunks up and wash himself for a few minutes so the guys wouldn't notice. A few minutes later, Ethan and Silver were done.

"All right. I'm clean and my body is salt free." Ethan said.

"You do realize that if you just showered here, that means you're done swimming, you know?" Sliver asked.

"Yeah, I know. Right now, I just want a smoothie from the juice bar." Ethan said. "Will we see you at the bar later, Red?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Red said.

"Good. 'Cause you're buying me a drink. Later!" Ethan said and he and Silver left.

Once they were out of his sights, Red picked up Leaf and washed her body for her since she felt like jelly after what happened. When he was done cleaning her body, he turned off the water and he carried her to the juice bar. She was snoozing throughout this trek. Once he made it to the juice bar, she woke up and regained her strength back. There was no one in the juice bar and the only person in the bar was Lucas. When Lucas sees Red and Leaf, he approached them.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you at a good time." Lucas said.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"The bartender had to leave early because he got a call from the doctor to let him know that his wife is in labor. They're about to deliver their baby. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here without any help. Do you think you guys can work behind the counter?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Red said.

"Of course." Leaf said.

"Good. It's easy, really. Just hand them the cups and just serve them juice, that's it. The decorations and the ice are already in." Lucas said. "In a few minutes, it will be sunset, and everyone will gather here to have some nice refreshing drinks. Good luck!" And with that, he left.

"A few minutes, huh? Hey, Red, do you think you could work the bar on your own?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Red asked.

She leaned on his ear to whisper something. His eyes widen when he heard what she had to say.

"All right. Fair deal." Red said.

The sky turned orange and the sun was setting down. The party goers were coming in the bar and orders some drinks. Once Red served the drinks to everyone, he stayed in one spot and just watched them drink. Meanwhile, under the counter, Leaf lowers Red's swim trunks to release his member again. She grasp his cock and licks the tip while she strokes his shaft.

"Hey, Red, where's Leaf? I haven't seen her around." Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her, too. Did she at least help you set up the stuff?" Lyra asked.

"She's in the bathroom right now. She should be joining us in a few minutes." Red said.

Leaf sucks the tip and strokes faster. She slurps up some of the pre-cum that seeps out of the tip. She looked up to him as she sucks, he'll sometimes eye her for a bit before he looks somewhere else. Anymore than a few seconds looking down, and people will be wondering why is he looking at his dong.

"So, Red, you and your girlfriend have been together for so long. How many times have you... You know..." Ethan said.

"Ethan, you should know not to ask questions like that." Lyra said.

"Come on, most of us are guys here. And Leaf isn't around, so its safe to answer that question." Ethan said.

She took his cock deeper into her mouth. She'll sometimes take it in her throat and he slightly moan, but not too loudly to let others hear him. She'll sometimes take his cock all the way in her throat while playing with his balls.

"Well, if I had to answer that question, I say the regular amount of any other couple." Red said.

"So tell me, have you made her squirt?" Ethan asked.

"No. But I have made her scream and come a lot. Whenever I give it to her good, she would had a good orgasm." Red said.

"So that must mean you must be good in bed with her, right?" Lyra asked.

"Don't mean to toot my own horn, but yeah." Red said.

Leaf glared at him and growled.

"YOW!!!" Red exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him.

"You okay, Red?" Ethan asked.

"Yup... Just fine. I just stubbed my toe is all." Red groaned.

He looked down at Leaf, who smugly smiled at him as she continues to suck his member. That was payback for not only his big ego, but also making her having a huge orgasm throughout this day.

'I appreciate it that you do not bite me again.' Red thought.

"Yup. Just stub my toe is what I did." Red groaned.

"Well, be careful." Lyra said.

"This stuff happens." Silver said.

She kissed every inch of his member and licked his shaft starting from the base, all the way to the tip. She strokes his slimy coated dick as fast as she could. She took his cock back inside her throat and he groaned a little and came inside her throat. Each load he released, went down to his throat. She guzzled every last drop of it, not letting one go to waste. She sucks his shaft to drink the remaining drops. She licked her lips and crawled out from under the counter and made her exit so she could make an entrance so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Leaf enters from behind the hut and she greeted everyone.

"Leaf, we were just talking about you." Lyra said.

"You wanna drink, your boyfriend is buying." Ethan said.

"No thanks. I just drank some milk." Leaf said.

They talked amongst each other until the sun sets down and the sky was replaced by the moon and the stars. After a few hours, they closed the juice bar and went out to the sand to start a bonfire. The flames were dancing and the trainers were surrounding that flame. Today has been a pretty fun day for all of these trainers. They were here, together with their friends, rivals, and even their own girlfriends.

"Today was wonderful." Dawn said.

"It's been plenty of fun." Daisy said.

"I agree." Lyra said.

They still talked amongst each other for a few minutes. To make this the best day at the beach, Red and Leaf wants to go at it, one more time. Away from the bonfire, there was noting but darkness, no one can see them from beyond the bonfire. They had a plan. Red and Leaf tells them that they need to go use the restroom. They went away from the bonfire and hid themselves in the darkness. They were near a boulder and watches them from afar. They cannot see them, which was perfect for them. Now they can have sex in front of them without any of them noticing it.

Red sat against the boulder and brought Leaf towards him. Her back was facing him as she watched her friends from afar. He pulled down her bikini bottom, lowers his swim trunks, lowers the straps of her bikini top, and proceeds to insert his member inside her again. He grabbed her breasts as he thrusts into her. She moves with him and they were going at their own pace. Red was going at a steady pace while Leaf was going at a slow pace.

He kneads her supple breasts as he thrusts hard into her. She was panting and moaning while he was groaning and moaning. He moved faster and pounds into her which increases a little volume of her moans. Since the gang was near to the shore, she could make a little noise since the shore is a bit loud. But she doesn't want to be too loud. He pinches and pulls her nipples and pounds her which made her boobs jiggle.

They were now meeting each other's pace as they move. He plucked her nipples for a few seconds before he massages her boobs. He gave them a bit of a squeeze and she squeaked. He got ahold of her hips and he slams her down onto his groin. His cock was fully sheathed inside her again. She threw her head back and groaned as she had another intense orgasm. Her eyes were rolled back in bliss as her orgasm rushes through to her.

"I'm starting to notice that whenever I thrust my penis all the way inside you, you received a huge orgasm." Red said. "But I did that plenty of times and you haven't even came this hard." He leaned in toward her ear and whispered, "Is it because you're turned on by doing it here in public?"

"N-No! That's not true!" Leaf said.

One hand caressed her neck to feel her racing pulse while the other hand pressed to her chest where her heart was. "Admit it. The thrill of getting caught excites you. Your heart is beating fast, your pulse is racing, and you are getting so wet just from the thought of it."

He grabbed her wrists and slams inside her while pulling her arms toward him. He was reaching deep into her, he was even thrusting inside her womb.

She was gasping and moaning as he thrusting inside her like crazy, fucking her silly. She threw her head back again and moaned, "Oh~! Fine, I admit it, I get so wet just by doing it in public!" She moaned. "I'm a slut! I'm a dirty slut!"

He slams deep inside her and releases his seeds one last time while she receives her last orgasm of the day. He held her when she collapsed. His dick slides out of her pussy when it got soft. Their mixed fluids were spilling out of her and it landed on the sand. He gave her a kiss on the lips and went back to join the gang. A few minutes later after she recovered, Leaf heads back to join the gang. They talked and talked for what seems like hours. Leaf laid against Red as he held her. This was certainly the best beach day ever.

 

For Armand, this is the best I could do. I hope you enjoyed it! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	25. No Regrets, Just Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena decided to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should explain about the plot of this story. It's a prequel to the epilogue for the story I wrote called, "Adventures In Kalos". It takes place a few months after Calem and Serena got married. Hope that clears things up. Enjoy!

Calem returns from his duties as champion. When he enters through the gates of his house, his Rhyhorn jumps at him and licks his face, welcoming him back home.

He was tickled by Rhyhorn's affection and laughs. "Okay, Rhyhorn. I miss you, too." He said while petting him.

Rhyhorn calmed down and got off him.

He enters in his house and saw his wife, Serena, getting the table ready for dinner.

"Oh, you're back. Welcome home." Serena said with a smile when she saw her husband.

They gave each other a quick smooch. "Dinner smells good." Calem said.

"It's just got done. Can you help me set the table for dinner?" Serena asks.

"Sure." He said.

Once the table is set, they served themselves dinner and they ate. They talked about their day and communicate just like their days when they were travelling. When they finished dinner, they were about clean the table and their dishes, but Calem had another idea in mind. He got up from his seat and pulled out Serena's chair and lifted her into his arms like he did at their wedding. She lightly giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carries her to their room.

He gently places her down on the bed and kisses her. They kiss deeply with passion. They stripped off their clothes and were ready to make love. Calem pulls out a condom from the drawer, but Serena smiles and puts the condom down and shakes her head.

"Oh, I guess its a safe day, huh?" Calem asks.

Serena's smile disappears and she looks away from and shakes her head again.

Calem's expression was surprise. Does she really want...? 

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them moved, they didn't say a word to each other. Serena might've rue this night for the both of them.

Calem suddenly took her wrists into his hands and she looks at him. "Serena..." Calem said. Her heart was pounding, she is nervous about what his response will be. He smiled and said, "Let's make a baby."

She smiled at him, full of glee. "Yeah!"

They deeply kiss each other again for a moment before they pulled away. "Remember what I said before? About love?"

"I do." She said. "Let's make love without any regrets."

"I truly meant that." He said.

She caress his face and kissed him. "I know you did."

"No regrets..."

"...Just love."

They kissed each other again. As they were smooching, Calem strokes her vagina with his fingers. She gasps when she felt his digits entering her. He slowly goes in and out, making her womanhood getting wet from his fingers and curling them inside. When she is hot and ready, he position her on her hands and knees, and slide his penis into her vagina. She let out another gasp, and she quietly moans when he moves inside her.

They were both groaning and moaning. He was slowly pushing it in her and slowly pulling it out until it seems like the head is about to fall off, and push it back in her again. He got ahold of her waist and moves her without thrusting into her. He slowly moved her back and forth. She was softly moaning while he was quietly groaning. He moved her a little faster and his shaft was rubbing against her insides. He moves into her while moving her and his penis was deep in her. The sounds of slapping flesh was added in sounds of moans and groans.

Each passing minute, he thrusts his hips a little faster and moves her with his pace. Serena's moans were getting a bit louder and Calem was grunting and groaning. His teeth was gritted when her walls were starting to get tighter and wetter. His dick was sliding in and out as fast as it could. He grunted louder when he rocks his hips as fast as he could while moving her body at a steady pace. With a groan, he pushed his penis in deep and release his seeds into her womb and filling her up. Serena moaned in bliss with a happy smile on her face, knowing that her husband came inside her. When he was done, he let go of her body and she collapse on the mattress, catching her breath.

"That was...amazing..." Serena said in pants. She sighed in bliss after she catch her breath.

"No..."

Then, Serena felt his rigid manhood going back inside her womanhood. She shot her head up, "Hm?!"

"...I'm not done with you, yet!"

Suddenly, Calem lifted her up and she was suddenly on top with her back faced to him. He was lying down on the bed and her grabbed her waist and moves her up and down on his rod, penetrating deeper inside her. "I'll keep breeding inside you until you bear our child!"

He moves her at a steady pace. He was slamming her down on his pole and it was making her squeak and squeal in pleasure. She was starting to get wetter and it was making it easier for him to slide his cock in and out of her faster. She was letting out squeaks of pleasure and her breasts were bouncing and jiggling with her when he was moving her. She was panting and trying to quiet her moans, but to no avail.

He thrusts his cock into her while he moves her. He was in so deep, the head was actually kissing the entrance to her womb. He was also striking at her sweet spot that made her yelp in ecstasy. The more he thrusts his hips up at her, the more ecstasy filled into her body. Some lewd noises were made from her womanhood when his cock was sliding in and out. Calem was groaning louder and is getting near towards his climax. He moves faster, thrusting his hips and moving her at a fast pace.

"Bear our child, Serena! Bear our child!" He groaned.

He was deep inside her and released more of his seeds into her. She also came as well and her pussy was milking his cock for more of his seeds. Some of his seeds seeped out of her when her womb got too full. When he was done, he lifted her up and slide his cock out and his seeds started to flow out of her. This is something that he doesn't want to see. Meaning that it was less likely she'll get pregnant. He got on his knees, inserts his member back in, arched her back by pulling her wrists towards him, and starts rocking his hips in rhythm.

This position was crazy, but the rapture was unbelievable. The tip of his manhood occasionally pass her cervix, his shaft was hitting her sweet spot, and his groin was slamming into hers. She dug her heels behind his thighs. Her boobs were bouncing violently each time he push his member into her. It was so amazing, it felt so amazing. Serena was panting and letting out loud moans as his cock was filling her up and pounding her. He groaned louder and started to move faster, it can only mean that he is getting close. He plunge his cock deep and released more of his seeds again.

As he gave her more of his loads, some of it was actually oozing out of her and sliding down from his shaft. He is trying his best to plug her hole up and having her take his seeds. He pulled Serena close to him and he slowly strokes the back of his hand down to her torso starting from her chest to her belly. His palm caress her belly, thinking as if she already contain their child. Patience wasn't always his strong suit as it was proven on his journey. But he wasn't giving up.

He tried various positions that led him to believe that it would be easy to conceive a baby. He lifted her legs up and thrusts his cock at a steady pace with her back facing him, he occasionally plunge his shaft deep into her. They were spooning while he drives his penis in her and slamming her hole. They were sitting Indian style and Serena was moving her hips up and down on his shaft while he moves into her. Serena was hanging upside down on the edge of the bed while Calem was plowing his meat deep into her. He even had her legs bend all the way back while he slams his cock deep into her.

With those positions he made, he eventually came inside her. He made sure that his seeds stays inside her. She even had multiple orgasm herself and her insides were milking him dry for his creamy seeds. Load after load, he was filling inside her and it wouldn't stop. She was seeing stars. She was feeling lightheaded. She was feeling so good, she felt like she was in a place where her body receives nothing but pleasure. She was in a paradise of pleasure, one that she never wants to leave.

He shot his last load into her and he was done. Which is good because she can't take it anymore. They laid back in bed and recover their energy. Her stomach is full of his seeds. Her stomach was also bloated from his seeds as well. He wanted to make extra sure that she gets pregnant. His semen were flowing out of her and it wouldn't stop. She rubs her belly and smiles and giggles. Calem caress her bloated belly and smiles, knowing that he did that to her and he hopes that she bears their child.

 

The Next Day...

 

Calem enters inside his house and sees his wife running towards him with a huge grin on her face. She wanted to surprise him with great news, but she was way too excited.

"Honey, guess what?" Serena asks, trying to contain her excitement.

"What is it?" Calem asks while giving her an odd look.

Serena showed her husband the result. It was positive. He grin grew wide and he picks up her wife and they twirl around in happiness. After a few seconds of twirling, they embrace each other for a few seconds. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Calem said with happiness in his tone.

"We're gonna have a family!" Serena said with glee in her voice.

They rest their foreheads onto each other as they embrace again.

"I love you, Serena." Calem whispered.

"I love you, too, Calem." Serena whispered.

They kissed each other with love and passion. Their journey in the Kalos region is over. Now, a new journey starts for them. One that they cannot wait to travel. It will be about Calem, Serena, and their kid.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	26. Long Time, No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's old friend returns to Johto.

Ethan was hanging out with Lyra in their hometown, New Bark Town. They were in Ethan's front yard, just hanging outside and playing with their pokemon. As they play with their pokemon, a woman was standing nearby Ethan's house. The two looked at this woman and wonders what does she want. It took him a few seconds, but Ethan realized who this girl was.

"Hi, Ethan. It's been a while." Said the girl.

This woman has a white jacket with red stripes on the cuffs, a red top, a cap, yellow and black shorts, blue hair that was tied in low bunches behind her ears and spiked bangs at the front, and a beige shoulder bag.

"Kris?" Ethan said.

"Huh?" Said Lyra.

Ethan approached his old friend. "Is it really you?"

She nods. "Yup. The one and only." She opens up her arms. "Don't I get a welcome home hug?"

They embraced as Ethan said, "It's been too long!"

Lyra approached the two and questions about this woman. "Uh, Ethan? Do you know this girl?"

They broke the hug as Ethan said, "Oh, yes! Yes, I do. Lyra, this is Kris." He introduced his old friend to his new friend. "Kris, Lyra."

"It's nice to meet you!" Kris said as she puts her hand out to her.

"The same to you!" Lyra said as she shakes her hand. She looks at Ethan and ask him, "So, how did you know each other?"

"We were childhood friends back in the day." Ethan said. "I've known her for a long time. We travelled together."

"Really?!" An astonished Lyra exclaimed.

"That's right! We were!" Kris said.

"After we travelled to the Kanto region, Kris decided she wanted to stay there and decided to take a long journey." Ethan said.

"I moved away from New Bark Town and I was living in Viridian City." Kris said.

"We haven't made a lot of contact, so we never did connect a lot." Ethan said.

"And after I finished my journey in the Kanto region, I moved away from Viridian City to move on to the next region." Kris said. "I travelled along many roads on the new regions. Meeting new people and catching rare pokemon I haven't seen before." She said. "When I've finished all the regions I could find. I decided to move back home. I knew that my house was already taken by someone, so now I'm living in Violet City."

"Are staying here in Johto?" Ethan asked.

"Of course!" Kris said.

"That's great!" Lyra said. "You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Why don't you join us?" Kris asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. You two have been distant for quite a long time. I think that you need to catch up." Lyra said.

"Oh well." Ethan said.

"So, how about we go to the National Park and have a little walk and talk there?" Kris asked.

"That's actually perfect." Ethan said.

"Well, I think you should get yourself ready, Ethan. You have plenty of catching up to do!" Lyra said.

"Okay."

"Meet me over there, Ethan. I'll be waiting." Kris said.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Ethan said.

Kris sends out her Flying type pokemon and flew back to Violet City to get herself ready.

"Come on, Ethan. You should get yourself freshen up before you meet up with Kris." Lyra said.

"That's would be really great right now." Ethan said.

 

A few hours later...

 

The sun was beginning to set down and an orange color filled the cloudy sky. Kris was sitting on the bench, waiting for her old friend to come. She suddenly sees something flew by over her head. She looks up and sees Ethan riding on his Flying type pokemon. He landed on the ground and returns his pokemon back to it's pokeball. He approaches towards Kris.

"Sorry I took so long." Ethan said.

"It's no problem." Kris said. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Shall we?" Ethan said.

"Let's." Said Kris.

They took a nice long walk as they talk amongst each other and catch up. They talked and they talked as they walked. They stopped by for ice cream and continued walking and talking until the orange sky turned completely dark and the sky was replaced with stars and a full moon. Ethan and Kris were sitting next to each other on the fields of flowers as they watched the glowing lunar.

"I'm glad that we can talk like this." Kris said. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Ethan said. "It's too bad Lyra didn't showed up. She could've learned more about you."

That name tensed Kris. "Ethan, just who is she to you?"

"You mean Lyra?"

"Yes. Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"No." He said. "She's just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yup."

That eased Kris's tensions. "So does that mean you've been single for the rest of your life?"

"Yep." He said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't. I've been travelling the world and I really didn't have time for any dates."

"I see."

"But now since I'm done with my journey, I think its time for me to get into dating."

"That's good."

"But I wonder, can I even call this a date?"

He eyed her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I should let you know about this. Throughout my days being alone in my journeys, I came to realize how much I miss you being on my side. I understand that you wanted to stay home because of all of that trouble you been put up with Team Rocket. But for me, I wanted to explore more of this world and catch new pokemon. Without you around, I'm starting to realize that I've fallen in love with you."

He turned his head to her. "What did you say?"

She turned her head to his and said this to his face. "I'm in love with you."

"What?!" He exclaimed. This was clearly a surprise for him.

"When I first saw you with that girl, Lyra, I'll be honest, I felt a little jealous seeing you with another girl." She said. "But I'm glad that you two are only just friends."

"Kris..."

"Now that we reunited, I always wanted to do this."

She pressed her lips against Ethan's while having her eyes closed. Ethan's eyes were wide when that kiss took him by surprise. But, his eyelids slowly started to lower, and they were closed as he kissed her back with passion. The kiss lasted for an eternity for the both of them. When they were done, they slowly pulled back and opened their eyes. They stood quiet for a moment, which lead to an awkward silence. They both sheepishly chuckled when they couldn't believe they just did that.

"W-Was that your first kiss?" Ethan asked.

"Mm-hmm." She said. "You?"

"Yep."

Another moment of awkward silence occurred.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"I did." He said. "You?"

"Yeah." 

Another awkward silence issued. Ethan decided to end this awkwardness once and for all.

Ethan took her hand into his and looks at her in the eye. "Kris, do you love me?"

She blushed and looks away from him and responded, "I do."

He turned her head to face him. "I love you, too." He said. "Ever since you left, I felt like there was something missing. My heart felt empty without you by my side. I couldn't stop thinking about you at all. That's how much I loved and missed you."

A happy smile was on Kris's face. "I'm glad."

"I want us to make love here." He said.

"Really?"

"I do. I want to make love to you here in this field of flowers."

She blushed harder while still having that smile. "I never would've thought we would be doing it here."

"Do you want to go to my place to do this? Or your place?"

"No. Here is fine." She said.

She leaned towards him and started making out with him. Eyes were closed, lips were deeply connected, his hand held her chin, her hand caress his cheek, and the kiss was fiery and full of passion and love. They moved a bit closer, their shoulders and hips touched each other. Ethan moved his hand that was holding her chin to the back of her head to press the kiss deeper into his lips. His other arm was placed on her back and embraced her. Kris fully embraced him back and held each other tightly and not letting go for a while. They fall back onto the lush fields of flower with Ethan being on top of Kris while they still kissed. After a few moments of smooching, they finally pulled away and Ethan begins to undress Kris.

He took off her cap and her jacket. He slowly pulled her top up and showed off her skin. He left the hem of her shirt on top of her breasts. He rubbed his palm all over her soft skin starting from her belly, to the sides of her waist. He slides her shorts down slowly and reveals her cotton underwear. He rubbed the sides of her legs, slowly, to feel more of her soft skin. Kris shivered and goosebumps started to trickle when she feels his hands slowly moving up and down on her legs. Then, after he was done touching her, he strips off her clothing and leaving her in her underwear.

A red blush appeared on Kris's cheeks as she is the only one who is half naked. She sat up and smashed her lips against Ethan's. As they make out again, Ethan's hands were placed on her back and they snaked their way towards the hook of her bra. As he tries to unhook it, Kris took off his hat and pushed the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He growled in frustration trying to unhook her bra.

Before he could give it another try, Kris pulled back, unzips his hoodie, and slides it off his shoulders. Her hands went under the hem of his shirt and felt his warm skin. She slides her hand up and raising his shirt to show more of his skin as her hands feels more of his smooth, yet taut, body. Her hands stopped at his collarbone since that's how far she can go. Ethan took it from here and slips his shirt off. She tugs down his shorts and reveals his underwear that was forming a tent. He took off his shoes and shorts, leaving him in his underwear.

They embraced each other again and deeply kissed. Kris held him close to her while Ethan was trying to unhook her bra. He finally undid her bra and she flinched back and held her bra on before it fell. A pink tint appeared on her cheeks as she looks away from him. She was too embarrassed to even show him her mounds. He pats her head, then moved his hand down toward her cheek and moves her face to him and reassure her with these words.

"It's okay, Kris." Ethan said. "There's no need to be ashamed. You're beautiful."

With her confidence boosted, she moved her hands away and lets her bra fall off and showed her boobs.

Ethan gazed at them for awhile, making Kris feeling very uncomfortable. He slowly reached his hands out, but stopped when he saw Kris flinched as if he has already touched them. Before he could caress them in his hands, he asked first. "Can I?"

She nods as the pink color on her face turned brighter.

He gently cups them in his palm, and carefully moves them around. Kris mewled and whined as Ethan gently presses his palm onto her soft breasts. His hands were slowly roaming around her chest, touching every part of her magnificent bosoms. The cold air made her nipples hard like pebbles. He brushes his thumb against her nipples and earned some soft groans from his old friend.

"They're beautiful." He said.

Kris couldn't help but smile.

He kissed her lips and left a path of his kisses down from her lips, to her neck, and then finally, in between her boobs. He left soft kisses and it sort of tickled her. After that, he placed his mouth over her right boob while his hand tends to her other breast. She softly mewled as his tongue was applied to her nipple and swirling around it as he was sucking on her boob with a soft suction.

She held his head closer to her bosom and pats and stroke his hair in her fingers. His hand gently squeezed her left boob and moving it in a circular motion. Her bust felt so soft like pillows that he could rest his head on. Kris softly gasped out as his hand was giving her left boob a nice massage. She let out a sharp gasp when Ethan pinched both of her nipples with his teeth and his fingers.

His fingers and his mouth pulls her nipples independently. She felt like a Miltank when she's being milked like this. She felt the suctioning of his mouth pulling her nipple while his forefinger and thumb was pinching and tugging it. It felt so good, she held his head tighter in his arms, but it was getting hard for him to breath. He bit her nipple to have her release her grip, and he switched boobs with his mouth placed on her left nipple while his hand was tending to her right nipple.

She felt some sort of spark from his touches, and there was this awesome sensation flowing through her body that was making her feel so good. She pets his head some more and her fingers were tangled in his hair. She was heavily breathing as her mounds were being please by his mouth and fingers. A slight moan escaped from her lips as his mouth was suckling on her teat. He finally lets go, and kissed her lips that lasted for a few seconds.

He felt her tugging his underwear down. He gets the gist and grabs hold of her waistband. In synch, they pulled their underwear down and they were fully in the nude. They embraced and kissed each other once more. Their hands roamed around and feeling each other's bodies. Ethan's hands roamed from her back, to the sides of her waist, and then to her nice, soft butt. Then, he slowly moved his hands back up to her back and held her tightly in his arms. Kris's hands roamed from his back, to his chest, and then slowly moved her hands around his slender torso before moving them back to his back and holding him in her arms. She felt his hard member twitching when it was sandwiched with their lower bodies.

He lets go of her lips and made another path of his kisses down to her body. He started from her lips, to her neck, to in between her breasts, to her belly, and he made his way towards her womanhood. He exhaled his hot breath on her entrance and it made her shiver. She felt his lips kissing her thighs that was near her vagina. The kisses felt soft when he mashed his mouth on them.

After he was done teasing her, he stroke her slit with his index finger and it made her whimper. He presses his finger on her slit, almost entering inside her, and sliding it up and down. She was letting out soft whimpers and slight moans. He rubs his finger in circles and side to side while occasionally teasing her clit just by flicking it. It didn't take long for her fluids to get her womanhood all wet. When he pulled his finger away, a thread of her sticky fluids was produced on his finger before it dissipates.

He approached his face near her entrance. He sighed out more of his hot breath onto her quivering womanhood and made Kris mewl for some more. He slides his finger up and down one last time, spread her entrance apart, and then he applied his tongue onto her slit as he slowly licks her juices. She yelped in surprise and pleasure as that tongue was slowly sliding up to her slit. And then, he made it to her clit. He flicks it with his tongue a few times before he swirls around it.

When she's all good and ready, he inserts his tongue inside her and licks around her insides. She yelped out in pleasure when his tongue was licking her sensitive spots and wetting it to make all nice and slick. His thumb pressed down on her clit and rubs it in circles and that caused her to yelp out even louder. She clutched his head and had her fingers tangled in his hair. He swirl his tongue all around while sucking her delicious fluids out of her. She was getting so hot and wet in there, she felt like there was something coiling heating in her lower belly. Before she could even get that chance to experience the feeling, Ethan pulled his tongue out.

He grabs her arms and pulls her up to him. He held her back as he watches her breath in and out while she was calming down after that wonderful sensation. His lips made contact to her neck and traced his tongue to her pulse. He felt how fast the pace was going and how much it was throbbing. His kisses made his way from her neck, to her cheeks, and then he locked his lips to hers.

After that, Kris regained her breath and started a path of her own kisses that started from his lips, to his chin, to his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest, to his belly, and she finally made it to her destination, his penis. She wraps his hard shaft into her little fingers and slowly moves her hand up and down. She looks at Ethan's reaction and saw his eyes closed while his head was tilted back and his moans were coming out from his lips. She saw his pre-cum oozing out from the tip.

She rubbed her thumb on the head and smearing his pre-cum around the tip. He sharply gasped, and then softly moans after. His chest heaves when he was breathing heavily. The pleasure was too good. As she was rubbing the head, she cupped his balls and fondles them. She lightly squeezes them and pulls them down and earned some lovely groans from her old friend.

Minutes later, she released his balls and gripped the shaft in her hands. She strokes it at a nice, steady pace. Ethan flinched in surprise when her tongue licked the pre-cum off his tip. She squeezed his shaft, and more pre-cum oozed out. She licked more of it off, and swirl her tongue around the head. He was panting hard and he was moaning loudly. Her hands released his member and took the tip inside her mouth.

Ethan moaned a little louder as Kris was sucking the tip and slurping up his pre-cum. She was swirling her tongue around the head as she eyed at Ethan's pleasurable reaction. Then, she took some length into her mouth, and started to move her head up and down. She started off slow, taking in some of the length in her mouth before she could take it in her throat. The tip of his cock brushed against her tonsils and she almost gagged, but she relaxed and was ready to take it in her throat.

She looks at him as she takes his cock deep in her throat. His jaw hinged, his eyes were shut tight, and sounds of pleasure was escaping from his mouth. When she was balls deep, she slowly pulled back while sucking his shaft with a full power suctioning. She gripped his saliva soaked shaft and started stroking his slippery shaft while sucking the head of his dick. She was tasting more of his pre-cum and his moans were getting louder as she was working him with her mouth. She pulled out before he could even get to reach his climax. Their sex organs were covered in each others spit, getting them all lubed up and ready for what's coming next. They locked lips and kissed each other again, not caring that they can taste themselves.

The kiss felt like fireworks between them, and they couldn't get enough of connecting their mouths to each other. Their lips were smacking and their eyes were closed and letting this amazing feeling surging through their bodies. Few moments later, they finally pulled their lips away from each other, and looked upon themselves. Ethan brushed her hair to the side as Kris brushed the hair off his forehead, giving them a clear view of their face. They came this far and it was time for them to start. They were ready.

Ethan gently places Kris down on the soft and lush ground. Before they could get started, Ethan fetched his pants, that was right behind him, and pulls out a condom from his pocket. He carries these in case if he was in any situation like this. Ethan was about to tear open the wrapper, but Kris took it from his hands and tossed it away like an unused item that she doesn't need.

"Kris, I--"

"I don't want a rubber getting in the way between us. I want to feel your love muscle inside me."

"But I don't want to get you pregnant just yet."

"Let me worry about that. I want you to give it your all and not worry about getting me pregnant."

She looked assuring when she said that. Ethan trusted her words and agreed not to use a condom.

He positions himself on top of Kris, hovering above her. He grabs his slick stiff shaft, and carefully puts it inside her. She winced when the tip was in, she groaned when the length was carefully inserted, and then she sharply gasped in pain when he finally took her cherry, and in turn, she took his virginity. The scream of pain was stuck in her throat and she couldn't get it out. She could only let out gasps of pain and she was trying very hard to breath in some oxygen. As the pain continues, she was breathing steadily as she was sobbing out in pain.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen to you." Ethan said with a guilty voice.

After a few moments of unrelenting pain, Kris finally calms down and takes steady breathes. Ethan kissed away the tears that was stained on her cheeks, and then kissed the tears away from her eyes.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing better." She said. "But, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm so sorry, Kris."

"Don't be. It's okay. This just means that we're closer now, and we have given each other our virginities."

He smiled at her for putting up with this intense pain.

"You can move now. Just go slowly."

He nods. "Okay."

He carefully pulls his dick out, which made Kris winced and groaned in pain.

"Are you all right?" He asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine. Just keep going."

He continues to pull out and stopped with the head still inside her. He languidly pushes his dick back inside her and she hissed in pain. He continues to push it in deeper and deeper until he fully sheath himself in her. He pulls back a little and languidly moves his hips back and forth. Kris gasped and moaned in pain as he moves in and out, back and forth. Ethan was worrying about her so much.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in concern.

"No. Keep going. The pain will be over soon." She groaned.

He keeps going and puts a little length inside her as to not damage her. He clasped her hand and their fingers intertwine. Her hand was squeezing his as the pain still lingers. He comfort her by brushing his thumb on the back of her hand. He left kisses on her cheeks and around her neck to soothe the pain she was experiencing. He softly brush his lips against hers to silence her groans of pain.

A while after, her winces and groans of pain started to subside, and all she felt was nothing but pure pleasure. Once he heard she was moaning in pleasure, he got the signal and moved a little faster. Her hand released the tight squeeze on his. She brought their intertwine hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Then, they locked lips once again that lasted a couple of minutes.

He rocks his hips a little faster and earned some satisfying moans from the blue hair girl. He kissed her again while he cups and fondles her boob. His kiss, his touch, and his manhood filled her body with this amazing pleasure. She feels his cock stretching her walls apart as her insides were wrapping tightly around his member. She could feel her sweet spot being hit by his cock.

She suddenly flipped themselves over, putting Kris on top and leaving Ethan on the bottom. Both of their hands were clasped together and their fingers interweave together. She lifted her hips, and brought them down, impaling his member deep into her womanhood. They were both moaning and groaning when they were pleasing each other with their sex organ.

She could feel his manhood deep into her womb and hitting her secret spot. Her boobs were bouncing alongside with her when she is impaling herself with his hard length. Ethan decides to join in with her movements and thrusts in synch with her rhythm, making his member go even deeper than before. Her insides were massaging his shaft as it was hitting her sweet spot over and over again, making them reach closer for their orgasm.

"Ethan! I-It feels so good!" Kris moaned. "Your cock is so amazing! I feel like I-I'm gonna cum!"

"You feel so good, Kris!" Ethan groaned. "You're so wet and tight! It almost makes me wanna cum!"

"Ethan! Let's cum together! You and me!" She moaned. "Cum with me!"

They both moved their hips, rocking them as fast as they could to rock each other's world and hitting the edge of their orgasm. He thrusts his hips faster as she slams her hips down harder, making him hitting her deep into her and fully stretching her apart. Their moans were getting louder by the second as their orgasm was coming close. They both shout out each other's name as they came.

"Ethan!!"

"Kris!!"

Ethan filled her vagina with his semen as Kris's juices were flowing out of her. His sperm was oozing out of her, mixing along with Kris's virgin blood. Kris collapsed on Ethan, and the two of them were regaining their energy and catching their breath. Their hands were still connecting and linking their fingers together, not letting go of each other. Once they have recovered, they both let out a sigh of bliss. Kris lifted herself up to gaze upon the man who made love to her.

"I love you, Ethan." Kris said.

"I love you, too, Kris." Ethan said.

They smooched their lips together for a few seconds before they break apart.

"So, are you going to stay here in Johto forever?" He asked.

She nods, "Yeah."

"Will you...stay by my side?"

She nods again, "Of course."

He smiled. "That's great!"

They locked lips again and they were now together again, never separated.

 

 

The reason why I didn't include Kris into this lemon collection is because I don't even know who this character is. I've only seen her in the anime special, and then later on, I found out that she was introduced in Crystal version. I only got Gold version, therefore, I didn't even know that she was added in the third installment. She is actually the first female character in the game and I thought there wasn't a female character in the second generation and they have to make up one for the remakes, that's why I only include Lyra, and not Kris.

From henceforth, I shall now add Kris into this lemon collection and her relationship shall be with Ethan. So if you have a request for this couple, please feel free to leave a comment.

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	27. Calem and the Slime Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem encounters a beautiful slime girl.

Calem was taking a stroll in the woods, minding his own business, and trying to figure out what's he going to do today. He is an orphan and doesn't have someone who will look after him, and he lives alone in a cottage. He would usually pulls pranks on the villagers, but today, he ran out of ideas and tries to think up one. He doesn't like how the village people were treating him like an outcast, so he pulls pranks on them just to gain attention. He realized that he was deep in the woods. He heard that there were monsters roaming about. He roamed around the woods, trying to find his way out of here before any one of the monsters could get to him.

But then, he suddenly heard humming. He thought it might be one of the villagers, so he followed the sound so he can go back home. The humming got louder and louder as he was approaching the sound. He finally found the source of the tune and saw that it was not a villager, but rather a monster. He thought that monsters were supposed to be scary and deadly, but this one is not like the one he imagined. This monster is a girl and it even has a human girl shaped body.

This monster is rather beautiful than scary and she is alluring than deadly. Her whole body was made out of slime and the color of her body was red. He was hiding behind a tree and some bushes, hidden himself away from the monster as he gazed upon her. She was humming a tune while she was picking some flowers. She has a tentacle on her left shoulder that was holding a basket of flowers that she picked. Then, another tentacle sprouted out of her other shoulder and heads east. He wondered for a few seconds on where that tentacle was going, but he soon forgets about it and turned his attention back to the slime girl.

This slime girl is the most beautiful creature that he laid eyes on. She has such a pretty face, a wonderful smile, and her hair was trimmed short. (To clarify, her hairstyle is from the anime.) Slime was dripping off her nude body and the sight of her naked figure made his cheeks red. Her breast has a nice cup size with perky nipples, her thighs were nice and plump, and her waist was slim and curvy. Calem has seen some nice hot girls back at the village, and he even tried hitting on them, but she takes the cake.

He suddenly felt something tapping his back. He looks behind and saw a tentacle that suddenly wraps around his neck and the swollen tip was shoved in his mouth and he was being dragged towards the slime girl. He tasted some sort of flavor the tentacle has as he was dragged through the ground. The tentacle lifted him up and has him face towards the slime girl, who continues to picking flowers with a carefree smile on her face. The tentacle released its grip and dropped him on the ground.

She looks at the boy before her, "So, what's a human doing in these parts of the woods?" She asked.

He crawled back away from her with fear, "D-Don't hurt me!" He whimpered in fear.

"Aww! I'm not gonna hurt you." The slime girl said. "If I was, I would've done it already."

He stayed where he was, not moving an inch. 'Why is my pants so tight?' He thought.

"I knew you were watching me." She said.

"Huh?"

"I sensed you nearby when you were coming my way. When you were hiding behind the tree, I just had to meet you. But I knew you were going to escape, so I send out my tentacle to come and get you."

He was surprised that she knew he was there.

"Tell me, did you hear me humming a tune?"

"Y-Yes." He nodded.

"I see. That's why you approached me, right? You wanted to know who was singing?"

"Sort of. I was just trying to find a way back home. I'm just lost."

"Oh, is that so?" A cheery smile formed on her lips. "Well, since you're here, I am getting hungry and I am looking forward to lunch." Her tentacles swiftly wraps around his legs and drags him closer.

A fearful look was on his face as she was pulling him closer. He tried to pull away, but it was futile, she was stronger than him. When he got closer to her, an excited giggle escaped from her.

"I don't think we met. My name is Serena. What's yours?" She asked.

With a fearful tone, he responded, "C-Calem."

"I'm hungry, Calem, and you'll be feeding me." She said and pounced on him.

Both of them were on the ground with Serena on top of Calem, and burying him with her slime.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!"

"I never said anything about eating you." She said with a happy look on her face.

"D-Don't... Don't eat me, please!" He yelped as he struggled.

Then, Serena realized something. "Oops! Silly me! I guess I should've been more precise." She said. "When I said eating you, I meant eating your cum."

A dumbfounded look appeared on his face, "What?"

"That's my nourishment, fluids and liquids. I heard that you male humans have something called cum." She said. "And you're going to give it to me."

Calem suddenly felt his skin touching something cool and moist.

"Look at this, your clothes are melting away thanks to my slime."

He saw his (medieval) clothes were dissolving, leaving him naked as the day he was born. He also noticed that his dick was hard. 'Why am I...so hard?' He thought.

"Heh, heh, heh!" She laughed, giddily. "I can lace any part of my body, and that includes my tentacles, with aphrodisiac." She said. "When I shoved my tentacle into your mouth, you must've felt hot and hard down there. But don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She slides her slimy body down onto his and made her way towards his harden dick. Her tentacles tied his hands and placed them above him. No matter how hard he struggled, he just couldn't escape from her grasp.

"Ooh! Look how hard it is!" She said. "Such a cute dick! I'll be sure to please it real good."

She sandwich his cock with her slimy breasts and moves them up and down, earning satisfying moans from him. A soft squishy noise was made when she squeeze her breasts together tightly and massages his hard cock. It felt so slick and squishy, and it coated his member with her slime. Calem's pants were quiet, but fast as his dick was tingling with pleasure. The sensation of her mounds felt bizarre, but yet, extremely pleasant. They feel like slippery, moist gelatin slathering it's own juices on his penis.

Suddenly, he shouted, tipped his head back, and his own slimy goo erupted from the tip of his penis and landed on her hair, face, and breasts. He laid there on the ground, panting for air while she was soaking in some of his delicious semen. He looked over to Serena and saw how much she was enjoying his sperm. She licked some of it that was on her lips. Then, the rest of his semen were absorbed into her slimy body. A happy smile appeared on her face and licked her lips in delight.

"Delicious!" She said. "Thanks for the meal!"

Her tentacles released their grip on his hands. His body was glossy and shiny from when she got on top of him and coated him with her slime. His dick was limp, but it kept throbbing. She saw the expression on his face, his mouth was open and letting out soft pants, his eyes were half lidded, and his cheeks were red like the color of her slime. It looked like he enjoyed it.

Then, she heard a murmur from him.

"..."

"Huh?" She said.

"M..."

"What's that?"

"More... I want more. More... Please!" He said.

She smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

"That felt so good! I... I want to feel more...of that sensation."

She realized that was Calem's first orgasm. "Oh! Are you a virgin?"

His face was completely flushed when she asked that.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

She lifted him up with her strong tentacles and pressed his body against hers, their faces were close to each other. She caressed his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Her lips tasted like spicy cinnamon and the aphrodisiac was kicking into his system and making his cock hard again. When she pulled her lips away, she felt his cock twitching against her body. It looks like he couldn't wait.

"I'll make you feel good." She huskily said. She laid back against a tree and had Calem laid back against her. He rest himself into a sea of her gooey slime, his head rested in between her bust. "That's it. Just sit back and relax. I'll be sure to please every inch of your body."

She used one of her tentacles to please his cock. The swollen tip opened up and swallowed every inch of his penis and it began to suck his dick. The tentacle felt so soft and squishy, it was coating his penis with it's juices and making it slippery and slick. He was letting out cute moans as the tentacle was milking every last drop of his succulent semen that she so craves for. She was starting to think that maybe she'll keep him as a pet.

There was a puddle of her slime on the ground and it surround the two. Then, there was multiple slime hands sprouting out from the puddle and touching and caressing his body.

A hand was cupping his balls and fondling them, squeezing them, and pulling them down.

Two hands were rubbing his torso and feeling every inch of his taut body.

Two other hands were teasing his nipples, circling their fingers around the areola before pinching the buds and pulling them and earning cute, soft moans from the black raven hair teen.

Then, a hand approached near his ear. The palm opened up and a tongue slithered out and tickled his ear. It felt good to him for the first few seconds, then, he started to giggle when it actually tickled him.

"Heeheehee! Stop! Quit it! Heeheehee!" He laughed.

The slimy tongue eventually did stop and slither back into the palm and the hand started to pat his head. The sensation and texture of her slime caressing his body made him shudder. He felt like his entire body would melt from her bodily substance. Calem suddenly gasped and shouted when his climax appeared. Serena pulled his budding nipples as he spurted out his semen and her tentacle was gulping down every last drop of his sperm. He can see his seeds travelling through her body and making their way to her belly.

After her tentacle released her grip on his penis, she saw his dick is still hard and twitching, even though he came a lot. "Wow! You're still hard and I haven't even used my signature aphrodisiac on you. Guess I have no choice but to really please you. Consider yourself lucky, because you get to have sex with little ol' me."

There was a happy smile on Calem's face. He turned over and position himself to her entrance. He had some trouble putting it in, his penis slipped when he tries to put it in. He finally got the tip pressing against her entrance with her help.

"There we go. Now, I want you to put your virgin dick inside my slimy pussy." She said.

He nods and slides it in with ease. He slowly moves his hips back and forth, trying to get used to it and finding a rhythm to his thrusts. Her pussy made a goopy and squelching sound when he moves his dick in and out of her. Her pussy was slowly making his dick snug in her insides. He whined and moaned and laid on her gooey body and rocked his hips as fast as he could. He sucked on one of her slimy nipples, and unlike her lips, it tasted like sweet cinnamon.

He enjoyed the flavor for a few more moments before he lets go and buried his face in her neck as she pets his head and strokes his back. Her pussy was suddenly getting tighter and tighter, the slime was coiling his cock every time he thrust inside her. A slime girl has the ability to reshape the insides of her own vagina, making it easier and better to milk semen from any male penis. Calem's whimpers and whines were getting louder when her snug pussy clenches his dick.

Serena caressed his chin and lifts it up to meet his face with hers. "How does my pussy feel?"

"Amazing!" He moaned.

"Then, let me hear you say it."

"Your pussy is so good!" He moaned. "It's better than any other normal human girl's! And your pussy is far better than any women! I can only be satisfied with your pussy only!"

She cheerfully and happily smiled and said, "That's what I like to hear."

Calem finally released all of his cum inside her and absorbed every load he lets out. He collapsed onto her and heavily pants onto her neck. He felt exhausted after cumming so much, and it drained all of his stamina. His body was full of sweat and slime, the shining sun reflected off his glossy body.

Serena's tentacle wraps around his neck and pulls him away from her and has him face her. "You were pretty good! You're just too special to let go. Now, I wonder... What should I do? Should I let you go or keep you as my pet?" She pondered.

Calem blacked out before he could even hear what's her decision was.

 

(I decided to make two endings for this.)

 

(Ending 1)

 

Calem awoke with a groan, his eyes slowly lifted up and found himself in a empty room. He recognize this place, it's his room, which means he was back in his house. He was on his bed and covered in a sheet and found himself naked. He wondered how did he even get back in his house. He then noticed a letter on the nightstand next to him. It was a letter from the slime girl she met. He open it up and read what it says.

 

"Dear Calem,

I made a decision and decided to let you go. You probably have a good life over to your village and I hate to part you from your friends and family. You should be grateful that I let you go. If you're wondering how you got to your room, I had to put you inside me and camouflage myself by changing my slime from my original color to make it a clear transparent so that no one can see both of us while I was taking you home. Surely, anyone who sees a monster carrying a human would get the wrong idea, so I had to play it safe. I knew this is your home since there a sign above your door that said 'Calem's house'. I had to use my slime to pick the lock on your door and sneak you inside without anyone noticing. After that, I sneaked back into the woods, where I belong. By the time you read this note, I'm already back in the woods having a normal life. So make sure not to go too far in the woods next time, okay?

 

Love (Heart), Serena"

So, Calem was back in the village and back to living out his normal life again. He went to his closet to wear some new clothes since his old ones were dissolved.

Meanwhile in the woods, Serena was humming a tune as she was picking some flowers. She still has that village boy fresh in her memory. She could never forget the moment that she had sex with a human. Then, she sensed someone was nearby. She looked behind her and was surprised to see the same village boy.

"Oh, it's you again!" She said with a smile.

He blushed when she said that because they both knew what he was here for.

 

(Ending 2)

 

Calem awoke with a groan, his eyes slowly lifted up and found himself in a empty room. He doesn't recognize the place at all which worries him. He sat up from the floor and realized that he is still naked. Something was itching his neck, so he scratched it and felt something that wasn't supposed to be there. He was wearing a collar that has a cute little bell for him. He stretches the collar and wonders why he is wearing it. He played with bell and it made a quiet jingle. Then, the door in front of him opens. Coming from the other side was none other than the slime girl, Serena.

"Good morning!" Serena said. "I hope you have a good rest."

"What's going on?" Calem asked.

"I came to a conclusion to my decision and decided to keep you as my pet."

"Pet?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I promise to take good care of you. I can be a responsible owner. In fact, I went and got something for you." She said and hands him an apple. "I knew that you were going to be hungry after you woke up from your nap, so I brought you a snack."

He hesitantly takes the apple from her and muttered his gratitude to her, "Thanks."

She smiled when he was happily eating the apple. Calem thought this through and thinks that maybe his life won't be so bad living with Serena. After all, who's gonna miss him back at the village? No one likes him anyway and Serena's the only creature who cares for him.

"I hope you like the place. It's a cottage that I built a while back. No one's ever going to find us here, which means no one is ever going to bother us."

"I actually like it here. It looks better than my old place." He said and took another bite from the apple. 'Maybe living my life with her won't be so bad.' He thought.

A month has passed by and Calem loved the way how his life turned out. Serena gave him plenty of love, she takes him out for walks, feeds him regularly, and she even had sex with him from time to time just to supply her of his milk, which is her nourishment from now on. He was naked his whole life and he didn't seem to mind.

One day, an old friend came to visit Serena.

"Shauna! It's good to see you!" Serena said.

"Hi, there!" Shauna said. Like Serena, she is a girl monster, but unlike Serena, she isn't a slime monster, she is what is known as a harpy. "So, is it true, do you really have a cute pet?"

She nods, "Mm-hmm. It's true! Wanna see?"

"Sure!"

She showed Shauna her pet and Calem acted shy towards her as she looks at him with curiosity. "Wow! What an interesting pet you have. And you said that he feeds you something that comes out from his penis?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

Then, an idea came into the harpy's mind. "Do you mind if you shared him with me so I may taste the semen that you so loved."

"Of course!" Serena said with a happy tone.

The harpy looked at the slime girl's pet with excitement. "It's okay, little guy. I'll be sure to give you the same treatment just like how Serena treats you."

Then, the human boy from the village had a threesome with a slime girl and a harpy.

 

I couldn't decided which ending to go with, so I decided to write both of them. Which ending did you like? Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	28. An Alolan Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sun's and Moon's anniversary for being together for so long and Sun wanted to make the best anniversary for the both of them.

Sun was walking up to Colress's lab to pick up something for his and Moon's anniversary. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, the genius scientist from Unova opens up and welcomes him to his lab/home. They had a conversation as they walked across his lab.

"So, did it go well?" Sun asked.

"It worked out perfectly!" Colress said. "I made sure to do some tests before I could give it to you, but it should be fine to use now."

"That's great, Colress!"

They made it to his little desk and the scientist hands the lover boy a bottle of pills and a bag with heart shaped stickers. "You remember what to do with these, right? And I'm not talking about using them on your lady." Said Colress.

"Of course. I'll be sure to be careful with these."

"Good. Now be safe and have fun."

"Thanks, Colress. You're the man I can count on." Sun said and left his laboratory.

Colress sighed and said, "I used to be a member of Team Plasma and studying about pokemon's strength and how to further enhance them. Now, I'm just here in a lab making sex items for a couple. Where in my life did I go wrong?"

Sun walked to his house, humming a tune with a smile on his face. He is very giddy about today and can't wait to please his girlfriend with these items he obtained. He made it back to his house and sees his girlfriend sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"I'm home." Sun said.

She looks over to her boyfriend and smiled at him, "Welcome back."

He sat on the couch next to her and she cuddles up to him.

"Where were you at?" She asked.

"I went to go get something for our anniversary." He said.

"What is it?"

He smiled and said, "It's a surprise."

"I can't wait!"

"I'm sure you can. And I will keep you distracted by taking you out for dinner and a movie."

"That sounds nice. I'll go get ready." She said and got off the couch.

Little does she know that Sun has a huge surprise for her after they finished their date. When nighttime came around, they went out to their date. They watched a movie at the theatre and ate dinner after. It was a lovely night for the both of them, but tonight is about to get even sweeter. They entered inside the house, making out as they stumble their way to their room.

Today, Moon was on the pill, so there was no rubber coming in between them, which is perfect for Sun. When they found their room, they fell on the bed and continued smacking lips for a while. They removed their clothes, one by one, until they were in the nude. They climbed on the bed and Moon rested her head on the soft and fluffy pillow while Sun was on top of her and mashed his lips onto hers. Finally, they pulled away from each other to breath in some of the fresh oxygen they required.

"So what's the surprise you have for me?" Moon asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Sun said.

He got off the bed to fetch the items he got from Colress. He came back with a bottle of pills and a bag of heart shape stickers.

"What are those?" She asked.

"These are going to make our night the best night we will have." He said.

"Ooh! I can't wait!"

He opened up the bag of stickers and sees only three heart stickers. Two of them are small, which he knows where to put them, and there was one that was big enough to seal up a hole and he knows where to put that. For now, he brought the two small stickers out of the bag and slaps them on her nipples. It didn't took long for the effects to kick in.

Moon started to feel hot all over her body. Her nipples were getting hard and poking out of the stickers, her body was tingling and prickling with goosebumps, and her womanhood was getting soaked and trembling as her juices were starting to leak out. Her snatch was desperate to have something inside. She cupped one of her boobs and her other hand reached for her slit.

She rubbed her entrance in circles and rubbing her wet juices all over it. When she squeeze her breast, it only made her body even hotter and she got even hornier and her vagina was even wetter. She sticks two of her fingers inside her and slowly moves them in and out. Her insides were already feeling hot and her walls were greedily clenching on her digits when she curls her fingers inside.

Sun was enjoying every second of this moment. He was getting hard just by watching her pleasure herself. But he needs to take action before she reach her end. He took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them. Within a few seconds, his penis was going through a change. Moon looked over to her boyfriend and she stopped what she was doing because she was so stunned to see his dick changed significantly. It was regular sized, but now, it became bigger and thicker. She should be scared of that thing, but instead, she is very excited to have it inside her.

She sexily smiled and asked, "Is this the surprise you have planned for me?"

"That's right. And I'm planning to make this night the best for both of us."

She sexily chuckled and said, "Then, let's get this going."

He got back on the bed and mounted his girlfriend. He gripped his shaft and slides his thick cock into her squelching drenched pussy. A gasp escaped from her lips when his meaty pole was stretching her insides apart. Her walls were throbbing and greedily sucking his cock in her and coating it with her juices. He was filling her pussy to the brim with his meat and tip touched her cervix, this was going to be a good night indeed.

He started off slowly to find the rhythm of his pace, she loves the feeling of his big cock spreading her apart and he loves the feeling of her vagina tightening up and massaging his pole. When he found his rhythm, he gradually speed up and started rocking his hips. Soon enough, he was making his girlfriend moan. He crashed his mouth on hers and they began to make out again.

The sensation she was feeling was amazing, she can feel the tip entering halfway in her cervix, combined with the stickers, the pleasure was too much. The feeling he has was awesome, he loved the feeling of going deep into her tight pussy. Her breasts were bouncing along with his beat and it only enhanced the effects of these stickers and her body was burning up within. He squeezed both her breasts and the sensation heightened, he enjoys cupping her breasts and making her feel this large amount of ecstasy she is receiving and it makes him so happy. It was at this point, she would come from this feeling.

Moon shouted through the kiss and had her first orgasm of the night. Her insides gripped his dick as tight as it could and her juices were flowing out of her. Even though she had her orgasm, her body is still hot and wanting for more. He pulled out and saw her juices spilling out of her and staining the sheets. He turned her over on her hands and knees and slide his cock back inside her hot pussy. She squealed when she felt his hot and hard cock sliding back inside her.

He gripped her waist and started thrusting his hips, slamming his cock deep into her hot hole. As he pounds her, her breasts were jiggling and the stickers were making her very aroused, making her pussy already wetter than before. She squealed when his cock was constantly hitting her sweet spot. Her insides were wrapping around his member tightly and it was making some squishy sounds when he was ramming into her.

"How are you feeling, Moon?" Sun asked.

"I feel so good! This pleasure feels too good! I can't hold it anymore, I think I'm gonna cum!" Moon moaned.

He smacked and gripped her butt cheek and slams into her harder. "Then, cum for me, Moon." He commanded.

She bucked her hips and tries to keep in synch with the rhythm of his beat. She was also grinding her buttocks against his groin and having her insides being stirred around by his cock.

She felt another smack on her butt cheeks as he commanded, "Cum for me, Moon." He continues to smack her butt and ordering her to cum while slamming her hole. "Cum for me, Moon!" Just by him slapping her ass has her moaning like a bitch in heat. "Cum! For! Me!" He said with each slap.

She finally obeyed his command and had her second orgasm of the night. Her juices were squirting through her plugged pussy and she squealed when her orgasm hits her hard. After she was done cumming, she collapsed on the bed and recovers her strength. The orgasm felt so good, it left a dopey smile on her face. Despite cumming twice, her pussy is still aching for more of his cock.

He reposition themselves with Moon being on top and having her back faced to him. She was hovering above his hard cock and is ready to have it back deep inside her. He grabbed her waist and pushes her down and plunge his cock back inside her. She yelled in pleasure when his cock entered inside her cervix. She lifted herself up and moved her hips up and down on him. 

His hands held her waist and touched more of her skin. She shuddered at his touch and that made her insides slick and wet, making easier for her to move faster and slam her hole down on his thick meat. This pleasure was making her head spin and she was losing herself in this frenzy of ecstasy. She leaned back and placed her hands on her boyfriend's taut body and moved her hips up and down, slamming her hole onto his member.

She shriek in pleasure when his cock was striking her womb over and over, again and again. Her boobs were bouncing up and down and it made her body feel so hot and tingling with ecstasy. It was an unbelievable feeling she was experiencing, she never wants to stop. But she does wonder what could be in those pills that has such effect on his penis and why would stickers makes her feel so horny.

"Sun, W-What's in these items that makes my head crazy with pleasure?" She moaned.

"I guess it's fair that you should know." He said. "These pills I took increases my sexual prowess, size, stamina, and semen volume. The stickers you're wearing are laced with something that makes your body very sensitive, which makes it easy for you to feel this immense pleasure just by touching you. These things, the pills, the stickers, my dick, all of this just so you can reach the heights of pleasure. I did all of this because I love you."

Her heart fluttered at his words. "I love you, too." She said.

As his hands were reaching up to her boobs, he takes his time to feel every last inch of her soft skin. Then, he cups her mounds, squeeze them, and then he pinches her nipples. She screeches when he plays with her nipples, he pinches, plucks, pulls, and even tugs at them and has her seeing stars. It was finally time for Sun to receive his orgasm, he moved her waist up and down and even thrusts his hips up at her and slam his cock deep in her hole.

"I'm almost close, Moon. I'm gonna cum!" He groaned.

"Yes! Please, cum inside me!" She moaned.

"Oh, there's also one more thing I forgot to mention about the pills, they turn my semen into an aphrodisiac. Meaning that you're going to feel real good once I cum inside you. Have a nice orgasm."

He plowed his cock deep inside her womb and came inside her and filled her pussy with mass amount of his semen and Moon felt this intense pleasure and the third orgasm of the night filled her body with pleasure. She screamed so loud, the entire Alola region could've heard her.

Meanwhile...

 

Colress was at his lab, sitting on the couch, and sipping his tea. He has some sort of feeling that Moon felt a wonderful experience. "Well, it looks like my experiment was a success." He took another sip of his tea.

Back to Sun and Moon...

 

Moon felt paralyzed after experiencing such a sensation like that. Her eyes were wide and there was this dopey, happy orgasm smile she has. Her belly was so full of his seeds and made her look bloated. Sun pulls out and sees that his sperm were escaping from her slit.

"Whoops!" Sun quickly slaps the third sticker onto her vagina. "Don't want any of that leaking out of her." He said. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. He laid down next to her and snuggles with her and caresses her bloated belly full of seeds. "Happy anniversary, Moon. I love you."

Moon couldn't say anything since she has already passed out from exhaustion and the intense pleasure.

"Good night, Moon." Sun said and smooches his girlfriend's cheek and went to sleep.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	29. A Performer's Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving her life, May rewards Brendan with her body.

There is a performer in Hoenn, who is loved by all. That performer's name is May. She loves to perform on stage with her pokemon and loves to wow her audience. One day, she almost got into an accident. She was crossing a street when a truck driver almost ran her over and couldn't push the brakes in time, but luckily, a fan came to her rescue and pushed her out of the way. Thankfully, no one was harmed and May was eternally grateful for her fan to save her.

That incident happened three months ago, and since then, May has been rewarding her fan everyday for saving her. The reward was just her body, she was giving him blowjobs and titjobs. She never actually did let him smash her because she thought just by pleasuring him with her mouth and boobs was enough. Whenever he wanted her to please him again, he just gives her a call and they would just meet at a hotel. May would always be at the hotel room, waiting for her fan, Brendan, to come.

Brendan was just outside the room where he was supposed to meet her. Every time he comes to her, his heart thumped in excitement. He takes a deep breath and opens the door and sees his favorite performer, May, sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She was wearing a short red jacket, a red skirt, long black socks and red running shoes, and she was wearing a small red chest vest that shows off her belly. This garment isn't what she usually wear for performances, those are just her casual clothes.

In front of her were her backpack and duffel bag. Her duffel bag contains her performing clothes for her to change into after this little event is finished. Inside her backpack were just usual travelling items and her partner pokemon for the Pokémon Contest.

She noticed him coming in, "Ah... You made it."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brendan said.

"I just can't thank you enough for saving me." May said. "So, are we ready to being? How would you like me to pleasure you this time? You want me as a masseuse? Would you like me to give you a nice clean bath using just my body? Or would you prefer the usual?"

"Just the usual will do." He said.

She gleefully chuckles, "Then, take off your clothes and come join me on the bed." She said as she takes off her short red jacket. Then, she puts her arms behind her back and leans her upper body towards him, almost spilling her breasts out. "Here is where I'm going please your penis with my boobs you love so much."

His cheeks flushed and he gulped hard, a bulge poked out of his shorts and made a tent. He swiftly takes every last piece of clothing he has on him and approached her with a hard on.

She smiles and giggles, "It's so big and hard every time you come see me. This fella tells me that you're happy to see me." She says as she prods his hard length.

He flinched and groaned by her fingertip.

"Am I right?"

"Y-Yes." He nods.

She giggles, "Silly Brendan, you were always this happy to see me, even before the idea of giving you this type of reward."

"Guilty." He said with a blush and a sheepish smile.

"You're so cute, Brendan!" She complimented. "Now, without further ado, let me begin your reward with a blowjob. But first things first." She brought out a condom out of her skirt pocket. "Safety first." She tear open the packet and puts the rubber on his hard member. After that, she flicks the head that made him groan. "There, now I can give you a risk-free blowjob."

She puts her lips on his tip and begins sucking him off. He was already moaning just by her kissing the head. Unbeknownst to Brendan, May didn't put on just any condom, she puts a flavor condom on him. She would always put a flavor condom on him just before she gives him a blowjob. She would always have different flavors, too, like raspberry, cherry, or even vanilla. Today's flavor is grape, which is her favorite.

She took the head in her mouth and sucks the tip while tasting the grape flavor condom, she was sucking and licking the tip like a lollipop. She pulls back while sucking the head and she made a pop sound with her mouth. She licked the pole from the base to the tip and tasted more of his grape flavored dick. She was slurping all over his cock with such loud suctioning noise.

Brendan's eyes were closed as he felt her tongue and mouth pleasing his manhood. He groaned in pleasure and occasionally gasped when she licks the sensitive tip of his penis. She slobbered all over the head, leaving a small fluids of her saliva before she slurps them back in her mouth along with the taste of grape. Brendan tossed his head and released whines and whimpers when she gripped his shaft, tickles his balls, and licks the tip like a lollipop.

Her fingers danced on his testicles, each digit sliding across his nuts. Her tongue swirled around the head, staining the tip of the condom with her saliva. Her grip on his shaft was released and she was ready to make this blowjob better. She opened her mouth wide enough and takes his whole manhood down her throat. Brendan moaned as loud as he could, her deepthroats were always the best.

With his cock in her mouth, she tasted nothing but grape. A smile was on her face as she bobs her head and slurping his cock with loud suctioning noises. She closed her eyes and calmly takes every inch of his manhood in her throat. Her gag reflex has been getting better and better with each blowjobs she has given him. Brendan couldn't take it anymore, he groaned and called out her name.

"May!"

Her eyes were wide open in surprise when she felt him coming, but she calms down and just smiles as she lets him release his loads. When he was done, he let out a delightful exhale and softly pants. May slowly takes his cock out of her mouth and saw how much load he released. He released so much of his seeds, the condom looked like a spider sac. She wasn't surprised at this amount of cum he released, he has been holding this much amount since his last visit.

"You've been holding this much cum inside you for so long." She says as she prods the sac full of seeds. "It must've been hard not to touch yourself." She giggled. "But I wouldn't mind you masturbating if you were thinking of me." She takes the used condom off him, ties it up, and toss it in the garbage bin. She saw that his cock is still hard. "Amazing, you're still hard even after coming!"

"Well, despite that huge load of my cum, I still got plenty more. I guess my penis isn't satisfied yet." He said.

"Then that means this next part is going to make your dick limp." She said and squish her breasts together. "I'm going to please your cock with my breasts. Doesn't that sound exciting to you?"

His cock twitched, his cheeks were red, and he nodded in response.

She laughs at him for how cute he was being. "You're so into this!" She laughs. "Your cock must be so eager and full of excitement! But I'm going to calm it down soon, so don't worry." She said with a wink and that got him blushing. "Come now, lay on the bed."

He lied down on the bed with May on top of her. She pushed her hand down on his strong chest and slides her finger down on his tanned muscles and stopped when she reached his abdomen.

"Do you get excited just by my fingertips touching your muscles?" She playfully asked.

He replied with a nod.

She laughs at his response. She was having too much fun with him. "I can't believe you admitted that to me." She said and kisses his abs. "Now let's get on with it, shall we?"

She got off the bed to fetch something in her backpack. She brought out a bottle of lube and pours it in between her bust. She cups her breasts and slides his hard member in between her breasts. With the small red chest vest on, it was easy for her to sandwich his length, but she squishes her boobs together to squeeze his length tightly and make him feel good. Brendan yelped in pleasure and May felt his cock twitching in her breasts, which made her giggle at him.

With her boobs squished together, she moved her slippery bust up and down on his hard length. She was coating his hard pole with the lube from top to bottom. Soft squishy sounds were made from her lubed breasts when she was pleasuring his dick. Brendan softly moans to her soft, lubed, fleshy orbs being pressed together and milking his dick. Her slippery boobs were increasing this pleasurable sensation. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back and lets out a soft moan.

Even May was moaning and enjoying herself as she massages his twitching cock with her lubed breasts. Brendan hissed and moaned when she rubs her breasts together and making squishy sounds that was like music to his ears. She was moving her individual breasts up and down in different directions. Her right breast moved up and down, while her left did vice-versa. She saw the pre-cum oozing out from the tip and it was time to let him have it.

She puts her arms behind her back and bounced her breasts on his cock, earning loud and pleasurable moans from the boy. There was a smile on her face when she saw the expression on his face. Mouth open, a stream of drool sliding down to his chin, and his eyes were blissfully closed. She grabbed her breasts again and slides them up to his tip. He gasped and loudly moans from her breast squishing his tip. With one eye half lidded, he looks at her smiling face.

"Why don't you do me a favor and cum from my breasts?" She said and sexily lick her lips.

As she rubs her slippery breast from top to bottom, Brendan was getting in on the action and thrusts his hips up. She couldn't help but moan as her breasts were rubbing his stiff length. She squished her breast together and rubs his manhood faster which got Brendan to move his hips fast as her. Both of them were moaning from this wonderful pleasure with Brendan's cock being rubbed by her lubed boobs and May's chest fondling his rock hard cock.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, his cock was twitching and throbbing and it was coming close. "Ah!" He loudly groaned and his large amount of his seeds were erupted from the tip of his penis and lands on her hair, smiling face, and her glistening balloons.

She licked the seeds off her lips and said, "Your semen feels so hot."

She cleaned her hair and wiped the seeds off her face and breasts with the use of a wet and dry napkin from her backpack. She sees how much cum there was on those napkins and was amazed at him. "Just look how much you came. I used up three napkins and they were soaked in your cum." She saw Brendan laying down on the mattress, panting and regaining his strength. She sees his dick getting limp and flaccid. "And it looks like I calmed the little guy down."

She looked at the clock and saw what time it is. "Ah! I must go! I have rehearsals to do." She grabbed her stuff and heads for the door. "It's been fun, Brendan. Call me whenever you want to do this again, okay?" She was about to head off, but Brendan speaks up.

"Wait!" He stopped her.

"Huh?" She looks back at him.

"Um... I was wondering... C-Could I...have sex with you?"

"Have sex with me? But aren't my breasts and mouth enough for you?"

"Well... They are, but... Please?"

"Hmm...." She thinks long and hard about it and came to a decision. "Mmm... Okay. I'll let you smash me. But, you're going to have to owe me later on, okay?" She said with a smile.

"Yes! Thank you!"

She giggled, "With that much excitement, I'll take a guess that you're a virgin?"

"How did you--?!" He blurted out.

She laughs at him. "Gotcha!"

He puffed his cheeks at her with his face looking like a Tamato berry.

"But... Are you going to do me with that?" She points to his limp dick.

"Well..." He looks down on his throbbing dick. "I guess I do have to perk it up before I can put it inside you."

"How about I give you another blowjob?" She suggested.

"That would be nice." He said.

She puts her stuff down, strips off the rest of her clothes, and joins him on the bed. She cups his flaccid sex organ and strokes his shaft.

"Wait!" He said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could just put in your mouth and I can just do all the work?" He suggested.

"Okay...I guess."

"Thanks!" He said with a wide grin.

He hovered above her with his dick dangling over her face, plunge his member down on her mouth, and rocks his hips. His penis was sliding in and out of her throat and May was calmly taking it in and relaxes her throat. She started to feel his manhood stiffening and his hips began to move faster. Brendan was steadily panting in rhythm with his thrusts, he groaned when she felt May's mouth sucking his cock and her tongue swirling around the shaft.

"Aw, man! I always wanted to drown you in cum. And now, you're gonna get it! Ugh!" He said and filled her throat with his cum.

Her eyes widen in surprise when she felt his creamy seeds flowing through her throat. Some of them leaked through her lips when she couldn't take much in. After he's done, he takes his dick out of her mouth and she was gargling his seeds for a few seconds before she swallows his whole load. A drop of his semen that leaked out of her mouth slides down to her chin.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "That was amazing! Can I suck your boobs next?"

She smiled at him, "And how can I say no to my savior?"

"All right!"

She lightly giggled at his childish behavior.

He lied down on top of her and gazed at her boobies, those same boobies that made him cum a lot. He cups them in his palm to get a good feel. They felt so soft and the sizes were like balloons. He gently squeezes them while moving them around and earning sweet moans from his favorite performer. He pinches her perky nipples with his forefinger and thumb. He twists one nipple while plucking the other one and all he heard from her was nothing but delightful moans.

He placed his mouth over her left breast and sucks her nipple. May softly moans when she felt the suction of his mouth. He swirl his tongue around the perky bud a few times before he clenches it with his teeth. Then, he pulls her nipple with his mouth and she let out an aching moan. He plucks her juicy tits with his mouth and left his saliva on her nipple. When he puts his mouth on her tit again, he slurps up all of his drool he left on her while pulling her nipple, and plucks it one last time.

Then, he moved over to her right breast. He licks her budding nipple just like as if he was licking a stamp. May softly moans from his licks, she was getting turned on just by her breasts being licked and sucked on by her savior. Brendan placed his mouth over her breast and sucks it while squeezing her mound with his hand. He slathered his tongue on her nipple whilst sucking her tit. He plucked it with his mouth and fondles both of her mounds.

"Your tits are tasty." He said. "But I wonder..." He looks down to her body. "Is it tastier down there?"

He heads towards her vagina and sees that her slit is glistening and drenched due to her breasts being fondled and sucked by Brendan.

"Mmm..." She moaned. "That's the place where you're going to stick your dick in." She said. "You wanna have a taste before putting it in?"

He looks up to her, "I do." He said and spread the mouth of her womb open.

The juices were leaking out of her and flowing onto the sheets. He blew into her wet pussy and it caused her to shudder. She gasped and exclaims when she felt him eating her out. His mouth covered her entire pussy and slurps up her drenched womanhood as he slowly licks her slit. After the first slow lick, his tongue constantly licks her slit like a dog lapping up water. May squirmed and wriggled as he pleasures her pussy, she never thought he could be this good.

"Ooh! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum! OOH! Yes! That's the spot! Right there!" She moaned.

He covered his mouth over her pussy again, and slurps up her pussy juice as he burrows his tongue deep inside her and tasting her soaked walls. Her vaginal insides massages his tongue as he swirls it around her hole. Then, May yelled and Brendan felt her juices gushing straight into his mouth and guzzled every last drop of her orgasm nectar. When she was finished, he retracted his tongue, slurps up any remains left inside her, and pulls his mouth away. Threads of saliva connected from his lips to her vagina.

He wiped his mouth and saw a satisfied May, lying on the bed, panting, and with a happy smile on her face. Once she recovered, she looked at his dick and sees how stiff it was and how it was twitching and eager to be inside her pussy.

"Looks like you're ready." May said. "Come, Brendan, stick your juicy cock deep inside my pussy."

"I intend to." He said.

He mounted her, position his dick, and slides his shaft inside her. She moaned when his dick was stretching her insides apart. He stopped when he was fully sheathed. He took this moment to feel every inch of her pussy, her insides were welcoming him in with a massage as it was wrapping around his pole. She felt how far his length went in, she could feel the tip pressing against her cervix. 

She smiled at him as she said, "Congrats, you're no longer a virgin."

"And it's all thanks to you, May." He said and smiles back at her.

She lightly chuckles at his remarks.

After he took his time feeling her insides, he slowly pulls back just leaving the head inside her, and then slams it back inside her and caused her to yell in ecstasy. He slams his groin against hers and made wet fleshy slapping sounds. Moans and groans were coming out from them as he rocks his hips faster and harder. Her big breasts bounced along with his hard thrusts.

The room was filled with sounds of slapping flesh, moans, groans, and panting, the bed creaks and rocks as he pumps his dick inside her. The room was filled with the scent of sex, sweaty bodies, and smelly sex organs. May spread her legs farther apart to have his penis plunge deeper into her and she gripped onto his shoulders when the sensation was getting stronger and making her climax appear sooner than expected.

Brendan was getting close to his climax. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he made his final few hard thrusts deep into her. May's moans were getting higher as her orgasm was soon to appear as well. When he made his last thrust, he groaned and his semen splashed and washed all over her insides. May blissfully moans as her climax appeared and her juices mixed along with his love juice.

Both of them were catching their breathes. Their bodies were sheened in sweat. Heavy pants and the scent of sex filled the room. Brendan pulled out of her and his semen leaked out of her. He laid next her and held her as they were recovering. Once their strength were regained, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Gotta admit, you were amazing." May said.

"Thanks!" Brendan said with a smile.

"You know, maybe I don't mind having sex with you. Maybe we can do that again the next time you call me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Awesome!"

"But, let's not forget about that favor you owe me, okay?" She said and pecks his lips.

That kiss took him by surprise. With blush on his cheeks, he replied with, "O-Okay."

 

Two weeks later...

 

May is going to perform in a Pokémon contest today. In just a few hours, she is going to wow the audience up on that stage. But before she could go on, she called Brendan to come backstage for the favor he owes her.

She was sitting in front of the mirror, putting on her make-up, and getting herself ready for her performance while she waits for Brendan. She was wearing her performance garment for today's contest. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She said.

The door opens and she saw Brendan through the mirror.

"Ah... You made it." She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Brendan said.

She turns to him, "So, you know about that favor you owe me?"

"How could I forget?"

"So, about that favor... You are going to do some bondage!" She said with a smile.

"Bondage!?" He exclaimed with flushed cheeks. He has some ideas of him dominating and torturing his favorite performer. But that idea was really disgusting for him. "I...don't know. I mean, I don't want to damage you."

"Oh... You're not going to be the dominate one." She said with a smile.

"Huh?"

Minutes later, Brendan was naked and sitting on the floor, legs crossed, arms tied behind his back, and black leather ropes tied around his body.

"So... I'm going to be the submissive one?" He asked, nervously.

"Yup!" May said with a smile.

"So that means you're going to be the dominate one, right?" He nervously asked.

"Oh no! I don't have time for that. I have to get on stage." She said. "But, there is someone who can tend to you while I'm out."

"Who?"

"Me!" A voice said. Coming behind May is Lisia, May's teacher. She was naked and wearing a strap on. In her hand, she was holding a bottle of lube. "I'm going to be the one who's gonna have fun with you."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Ah! Before I forget..." She placed a ball gag around his mouth. "There we go!"

All the sounds Brendan was making were muffled.

"Well, I gotta get going now. I can't keep my fans waiting." May said.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Brendan screamed, but it was muffled.

She left and went on stage.

"It's okay, Brendan, I'll be gentle." Lisia said. She pours the lube on her palm and rubs the phallus on her strap on. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Brendan screams were muffled through the ball gag.

Meanwhile, May got on the stage and the crowd cheered when she appeared.

"Hello, everyone!" May greeted. "Are you all ready for the performance?"

The crowd cheered and May did her duty as a performer.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
